Hathor Pages
by Jet MacLeod
Summary: AU: Rachel wants to meet someone new, someone who can be everything she wants. Quinn is looking for a new opportunity and something more than a one night stand. Can their new found relationship survive when they finally meet? Or, will the truth and the distance between them destroy it before its even begun? Faberry slow burn, with some established Britanna and Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know that I said since I finished my epic drama with Liv and Alex that I would work on other stories that have remained unfinished for a while, but I suddenly got a bad case of writer's block. I couldn't even work on some stuff that I have in the works for novels and more new fanfic, some of which I wanted to have more done, so I post faster. But nothing was coming. So, I blame this fic and this idea on my overseas chat buddy and fellow fanfic'er, Carter. It's her fault. Don't blame me. Blame GiftedPunk for this one. It's all her fault and the damn prompt she gave me at work, which for some reason caused my head to open up and let me write.**

 **Chapter 1**

Rachel sat in her condo on Broadway watching the cars drive by. Of course, they were going slow because this was Manhattan. But, she wasn't really focusing on them. She was day dreaming of a day when she wouldn't be alone. She knew that she shouldn't feel that way in a city with over eight million people it in, especially when Manhattan had over 1.6 million people in it. It was by far the most populated of the boroughs per square mile and she loved it. She loved that there were so many people to get lost in, but it didn't mean that she had a lot of friends to hang out with.

Her closest friends were either in the theater or fashion. Her two closets friends, Kurt and Blaine, fit those categories and they lived together on Long Island. She missed them during the heights of fashion week, but Blaine was always around to help her on Broadway. She was just glad that they were coming over tonight to have dinner with her. She looked up and at the time. She shook herself out of her stupor and ran into the kitchen to begin her feast. She knew that they would be here promptly at six o'clock like she asked.

As she cooked in the kitchen, she was going over the lines for the newest Broadway play that she was going to audition for at the end of the week. She had spent the last few weeks off. She was glad for the time off, but she couldn't wait to get back on stage. It was where she thrived. She'd been Fanny Brice in the revival of _Funny Girl_. She'd originated roles in some of the newest Broadway classics. She'd even been Rizzo in _Grease_. But, this new play promised to be a huge starring role if she could land it.

Blaine had spoken highly of the director and writer collaboration team. It was the only main reason that she had taken the audition. Her agent wasn't even sure it was the right fit for her.

The new play was edgy and m re rock than she was used to. In look a lol of fun favorites from Journey to Simon and Garfunkel to the Bee Gees and even Metallica. It was something new to shock the musical world and she would love to be part of it. She still didn't see it as a love story, but she hadn't finished reading the play all the way through. She just hoped that it wasn't a remake of _Rock of Ages._ She'd done that, too. For what she'd read, she saw it as a rocker version of Romeo and Juliet, the fight between LA's music scene and that of New York. That in itself intrigued her.

While music, Broadway, and food (especially vegan dishes) were her life, she just didn't feel fulfilled anymore. There was something missing. And, as much time as she spent with her gay fathers, they were trying to tell her that it was because she needed a good man. Her father Hiram kept suggesting good Jewish boys from Queens, but none of them sparked her interest, and none of them understood her need to be on Broadway. While she was a good Jewish girl, she wasn't going to stop performing and stay home to raise kids because that is what her husband wanted. No, she was an independent woman. Her other father, Leroy, praised her for that. So, he suggested doctors and business men that he met through his work, but the timing never worked out for Rachel. She was either on stage or they were at a conference or the hospital saving someone.

The longer she thought about it as she stirred the sauce she was making for the pasta, the more she thought that she didn't need a man. She needed a woman, someone who could appreciate her for her work and her voice, someone who would try to hold her back but would support her and help her soar. Sure, she had a Tony, but she wanted more. She knew that she was destined for more and she wanted someone to share that with, someone who wouldn't be jealous of the stage, someone who could love her unconditionally and without reservation.

She knew she'd have to talk to Kurt and Blaine about it. She knew that they might know some nice lesbian woman that might be interested in her. She also knew that it couldn't be someone in the theater or at least someone who wasn't an actress. She'd prefer someone outside of the theater industry, but someone who liked it just the same. There was only room in her life for one diva: herself.

Just as she finished the sauce, draining the pasta and mixing them in a baking dish to serve from, she heard the knock at the door. She turned to the clock. It was five fifty-nine. She shook her head. She knew that Blaine must have dragged Kurt away from the office at five so they could make it on time.

She wiped her hands on a towel and walked over to the door. She checked he peephole just make sure who it was and then opened the door. She gave them both a lovely, full smile and allowed them to enter her condo.

"Rachel!" Kurt exclaimed as he hugged her.

"Kurt!" she replied.

"I had to threaten to burn his sketches if he didn't leave," Blaine told her with a shake of his head as his stepped past them, still hugging.

"That smells delicious. Is it something new? I'm starving," Kurt told her as they parted.

"No, it isn't new. You've had it before and told me you loved it. It's easy to make, so I did it again. It's nothing fancy, just pasta," Rachel stated ushering them towards the immaculate already set dining room table. "I'll just get the wine and meet you at the table."

She rushed into the kitchen. She grabbed the bottle of red wine and the baking dish of the pasta mixture. She walked back into the dining room. She set the pasta dish on a trivet and then poured them each a healthy amount of wine, finishing off the bottle. She also had water there for them, but went back to the kitchen for a second bottle of wine, just in case.

"Oh my god, Rachel, you've done too much," Kurt told her.

"Never…for my friends," Rachel replied.

"Have you read the script?" Blaine asked her.

"I have started it. It sucked me right in and I called Tina to schedule me an audition. It's on Friday by the way. I hope that I have the entire script finished by then. It is a good story."

"All love stories are good," Blaine replied.

"I just don't see it yet. I mean the Jesse seems to be hung up on Jenny, but she doesn't seem to notice him. Do they even end up together?" Rachel asked.

Blaine laughed before he said, "Just finish the story. I am sure that you'll find the ending very…um…surprising. I know that the audience will."

"I can't wait. I might stay up tonight and finish it, then. The suspense is killing me."

"Oh, please tell me that you aren't going to call us as soon as you get to the end. We all know that Blaine and you both need your beauty sleep. Don't wake him up before you have to, and you have to be in bed before 1 AM or the gloves come off. Just wait to yell at him in the morning, please, for my sanity," Kurt urged.

"I'll be good, Kurt. I promise. I won't say anything to him about the play until tomorrow if I finish it tonight. Hopefully, I won't be too wired from reading the storyline though. You both know how a good story will keep me up all night," Rachel reminded them.

They shared a look and then a knowing smile. Kurt just shook his head, smiling, as he dished himself some more pasta. Rachel caught the look and then turned to Blaine. Blaine shook his head at her, subtly telling her that he wasn't going to ruin the ending for her. She would just have to read it to find out.

"Oh, fine, but you'll both hear from me about it in the morning," Rachel told them.

"I am sure we will," Kurt muttered as he shoved a forkful of pasta in his mouth.

"So, any other plans in the City, Rachel?" Blaine asked, trying to change the subject.

Rachel set her fork down and looked at them. She wondered if now was the right time to talk to them about her…epiphany. She wasn't sure if she just ease into it or if she should just be blunt. She was normally blunt about everything, but this was a sensitive subject.

"Well…"

"OMG, you've met someone that your dads hooked you up with? What's his name? Is he Jewish? What's he do?" Kurt blurted out in question before she could finish.

"No…I just…"

"Did you meet someone?" Blaine asked, putting a hand on Kurt's knee to calm his questions.

"No…I want…"

"A friend with benefits?" Kurt inquired with a hopeful lilt.

"No, Kurt, I just don't want someone for sex. I want someone to spend time with, someone who wants to be with me for me and not my name and celebrity. I want someone who doesn't care that I am on stage six five days a week, twice on Sundays. I want someone who can put up with me and not run for the Hudson as soon as things get tough," Rachel told them.

"Want me to ask around the office?" Kurt asked.

"No…well, no…maybe," Rachel said.

"Rachel, what is it? Why are you so nervous about this? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Blaine. I've just been thinking over the last few days. Mainly because of the last date that Dad set me up on, but I am not sure if…well…if a man is something that I am looking for anymore. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the male form in all its glory, but men just aren't doing it for me anymore. No one that I've been out with in the last year has lasted more than a few months, and those that did, the sex wasn't that great. So, I've been thinking…"

"You want a woman?" Kurt asked dropping his fork on to his plate.

"I don't know," Rachel replied shyly.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, do you or do you not want a woman to play with?" Kurt probed.

"I am not against it."

Blaine and Kurt just stared at her for a moment. This was hardly something that they were expecting her to say. Rachel had never shown an interest in another woman. She hadn't even mentioned the fact that she might be attracted to another woman. They both wondered what brought upon this recent "Rachel experiment."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know, Kurt. I just want to be someone that can tolerate me. I am so lonely. I figured that it wouldn't hurt to broaden my choices beyond men. Is that selfish?"

"Yes," Kurt answered and at the same time Blaine replied "No."

"I have gay dads. My best friends are gay. What does that say about me?"

"You like gentlemen?" Kurt asked.

"No, it means that I am more comfortable with a gay man than a straight man. So, maybe, I've been secret a lesbian for years and I just didn't know. I won't know until I try."

"What do you want us to do?" Blaine inquired.

"I don't know where to begin. Should I go to some lesbian bar? Is there a big lesbian hang out that I should go visit or something? I really don't know how to pursue this," Rachel told them.

"Slow down, Tiger. I'll put some feelers out, but definitely do not go to a lesbian bar by yourself, Honey. You will be a Vegan Treat dipped in Honey. You would taken home that night and I doubt seriously that you are looking for a hook up. So we have to do this a little more seriously," Kurt told her.

"Meaning?" Rachel inquired.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. They weren't sure about the lesbian scene as much as they were about the gay scene, but they had some ideas. It would have to start with something simple like a poetry reading at a coffee shop. They needed to put Rachel on the market and word of mouth in their circles would spill over into the lesbian scene. She might need some help, but she would wow whoever with her personality.

"There is a poetry reading at Java and Juice next week. There will be plenty of lesbians there. It is a LGBT coffee and juice bar. But, first, we'll see if anyone bites."

"I don't want you going into this blind, Rachel. You are going to be able to pick up a lot of women just because of your name and I know that is something that you don't want. So, let us call some of our lesbian friends and see what the scene is like. I don't want you getting hurt, if we can all help it," Blaine told her.

"I appreciate that, Blaine, but I am not sure I want to go public."

"Bad for your image?" Kurt questioned.

"I could care less about my image. If I can't get a job because of my talent, then I shouldn't be on the stage. Besides, I would hope that none of the casting directors and production directors aren't that shallow. I am a bright and upcoming star here. To shun me because I've decided to be a lesbian doesn't seem to be too prudent in the industry," Rachel replied.

"It wouldn't be and they know that. They wouldn't care. No one cares that Kurt and I are married. As long as I can act straight on stage, they don't give a damn who I go home to. It is my fans that are upset that he is my man. They would rather I was single, but I am happy. I am working and doing something that I love. You just can't lose focus of what you want."

"I won't. I want it all. I know that. I want Broadway, more Tonys. Hell, I would be happy to record my own record, but that will take time and energy that I don't have right now. Tina is already looking into for me. Besides that, I want what every other red blooded American wants," Rachel explained.

"Which is?" Kurt asked.

"Someone to love them, two point five kids and a house to share it all."

They all smiled. Rachel was always an idealist. After all they had been through in high school and at NYADA, Rachel was still an optimist and Kurt loved her for it. She had been there for him as he worked for Vogue and then earned his own fashion house.

She was the first one sporting Hummel originals to all the New York theatre and Tony awards shows and banquets. She helped launch his name by just answering, "Rachel, who are you wearing tonight?" And, she couldn't have been prouder each time that she said his name because his gowns were gorgeous and they did make her ass and tits look good. He was the only one that could flatter her with cloth like that. She was there for him when he fell for Blaine after seeing him play Dr. Frankenfurter in an off-Broadway showing of _Rocky Horror._ They were perfect together and he wanted that for Rachel.

"I have an idea, but I don't know if you are going to like it," Kurt told her.

"What?" she asked as she finished her glass of wine, staring intently at him.

"Why don't we start with an online chat site?"

"Like a dating service?" Rachel asked confused.

"No, like a LGBT friendly version of Facebook. Somewhere that you can talk to other people who might be questioning. It could be very liberating without you actually having to talk to people in person, and if something comes from it…maybe you could meet…in a few months, after we've vetted them and met them and all that good stuff," he added.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Blaine asked.

"What's wrong with it?" Rachel inquired.

"I just don't want you to be 'catfished,' Rachel. That would hurt you more than you know. It's rude and there are a lot of trolls out there. But, I do agree with Kurt. You could join a site like that anonymously, then you would figure out where in the City you could go to meet someone that might share the same interests as you do. It could help you ease into the lesbian scene."

"It couldn't hurt," Kurt added.

"Do you both think I should?"

"It's either that or a dating site and those are notoriously all just liars."

"But, isn't hiding my identity lying, too?"

"Not for someone of your stature, Rachel. It's called being safe. I mean, you're huge on Twitter in New York and with all the Broadway fans and wannabes. You don't want to put out a big announcement that you are single and looking. Who knows what you might attract?" Kurt told her as he reached for the other bottle of wine to refill his glass.

Later that night after Kurt and Blaine left, Rachel got on her computer. She found some sites to visit, but she found out she was overwhelmed. That was until she found the Hathor Pages. She decided that she would just browse and read some of the content. She wanted to make sure that it was the right forum for her to wade into before she joined. But somewhere around three AM, she found herself clicking the link to start her own profile.

"But, what name should I use?" she asked herself as the profile form loaded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a day like any other for Quinn. She got up. She got dressed. She got Beth ready for school. She dropped Beth off at school and then went to work with Santana. There was nothing to make her think that today was going to be unlike any other day.

She walked into the office and sat down at her desk. Santana looked over her coffee cup at her, but didn't say anything. She pulled out the contracts that she needed to review and began looking them over. Santana just watched, wondering when Quinn was going to tell her date went.

"What, S?" Quinn asked without looking up from her folders.

"So?"

"So what?"

"How was the date with Carol?" Santana asked her.

"Over before it began."

"Why?"

"She found out about Beth and run for the Hills, literally."

"Meaning?"

"She had me drop her over in Beverly Hills. I went home, had a glass of wine, paid the babysitter and put Beth to bed. It was nothing unusual," Quinn lamented.

"Q, I just don't get it. You're beautiful and personable, more so than me. What is wrong with the women in LA? Are they all scared of a little girl?" Santana questioned rhetorically.

"Evidently," Quinn answered as she shuffled some of the papers around. Something on one of the contracts caught her eye, so she pulled it out of the pile. She held it up to show Santana and said. "Did you read this crap? How does the studio think that they would get away with this?"

"Huh?" Santana replied reaching out for the contract, "Oh. Hell. No! 'Scuse me while Snix makes a phone call. They know better than to try this with us."

Quinn just laughed at her law partner. Sure they had gone different routes out of Lia, Ohio, but they had found their way back to each other in LA. Quinn was a silent, but ruthless partner in Santana's entertainment law firm. She represented Quinn as an author and her own wife, Brittany, as a dancer and choreographer for various studios, music artists and productions. Practicing law was a hobby, but it paid more than her books did' plus it gave her fuel with which to write. Several studios offered her a screen writer's position, but she didn't want to be in the business. There was too much cattiness. She'd had enough of that in high school. It was another reason that she let Santana run the law firm.

Santana was the face. She was the attitude. The studios loved dealing with Quinn. She'd become the nice one from being the HBIC cheerleader in high school. She loved the way LA treated her and she gave the love right back. Santana never changed. It was why they worked together so well. They still complemented each other and they worked well. Santana took care of the issues while Quinn did all the major writing and filing for them firm. They had slowly become one of the best and the studios knew it. They were picking up new clients every day and some of the most top rated celebrities were now calling them to see what Q and S Law Firm could do for them. Santana made all the right public appearances, but everyone who worked with them knew who Quinn was and what she did. She was just glad to be out of the lime light, but still near enough to see it without it burning her too bad.

"Well, I got that fixed, but New York keeps calling for you."

Quinn just looked at her. She had no desire to go back to New York. There was nothing there for her and she didn't want any of her books being turned into stage plays or whatever they thought they could do with them. She was happy with her semi-quiet life in LA. She definitely didn't want to go to New York for an extended period for any reason if she didn't have to do it.

"I don't care. Keep telling them I am not here or whatever. There is no amount of money that I am willing to give them to make a book. Unless it is my publisher, the answer is always going to be 'no.' You know that, S. We've talked about this."

"I know, Q. I know. But, it is good money...easy money. Beth would be set."

"She is spoiled enough as it is here. How many girls her age can say that they have play dates with the stars? Not many. She is hanging with LA royalty and I fear enough what that is going to do to her as she gets older. I don't need her hobnobbing with old New York royalty or old money. I would never be able to control her again. She getting to that age… I am happy here. Isn't that enough?"

"Normally, I would agree with you, Quinn, but I know that you are lying."

"Lying about what?" Quinn asked her.

"Being happy," Santana answered.

They stared at each other for a few minutes. When it all became too much, Quinn stood up and went to look out the windows of their office floor. They weren't too far from the desk. It wasn't the same look that her house had in Malibu, but she could still the ocean with the westward facing windows.

She sighed. She knew what Santana was pushing at. She just didn't want to face it. She was more worried about Beth's happiness and her well-being than she was her own. She also knew that if Santana and Brittany didn't live next door she'd be completely alone.

"We left Lima for a reason, Santana," Quinn started.

"I know, Q, but you haven't had a serious relationship with anyone since we left."

"It is a little hard to have a relationship when the father of your child doesn't want you," Quinn said.

"Puck is an idiot. We both know that. We both did that, but only you got the better part of the deal."

"How so?"

"You've got Beth," Santana answered.

"I do. But, you didn't have to suffer at being pregnant in high school in a small town. If we had been here, it would have been different. McKinley was brutal. Why do think I was so mean all the time? I had to be," Quinn told her.

"No, you were mean because you didn't know any better. Have you met your parents? They are exactly in line for parents of the millennium. They sucked. No, face it. They fucked you up a little. Between kicking you out and trying to force you to get rid of Beth, cutting you off when you didn't, Quinn you are so much more because of their bullshit. I just wish you would see it. You are beautiful and if I wasn't married, I would be totally over you."

"You tried that once already, remember. Mr. Shue's non-wedding… We decided to remain friends. I went back to Harvard and you moved to UCLA. Had to move to Cali to get away from Lima, huh?"

Santana just gave her a look. She knew that Quinn would happily live the life of spinster if she and Brittany would allow her to. She'd lived out her fun in high school and college. Now, she had responsibilities and a child. She thought about the bigger picture. And, Santana was sick of it. Quinn didn't do anything for herself besides write books and she knew that she couldn't get enough fulfillment from that. No, Quinn needed an intervention for her own good. She made a mental note to call her wife in a few minutes and arrange things.

"Stop," Quinn told her still looking out the window towards the ocean from their office in West Hollywood. "I know what you are thinking. Don't do it. I am fine, San. I promise."

Santana scoffed at the idea of her best friend since grade school being alright. There was no way she was alright. She had no life outside the firm, her books, and her daughter. As much as Santana respected her for that, she knew that Quinn was lonely and still heartbroken. Two things that a Fabray never spoke about, two things that she'd been taught to down play and learn to live without as well. Santana wasn't going to let that streak to keep running.

"You've been held down long enough," Santana muttered as she stood up, grabbing her cell phone, and walking over to where Quinn was standing.

"Do you remember when I agreed to join your office?" Quinn asked her.

"Yeah, it was the day the Unholy Trinity took over Hollywood. "

"Do you remember what I made you promise?"

"Yes," Santana told her defeated and handed over her cellphone.

"I love you, S, but I am just not sure that I am ready. Everyone here wants me for what I can get them. No one sees me as a person. They see me as an author who has won some awards, had her books turned into movies, and who became an entertainment lawyer just because. It is all about what I can get them. And, those that manage to make it passed a B and S inquisition run as soon as they find out about Beth. And, on the off chance, someone makes it that far and decides to give it go. We just don't make it longer than a few months because our schedules don't work, or they've met someone, or we realize that the spark was just lust and nothing more. Am I lonely? Not really, we have a really good friends and I have my family. Am I sexually frustrated? Oh, my God, yes, but that doesn't mean that I am going to stoop to some base level or corrupt my morals just because I want some pussy."

"You did not just say that," Santana stated looking at her in shock.

"I did. We have come so far from high school. I owe your parents so much."

"No, you don't," Santana told her. "That check did nicely. And, the credits…and the…"

"I get that, but they took me in when no one else would. They gave me a home and family that loved me. They also took care of my daughter while I was at Harvard not getting my law degree. I was made an honorary Lopez at the annual Lopez family reunion in Lima five years ago. I have a family. I have friends. I have the support I need. They never turned their back on no matter how awful I became, especially after Puck left for LA. Especially after we found out that Puck needed us more than we needed him and we failed him. He died because he didn't have that support, Santana. I love you, but I am not depressed. Would I love to find someone? Yes, I would, but I am not going to keep idly going on dates that you and Britt set up for me. I just want a break. I just want to be me for a while and see how that goes. Can you let me do that?" Quinn asked her.

"Yes, Q, I can. I just want you to be happy. If you want a break, then tell me. I'll give it to you. The firm will still be here when you get back," Santana told her.

"What about Beth?"

"Do you not live next door? Hello, woman, she is my Goddaughter, and right now she is the closest thing to a kid that Britt-Brit and I have to our own. You know that we'll watch her. Hell, Britt's been begging me to ask you to let us take her to Disneyland for a week. You go somewhere, recharge, find that HBIC buried deep inside you and come back refreshed and ready to take over more of Hollywood. We'll watch the blond fireball," Santana offered.

"Where would I go?"

"Well…"

"What?"

"I might have bought a house somewhere," Santana told her.

"Where?"

"Hawai'i."

"You bought a house in Hawai'i. Does Britt know? And, why?"

"Yes, she does. It was actually her idea. The surfing there is choice and we both know how she loves to surf in the early morning. Besides, we got the place as a retreat. It is on Oahu. It's secluded. There is no Hollywood, no paps, nothing to distract us from just being us and getting back to us. Trust me, it is an awesome place. I'll give you the keys. Go for a week and leave the Munchkin to us. We'll take of her. You go take care of you. Besides you could use some sun, _chica._ You're getting a little pale," Santana ribbed her.

"I need some more sun like another degree. But, fine, I'll go to paradise while you take care of Beth. She'll love you even more for this, you know, right?"

"I suspect that she'll be begging me to take her every weekend for the next year."

"That will be entirely on you. We both know that Britt can't tell her no. I hope you really love Disney," Quinn told her.

"Trust me, with Britt, I do. Besides, I got some good deals. We'll take you with us next time."

"Spring break is coming in a few weeks."

"See. Providence. Just go. You could go, now, if you wanted? We'll be fine."

"San…"

"No, Quinn. Go home. Pack a bag. I'll have tickets waiting for you at LAX in an hour."

"You really want me out of the office, don't you?"

"No, I want my business partner to be ecstatically happy. I want you to go to paradise and forget about all the responsibilities that you have here. Let us worry for you for a while. GO! Surf. Have fun. And, maybe you'll meet someone to bring home," Santana stated.

"Fine."

"You'll go?"

"Yes, I'll go. But, I need to tell Britt and Beth goodbye before …"

"Already done," Santana said.

"How?"

"Babe?" Santana said as Brittany and Beth came walking into the office.

"How?"

"It was a parent-teacher conference day. Britt actually has an endemic memory remember. She was waiting at the school for Beth because she knew that you'd forget and drop her off. She's been her with Beth, since I called the studio to bitch them out," Santana offered.

"But…"

"Go, Mama. Tia and Tante will take care of me. I'm ten, not a baby. We'll be fine."

"See, even the kid sees reason," Santana jibbed.

"But, I need to go home and pack," Quinn started trying to deny their reasoning.

"Nope, already done," Brittany told her bringing in a small rolling suitcase. "There is a car downstairs waiting on you. Tickets are at the Hawaiian Airlines counter. The flight leaves in about an hour, so you've got time to get there. Go Quinn, you deserve this."

"Thank you," she told her friends.

Brittany crossed the room, leaving Beth with Santana. She hugged Quinn fiercely. And as soon as she could she whispered into Quinn's ear, "You deserve this. You've worked non-stop since you had Beth. Take a small vacation. We'll see you in nine days. Go."

"What are you telling me?"

"I just have feeling that something major is going to happen to you on this trip," Britt told her.

"That isn't making me want to go, Britt," Quinn told her honestly.

"You'll like it. Trust me. In end, this will all be worth it. Besides, I think you have another best seller in there. Go and write it without any distractions for here. It's been two years Quinn and you haven't penned anything besides contracts."

Quinn looked at her friends. She was overcome. She didn't know what to say. She walked over to Beth, bending slightly in the knees to hug her daughter, and then she kissed her cheek.

"Go on, Mom. You can Skype me every day. I made sure that your laptop was in the car. Plus I packed you phone charger and the laptop charger. You'll be okay. I'll be okay. We'll be fine. We've got Tia and Tante to watch out for us," Beth told her.

"When did my ten year old become the parent?" Quinn asked rhetorically.

"She's just too smart for her own good. And, she's worried about her Mom. She's a fighter just like you. She isn't going to give up, ever, you know that. She is just like you. She wants you to be happy. So go on and get," Santana stated handing her the handle to the luggage.

Quinn smiled at her friends and her daughter. She made her way to the elevator and down to the car they had waiting for her. It didn't take long before she was standing in LAX at the Hawaiian Airlines counter to pick up her tickets. When she got them from the counter agent, she had a note attached. It was in Santana's script.

 _Have fun, Bitch. Enjoy First Class. And, you better have some champagne on the flight. For me. Love ya, Bitch. See you in nine days. (Yes, the kid will be alright, promise.)_

It was so Santana that Quinn couldn't help but laugh. Maybe this was what she needed. She didn't want to admit that she was in rut. She hadn't written a damn word in months. And if she was honest, she hadn't written anything worth exploring or keeping for years. She just didn't feel like it. But, there was something about the unknown that was exciting her. Maybe she needed this swift Santana kick to the ass more than she thought.

Shortly, she boarded the plane, had her luggage stored and was being offered a drink. She got champagne and a bottled water. She decided that she'd have to pace herself. It was a six hour flight. After takeoff, they came around asked what they wanted for lunch service. She opted for the chicken as she pulled down her tray table and pulled out her laptop.

She turned it on. She opened a word page and stared at the white screen. Nothing. She was all excited about this and she had nothing. She sighed. Finally giving up on writing, she closed the document and opened an internet browser. She decided that she was going to cut loose a little. She surfed the net for a while before some sort of click bait took her to some overly political LBGT site. She was looking around at it when an ad offered the Hathor Pages. Intrigued, she clicked the link.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rachel had been typing away and searching the site for hours before she stumbled into a chat room. It was titled Curiously Seeking. She decided that it could be a good place to start. She clicked on the link and was only mildly upset that she would have to create an account to go further. She quickly thought about what she should call herself.

Then she heeded Blaine and Kurt's warnings. She couldn't put herself out there without outing herself completely. She didn't care about that, but she knew that it would cause a media circus that she didn't want to deal with at the moment. She wanted someone she could be anonymous and not have to worry about the repercussions of her fame. Eventually she settled on a name that no one could help but believe it as her own. She doubted that anyone would get the references anyway. So MariaBrice10038 was born.

She sat back as she filled out the questionnaire. She knew that she could put some truth down, but more than likely she wouldn't be able to use the complete truth. She didn't want anyone realizing who she was until she was certain that this was what she wanted. It was a bitter pill for her to swallow because she was always so open with her life, both public and private. It was something that she prided herself on and she knew it was because of her upbringing. She understood the need for secrecy even if she hated it.

She doubted that anyone would get her screen name and she was okay with that. It was her completely unsubtle nod to Broadway. It was the only way that she could feel like herself and not be herself at the same time. She settled down and prepared to do the one of the things she hated most: lying. Acting wasn't lying. It was art and that was the biggest difference. When she was acting, everyone knew that it wasn't real.

She read through the questionnaire. She decided to keep her name as Maria Brice. No one needed to know that it wasn't really her name. Plus it would just make things easier as she was talking to anyone online when they called her Maria. Her online persona would be her but not her. She would act.

The rest of the questionnaire was easy, too. She didn't lie about her age. She was proud to be twenty-five and as accomplished as she was. She filed the form out telling anyone that would read her profile on the site that she was indeed Jewish, practicing but not necessarily orthodox. She was on the petite side, average build but athletic, and had graduated college. Those were the easy basics. She opted not to upload a picture because she wasn't sure that she wouldn't just post one of herself.

The rest of the questionnaire was about her likes and dislikes. Favorite color: easy, pink. Favorite food: anything vegan. Favorite band: now she was hitting the hard stuff. She liked music, all types. Just because she was on Broadway didn't mean that leaned towards musicals. She thought about the answer for a long time before she just put Classic Rock. Favorite book: she honestly wasn't sure that she had one. She tried to think of one but besides the classics, she couldn't recall anything that struck her fancy long enough for her to care beyond the scripts for whatever play/musical she was doing. She ended up putting the Hunger Games because she liked the movies. She hoped that would be enough.

Favorite place to go on vacation: she stopped. She'd never really left New York except for glee competitions. She didn't know of anywhere that she really wanted to go. She thought about it some more. Hawaii would be nice, but it was so far away. It was like another country to her.

She sighed. This was harder than she thought it would be. She knew that this wasn't a dating site, but in some ways it was worse. She wasn't sure that she could continue until she saw the one glorious question about favorite actor or actress. She thought that it would weird to put herself, even though she knew she was good. It would be too conceited. So, she went with her idol. It was the easiest answer and still it wouldn't give her away. A lot of people liked Barbra Streisand.

She finished up the profile. She added little "Rachel-esque" flourishes to some of the answers. She didn't know if it was too much or not enough. Was it wrong that she referenced her favorite musicals and plays as she wrote about herself? She didn't think so. She decided that she would let Blaine read the profile and help her tweak it later, but tonight this would be enough. She posted it and waited to see if anyone decided that she was worthy enough to talk to.

After twenty minutes and not one private messaging her, she decided to check out the chat rooms. She was good at striking up a conversation with new people for the most part. She just hoped that she wouldn't feel too out of her element once she got into a chat room. She pulled up the list and started to scour the names looking for something that struck her interest.

The first one that stuck her was the one titled NYCurious. She thought that it couldn't hurt to start there. She only stayed there for a few minutes before she decided that everyone in the room was completely vapid. She knew that she had an ego, but that was just too much for her. No one really wanted to talk to her because they all thought that she was a little naive showgirl. Thankfully they couldn't see the hurt on her face and her mental tantrum that turned into a storm out.

She went back to the list and found another site. She clicked through them, but nothing was really sticking out. Then she found the one titled LitLoversUnite. She liked to read. She liked to act. She thought that this would be a better fit. Sure, there would be people in the room that were from everywhere, but it would give her a start. She didn't have to pretend as hard. She could be more of herself because she didn't know where everyone was from.

She fell into a conversation as soon as she entered the page. She was amazed at the age range in the chat room. When a younger woman asked her if she lived in the South before they read her profile, she felt good and accepted. She was making friends. They were accepting her and not judging her for her lack of lesbian knowledge. They all understood that she was just looking. Of course there were the few bad apples that accused her of just being a man looking for a hook up, but she never fought too hard about it, knowing that her fighting would just prove their point to others in the chat room. Instead she just denied it, claimed to be a Broadway star that was in the closet, and hoped that it would be enough.

It must have been because suddenly she had private chats from some of the people in the chat room. None of them claimed to be from New York, but Rachel wasn't going to break character. She would have to remain Maria Brice and not turn into Rachel Berry, no matter how badly she wanted to. It didn't matter that they were the same person, with the same interests, jobs, statistics, and dreams. As long as she didn't have a picture, no one could tell who she really was.

There was one private message that popped up that really made her think about things. She remembered being young and talking on a window like this for instant messaging. In a lot of ways, it was just like when she was younger. There was the excitement of meeting someone online and not knowing who they really were. There was the safety and calm that the anonymity gave her, but also the thrill of being able to talk to someone without them judging her for who she was outside the confines of her own home. She could find someone that was just as jubilant and flamboyant as she was.

The screen name for the person that she was talking with was LawfulWriter. She didn't know why that intrigued her so much, but it did. She quickly found herself only replying to that private messaging window. It was late and nearing two am, but Rachel didn't care. She'd found someone to talk to about things that she didn't have anyone else to talk or rather anyone that she was willing to talk to about it.

At one point she was at a loss. She didn't know what she wanted to ask. There were so many questions she wanted to ask, but she didn't know what the social convention that such a meeting warranted.

Instead she decided to go look at their profile. She was instantly impressed. This woman was smart and literate. She was a graduate from Yale and UCLA. She was a lawyer and she lived in LA. She was perfect for Rachel. She could be someone that she talked to without having to worry about every really running into her and that was a major plus. She just hoped that LawfulWriter felt the same way about her. She didn't want her to be turned out because Rachel lived so far away. Rachel didn't believe that anything would ever come of them talking to each other, but she was worried that they might hurt each other's' feelings in the end. It was a gambit and one that she wasn't sure that she wanted to play the longer that they talked. But, the feelings of acceptance and fulfillment by having someone want to talk to her for being her overrode every red flag that was going off in her head. She decided that it wouldn't hurt to talk to someone so far away, right?

Rachel decided that she would continue to talk to the person name LawfulWriter. She hoped that they could have a wonderful friendship. She took the chance and put herself a little more out there with her as they talked. She wasn't rejected and she smiled a little bigger with each of the responses she got.

MB: What do you do?

LW: I do many things. What exactly do you want to know? My job? My hobbies? What?

MB: I guess I'll have to be more literal with you, won't I?

LW : I do have a way with words.

MB: I see that. But, your job, what exactly do you do? Your profile just states law. That could be anything. Can you be more specific?

LW: I could, yes.

MB: Will you?

LW: Sure.

MB: So?

LW: I am in entertainment law.

MB: Really? That must be interesting. I'm sure that you have your fair share of running into divas.

LW: Yes, I do. The biggest one I know is my partner at the firm. But, she is a good lawyer. The studios don't know what to do with her. They'd rather deal with me, but I am a more behind the scenes kind of girl. In our case for the most part, she's the face and I'm the brains. Don't get me wrong. She's smart, wicked smart, but she isn't very couth all the time.

Rachel had to laugh. She knew exactly what she meant by that. Sometimes, if it wasn't for Blaine keeping Kurt reined in, she wasn't sure that they would still be friends. He was an acquired taste.

M B: I am sure she isn't that bad.

LW: Oh, no, she is. Definitely, trust me on that. She is very much an acquired taste. But, she has been my best friend since grade school. I'd be fool to anger her now. She has too much dirt on me. But, then again I have just as much on her.

MB: I understand that. I have that with my gay best friend. But, I would have to say that it is his never ending loyalty that has kept me around so long with him. He is extremely smart and has excellent fashion sense. He is the only one that I let dress me and he designs clothes for me as well. Being his friend has its perks.

LW: Sounds like it.

MB: Well, he does make me look good for all the award shows.

LW: Award shows?

MB: Oops...maybe I shouldn't have said that.

LW: Why not?

MB: I am actress in hiding?

LW: No why don't I believe that?

MB: But, I am.

LW: What could you be hiding from?

MB: The world.

LW: But I am sure that the world loves you on stage.

MB: How would you know? Are you trying to flatter me? I am just one of many actresses that lives in New York. The world doesn't know me. So, how can it love me?

LW: And, you say that I have a way with words.

MB: Sorry. I tend to get loquacious sometimes. It's a flaw.

LW: There is nothing wrong with having a decent lexicon. And, being an actress, I would hope that you have developed a massive one. There is nothing that I can't stand more than someone that cannot speak with sense. Elocution and annunciation are just as importation as the definition. See, this is why I don't go to court. I tend to get wordy even in normal conversation. I would bore the jury.

MB: You're not boing me.

As soon as the words were typed and she'd pressed enter, Rachel wanted to smack herself in the head. She was being shameless in her flirting and she didn't flirt. Well, at least, not like that. She sighed. _Sweet Barbra, why did I do this?_ she thought. But, her chat partner answered before she could think about it too much.

LW: I'm not. Well, I guess that's a first. But, I promise I won't tell anyone that you are here talking to me. Wouldn't want the press to find out that you are hiding here and all.

MB: I am not hiding here, per se…

LW: I get it. You're not out. Hollywood can be…well, tense. I am sure that New York is no better. It still isn't easy being out and being in entertainment unless you've already made a name for yourself and everyone loves you.

MB: I have made a name for myself.

LW: And, what would that be?

MB: Smooth…very smooth, but I'm not going to tell you my name.

LW: Not even a hint.

MB: Nope.

LW: A mystery woman from New York that likes theatre and Broadway who is either known for being very straight or you are just very closeted, keeping your private life private, which is commendable and hard to do in this business, and you seem to be self-depreciating…I like challenges, Maria. I will figure you out…if you let me.

MB: I don't know if I should.

LW: We could just talk. I won't hound you. I understand what it is like to be held to certain qualities. I also know what that does to your sanity. I can be an outlet, a sounding board if you will. I won't push you because I hate it when people push me. Ask my partner. She literally threw me out of the office today and on a mandatory vacation.

MB: Must be nice.

LW: Well, I can't complain. She's is sending to her house in paradise for a week. I'll be all alone with my laptop in a bungalow on the beach.

MB: Sounds perfect.

LW: I hope so. I really need to work on my book. My publisher has been hounding me for months for a new draft and I've got nothing. Literally, nothing, no pages, no sentences, not even any words. I love words, but I've got nothing that I can turn into a story. It sucks.

MB: Eloquently said.

LW: Bite me.

MB: Well, I would if I was with you.

Rachel smacked her head again with the heel of her hand. She couldn't believe that she had just said that. She just didn't understand why she was saying these things and why it was so easy to talk to this person. She shook her head at the response she got.

LW: I believe that we would have to go to dinner first before I allowed that to happen.

MB: I am mortified right now. I am so sorry. I don't know what's come over me. I'm not usually like this. I apologize for my bluntness and my forward speech.

LW: You're fine. But, what would your parents say if they heard you speaking like this? Would they be appalled?

MB: Can we please leave me fathers out of this.

LW: Fathers?

MB: I have two dads.

LW: Interesting.

MB: Why?

LW: Why what?

MB: Why is that interesting?

LW: You didn't mention a mother.

Rachel gasped. She had unwittingly giving this stranger more information. She sighed and hoped that they didn't start taking notes, because she was sure that if whoever she was talking to decided to they could figure out who she was very quickly with the little clues that she had been giving them throughout the conversation.

LW: It's alright. I am not going to stalk you. I have no intention on figuring out who you are. I am sure that you when you feel open enough, you'll tell me. Until then, I'll call you Maria. And, Maria, you may call me, Quinn. That is my real name. I won't give you my last name because then you might find me. My name is strange enough as it is. I don't need any New York Actresses deciding to show up on my door step without any warning.

MB: I can't tell if you are serious or teasing me.

LW: A little bit of both.

MB: I am not sure that I should talk to you.

LW: Because it is too easy to tell me things.

MB: Yes.

LW: I won't betray your trust.

MB: Why not?

LW: Because that isn't who I am, and I know what it's like. Besides, I am lawyer. We tend to have that client privilege thing.

MB: But, I'm not your client.

LW: We could always pretend that you were.

MB: Thank you.

LW: No problem, Maria.

MB: I need to go to bed. It's very late and I need to read lines in the morning. I'm sorry.

LW: Life continues to move forward, my dear Maria. Sweet dreams. I hope to see you on sometime tomorrow or later in the day for you, so that we can continue to chat some more.

Rachel smiled at her laptop. She had done more in the past few hours than she hoped that she would. Kurt and Blaine would be proud. She just hoped that when they talked later that Quinn would continue to be friendly and understanding. She knew that when she woke up she would start a list of questions that she wanted to ask the other woman. She just hoped that Quinn would answer them without too much hesitation.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: To the guest that doesn't like the adjective "gay," I am not sure why that upset you. They are gay men. That is not in question. It is a descriptor and a shortened version of homosexual. It is used to distinguish. I am sorry that the word "gay" bothers you and I in no way meant it in a derogatory manner. I am a lesbian myself and I've heard plenty of slurs in my lifetime. Being gay is not something I see as an issue, nor do I take issue with anyone calling me "gay."**

 **Chapter 4**

Quinn looked at the clock in the bungalow. It was just nearing 9 pm. She looked at her watch. She knew that she should be tired, but instead she was wired. The flight had done nothing to calm her nerves. She was still upset that her friends and daughter had pushed her on this vacation without her knowledge, even if it was a good surprise.

She had to admit that she needed the break and what better place to be than Hawai'i. She stowed her laptop about two hours into the flight. She wanted to be rested when she landed and she took a nap. She was no paying for that, because her body was still on LA time. It might have been only two hours difference, but it was enough to cause her some weariness.

She grabbed her laptop with the intent to start a new novel. She stared at the blank screen for a few moments and nothing came. Frustrated she yelled out, "FUCK!" and stood up from the table that she was using as her desk. She paced the room, but still found no inspiration. Sighing she sat back down and resolved herself to write something.

Before she could, she found herself opening Google and searching for the web page that she'd been browsing earlier. When she landed back on the Hathor Pages, she let out a small smile. Maybe she could chat with someone and they would give her some inspiration. She knew that it was long shot, but it was late and she was willing to waste the time, hoping that it would help her wind down from her day.

She searched the chat rooms and eventually landed on one called LitLoversUnite. It sounded perfect. She logged in and joined the chat room. She was amazed at how many lesbians loved good literature. She was holding an easy conversation with a few people. She felt free and young. It reminded her of her days in college debating the merits of what a professor had said about a particular work and what she thought that the author was saying. She found the conversation in the chat room easy and exhilarating.

"Damn Santana for being right," she told the empty house.

She got up again and went into the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of wine, opened it and an empty wine glass. She went back to the table, poured herself a glass and sat down. If she was going to be up all night chatting with people, she was going to be comfortable and slightly buzzed while she did. And, hopefully, the urge to write would strike and she would start working on her next literary endeavor while chatting away about whatever. She smiled.

As she was chatting, she noticed one name. She didn't know why the name intrigued her so much. Then she realized it really wasn't the name that caught her attention. It was the way the person was speaking and what they were saying. Whoever it was, they were educated and she figured that they worked in entertainment, but more than that she couldn't tell.

She clicked on the screen name MariaBrice10038 and hoped to see the full profile. All she got when the profile came up was Maria Brice, 25, New York. For Quinn, it wasn't enough. Then she saw the little link at the bottom of the profile.

She realized her mistake immediately. She would have to make her own profile. She clicked the link and furiously began typing away. The thought to hide who she was never entered her mind. Besides, she would just use her married name. It wasn't lie, but it would make it slightly harder for anyone to find her should they decide to do so.

She knew that when Santana found out about it, she'd make Quinn take down her profile or make it a little more private. Santana was a bull dog and she protected her own. Quinn was grateful for that and she wondered what the Latina was going to do to her latest "non-date."

She let them all know that she was Quinn Puckerman, age twenty-six and from LA. She had a degree from Yale and her law degree from UCLA. She thought about putting up a picture for her profile, but decided that Santana really would kill her if she did. Instead, she put up a picture of the beach from her house. It was just non-descript enough.

Then she had to think of a screen name to use. She didn't want it to be QuinnPucker as the site suggested. She was only using the name Puckerman because she didn't want people showing up at the law firm trying to talk to her. She thought and thought, but nothing seemed right. Then, the thought of MalibuBarbie came up. She lived in Malibu and was blond, but it was so cliché that she scoffed the idea almost as soon as she had it. She finally decided on LawfulWriter. It described her enough, but left a lot to be desired. It was perfect.

She went back to the chat forum and clicked back into the LitLoversUnite chat room. She sighed when she realized how much of the discussions she'd missed while making her profile. She was further dismayed when she didn't immediately see the screen name MariaBrice10038 in the chat. Patience not being one her virtuous traits, she began to curse herself for her luck when Maria made a reappearance to weigh in about the merits of Alice in Wonderland and its many incarnations in film and on stage. Quinn's mouth dropped. That was her favorite book.

She looked around her screen. There had to be some sort of private chat or instant message on the site. She finally found the link and clicked it. A small window popped up and she quickly typed into the box for recipient: MariaBrice10038. A pop up window appeared telling her that she would have to wait until Maria agreed to the private message before they could chat privately. She nodded at her computer and waited.

She poured herself another glass of wine and waited. When the reply wasn't immediate, Quinn jumped out of her chair and paced the room. She knew that if Santana or Brittney were there, they would have been looking at her strangely. Deciding that she was being foolish, she sat back down, downed the glass of wine and poured another.

Her heart almost leaped out of her chest when her computer dinged at her. Maria had decided to talk to her. The smaller chat window was open and it had one phrase in it.

MB: What do you do?

Quinn stared at the screen. There were so many ways to answer that. She fought the snarky head cheerleader that she had been growing up. Being the HBIC of the Rancho Carne Toros was easy and she had Brittney and Santana as her seconds. They ruled the school, but this wasn't high school. This was real life and she didn't need to be that person on the site.

She sighed. She was nervous about her answer and she didn't know why. She caught herself biting her lip as she typed.

LW: I do many things. What exactly do you want to know? My job? My hobbies? What?

Quinn could have smacked herself. She couldn't believe that she had just typed that. Was she flirting with this girl. She didn't even know. She couldn't help the amount of natural snarkiness that would bleed through in her typing, because this wasn't book dialogue, this was her normal speech just typed out.

MB: I guess I'll have to be more literal with you, won't I?

LW: I do have a way with words.

MB: I see that. But, your job, what exactly do you do? Your profile just states law. That could be anything. Can you be more specific?

LW: I could, yes.

Would her sass never end? Quinn sighed. This was no going how she'd like. She decided that she would have to take it down a notch or two if she wanted Maria to continue to talk to her.

MB: Will you?

LW: Sure.

MB: So?

LW: I am in entertainment law.

MB: Really? That must be interesting. I'm sure that you have your fair share of running into divas.

LW: Yes, I do. The biggest one I know is my partner at the firm. But, she is a good lawyer. The studios don't know what to do with her. They'd rather deal with me, but I am a more behind the scenes kind of girl. In our case for the most part, she's the face and I'm the brains. Don't get me wrong. She's smart, wicked smart, but she isn't very couth all the time.

MB: I am sure she isn't that bad.

LW: Oh, no, she is. Definitely, trust me on that. She is very much an acquired taste. But, she has been my best friend since grade school. I'd be fool to anger her now. She has too much dirt on me. But, then again I have just as much on her.

Santana would kill her. She knew that, but she couldn't help it. She was trying to be real with this woman. She didn't know why but Maria was easy to talk to. She didn't have that vapid nature surrounding her. She seemed to be more down to earth and someone that Quinn could see being a friend. If it went beyond that later, then great. If not, that would be okay, too.

MB: I understand that. I have that with my gay best friend. But, I would have to say that it is his never ending loyalty that has kept me around so long with him. He is extremely smart and has excellent fashion sense. He is the only one that I let dress me and he designs clothes for me as well. Being his friend has its perks.

LW: Sounds like it.

MB: Well, he does make me look good for all the award shows.

LW: Award shows?

MB: Oops...maybe I shouldn't have said that.

LW: Why not?

MB: I am actress in hiding?

LW: No why don't I believe that?

MB: But, I am.

LW: What could you be hiding from?

MB: The world.

LW: But I am sure that the world loves you on stage.

MB: How would you know? Are you trying to flatter me? I am just one of many actresses that lives in New York. The world doesn't know me. So, how can it love me?

Quinn was taken aback. She wasn't sure to say to Maria. She was just as witty as she was.

LW: And, you say that I have a way with words.

MB: Sorry. I tend to get loquacious sometimes. It's a flaw.

LW: There is nothing wrong with having a decent lexicon. And, being an actress, I would hope that you have developed a massive one. There is nothing that I can't stand more than someone that cannot speak with sense. Elocution and annunciation are just as importation as the definition. See, this is why I don't go to court. I tend to get wordy even in normal conversation. I would bore the jury.

MB: You're not boing me.

Quinn's heart stopped. Was she flirting with her or just being nice? Why wasn't there a font for that? This is why she hated texting and chats like this. You can't read inflection or sarcasm. It just wasn't possible. She would have to try to figure out the more they talked.

LW: I'm not. Well, I guess that's a first. But, I promise I won't tell anyone that you are here talking to me. Wouldn't want the press to find out that you are hiding here and all.

MB: I am not hiding here, per se…

LW: I get it. You're not out. Hollywood can be…well, tense. I am sure that New York is no better. It still isn't easy being out and being in entertainment unless you've already made a name for yourself and everyone loves you.

MB: I have made a name for myself.

LW: And, what would that be?

MB: Smooth…very smooth, but I'm not going to tell you my name.

LW: Not even a hint.

MB: Nope.

LW: A mystery woman from New York that likes theatre and Broadway who is either known for being very straight or you are just very closeted, keeping your private life private, which is commendable and hard to do in this business, and you seem to be self-depreciating…I like challenges, Maria. I will figure you out…if you let me.

MB: I don't know if I should.

LW: We could just talk. I won't hound you. I understand what it is like to be held to certain qualities. I also know what that does to your sanity. I can be an outlet, a sounding board if you will. I won't push you because I hate it when people push me. Ask my partner. She literally threw me out of the office today and on a mandatory vacation.

Quinn found herself wanting to protect her. She didn't know why, maybe it was because of everything that she saw in Hollywood. Times were tough and people were harsh. If Maria was still trying to find herself and was in the closet, then Quinn wouldn't be the one to out her. She could respect that. She understood her stance on so many levels it wasn't funny.

MB: Must be nice.

LW: Well, I can't complain. She's is sending to her house in paradise for a week. I'll be all alone with my laptop in a bungalow on the beach.

MB: Sounds perfect.

LW: I hope so. I really need to work on my book. My publisher has been hounding me for months for a new draft and I've got nothing. Literally, nothing, no pages, no sentences, not even any words. I love words, but I've got nothing that I can turn into a story. It sucks.

MB: Eloquently said.

LW: Bite me.

Well that was a knee jerk reaction. Quinn shook her head. She couldn't believe how childish her response was. But she wasn't prepared for the sass she got back because of it. She actually coughed when she read the response.

MB: Well, I would if I was with you.

LW: I believe that we would have to go to dinner first before I allowed that to happen.

She wondered if Maria was actually flirting with her or if she was just giving her sass because she was giving Maria sass. But, she realized quickly that she wasn't the only one that was surprised by Maria's answer. She smiled as she read the next reply from her and actually laughed out loud. She decided that she wasn't going to tease her about it.

MB: I am mortified right now. I am so sorry. I don't know what's come over me. I'm not usually like this. I apologize for my bluntness and my forward speech.

LW: You're fine. But, what would your parents say if they heard you speaking like this? Would they be appalled?

MB: Can we please leave me fathers out of this.

LW: Fathers?

MB: I have two dads.

LW: Interesting.

MB: Why?

LW: Why what?

MB: Why is that interesting?

LW: You didn't mention a mother.

Quinn felt like she might have overstepped. She didn't want Maria to stop talking to her, but she knew that she was afraid. She was giving her personal information which might make it easier for someone like her to find out who Maria really was. She knew that she needed to assuage her fear and let Maria know that she wouldn't do anything untoward.

LW: It's alright. I am not going to stalk you. I have no intention on figuring out who you are. I am sure that you when you feel open enough, you'll tell me. Until then, I'll call you Maria. And, Maria, you may call me, Quinn. That is my real name. I won't give you my last name because then you might find me. My name is strange enough as it is. I don't need any New York Actresses deciding to show up on my door step without any warning.

She tried to convince her that she wasn't going to do anything. She knew that it must be hard for Maria to trust anyone. Show business was harsh. They would eat you up and spit you out once they were done getting what they wanted from you. She'd seen it too many times. And, if you pissed off the wrong people, you were blackballed and it could take forever for someone to consider you seriously again, if they ever did.

MB: I can't tell if you are serious or teasing me.

LW: A little bit of both.

MB: I am not sure that I should talk to you.

LW: Because it is too easy to tell me things.

MB: Yes.

LW: I won't betray your trust.

MB: Why not?

LW: Because that isn't who I am, and I know what it's like. Besides, I am lawyer. We tend to have that client privilege thing.

MB: But, I'm not your client.

LW: We could always pretend that you were.

MB: Thank you.

LW: No problem, Maria.

MB: I need to go to bed. It's very late and I need to read lines in the morning. I'm sorry.

LW: Life continues to move forward, my dear Maria. Sweet dreams. I hope to see you on sometime tomorrow or later in the day for you, so that we can continue to chat some more.

Quinn watched as the chat window told her that Maria logged out. She wasn't sure if she would go back to her profile page or not. She did want to know more about the woman, but she wasn't sure if that wouldn't be betraying her trust. She liked how they ended things. They would talk later. She would find out more later. She could question her some more later.

Later. That was something that made her smile. She had a possible "chat date" with Maria later. It was something. It wasn't much, but it was something for Quinn to hold on to at the moment and that was something that she needed.

Before she realized what she was doing, she had a word document open and she was typing. She kept drinking her wine, but she was writing. She smiled at her laptop. What was it about Maria that made things seem so…easy again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Before she knew it, it was Friday. Rachel was ready, or she thought she was. This wasn't just an audition for another Broadway show. This was a chance at something new. It was TV. She was sure that Blaine hadn't told Kurt the truth about the venture, because if he had, Kurt would have thrown a fit. But, that didn't matter to Rachel. No, she was still high after talking with Quinn again last night.

She knew that she should tell them about her conversations with her, but for now she was happy to keep it to herself. She was sure that Blaine would see it on her face when they met for lunch, but she didn't care. She knew that he wouldn't judge her for what she was doing. Hell, it had been his idea.

She smiled as she exited the building where the audition had been held. She felt good, but she also knew that she would be okay if she didn't get it. She had called Tina last night asking her to find her something on stage. She knew that Tina would be happy to do it because she didn't think that Rachel was ready to settle down and do TV or a movie. She was happiest on stage. It was true, but even stage performers need a change now and again.

When she got to the little café where Blaine was meeting her, she wondered what he would think about all this. First of all, she dropped the bombshell of wanting to try to be with a woman on him. Then, she agreed to do the audition for the TV show. Now, looking at it from the outside in, Rachel was going crazy. Or at least that was how it looked. If the paparazzi got wind of all of it, they would say that she was having a mid-life crisis at twenty-five. She remembered that she wanted Blaine to look at her profile and make sure that she wasn't "too Rachel" and outing herself completely.

"Hey, Rach," he said, kissing her cheek and then joining her at the table.

She hadn't realized that she'd been sat, given a menu, and waiting for Blaine until he sat down. She had been in her own little world, day dreaming about her life was going now that she was making some changes. She smiled up at him when it finally dawned on her that she hadn't spoken to him in response.

"Sorry, Blaine. It's good to see you. I am glad that you could break away from the office long enough to eat with me," Rachel told him.

"I told you at dinner the other night that I would, Rach. What's wrong? You seem…distracted," he told her as he watched.

She hated that he was watching her. He was waiting for her to tell that the audition went horribly or something. But, it hadn't. It had gone wonderfully, she thought. The director had seemed really pleased with her audition, and she didn't even sing for him, yet. No, that wasn't what was distracting her.

She wanted to talk to Quinn and tell her how she thought the audition went. Suddenly, she realized that she needed Quinn's approval and she wasn't sure that it was good thing. She did have a tendency to develop crushes easily and she wondered if that was what was happening between them. Then, she realized that it didn't matter. They were only friends on Hathor Pages. They didn't really know how to get in touch with each other beyond the website. She knew that Quinn lived in LA, but was in Hawai'i on a mandatory vacation. She was in New York. There was no way that they would meet. It was all just online…right?

"Alright, Rachel, what gives? You haven't heard a word I've said since I've sat down. The waiter has come back twice and we still haven't ordered. Was the audition bad?" he asked her.

"Sorry…sorry. No, the audition went well, I believe. They didn't ask me to sing, but from what I heard them saying as I finished the scene, they liked me. But, then, I don't know. If I get the part, I get the part. If I don't, I don't," Rachel told him.

"You're not nervous about it?"

"Not really, Blaine. Yeah, it'll be something different for me to do, but I am not hurting that it'll kill me not to get it. Besides, I called Tina and told her to start looking for another show. I love the stage, Blaine, and it loves me. I would be a fool if I gave it up completely."

"I am not asking you to, Rachel. I never would. Besides, even if I tried, Kurt would kill me. You do belong on the stage, behind the camera and in the recording studio. You could have it all, you know that right? You've got IT, kid and any director that doesn't see that is a fool."

Rachel blushed. She wasn't sure that she was ready for TV, but she was ready for a change. Blaine had been pushing her to branch out for the past year or so, but it had only been in the last few weeks that she actually entertained the idea. Broadway theatre had been her life. Now, even though she knew before that there were other possibilities, it was becoming a reality that she couldn't deny any longer. She had star power and she could flex it. She'd never thought about it before. All she had ever wanted was the stage and now she had it and the Tonys to say that she had actually earned it. She'd made her dreams come true.

"Now what?" she asked quietly.

"What?"

"Sorry…I was just thinking. You're right. I have star power. I have the drive, why can't I do something else?" Rachel asked.

"You sure you're okay? I mean last week when I gave you that script, you seemed really reluctant to take it, but now…" Blaine started to say.

"Now, I see what I could do. I could go for an EGOT. I could be one of the only…what twelve, thirteen, that have done. I could do that, right? That's a good dream to have, a goal to wish for? I could do that, right, Blaine?" she asked him.

He saw the fire come back into her eyes. He could tell in the last few weeks that she had been floundering almost lost in the sea that was New York. But, she was New York in all its glory and it hurt to see her that way. He gave her the script on a lark. He's time with the theatre wasn't over, but he was working for production companies who wanted real talent, real New York talent, talent that could handle the stage and the screen. And, Rachel was that. She had it and he knew it. Convincing her had been easy, but keeping her on the path to this new found glory was going to be an adventure…an adventure he wasn't sure that he was ready for and one that he knew that Tina might kill him for later.

"Rachel, you'll be awesome."

"I know but I don't know that TV is the way that I want to go," Rachel said.

"I get that. You want something that you can put your name to and then walk away from it. With TV it would be harder to leave and it would be a daily project for weeks on end. You wouldn't have as much time as I think that you want to do other projects," Blaine replied.

"But, what should I do?"

"Do what makes you happy. If TV isn't that, then don't do it. It really is that simple."

"You're right," Rachel told him.

"Rachel…what is it? I know that it isn't the audition or the fact that you might or might not do TV. What's bothering you?"

"Okay, don't get mad," she started.

"Why would I get mad?" he asked as he sat back in his chair.

She ran a hand through her hair and sat back. She looked over at him and smiled. She knew that she needed to tell him. It was partially his idea anyway. He could help her. Plus, she did remind herself that she wanted his opinion on her profile.

"Well…"

"Yes?"

"After you and Kurt left the other night, I got online."

"And?"

"I found a website."

"Which one?" Blaine asked her realizing where this was going.

"The Hathor Pages," she answered.

"Okay."

"You're not mad?"

"No, why would I be? You're curious and it is natural to explore. I highly doubt that you've scheduled a hook up with anyone that you've met on the site. But, I am sure that you have created some crazy profile and that you are actively searching for the answers to questions that you are asking yourself. I get that you might not want to share that with Kurt and me. It's okay. I get it. You need to work through it on your own. It is really your decision."

"Okay, wow, I wasn't expecting that."

"Why not? I am not going to scream at you for being curious, Rachel. I just want you to be happy and if this exploration leads you to be happy, then so be it. I just want you to be cautious about what you say, who you talk to, and by no means should you meet anyone without telling Kurt or myself first," Blaine told her.

"So you can vet them for me?"

"Well, there is that, but more importantly so we can make sure that you are okay. If you hadn't noticed, you are a little famous. Especially in New York. It is a little hard to hide who you are because you are so well known," Blaine stated.

She nodded. She understood what he meant. The paparazzi could be a pain in the ass.

"I know. That is why I wanted you to look at my profile. I can't have anyone really too local realizing who I am and I don't want to attract any stalkers. Could you help me?" Rachel asked.

"Of course, Rachel. I would be happy to help you. Can we get to it from your phone?"

"I don't know. I haven't tried. I've only been on the site since the other night."

"Have you been talking to anyone in particular?" Blaine asked sensing something in Rachel's voice that he'd never heard from her use before.

"There was a woman I spoke to the other night," Rachel told him.

Blaine smiled at her. He knew that meant that she'd made a friend. He couldn't help but wonder if she actually wanted to meet her. He smiled larger and reached across the table to get her phone. She matched his smiled and just handed him her phone.

"So, tell me more about her," he stated as he entered her password (Sweet Barbra) and began searching through the app store to see if Hathor Pages had an app.

"I don't know much," she replied.

He looked up at her. He saw the happiness in her eyes fade just a little before it brightened again. He knew that she knew enough to continue to talk to her. He found the app and set up it up to download while they continued to talk. He gave her a look and she continued.

"She said she was from LA. She's about my age, I guess and she's in entertainment law. Besides all that, she is really easy to talk to. I've talked to her every night this week."

"Why just at night?" Blaine asked as the app finished downloading.

He began the procedure to open the app. He put an icon on her home page. When it got to the login screen, he looked up again at her.

"She is in Hawai'i on a forced vacation," Rachel replied.

"Screen name?" he asked as he nodded at her.

"Maria Brice one zero zero three eight," Rachel said robotically.

Blaine looked up at her again. He wanted to shake his head. Only Rachel would come up with a screen name using two of her previous roles and the zip code to Broadway. It was genius and totally Rachel. Someone might guess at who she was, but there were a lot of girls on Broadway and a lot of wannabes. It was almost too perfect.

"And?"

"She's a writer, too. I don't know what she's written. I haven't asked. I should do that, though right? I should ask her what she's written. I mean what kind of friend am I that I don't know."

"Password?"

"The usual. I mean, right, Blaine. I should look up what she's written. That shouldn't be too hard, right? How hard could that actually be?"

"Do you have her full name?" he asked.

"No, just Quinn," Rachel replied.

"Then it could be hard. Did she even say what genre she wrote? Because then we could narrow it down some. But, with online books with no hard copies, and so many writers out there self-publishing…it would be like looking for a needle in a hay stack. You might never find anything or you might find everything. Who really knows?"

"Why do I feel a big but coming with that?" Rachel questioned.

"Because we don't know if she is really who she says she is," Blaine added.

Rachel sat back, defeated. She hadn't thought of that. Could Quinn be lying to her? Would she even do that? And, if she did, why? Rachel wasn't sure that she wanted to contemplate the enormity of scenarios that just filled her brain.

"Whoa, calm down, Rachel. I am not saying that she is lying. I am just saying that you should be careful. You need to temper what you say to her. You can't give away too much of your personal life. You need to be vague," he told her.

"I feel like I should just ask her," Rachel stated.

"You could, but you still wouldn't know if she was telling you the truth, Rachel. You aren't speaking to her on the phone, so you can't hear her voice. You aren't Skyping with her either. She can't see you and you can't see her. The likelihood of you two meeting is very slim. You're East Coast. She's West Coast. I think that she is reasonably safe for you to chat with. You just need to be careful so you don't out yourself to someone that may betray you to the paparazzi. Chats have been sold, but if she is truly in entertainment law, then she wouldn't do that. It would look bad on not only herself, but her firm as well. She'd lose business."

"She told me that she would give me client privilege if I accidently said too much," Rachel told him, reaching across the table for her phone.

"Just be careful, Rach. I don't want to see you get hurt. And, for the love of Barbra, don't tell Tina about this little adventure. She would kill me, then you, then me again. She means well, but she's your agent and publicist. It is her job to get you work and make you look good."

"I know."

"And for the love of Broadway, don't out yourself completely until you're ready. That is, when and if you are ready. We don't need tabloids running around spreading rumors before you're ready to address them. Besides, being gay and on Broadway is nothing. It is the rest of the entertainment biz that gets a little frazzled and dazzled by it," Blaine explained.

"I know," she repeated.

"Do you want to meet her?" Blaine asked suddenly.

"I don't know. I've enjoyed talking with her, but I am not sure that I am ready for that step. I am not jumping in the deep end like I normally do, Blaine. I plan on wading in this time and hoping that I figure out if it is what I want before I break some girl's heart or she breaks mine."

"You're playing it safe?"

"I am going to try to at least."

"Well, here's to Quinn and excellent conversations then," he told her raising his glass.

"Thank you," she replied, clinking his glass with her own.

"Oh, let me see your profile again."

She handed him the phone. He immediately opened the app, logged in and went to her profile page. He read it, reread it, and then looked up, humming a little.

"What?" she asked him.

"Oh, nothing. This is all very mundane for you. I am proud of you for not going all out on it. You did really well. If I didn't know it was you, I wouldn't have been able to tell. All, I can see is someone who lives in New York, likes Broadway and is in her mid-twenties. Brava."

"I'm trying to treat it as an acting exercise," she told him.

"That may be a wise thing to do. Then you can become Maria Brice of New York City. You can still keep some of your mannerisms and be free to the person that no one knows beyond the stage. It could actually be a little freeing and you might actually learn some more about yourself. This could help your acting some as well, not that it needs help or anything," he quickly told her.

"I know, Blaine. I get it. I can be free and still be me. I like that idea. I like who I am when I talk with her. I don't feel the pressures of New York or Broadway or the industry. I just feel like a girl who is trying to find her way in this world. Sometimes I feel like I'm back at NYADA and I'm trying to make my mark. But, then again, I don't feel like I'm drowning in a sea of people. I know that I am unique and can be a bit of an acquired taste, but online…."

"You can just leave a chat if you want without anyone getting their feelings hurt?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean I know I'm hiding behind a name. Everyone on the site is, but it just seems to be liberating in a different way than the stage is. I can act and be myself without anyone telling me that I screwing it all up. I can say how I feel and I don't have to worry about someone being mean about it. In the chat rooms, people are very friendly and open minded. No one minded answering my questions or talking to me. I didn't feel like a burden," she said.

"Oh, Rach, honey, you aren't a burden. You are just very determined, thorough, and head strong. Some people can't handle all that at once. Look at Kurt. Do you think he has it easy?"

"Well, no, but he is in fashion. He is supposed to be a diva. When I do it, I'm hard to work with or a bitch. No one understands me completely, but I feel like…"

"She does?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. It seems like she does. She even told me that it was very easy to talk to me. She didn't feel pressured or obligated. She actually enjoys our chats."

"What's her screen name?"

"LawfulWriter," Rachel answered.

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"She doesn't have a picture up either."

"Well, if she was truthful about being an entertainment lawyer in LA, I can't say I blame her."

"True," Blaine answered.

"I mean what would happen if she was at a business dinner with a client who happened to be famous. Rumors would fly. Tabloids would have pictures. It would be a mess."

"All very true, which is why you have to remain vigilant and no pictures. Well, okay, you can have pictures, but nothing that has your name or your likeness in it. I am serious, Rachel. No selfies. None of your dog, apartment, or plays on Broadway that could be linked to you. You'll have to keep them broad and landscapes. Nothing that can be tied to you, got it?"

"Yeah, Blaine, I understand. But, why not my dog? He isn't famous," Rachel stated.

"Come on, Rach. Half of New York City knows what your dog's name is. You've carried him to award shows and to some of your shows. He is famous enough in the City."

"Fine, I won't put any pictures of Purry Orbach up," Rachel lamented.

"He is a beautiful cat, Rachel, but I still can't believe that you named him after Jerry Orbach. I mean, the guy from Law and Order. That still seems to be a bit much even for you," Blaine stated.

"I named him that because Jerry Orbach was on stage, you nit wit. He was the original Billy Flynn in 'Chicago' on Broadway. He didn't win the Tony for it, but at least he was nominated. He really was a man of many talents. It is shame that more people don't know that," she stated.

"Fine…fine…whoa…I think that Quinn wants to talk to you. You have a message. You do know that they have a messenger service right?" Blaine asked her.

"Give me the phone. Give me…Gimme. Give me my phone," she demanded reaching across the table and snatching it from him.

All Blaine could do was watch her face light up. She was happy. Quinn made her happy. And, that meant that he needed to find out more about this Quinn. He would do that once he got back to the office. How many lawyers in LA could be in entertainment law and be named Quinn anyway? He would find out because he didn't want Rachel getting hurt. And, as he watched her smile get bigger with each second, he was getting more determined to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Quinn was sitting on the beach enjoying the early morning sun. She'd been getting up early to enjoy the sunrises as they came over the mountains each morning. She had to admit that it was very warm and very calming. She still couldn't believe that Santana sent her to Hawai'i. She looked out over the water and then at the clock on her laptop. It was nearing eight o'clock. That meant that it was almost two o'clock in New York. She couldn't stop her mind from drifting to Maria. She smiled.

She began to think about their conversations over the past few days. She pulled up her calendar and realized that today was the day of her audition. She didn't know what it was for and she really didn't care. She just wanted to know what Maria thought and felt about her chances. She opened a Chrome browser tab and went to the Hathor Pages. She logged in quickly and went to Maria's profile. She was hoping that she was on, but she wouldn't know until she got to her profile.

She drummed her fingers against her leg as she waited for the page to load. She knew that she was close enough to the house to pick up the Wi-Fi. She also knew that Santana would have made sure that it would reach the beach. She spent too much time on her laptop, even when they weren't at work, working. It was an occupational hazard of being in entertainment law.

Finally the page loaded and she immediately checked her inbox. There wasn't a message form Maria and she felt a little down because of that. She looked at the clock again. It was almost eight thirty. She'd send Santana an email later telling her that the Wi-Fi was acting up on the beach. She knew that Santana would rag her about it, but she didn't care. What was the point in paying for a service and technology if it wasn't going to work? She huffed.

She clicked on the messenger icon and waited for it to load. It didn't take long. As soon as it was open, she was getting messages from other people that she had been talking to as well in the chat room. Most of them were talking about literature, lesbian novels, and a few movies. None of them were serious or got her as intrigued as when she talked with Maria.

She double clicked on Maria's avatar and opened a messenger window. She drummed her fingers over the keys wondering what to say. Finally it came to her.

LW: How'd the audition go?

It was simple and not too intrusive. It was just enough to get a conversation going. Then she waited for a reply. It wasn't immediate, but she didn't care as long as she answered. When Quinn was about to give up and go back to writing, Maria avatar lit up letting her know that she was online and available to chat. Seconds later, a reply came through.

MB: I think I did well, but it doesn't really matter though. I am probably not going to take the part. It is a good story, but not one that I really want to be a part of. I love the stage. I don't think that I could quit performing just to do a TV show and I am sure that my manager would kill me if I gave up the stage without completely thinking it through.

LW: Sounds like you already have.

MB: That isn't what I mean.

LW: Then what did you mean?

MB: I am having lunch with a friend of mine and we've been talking.

LW: You're at lunch with a friend and talking to me? Should I be flattered? Or, should I be expecting so angry messages from them soon?

MB: No, no, nothing like that. He would never be mean to anyone unless he had reason and as far as I can tell, he has no reason to be angry with you. He doesn't, does he?

LW: No, Maria, he doesn't. I promised not to dig and I haven't. I am just surprised that you aren't paying more attention to him.

MB: It is his fault that I am talking to you so he can deal with my sudden loss of focus.

LW: I cause you to lose focus?

MB: I am sure that you would, if you were here. But, alas, you are in paradise, while I am in Manhattan eating at Asiate. The view is good and so is the food, but I wish I was somewhere else right now. I am starting to grow weary of the City. I guess I need a vacation.

LW: You could always come to Hawai'i.

MB: I am sure that I could if I didn't want Tina to kill me.

LW: Tina? Your friend? Or, is she more?

Quinn didn't know why the dropping of the name made her suddenly uncomfortable, but it did. They were just friends online. There wasn't any reason for her to be developing feelings for Maria. They really didn't know each other passed what they had discussed online. It didn't make sense that she would jealous of name, but she was. She enjoyed talking to Maria. She'd begun to think of her as hers, but she knew that she couldn't do that. She would end up saying something and things would get weird. She reread what she'd sent. Too late, she'd already put her foot in her mouth and now she would have to deal with the fall out.

MB: No, she isn't anything more than a friend and my manager. She keeps me in line when I tend to become a little too "diva-ish." She knows how to make me calm down and see the bigger picture. Some days I really would be lost without her.

LW: She sounds like a good friend.

MB: She is. And, she'll be happy about the audition. She didn't want me to do it anyway. So, even if they do call me back for the show, I won't go. It was nice to think that I would do it for a while, but then I realized that I would have to leave the City. As much as I need a vacation, I can't leave New York. It's as much a part of me as I am of it.

LW: Ah, can take the girl out of the City, but can't take the City out of the girl?

MB: Something like that, yeah.

LW: Is there anything else on the horizon for you?

MB: For?

LW: Work?

MB: Oh, yeah, there is a revival of a musical. I've been asked to read for a part and I am sure that they want me. The producers of the production have produced a few of my shows and they know that I could draw the crowd they are looking for with the play.

LW: And, the stage loves you as well.

MB: It does.

LW: Modesty suits you.

MB: Stop.

LW: I am just teasing.

MB: I need to go. Blaine is looking at me like I have two heads. I guess I should really pay him more attention. He has been so kind to me this week. I mean, it is his fault that I took that audition anyway. But, he has some crazy idea that I should do this movie.

LW: Movie?

MB: Yeah, some romcom he got a script for. Of course, he thinks that I'll bring something different to the screen with it. I've read it. It seems like a good plot line, but I'm afraid that it has been overdone. I am not sure that I could handle a movie.

LW: They are very different from the stage. They are just as intense, but if you mess up, you redo the scene. You can't do that in theatre. Does the movie have a name?

MB: No, not yet.

LW: Characters?

MB: Plenty.

LW: Now, who is being coy? What are their names? Maybe I'm helping someone with it.

MB: Oh, I don't know. They seem to be doing all the audition in New York. I don't know how you would be involved.

LW: I am not just a lawyer in LA, Maria. I am an entertainment lawyer. I go where the production is. I represent the studio, the actors, the crew, the producers, and/or the writers. I do it all. Depending on the film, I'm even on set. It has been a while, but I do go.

MB: What about your books?

LW: They suffer because of it. My partner is my lawyer for them. My agent thinks I've been slacking and doesn't understand my refusal to let a studio do one as a movie. She is quite stubborn, but my best friend and law firm partner is my lawyer. She makes her understand that when I say 'no,' I mean 'no.' There will be no alternative.

MB: Oh.

LW: You should go. You're on a lunch date. You should be talking to him, not to me.

MB: He isn't nearly as fun.

LW: MARIA!

MB: What it's true?

LW: Go. I'll talk to you later tonight. You'll be getting ready for bed and your beauty sleep, which I am sure that you don't need. And, if I'm lucky, I'll be having dinner that doesn't consist of pork or fish.

MB: Until later then, Quinn.

LW: Until tonight, Maria.

Quinn felt her heart flutter. They had been flirting. Sure it was just words, but there was no expectation. She wondered if that was why it was so easy. There had to be a reason that she was so hung up on this Maria. She wondered if it was because she really didn't know who she was. She shook her head.

She watched as the avatar for Maria dimmed. She knew that she should be upset, but it was early enough in the day that she should be working. She looked out over the water.

"Fuck work. I'm in Hawai'i. I'm going to enjoy it," she said out loud.

She gathered all her belonging and headed back up to the bungalow. She plugged her laptop in to charge. She changed clothes. She wanted to go do something. She needed something to take her mind off writing, her lack of love life, and most of all, Maria.

She looked around in the garage and found two surf boards. It was perfect. She hadn't been surfing in ages. The last time had been just after Beth's birthday.

"Gah, has it been that long?"

She went back inside. She knew that the water wouldn't be too cold, but she wasn't one to show off more than she had to without reason. She was trying to relax, not find someone. She rummaged through the closets until she found one of Brittney's shorties. It should fit her well enough for surfing. She changed, grabbed a board, packed a bag with a sandwich and some water, and headed back down to the beach.

She walked down the sand until she found a new spot. She didn't want to be close to the bungalow and she wouldn't mind having an audience. She looked around and saw a few people just up the beach sitting and enjoying some early morning rays. It was perfect. She could drop her gear and hit the waves.

She found a spot and made her base camp. She sat down on a towel and applied some wax to the board. Once she was happy, she attached the leash to her ankle and stood up. She walked out to the water and looked for a spot. There weren't many surfers out at the moment. She was glad for that. And, she didn't want to start a turf war with the locals, either.

She paddled out to the breaks and waited. She sat on the board, legs in the water, and watched the waves and the flats. The water was perfect for surfing and she was just riding a board. She shook her head at herself. Here she was sitting in the Pacific Ocean in paradise and she was contemplating which wave she was going to take.

She paddled up and caught the next wave, no longer thinking, just letting the water and the waves carry her back to shore. She was trying not to think. She was just trying to relax and have fun. She just let go of everything else and let loose. She had to admit that it was fun.

She rode a wave in with a smile after riding several waves for about an hour. She was surprised to see a young woman waiting for her when she came out of the surf and up on to the shore. The woman smiled at her as she picked up the board and headed over to her little spot on the beach. Quinn wasn't sure what she wanted, but was upset when the woman followed her over.

She reached down and got her water bottle. She took a drink as she eyed the woman. She was attractive. Her caramel skin glowed in the sun and her dark eyes were raking over Quinn's body. She couldn't help but smile at the woman as they both relentless eye flirted with each other. Quinn didn't know what it was about her, but she could be interested. It might have been the sun, the surf and the sand, but she looked good in her red board shorts and blue bikini top. She took another drink and stared at a little more intently at her.

"Aloha," the woman stated.

"Hello," Quinn replied, not believing what was happening to her.

"It's not often that I see a Wahine that backdoors while goofy footing their board."

"What can I say, I like to do things differently," Quinn stated.

"You new in town?"

"Not really," Quinn said.

"I'm sure that I would have remembered a Wahine like you," the woman told her.

"Well, I'm staying nearby. My friends bought the place and decided that I needed a vacation. Today, I decided to try the waves," Quinn told as she watched her dark eyes get darker.

"They own the place up on Kailuana Place?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, they do."

"Then, we are neighbors of sorts. I live down the way. Name's Leilani Kalani," she told Quinn reaching out to shake her hand.

"Quinn," she replied simply.

"Well, Quinn, you got a big quiver back at the house?"

"Umm…no. This isn't my board. I borrowed it. Mine is back at my place."

"And, where is your place?" Leilani questioned with a little suggestion in her voice.

"LA," Quinn answered.

"Well, that would be a long ride."

"Yes, I am sure that it would be," Quinn stated.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Quinn said, turning her body slightly, flirting with it and pursing her lips slightly.

"Can I take you out to dinner?"

"I don't know, can you?" Quinn quipped.

"Oh, a Wahine that's smart. I like it. Well, may I take you out?"

"Sure."

"I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sure."

"Alright, then. Aloha, Wahine. I'll see you in your drive at seven," Leilani told her and walked off making sure to put a little more swagger in her step.

"Oh, my God, what am I doing?" Quinn asked herself once she was alone.

She packed up her stuff and headed back to the house. She couldn't believe that she had flirted with the woman. She stored the board in the garage and headed to the shower. She wanted to get the sand and salt off her skin. She wasn't sure what she was going to wear.

She got out of the shower and walked into the bedroom naked. She grabbed her suitcase and rifled through it. She had no idea what to wear. She didn't pack for herself. She wondered if Brittney stuffed something date worthy in the bag. She'd hung up her sun dresses and skirts, her normal wear. She wasn't sure that they would look good if Leilani took her out on the town or somewhere really nice. She knew that a call to Santana was in order.

She looked at the clock. It was just after one. She had to mentally figure out what time it was in LA. She didn't want to pull out her laptop to figure it out. Thankfully her cell was nearby. She used it to see that it was just after four. Santana would still be at the office.

She called the office and waited for San to pick up. She didn't. It went to voicemail. Quinn had to think about it. Santana had said something about taking Beth to Disneyland. She shook her head. She knew that Beth would keep her there as long as Brittney could still convince San that they hadn't completed everything at the park, or if Brittney just wanted to take Beth back anyway. Quinn smiled to herself and about her hard ass best friend that was such a pushover for her wife and goddaughter. So, she called her cell.

"Yo, Q, what's up?" Santana asked her.

"Not much. What are you doing? Still at Disney?"

"Nope, Britt and the kid are sleeping cause we're stuck on the Five. Trying to make our way home and we might make it in time for dinner. I'm already planning to call something in when we get closer. So how's paradise?" Santana asked her.

"Sunny."

"Funny, Q. What's going on?"

"I met someone today."

"Well good for you," San stated and then started cursing in Spanish.

"Someone just cut you off?"

"How'd you know?"

"I have no idea, San. I really don't," Quinn answered.

"So, you met someone?"

"Yeah, while I was out surfing this morning," Quinn replied.

"And?"

"I think I have a date tonight at seven."

"And you're calling me because?"

"I have nothing to wear?"

"Was that a question or a statement councilor? Because I am not sure. And, if I am not sure, I don't think that I can help you," Santana told her.

"Santana…" Quinn stated as she heard some mumbling and scuffling.

"Hey, Q!" a very awake and chipper Brittney told her.

"Hello, Britt."

"So, San said you've got yourself a date."

"I believe I did, yes," Quinn answered.

"Go into the front bedroom. The one that overlooks the bay and the pool. In the third closet, you'll find what you need," Britt told her. "Trust me. Have fun. Bye."

The phone went dead. Quinn held her cell in front of her just to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. The call had ended. She sat the phone down and looked around the room she was in. She was in the front bedroom that overlooked the bay and the pool. That is why she selected it. She walked around and found the third closet. She opened the door and smiled.

"Only you, Britt," she said as she saw duplicates of some of her clothes back in LA.

Only Brittney would make sure that they were ready for an occasion, no matter where they were. It also explained why Britt had packed so light for her considering that she was going to be gone a little over a week. She had been running out of clothes and decided that tomorrow would be a laundry day. Now, she could make other plans. And, depending on how things went with Leilani, they could be very fun plans indeed.

She was on vacation. A little fun was what she needed. A distraction to make her forget about the lack of love life back in LA and something to teak her mind off everything else so she could write, Hawai'i was the perfect paradise playground.

She looked over at her laptop. Writing could wait. She needed to get ready for her date. Tomorrow would be another day, with new trials and new ideas. Tonight was for fun and possibly pleasure…long overdue pleasure. She smiled as she selected the perfect dress.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rachel fell onto her couch. She grabbed the remote and started surfing channels. Nothing was catching her eye. She sighed. She reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the new script that Blaine had given her at lunch. She started thumbing through it. He said it was promising and he had been right about all the other scripts that she'd passed on. She wondered why he gave her this one.

The last one had been a for a TV movie that the production company wanted to make into a series. She liked it, but TV wasn't for her. She'd realized that after the audition. She was just waiting for Tina's call. Either way, it didn't matter. She'd resolved not to do it. She'd thought about it. She'd talk with Blaine about it. Tina had warned her against it. And, then she'd talked to Blaine during her lunch.

Her thoughts drifted to Quinn and their impromptu conversation during her lunch date with Blaine. She'd seemed happy. They had a quick conversation and then agreed to talk later. Rachel looked over at the clock on the wall. It was getting late. She wondered if Quinn was waiting on her to get on chat.

She jumped up and grabbed her laptop. She didn't want to converse with her on the phone. There was just something about talking to her on the laptop that made it seem more personal to Rachel. She logged in quickly and went to their normal chat page. Everyone else was there, but there was no sign of Quinn. And, when she asked the other participants in the room, no one had seen her all night.

Rachel sat back on the couch and sighed. She was disappointed and she knew that she didn't have the right to be, or so she thought. They were just friends online and nothing more. She didn't understand completely why she was so disappointed. She just knew that she was. She sighed.

Looking around her apartment, she decided that she needed a glass of wine. She got up and went into the kitchen, selected a vintage, poured a glass, grabbed the bottle and then headed back to the couch to sit. She left the bottle next to her laptop. She grabbed the script instead. She lay back on the couch, slightly, script in one hand, and glass of wine in the other.

She looked out the bank of windows that gave her a view of the "Great White Way" below. She couldn't help but admire the glow of the city lights as the night came to life. If she were performing, she would be in a theatre getting ready for a show. But tonight, she was nursing a glass of wine and reading a script on her couch…alone…with no one to talk to. She felt pathetic. She took a look sip of her wine and then sat it on the table beside the bottle and her laptop. She sighed again and looked at the script.

It wasn't as big as the last one that Blaine had given her. She was surprised. She barely remembered the conversation that they'd had about it at lunch. She was thinking about other things at the time. Her next audition…Quinn…what musicals Tina was trying to get her to do…Quinn…reminding herself to turn down the TV show if they called…Quinn…then wondering what she would do if she did take a movie and she had to leave New York. She glanced down at the title of the script again.

"Paradise City?" she stated aloud.

She wasn't sure that the title was worth the read. She lay her head back on the arm of the couch, but she didn't put the manuscript down. She did however let it flop down on her chest as she took a side glance at the chat room. Still no Quinn. She felt deflated.

Her phone buzzed. She looked over at the screen. It was from Blaine.

 **Have you started the script yet?**

 _Not yet, Blaine. I've been reading over some lines for my audition for Grease. I'm not sure that I can be Sandra Dee, but I want to try. Rizzo would be great, too._

She lied. She knew she lied. She'd love to be either, who wouldn't. She could care less about her audition at the moment, much less the script in her hands. But, she was sure that she had promised Blaine that she'd read through it tonight. So, she resolved herself to do it.

 **It's new and it's going to be an independent film. You'd be perfect for it. Give it a little star power. They are probably going low budget. I think they said only a few weeks of filming. It wouldn't be a bad first film for you.**

 _I get it, Blaine. I'll read it. Just give me some time._

 **I get it. I'll leave you alone. But, just remember that isn't the full script. It is just a sample. They want to know if you're interested. They want some real talent in it.**

 _I'm real talent that isn't expensive is what you mean._

 **You'll have a draw that they might not get otherwise. You've made a name for yourself. And, the few cameos that you've done on shows filmed here in the City have only helped not only your Broadway career, but also it has studios looking at you, too.**

 _Blaine, I am not sure that I want to be in front of camera like that._

 **It's a small film. Just try it. But, read the script. If you don't like the story, I won't ask about it again. But, read it. And, let me know. I'll talk to you tomorrow.**

 _Are you my agent or is Tina? LOL I'll read it. I'll talk to you tomorrow._

She dropped her phone onto the table. She hadn't really moved, but she picked the script up and opened it. Then she realized that Blaine was right. It wasn't the whole script. It was part of it and from the looks of it, it was the main climatic scene in it. Then she pondered the title again and wondered if it was the title of the chapter or the act of the movie. She didn't think about it too much. She didn't want to.

She flipped the page and started reading the dialogue. There was character expose. It was all just words. She sat up a little straighter on the couch and used the arm to cushion and support her back. She flipped the page and then saw the highlighted name and lines.

"Into the café walks a petite brunette. She's dressed abnormally for her character, maybe a racer tank and some dark jeans. She's on vacation and she's trying to blend in, but failing in her own way. The patrons notice her, and a few idly chat about her being in there. She has a frantic look in her eyes. She's searching for someone and everyone can see it."

She shook her head. It was so cliché. It was total RomCom and she knew it. What was Blaine getting at? Why was he pushing her to RomComs in the first place? She was theatre, not film.

She reached over and grabbed her phone. She couldn't believe that this is what Blaine gave her to read. She was better than this and he knew it. What was he trying to prove?

 _What is this actually about?_

 **What is what actually about?**

 _Don't be coy with me, Blaine. This script! It's a RomCom._

 **It does have its romantic tendencies, yes. But, it isn't a RomCom. It is a Romantic Drama. Just read it and let me know.**

 _I feel like I am wasting my time._

 **Do you trust me, Rachel?**

 _You know that I do._

 **Then read the script!**

She huffed at his exclamation. There was no need to yell at her. Surely, he knew that.

She sighed hard and flipped the page. She looked over the name of the character that they would want her to read for. Her name was Hunter Weismann.

"At least she might be Jewish," Rachel thought aloud.

She skimmed the page and then actually read it. She couldn't tell where it was set by just the dialogue. She tried to imagine that she was in the café and she really was Hunter. It would help her read through it. She read the page one more time before the story actually sucked her in. She felt like she was the drifting Hunter in the café, wherever it was, looking for something different. She couldn't tell if Hunter was really looking for Chris or if she was searching.

She liked the dialogue. It seemed real and not forced. She could see herself saying this in real life. She just wondered what the character Chris was really like and who they were trying to cast in the role. She wondered if she would honestly be attracted to them in real life. It would make things easier on set if she was.

"Wait, am I really thinking about doing this film?" she asked herself aloud.

She could believe that she was actually thinking about it. The script was good so far with what she had and read. She decided that she would text Blaine later and ask for more. She hoped that the production company would actually let her read it. She knew how secretive some studios and production companies could be with their scripts.

She then began to think about why they only gave her this part of the scripts. It wasn't a long scene. It was bits and pieces of different scenes that all focused on musings and interactions that Hunter made throughout the movie. She was intrigued. She had to admit that much. She wanted to see the whole picture and she wasn't sure that Tina would like it. But if what Blaine said was true and it would only take two weeks to film, then it would be fine. She would have to figure out how to work that time into whatever new show she was going to work on as well.

Juggling a new Broadway Show and doing a film seemed like a lot, but it would only be for a little while. She could figure it out once she had schedules for both. And, if it came down to it, she would use her understudy on the days that she was filming. She would hate to do it, but the film appealed to her in a way that made her want to do it.

 _Are you sure that this is going to be an independent film?_

 **Yes.**

 _And, it is supposed to be filmed locally?_

 **As far as I know, yes. There are talks of moving the production somewhere else but they have sound stages and the studio is here. I've seen some other speculation, but I don't know where else they would film it. They really want you to do it and they know that you aren't going to leave New York willingly for a long period of time.**

 _I have an audition for Grease at the end of next week._

 **Are you telling me that you want them to give you a call?**

 _I don't know. I like the script. Well, what I have of it, anyway. Can I get more of it?_

 **I don't know. I'll have to ask. Do you want to me to see what I can get for you?**

 _It would be nice to know the whole story line. This partial piece is driving me insane. I don't know what it really going on between the characters. I know that you said that it was a romantic drama, but I keep waiting for the standard RomCom clichés to come out._

 **It isn't like that. I told you. I've seen some of the test shots. You'll like it.**

 _There are test shots?_

 **Yes.**

 _And you didn't tell me?_

 **Well, no, because they are from a student film.**

 _And, now a studio wants to make it bigger and better._

 **Something like that. The guy who wrote it went to UCLA. He pitched it to the studio and they bought it. They loved the idea, but not for one of their main stream productions. They are knocking it down to their independent studios. It has already gotten the green light. The writer and the director are searching for locations and a cast. The studio is behind them 100%. They are getting whatever they want within reason.**

 _Well what does that mean for me? They want me to do the show, but are they and is the studio willing to work my schedule? Because if they aren't, there would be no reason for me to even try out for the film. It isn't like they need my voice in it. They just want me to act, right?_

 **I haven't seen anything about it having musical numbers, no. I just know that the writer has asked for you personally as his first choice. He really wouldn't take a no from the studio. He wants to hear it from you personally, I guess. He seems to be a little bit of a sadist that way. He's troubled, but it is an excellent writer. The studio has agreed for a four film deal with him. Depending on the outcome of this one, "Paradise City," he might earn more. I've heard talks of another three plus a million dollar bonus depending on box office sales. Plus each actor that agrees to it won't be just getting the normal paycheck, but point options as well.**

 _I know that it means that I might make out better because of the box office, but I am not sure that this is the first film that I should do. I mean, I am a star on Broadway. Wouldn't this cheapen that? I've got my Tonys and Drama Desk Awards. If I do this film, will it hurt my image? That is a major question._

 **That all depends on you and the interviews that you would do during the press junkets before the release. They want it to debut at Sundance next year. Rachel, you craft your image. This would only be adding to it. You've played millions of different rolls both on and off Broadway. Does this one scare you?**

 _It doesn't scare me, Blaine, because I don't know the whole movie. I only know the parts that you gave me, which was very little by the way. There was a huge chunk of stage direction and commentary on the characters with very little dialogue. How am I supposed to make an educated guess about this part with just that?_

 **Trust in the film, Rachel. Do the audition. Nail it. Then you can add all sort of other honors to your resume.**

 _Like what?_

 **Sundance winner, best actress in a drama at Sundance, Cannes film festival award winner, the studio is going to play it up. The main release will be at Sundance, but they want to enter it in every festival they can. The more awards, generally the more money because of the hype. The more hype, the more the studio is willing to fund into the publicity, which means more theatres, which means more money, which means a bigger pay check for you. And, when it comes to award seasons, you might have an Oscar with your name on it. But, that is all if you decide to give it a try.**

 _Two weeks?_

 **Maybe a little longer, but they are willing to work with you.**

 _Fine._

 **You'll do it.**

 _Talk to Tina. I am not explaining all this to her. You want me to do the audition, set it up with her. Get me more of the script. If I still like it, I'll do the audition. If I don't, I'll give the script to Tina to return to you and you can set up a meeting with the director and writer._ I'll be kind enough to tell them in person that I am not going to do it.

 **Are you really auditioning for Grease at the end of the week?**

 _I am._

 **So, you aren't going to take a longer break?**

 _Blaine…_

 **Rachel, you haven't had a real break in years. It's been at least three since you weren't on stage almost every night. Miss the audition. Do the movie and enjoy yourself for a little while. I know that you have enough to live on. Broadway will still be here when you get back. Besides, I thought you were working on an album.**

 _Was working. All the songs that I was writing sucked. I scraped them all. Don't tell Kurt though, he'll get anxious and want to come help me write more. I just felt pressure when I was writing and they were all show tunes._

 **You need a real vacation. I'll see what I can find out with script. Kurt and I will come over tomorrow. We'll order in some Thai from that place you like and we'll talk.**

 **No, don't argue with me. You know you won't win. Have a glass of wine, if you haven't already, and we'll see you tomorrow. Love you superstar. Good night.**

Rachel stared at her phone. How did he know her so well? She shook her head and followed Blaine's prescription. She poured herself another glass of wine and savored it. Maybe she really did need a break. Three years on stage, two shows, random TV spots, print ads and such…she really did have enough to take a break.

She looked over at the laptop for the first time in hours. Quinn still wasn't on. She sighed as she opened the other woman's profile. She clicked on the private message link and proceeded to send an in app message. She was tired. It had been a trying day and with the sinking feeling that Rachel felt after talking with Blaine, she knew that she needed to get to bed and get some sleep. After all, tomorrow was another day, and it would be brighter than today. She just knew it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Quinn looked at her phone. She couldn't believe how late it was. She looked around the room that she was in. She couldn't remember where she was. She looked over at a table next to her and realized that she wasn't at Santana's bungalow, if you could call it that. She didn't know where she was. She sat up. She tried to remember who she'd gone out with.

Suddenly, everything came back to her in flashes. She's gone out with Leilani. They'd gone to dinner at a local place, somewhere that Quinn had been meaning to try because of local recommendation. She hadn't been disappointed with the food. After they left the restaurant, they went to a surfer club. The alcohol had been flowing freely and she wasn't turning down her free drinks, either.

She shook her head. She was rightly buzzed and knew that she was going to have one helluva a hangover in the morning…well, later in the morning. Right now, she needed to figure out where she was and where that was in relation to where she was staying. Then, she could figure out how to get home. She didn't drive, thank God, Leilani had.

She got up fully from her lying position and took in the room more fully. She grabbed her purse, her phone, and shoes and headed for the door. She was surprised to see that she was in a small apartment complex just inside town. She could walk from there if she had to, but she hoped that she could call a cab.

She made her way down the stairs from the apartment, thankful that no one she knew would see her walk of shame. She looked around. It was just after three in the morning in Hawaii. No one was up and there were no cabs. She would be footing it back to the house. She laughed at this because she knew that she would sober up more on her way and hopefully her hangover wouldn't be so bad. She reminded herself to suck down some water as soon as she got back.

Quinn got back to the house in under thirty minutes. She was thankful that she hadn't worn heels, but strappy sandals. Her feet would have been killing her, too, along with her head and stomach. She walked into the kitchen first. She rummaged through the fridge until she found two water bottles. She sucked the first one down completely without really breathing. The second, she started sipping while she looked for some bread and honey.

"Honey sandwiches, haven't done this since Cherrios and college," she mused.

Making herself a sandwich quickly, Quinn finished the bottle of water as she ate the sandwich. She knew that the bread would help absorb whatever alcohol her body hadn't and the sugar from the honey would help her break it down faster. Just like the water would help her flush it out of her system, she grabbed another bottle of water and headed for bed. She would deal with herself in the morning. Right now she wanted to be horizontal and not think about what she may or may not have done with whoever, and she was hoping it was just Leilani, she'd gone home with.

She hit the bed and passed out. The bottle of water was on the bedside table, half drunk. Her phone was in the cradle charging and she wasn't sure how she'd done that before collapsing on the bed. She vaguely remembered to text Santana to call her in a few hours. And, then there was nothing until the phone call. Blissful, drunken sleep, until the sun can up and the phone started blaring. She cursed herself for the night before because she knew that it was all her fault.

"Bitch, you'd better have a good reason for texting me so early to call you," Santana practically yelled at her over the phone.

Quinn winced. She knew that she deserved the yelling from her friend. She expected it. She'd even asked for it. But, now, she was regretting that decision.

She sat up just enough to raise her head to get a better grip on the phone. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed the bottle of water that she'd left for herself. She uncapped it as she grunted into the phone.

"Oh, no, don't think that is going to work. Q, you'd better give me a good answer and you'd better do it quick or I'm on the next plane out there. So, you gonna talk or am I coming to get you?"

"You don't have to come," Quinn mumbled out.

"O...kay, so you want to tell me what happened? Or, am I just going to have to guess? You haven't used the emergency morning wake up since college, Q. What happened last night?"

"I went out."

"I know that. You called for dating tips, remember? What happened?!" Santana asked more forcefully and Quinn could hear the worry in her voice.

"Don't tell, B."

"Oh, hellz nah, what the fuck, Quinn?"

"I don't know, Santana. I really don't know. I woke up at her place. At least, I hope that it was her place. I got trashed last night. I wasn't thinking," Quinn told her.

"Did you drive home drunk?"

"No, I walked. She picked me up. It helped me sober slightly, but I think I'm still drunk."

"Damn it, Q. You promised that you wouldn't do that again after the last time. What happened? What pushed you over the edge last night, hmm? Can you tell me?" Santana asked her, but Quinn could hear it, the concern that was lacing Santana's voice.

"I don't really know. I wasn't really expecting to go out on a date, remember? I was happy just surfing and writing. I've got a good start on a manuscript, by the way, thanks for asking. But, then this girl, woman, asked me out. I felt good. I agreed. We went out to dinner and I had some wine. Then some surfer club with some more alcohol. That is about where my memory stops recording," Quinn told her.

"Q…"

"Look, I know. I was an idiot. Why do you think I called you?" Quinn asked, sighed and then continued her line of thought. "What time is my flight on Monday? Do you remember?"

"From there it is at eight thirty, I'll pick you up at LAX. I don't want you get a cab home. Plus we both know that B will make me come get you anyway. So, I'll be there around five to get you. That should be good enough, right?"

"San…"

"Look, Q, I don't know what you want to me to say to you. You already know that you fucked up. It would do me no good to ragged you because I can't see you. I won't tell B about it, but you'd better when you get back. She won't forgive you if she finds out on her own and you know that. I'll see what I can do for you."

"San…I don't want to come back on Monday. I need more time. I'm writing. I don't want to stop. Can we push out the ticket?"

"Until when?"

"I don't know. I just need to stay here. I need to write something," Quinn begged.

"Q, is that it?"

"I don't know, Santana. I don't know. I just…I need to stay longer."

"What about Beth?"

"I…"

"We'll watch her. Call the airline and change the ticket, Q. I'll give you another week and that's it. You're worrying. You call me again and tell me that you want to stay and I'm coming out there to you. And, don't think that I'll come alone."

"I know you wouldn't, San. I know that. I wouldn't expect anything less. Tell B not to worry about me. I'm okay. I'll be okay. I just need to write," Quinn assured her.

"I don't know who you are trying to convince, Q, but I'll give you a week and nothing more. Got it? I need you functional when you get home," Santana said.

"I will be, San. I promise. Give my love to B and Beth. I'll call you tomorrow. I promise. I'll call you every day and let you know how I am doing."

"You'd better. And, don't scare me again. Texting or calling me at the ass crack of dawn there isn't what I want either. You call me when you get up and make it a reasonable time."

"Yes, Mom," Quinn replied.

"I mean it, Q."

"I know, San. Love you. And, I promise I won't tell anyone that your mushy," Quinn told her.

"You'd better not. I got a reputation to uphold in town, woman. Talk to you later."

Santana didn't wait for her response. She just hung up. Quinn shook her head as she laid the phone back on the bedside table. She grabbed her water and drank some more. She felt like shit and she knew that she had every reason to be. She was just glad that she just had the hangover and she wasn't sore. If she wasn't sore, then she could believe that she hadn't done anything totally crazy. She would have to find out from Leilani later. Right now, she just wanted some more water and some sleep.

A few hours, some aspirin, two more bottles of water, and a shower, Quinn finally felt normal. She looked out at the surf. She could go out and tan. She could go surf. She didn't. She decided that she needed to stay inside. She need to get last night completely out of her system. She needed to do it in order to move on. She was just glad that her honey sandwich had helped her from completely purging everything in the early morning hours. That wasn't what she wanted to do in order to move on.

She looked in her phone. She didn't have any new numbers. So, she couldn't call Leilani and talk to her. She wasn't going to leave the house, so that was out. She decided that she would wait. She had the time. She was sure that she would run in Leilani again. Or, Leilani would come find her. After all she was the first non-native goofy-footed Wahine that Leilani had met.

Quinn grabbed her phone as she made her way into the kitchen to make herself something to eat. She opened her music player and began playing some tunes as she rummaged through the fridge. She finally landed on some bacon, tomatoes, lettuce and bread. A BLT it would be then. She turned around grabbing a skillet and started warming it as she dropped the tomatoes and the lettuce in the sink.

As she was turning back around to open the bacon, she saw that her phone was lit up. She had messages, missed calls, and emails that she'd been ignoring. She looked at her phone, then the skillet, then the bacon. The bacon won. It went into the skillet and then she picked up her phone.

She poked at the bacon with a fork while she looked at the messages on her phone. She was absentmindedly moving it to keep it from burning and occasionally flipping it over. She was more interested in her phone now than the bacon. She deleted most of the texts because they were from Santana and Brittney. There were a few from one of the writers at a studio who wanted some advice. She ignored it. She didn't have time for it.

She stirred the bacon and hit the icon for her email. There were some from the studios asking her to review some contracts. She forwarded those to Santana. She'd deal with it later if San told her that the studio only wanted to deal with her. For now, San could handle it for her. She deleted the spam. She replied to one from her mother quickly. She wasn't sure what her mother was fishing for but it could wait until she got back to LA to talk to her. She was on vacation and she didn't need her mother's guilt.

She pulled the bacon from the pan and put it on a paper towel to drain. She grabbed her phone, changed music playlists, and went to grab a knife and the veggies. She was preparing to cut the tomato up when she saw the email notification from the Hathor Pages. It was telling her that Maria had messaged her thru the site. She dropped the knife in the sink.

She ran into the other room and got her laptop. She logged into Hathor and immediately went to her private messages. Sure enough, there was one from Maria.

 **Quinn,**

 **You didn't get back on tonight. I really wanted to talk to you. I've been given an opportunity and I'm not sure what to do. I waited up as long as I could. I hope that you are okay. Well, have a good night in paradise. I hope to see you on tomorrow.**

 **Maria the Broadway Star**

Quinn's mouth dropped. She totally forgot that she told Maria that she would be on later to talk. Now she felt more like an ass than she did earlier. She sighed. This was not how she was supposed to be spending her time in Hawai'i. She was supposed to be relaxing, letting off some steam and writing.

"GAHHHH!" she screamed.

She picked up the knife and sliced up the tomato quickly. It was like she was on a mission. She couldn't think about Maria at the moment. She didn't know how to answer. She didn't know what to tell her. They were just friends, but she didn't want to admit that she'd gone out, gotten drunk and gone home with someone she barely knew. It just didn't feel right. In fact, it felt very wrong, like she cheated on Maria with someone else.

"Why the fuck do I do this to myself?"

She grabbed a plate and made her sandwich. She plopped the plate down on the kitchen table. She went back and got her laptop. She plopped down in the chair hard. She took a bite of her sandwich. She stared at her screen. She hit the reply button and stared at the screen.

Her emotions were all over the place. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. She needed to talk to someone about this, but she knew that Santana wouldn't help her. They were best friends, but they didn't do things like this. They antagonized each other and pushed each other to be better. Emotions weren't really on the landscape of their relationship. She couldn't call Brittany to ask for her advice. If she did, she'd have to explain why she was calling and she didn't want to deal with that just now.

She pushed the plate away from her. She went to the chat rooms. Maybe if she was lucky, she would find someone there to talk to. She wasn't sure this is how she wanted to deal with her emotions, but she was a Fabray and Fabrays didn't talk about it. She needed to talk and she needed to swallow her pride and do it.

She opened a chat window and dived in. She just waited for someone to take her conversation bait. And, they did. Next thing she knew, she was in a private chat with three other women discussing her "wild" night. She talked and talked. She cried. She listened and spoke up when she felt the need. She found people that wouldn't judge her for a mistake. They gave her a chance to explain herself and helped her build herself back up enough to talk to Maria.

Maria…the darling woman that was so easy to talk to was now the hardest for her tell about her night. Maria…the free spirit in New York that had become a Broadway Star was still searching for herself in the "City that never sleeps" and on the Hathor Pages. Maria…the shy person who is afraid of being outed was the one person that kept reaching out for Quinn and letting her know that she was worthy of love and whatever her heart desired. Maria…the one that made her feel was the one that she felt like she'd betrayed so completely that she would never deserve her forgiveness. Maria…what would she say to Maria?

After a few more hours, Quinn decided to finally answer Maria's message. She opened the message again. She reread it and then hit reply.

 **Maria,**

 **I am sorry that I missed you last night. I went out and didn't get back until early this morning. I am afraid that I was acting foolish and like a co-ed again. It wasn't my best idea. I hope to see you online later. I would love to speak with you. I think that we can help each other. I am going to leave my laptop on and chat open. I hope to hear from you. Please, I need to ask…I need someone who will listen to my emotions and help me get everything that is inside and get it out.**

 **Yours, Quinn**

She sent the message and hoped that she would get a reply quickly. But, Quinn wasn't a fool. She knew that Maria was upset with her and she knew that she more right to be upset with Quinn than she knew. She pushed back from the table. She turned back to her laptop and turned the volume all the way up in hopes that she would receive a notification and she made her way back into the kitchen.

She was cleaning up her mess from making her lunch when the doorbell to the bungalow rang. She grabbed a dishtowel and dried her hands. Throwing the towel on the counter, she made her way to the front door not knowing who it could be there.

When she got to the door, she didn't look through the peephole. She just opened. And, as soon as she did, she wished she hadn't. Leilani was standing on the other side and she had her surfboard with her.

"Hey, Wahine, wanna go catch some waves?" she asked Quinn.

There was nothing by mirth in her voice. She was dressed for a day at the beach. Her white bikini top accented her sun-kissed Hawaiian skin. And, her dark blue board shorts hugged her just right around the hips.

Quinn's mind railed. Sure she could go surfing, but at what cost? Would one day of fun and a night of unknown situations cause her to lose the one person that she could be herself with, even if it was just online? She wasn't sure that she wanted to find out.

"I'm sorry. I have a lot of work to do. Maybe another time," Quinn tried to tell her politely.

"The swells are good this afternoon, are you sure?" Leilani questioned.

"Yes, I have…things to do. There are people waiting on me and who are expecting me to do the right thing. I have to finish my work. I am sorry."

"I get it. The job comes first. At least tell me you had a good time last night," Leilani begged.

Quinn didn't know how to answer. She couldn't remember much of anything after arriving at the club and dancing, but she knew that the alcohol had to be free flowing for her to have blacked out so completely. She hoped that she'd been back at Leilani's and not some other random person's house, but she wasn't sure how to ask about it, either.

"I mean, you left so early. I wasn't sure that you had a good time. You did, right?"

Quinn smiled as sweetly as she could. She had been at Leilani's. It wasn't much in the way of easing her guilt, but it did assuage it a little.

"Yes, I had fun. More fun than I've had in a long time. Thank you for last night," Quinn said.

"It's my roommate you should thank. He is the one that helped you to bed. I don't remember leaving the club, but I woke up on my couch. He told me that I told him to put you to bed. I hope you had a good sleep. Anyway," Leilani told her reaching into her pocket and handing her a small slip of paper. "Here's my number, Wahine. Call me and we'll go surfing. Or, we could do something else. I'll leave that up to you, Goofy-foot."

Quinn stood there in awe of the woman. She didn't know how to reply. She took the number in her hand, vowing to lose it once she was inside, and waved Leilani off as she walked away. She turned back into the house, shut the door and locked it. And, then she heard it. The ping of a new message.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Rachel woke up feeling better. Maybe a good night's sleep without worry was what she needed. Then she remembered that she was worried. Not about her next audition, but about Quinn. She skipped her early morning workout and went into her living room. Her laptop was exactly where she left it the night before. At least she'd plugged it in so it would be dead.

She sighed. There still wasn't a reply. She wondered if she looked desperate because of the message that she'd sent Quinn the day before. She decided to go workout. She figured that she would work through the disappointment.

She went back to her room and changed into her workout clothes. She got on her elliptical and set the timer for an hour. She started her workout and let her mind go blank. She didn't want to think about Quinn or anything else that she had to do that week. She just wanted to let go.

After her workout, she took a shower and decided to really face the day. She saw that she had texts from Blaine, Kurt and Tina. She'd wait until she was done with breakfast to answer them. She went into the kitchen and started making her famous vegan pancakes when her doorbell rang. She dropped the spoon in the batter and answered the door.

She was surprised to see her friend and agent Tina standing there. She backed up enough to let her inside her loft apartment. Tina walked in like she owned the place. Rachel couldn't help but laugh, because she knew it was all act. Tina had come a long way since high school and the fake attitude was a reflection of that. Tina was still shy and nice underneath it all, but she had learned too quickly in the business that nice and shy will get you and clients nowhere.

"So, are you replacing me?" she asked as she whipped around as Rachel closed the door.

"Replacing you?"

"Are you going to make Blaine your new agent and manager or what?"

"Tina, you know that Blaine is a good friend of mine. He always has been. Hell, he's your friend, too. He is just passing along some opportunities. I am not giving you up. I like the way you broker my deals. He is just trying to help me further myself."

"And, I am not?"

"I didn't say that. You look out for me. So does he. You both just do it differently."

"So, you want to do movies now? Is that it? I can get you into the movies, Rach. All you have to do is tell me. I've got scores of studios looking for a Broadway connection. I've got musicals on my desk if you want. What is so damn important about what Blaine can get you?"

"Nothing."

"And, the TV show?" Tina asked.

"I'm not doing it."

"Why not?" Tina asked suddenly flipping gears from agent to friend.

"It isn't something that I really want to do. I thought about it after the audition. And, I realized that I wanted something different, completely different," Rachel told her.

"What about the audition next week?"

"I don't know, Tina. I just don't know. I have been on the stage nonstop for the last five years. I need something different. I want something different."

"You're having a midlife crisis at twenty-five?" Tina asked as she began pacing.

Rachel ignored the question. Instead she went back into the kitchen to finish making her breakfast. She stirred the batter some more and got her skillet ready. By the time the skillet was ready, she already had some fruit out of the fridge and washed. Looking up at an amazed Tina, who wasn't prepared for Rachel to ignore her completely like that, she finally decided to break their silence as Tina took a seat at a barstool by the countertop bar.

"Pancakes?" Rachel asked.

Tina just nodded. Rachel gave her the famous "Rachel Berry" smile and went to work. She made the pancakes and cut the fruit up. By the time she was done, there were two stacks of vegan pancakes and two small bowls of strawberries, grapes, and melon. She placed one set in front of Tina and the other in front of the empty stood beside her. She then walked around and joined Tina by sitting on the vacant stool.

"Rachel, I am worried about you," Tina finally said between bites.

"There is nothing to worry about. I am fine. I'm just thinking about doing this movie that Blaine got me the script for. He is bringing over the rest of it today. It is a small film with a small budget. I doubt that it is going to cause a lot of buzz and therefore I am not worried about it. If it does, oh well. It will be a lesson learned."

"They want to have it ready in time for Sundance. That doesn't mean that it isn't going to be big. Yeah, it is a small subsection of the studio doing it, but they've pretty much given them carte blanche to make it. Rachel, they are asking for you by name. You do know what that means, right? Please tell me that you do," Tina begged.

"That they like my acting?"

Tina smacked her head. For as smart as Rachel was, she really didn't have all the social ques down. This is why Tina handled most of her business. She made Rachel a star and she made Rachel money, and all Rachel had to do was show up where Tina told her to, audition, sing and act. It was a wonderful combination…until now. Rachel didn't understand how big her star power really was, but she was about to find out.

"Rachel, they want you for your name!"

"What would my name have anything to do with it?" Rachel asked.

"You are a Broadway sensation. You've done cameos on every New York City TV show there is right now. You have made a household name for yourself. You will bring masses to see the movie. The reason that they are using the 'independent' label of the studio is because of a) the subject matter, and b) you aren't a big enough film star to bring in the millions yet. This is basically a test run to move you into the movies," Tina told her.

Rachel dropped her fork. That isn't what she wanted. She wanted to act and sing, yes, but on a stage. She couldn't take months out a time to go film some money. That is why she did the cameos. It was a few days tops. And, Blaine had promised that the filming wouldn't take longer than a few weeks. Why was Tina so upset by that?

"I don't understand."

"It's like a test screening of a brand new play, except you are the one they are screening. They want to see how well you adapt to the screen, Rachel. They know how you look on stage. Hell, they know how you look on TV. This is big, huge…and you don't see it."

"It is just a little movie."

"Just a little movie that can turn into a really big deal. First Sundance, then Cannes, then Berlin…they are going to run the gambit with this film, Rachel. They are going to rack up as many accolades as they can and then they are going to market it, with your face front and center, and make it huge. This is what they do. The studio execs believe in this story for some strange reason and they know that it will sell. They add you, call it an indie film and viola, instant hit, lots of money for them, lots of money for you and you will have the studio calling."

"But, I don't want to do a lot of movies."

"You won't have to, if I get my way, but the contract maybe binding in such a way that you have to do more films, Rachel. Their lawyers are sneaky and they don't play by the same rules that Broadway does. They are for money and to make more. That is why you have me."

"I know that, Tina, but I want to do the film."

"Fine."

"You aren't going to fight me on this more?"

"I know how you are. I know how you think and once you've made up your mind there is no changing it. I'll call Blaine and get him to fax me over the proposed contract. But, if I don't like it, we'll have this discussion again," Tina told her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Besides that, it is about time that we got you a new lawyer."

"A new lawyer? Why? What's wrong with Schuster?" Rachel asked.

"He's decided to go back to film school. Something about he wants to be a director. He has all the ideas…but no one listens. Anyway, I'll do some scouting around. Ask Blain if he recommends anyone. If you run across a good entertainment lawyer in your adventures, let me know. Until then, Rach, take it easy and finish reading the script. It might just surprise you."

Rachel just stared at her friend, agent, and manager as she left the loft. When the door closed, it was like Rachel could function again. She got up from the stool and cleaned up the mess from breakfast, all the while thinking about what Tina had said. She needed to find a lawyer.

"Too bad, Dad isn't in entertainment law. But, I am sure that he has friends that are. I'll call him later and ask," Rachel said aloud.

She walked back into her living room. She decided to read over the partial script one more time. She didn't look at her laptop. She didn't want to be disappointed again. She grabbed the script and sat down on the couch. But as soon as she got comfortable, she heard the ping. She dropped the script in her lap and saw the blinking envelope on the screen telling her that she had a new message. She sighed. She didn't want to get her hopes up as she reached over and clicked on the inbox icon to open the message.

The smile that crept across her face couldn't be helped. Even if she didn't want to smile, she would have because it was from Quinn. She read the note twice, memorizing it. It was short, like hers had been the night before, and it was apologetic. Rachel smiled bigger. Quinn felt bad for having stood her up on their messenger date. She covered her smile with one hand as she clicked on the reply icon.

A blank message window popped up and she just stared at it. She was at a loss for words. She didn't know how to reply to the apology. She wanted to be mad, but knew that she didn't really have a reason to be so angry with Quinn. They were just internet friends. She was torn as well. Quinn was reaching out for her. She needed help. Rachel could be the ear that listened. She decided to go with that.

 **Quinn,**

 **I am glad that you are okay. I am sorry that you had a rough night. I assume by your message that you drank too much alcohol and not enough water. My suggestion is a good nap and large glass of water. Some aspirin couldn't hurt either.**

 **As to the other part of your message, I thought that we were friends. You can tell me anything, as long as you didn't kill someone, because then I would have to report it to the proper authorities. Right now, I believe that would be someone in Hawai'i. Please don't make me have to do that.**

 **On another note, I am here for you if you need to talk. I have these wonderful things called ears and two more interestingly enough body parts called shoulders. They have taken their fair share of long nights and are willing to help you if you ask for it. Besides I unloaded on you about the TV show the other day. It is only fair that I hear something from you. Just tell me. I'll listen. I'll try not to judge, but I can't promise anything. I'll try to be impartial, but I'll only have my limited experience with which to draw from to help you. I hope that it is enough for you.**

 **I hope that you are on later. I've been given a new script and I'm not sure what to do about it. I really want to do the movie because what they are promising me, but I haven't read the whole script yet. What if I hate it?**

 **Anyway, message me back,**

 **Maria the Broadway Star**

She sent the message. She stared at her screen for a few seconds before she realized that she didn't have anything to drink. She knew that to keep her voice in top form that she had to keep her throat happy, and the best way to do that was a drink. She went back into the kitchen and got some coffee. She reminded herself to reset the timer for the next morning as she poured her glass. It was the small things, but sometimes for her, they were the most important.

After getting her coffee, she returned to the couch. She sat down with her cup of coffee and the script. She read it again. The more she read it, the more she liked it. She sipped her coffee as she read each piece of direction. There was so much with the little bit of dialogue. She wondered how much of the movie she didn't have.

She sat the coffee cup on the table and made herself not look at her laptop. She decided that she needed something else to distract her. She needed music and not just any music. She needed the soundtrack to Funny Girl. She put the CD in her stereo and pressed play. As the soundtrack started filling the air, she smiled.

Rachel sat back down after getting another cup of coffee. She took a chance glance up at the clock on the wall. It was nearing lunch time. Her stomach growled just as her brain made the connection. She just laughed at herself. She knew that once she got back on stage she wouldn't be eating at regular intervals. But somehow when she wasn't on stage, her body knew when it was time to eat and when it was time to sleep. When she was on the stage, she ate when she could and went to bed in the early morning, only to wake around noon. She didn't like it because it through off her regimen, but she managed.

Each day was like the rest. Get up. Exercise. Take a shower. Eat. Head to the stage. Warm up and practice whatever scenes were slow or flubbed the night before. Eat again, something small. Get ready for the nightly production. Perform. Change and get ready to go to a club or late night dinner with someone from the cast or production. Eat, drink and be merry. Head home and go to bed. It was the same, day in and day out. She liked it because it was very regimental and she didn't have to think about anything but the productions she was in. It was an easy life and one that she had wanted since she was three years old. She'd been training for it since she was a child.

Now, she got up. Exercised. Took a shower. Ate breakfast and then sat around unless she had an audition. She ate when she got hungry. She didn't skip meals because she forgot to eat. She caught up on her reading. She listened to music. She took random dance classes to keep in shape and up to date on the newest moves. If she was being adventurous, she'd go out with Blaine and Kurt. If not, she'd go out on a date with whomever dared to take her out. But, today was not like that. She should have known that as soon as Tina showed up that morning.

She sipped her coffee, while mindlessly singing along with "Don't Rain on My Parade." She threw the script back onto her coffee table and fell back onto the couch. She wanted to go do something. She needed to go do something. She sighed. She wanted to do something totally touristy, but she didn't know if Blaine or Kurt were willing to go out with her.

She grabbed her cellphone and started to text Blaine. He immediately replied that he would be over sometime that afternoon with the rest of the script. She smiled. She hoped that he would agree to go out somewhere. She didn't know where and frankly she didn't care as long as they went somewhere in the City. She kept texting him and by the time she had a salad made in the kitchen, Blaine had committed to them going out to Craftbar. He would make reservations and make sure that they had a vegan selection for Rachel. It would be enough for today. Tomorrow, she would take a bus tour of the town and see how many tourists recognized her.

Then, her train of thought was broken by the tale-tell ping on her laptop. She turned to look at the screen. Quinn had not only sent her a message in response to hers, but she was also online. She felt her heart speed up. She didn't know why, but she slid off the couch and onto the floor. She put her legs under the coffee table and pulled the laptop towards her. She couldn't contain the smile that she had.

The more she thought about it, the more she decided that she needed to talk to Blaine and Kurt about it later. She shouldn't be so infatuated with someone that she really didn't know. She knew that, but she couldn't help herself. There was just something about Quinn that she couldn't shake. She wondered if Quinn felt the same way. She opened the message and her smile got bigger. Just as she was about to reply, Quinn messaged her.

LW: I'm terribly sorry about yesterday. I was an ass. Do you forgive me?

Rachel didn't answer immediately. She wanted to read the message first. She pulled the inbox screen to the front and read it. It was another apology. She shook her head. She wondered why Quinn was so full of self-depreciation. She hesitated for another moment and then she finally replied to Quinn's instant message.

MB: Tell what happened and I'll forgive you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Quinn stared at the screen. She was still feeling like shit, but she decided to take Rachel's advice. She did need to drink more water and it was about time for some more aspirin. She ran into the kitchen to get both. She didn't want to be too far away from her computer in case Maria answered her message.

She knew it was pathetic, but she didn't care. There was something about the fiery Broadway star that intrigued her beyond her normal likings. She couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe it was because Maria just seemed to be too forgiving and thus not true Hollywood material. Maybe she was just too trusting, and Quinn would have to show her how the "real" entertainment world worked. No, she didn't want to be someone's knight. She just wanted someone who was real, someone who wasn't so fake that they couldn't help but lie at every turn. Maria seemed like this person. She was drawn to her.

The more she thought about it, the more she thought about Beth. She knew that she needed to tell Maria about Beth. It wasn't fair. She understood why the star didn't give her real name, but Quinn wasn't hiding to protect her career. She could care less what anyone thought of her. Well, except for Maria, her Broadway star. She wondered what Beth would think about her.

God, Beth. She smacked her head. She hadn't spoken to her child in days. Some mother of the year she was going to be. She knew that Beth wouldn't care. In Beth's eyes, she had three moms, her, Santana and Brittany, and Quinn thanked everything that was holy that she had her best friends' help.

She sat back in her chair and began to think of how she got where she was. Not in that moment, but in her life. She still couldn't believe that the three of them made in LA after leaving Lima, Ohio of all places. It took a while to establish themselves, but they'd done it quickly. She still couldn't believe that they were one of the most sought after firms and only after a few years. She knew that it was due to Santana's bullying and her mouth, but they'd done it. Sure, they'd started small, just helping out the dancers in the videos that Brittany was choreographing. But, then some of the artists realized that they had potential. The record labels loved them because they made them money of new talent and the new talent loved them because they weren't getting screwed as bad as they could have. It was a win-win. But, now, Hollywood was calling. A few artists had dropped their names at parties, a small indie film used them before the big studios came calling, and boom…Hollywood elite lawyers they were.

If she believed in fairy tales, she'd be in one. It was her own version of Cinderella, except in her version there was no prince for her to marry…or princess for that matter. And, she was okay with that. She really was. She had Beth. She might have been a drunken teenage mistake, but she was the best damn mistake she'd ever made and she'd tell anyone that asked.

She loved her daughter. She'd loved Puck, too, but it hadn't been enough. She couldn't love Puck the way he wanted, but she still wanted him to be in Beth's life. She hadn't expected LA to be so hard on him. She hadn't been ready for the news either. Telling Beth at such a young age that her father wouldn't be coming around anymore broke Quinn's heart, and she decided that she wouldn't put her happiness before her daughter's. She didn't want Beth to ever wonder if she loved her like she had with her own parents.

She still couldn't believe that before Puck was in the ground that Santana had bought the house next door. She sighted something about location and price and "yada yada yada." But, Quinn knew it was so they could help her. She also knew that Santana would never admit it. Brittany wasn't so standoffish. She would tell Quinn exactly how she felt…all the time. She was really glad that they were her friends.

She sighed. She knew that she needed to bite the bullet and just confess, but she didn't know what she wanted to confess to exactly. There were things that she felt like she needed to tell Maria, but then she was scared to do it. She sighed again, took a drink of water and grabbed her laptop.

LW: I went out last night as my previous note told you. I did have too much to drink and I acted like a fool. I feel like I am not responsible for my own life right now. I've failed you as a friend. I failed my partner and my family. I knew that I shouldn't go out, but I just wanted to feel again...I guess.

MB: You don't feel?

LW: It isn't that I don't feel per se. I don't show emotion. I don't have fun. I'm really just a home body. I haven't really been out to a club or on a date in weeks and even when I did, I was home by midnight, one at the latest.

MB: That doesn't sound irresponsible.

LW: But, that isn't what happened.

MB: Then what happened?

Quinn took another sip of water. It was no or never. If she didn't come clean about what happened, she didn't think that her friendship with Maria would survive. She hated lying. She especially hated people that lied to her. She took another sip of water and allowed her fingers to travel across the keyboard.

LW: A local surfer flirted with me and we went out to dinner.

MB: That doesn't sound too bad.

LW: Dinner turned into going to a local hole in the wall surfer club.

MB: Again, doesn't sound bad.

LW: I woke up at her place early this morning.

MB: Okay.

And, there it was. Quinn was ready to break. She'd screwed up and royally. She'd take her punishment like she always did, with her head held high. She would try to find a way to get back in Maria's good graces, but first she would need to know how much damaged she'd caused.

LW: I woke up alone. She slept on the couch. I snuck out and walked back to the cottage.

MB: Didn't leave her a note?

LW: I was ashamed of what I had done. No, I didn't leave her a note. I was more worried about what I had possibly done while I was black out drunk. I've been known to be an idiot and do things that I would rationally do sober.

MB: Did you do anything that you shouldn't have?

LW: According to my date, no, we didn't. Just dinner, dancing, and drinking, but that doesn't make it any better. I should have known better. I have to admit that I wasn't thinking about what I doing. I was just going with the flow. And, you would think after everything that happened to me in high school that I wouldn't do that. That I had learned my lesson, but I see that wasn't the case.

MB: Why are you so hard on yourself? You made a mistake. You know that. You're learning from it. And, now you can move on from it. Don't let that one night color your entire vacation there. You are allowed to have fun, Quinn. Isn't that why your partner sent you there to begin with?

LW: Well, yeah, it was.

MB: Then have fun, but be a little more responsible about it. I think you can do that. If you want to go out with the surfer again. Do it. Don't let yourself get in the way of living, Quinn. You deserve to be happy. Everyone does.

Quinn stared at the screen. She knew that Maria meant well, but she didn't know Quinn's background. She didn't know what Quinn had been through. She didn't know that Quinn would always pay for her mistake in high school. The more she thought about what happened with Puck the more upset she made herself. She'd come to the resolution that Beth was the result of their shared mistake, but she wasn't a mistake. She wouldn't think about her beautiful daughter that. She was the best thing that had happened in that situation.

LW: It isn't that easy.

MB: Sure it is. You're single, successful, and I'm sure that your beautiful. Go have fun.

LW: I have other things to think about besides myself.

MB: Your firm? Your books? What?

LW: My family.

MB: I doubt that your family would want you to be unhappy, Quinn.

She went to make a reply quickly and then sat back in the chair. She stared at the screen. Maria had pretty much forgiven her and glossed over the fact that she'd been stupid. She didn't know how she could do that. Quinn took another sip of her water. She needed to tell Maria about Beth. She just hoped that Maria didn't run like everyone else did.

LW: I have to tell you something. It's big and maybe something that I should have told you before, but I didn't. I'll admit that I was scared.

MB: Don't be scared, Quinn. Just tell me. I told you that I would listen. I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't. Besides everyone is allowed to have their secrets.

LW: This isn't just a secret. It's bigger than that. I'll admit that most people don't know how to handle this when I tell them and that is why I'm reluctant to tell anyone in the beginning. It can be a deal breaker.

MB: Quinn, stop stalling and just tell me already!

LW: I have a daughter.

Quinn typed the response quickly and hit enter before she could change her mind. She grabbed the water bottle and finished it. She wasn't sure that she wanted Maria's response. But, now it was out there and she couldn't take it back. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She didn't feel like she was hiding behind her computer screen. She hoped that it wouldn't put Maria off.

MB: I am not sure how you want me to react to that.

LW: I want you to be honest.

Quinn didn't know what else to say. She wanted to know how she really felt about the situation. She needed to know so that she could decide how she wanted to proceed with their tentative friendship.

MB: I am shocked, but I am not upset by the fact you have a daughter.

LW: Really?

MB: I guess I can understand why you didn't tell me earlier. I am little upset that you didn't tell me, but I get it. Having a child and being single has to be difficult. I have no idea what having our daughter has put you through, but I am sure that you have handled it all with poise and grace. You seem like a well together put together lady and I'm sure that you are raising your daughter to the best of your ability.

LW: You're not mad at me?

MB: I'm upset, but like I said, I understand.

LW: I lied to you, though.

MB: You didn't lie to me, Quinn. You didn't tell me something and it wasn't something that we'd discussed. Were scared that I wouldn't want to be your friend once you told me?

LW: Yes.

MB: Why?

LW: Because everyone that I've told her about her, judges me and then leaves.

MB: I am not like everyone else, Quinn.

LW: Trust me, I know.

MB: So, are you more mad about the other night because of your daughter or because of me?

Quinn didn't know how to respond. She sat back again. She wasn't sure that she wanted to answer that question. It wasn't that it was too personal; it was because she wasn't sure that she had a real answer to the question. She was upset because she'd missed her chat date with Maria. But, she was also upset that she failed her daughter. She felt worse because she was in Hawai'i and acting like an idiot, while her best friends and partner were watching her daughter. She needed the break but she didn't need to be so stupid. She knew what could have happened to her, but she was just too drunk to care that night. Just like she had been over ten years ago. She didn't want to compare the two nights, but she couldn't help it.

MB: Quinn?

LW: I'm sorry.

MB: Why are you sorry?

LW: I fucked up again and I don't have a good excuse for it. I wanted to get drunk, so I did. I didn't think about anyone else that night. I wanted to feel good. I...I don't...I'm sorry.

MB: Quinn, calm down.

MB: Look, I can tell you are upset from here. I can tell that you are apologetic for it, but I don't think that it me that you need to apologize. Is it? It isn't me that you are freaking out about it. It's your daughter. You should call her. Talk to her.

LW: I will.

MB: Quinn, we're okay.

LW: You sure?

MB: Yeah.

LW: Thank you.

MB: No problem. You are my friend. You aren't trying to hurt me. You listen to me ramble. I can do the same for you.

LW: Thank you.

MB: Quit thanking me for that. I would hope that you would do the same for me. I mean, you did tell me that if you figured out who I was, you would keep it a secret.

LW: I would. I would file it under client privilege. I wouldn't want someone to hurt you just because I figured out who you were. You're questioning and you should be able to do that with out everyone being all up in your business.

MB: And, you should be able to have a night of fun without worrying too much.

LW: It's different with children.

MB: Then call her.

LW: What?

MB: Call her and talk to her. I am sure that would make you feel better. I am sure that if I was your daughter, I would appreciate talking to you while you are away. I think that is why you feel so guilty. You feel like you've betrayed her trust. Am I right?

LW: You're not far off.

MB: You think that you betrayed me?

LW: Yes.

There, it was out and the open. She couldn't take it back. She was putting herself out there and giving Maria the power to hurt her with just one word.

There was no immediate response. Quinn felt sick. She reached across the table and started for her cell phone. She grabbed it. Pushing the button to bring up her contact list, she scrolled through it. Her finger hovered over Beth's number for a few seconds before she scrolled through it to Santana's number. She needed her friend and she needed her now. She needed the one person that had never given up on her, the person who took care of her when no one else would, the one person that judged her, loved her and helped her pick up the pieces every time without too much reservation. She needed comfort and familiarity. She needed Santana and Brittany. And, she knew that if they came, Beth would come with them.

LW: It's alright. You don't have to say anything. I've overstepped my bounds and I've hurt you. For that alone, I am sorry. For lying to you, I'm sorry. For standing you up the other night, I am sorry. But, most of all, I am sorry that I have made myself into something that you don't want to be friends with anymore.

She typed the words quickly. The tears were forming in her eyes. She didn't know what else to say. She closed the chat window before she could say anything else. She didn't know who Maria really was and it wasn't like she could just hop on a plane and fly to New York to find her in person. It would be like trying to find a needle in a hay stack of millions. She could spend years in New York and never find her. Quinn resigned herself to her own misery. She was the one that had created this Hell with another night of drunken madness.

She got up and went into the kitchen. She dropped her phone of the counter. She needed something to drink. She opened the freezer and saw the very large bottle of vodka. She desperately wanted to pour herself a glass, but resolve finally kicked in. She shut the freezer and opened the fridge. She grabbed another bottle of water and practically drained it when she heard the ping of another message. She hung her head as she walked back to her laptop and opened the message.

 **Quinn,**

 **While I am disappointed in your behavior, I can not fault you for it. We are friends. We've never met and we only talk online. We've told each other secrets that I dare say that we've never said aloud. I understand your need to run and hide, but I am not going to run away after one mistake. If you don't believe me, you should ask my ex-fiance. I am sure that he would tell you how imperfect I am. (He's still a little bitter about that, and it's been years.) I am not perfect. I am really not. I am not sure what picture you have of me, but I am just as human as the rest of the world.**

 **Call your daughter. Call your partner. Talk with them. I am sure that they will forgive you for this minor transgression. I think that you need to learn to forgive yourself and realize that you are worthy of praise and love. I don't know what happened to you in high school or what cause you to have your daughter, but I can tell from our few chats that it was something you were severely punished for. I think that you are still punishing yourself for that, but you need to let it go.**

 **I know that these may not be the words you want to here, but I am saying them anyway. I have to go for now. I have a dinner date with my two best friends to discuss this crazy movie they want me to do. We can talk about that later. Call your family and talk with them. I will try to be on later. And, yes, I will ask you how your conversation went with your daughter. Now, go. Breathe. Make the phone call and lift that burden from your heart. I'll still be here tomorrow.**

 **The sun will come out tomorrow, (I promise)**

 **Maria, your Broadway Star**

Quinn grabbed her phone. She scrolled to Beth's number and dialed it. A few rings later, her daughter answered the phone.

"Hey, baby girl," Quinn told her.

"Hi, Mom. How's Hawai'i? Do anything fun yet?"

"Plenty, Beth, plenty. Can I talk to you for a minute? You don't have a lot of homework, do you? I can call back," Quinn stated nervously.

"No, Mom, I don't. What's up? What's wrong?"

"I love you so much, Beth."

"I love you, too, Mom...Mom, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I screwed up, baby and I need to tell you about it."

"Okay, Mom. You know you can tell me anything. So, what did you do?"

"Well, I went out the other night..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Rachel walked into the swanky upscale restaurant called Craftbar. She usually just skipped the main course and ordered extra vegetables, willing to pay more her meal, just so she could keep her vegan diet. She was actually impressed the Blaine managed to get a special meal for her. But, then again, when she'd gone out there before it had been on a date and usually her dates didn't know that she was vegan. It was nice to know that she had friends that actually cared.

She knew that as soon as she saw Kurt that tonight was going to be interesting and not just because of his fashion choice. He had a look on his face that Rachel couldn't place. He honestly didn't look to happy with her and she couldn't figure out why. Sure she'd been talking to Blaine about everything, but she knew that Kurt wouldn't be upset about that. Well he shouldn't be, because most of what Blaine and she had been discussing was her career.

She sat down. She was immediately greeted by their waitress. She gave her drink order for a water as she perused the wine selection. When the waitress brought her water, she order a bottle of wine for the table. She was back quickly with the bottle and poured them each a glass.

As soon as Rachel reached for her glass when the waitress was gone, Kurt asked her point blank, "Who's Quinn?"

She looked at him blankly, because she honestly didn't have a good answer. Her dark eyes darted from him to Blaine and back again. She opened her mouth to answer and closed it just as quickly. She opted instead to sip her wine. When she felt that she'd stalled enough, she finally answered him.

"Someone I chat with."

He raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her. He face said it all. He didn't believe her.

"So how long has this been going on?" he probed.

"Kurt, let her be."

"No, it's fine, Blaine. I've been talking with her since the last time that you all came over for dinner. So I would say just over a week or so. Is that a problem?"

"We're going to tell me about her?"

"What is there to tell, Kurt? She is just someone that I talk to online. She doesn't know who I really am. We've been talking about lesbian relationships, the hardships of such and what I might want in a partner. There hasn't been anything to discuss with you about it. And, last time I checked, you weren't a lesbian," Rachel told him.

"You've just been talking, hmm? Well, from what I've heard, it sounds like more. I am just wondering if you were going to keep her a secret until you couldn't anymore."

"Kurt, we're just friends. There is nothing happening with us. Besides she lives in LA. She's West coast. I'm East Coast. Nothing would ever happen. We just talk," Rachel reiterated.

"But, you want more," Kurt accused.

She sat down her wine glass. She didn't know what to say. She did want more. She would love to meet Quinn. She seemed smart and funny. She had her own demons, but Rachel was sure that Quinn was dealing with them the best she could. They both had issues, but Rachel could see past them. But, as much as they flirted, subtly, nothing overt had ever been said.

"I honestly don't know what I want, Kurt. This whole thing has been an experiment for me. I am asking questions, talking to people, and learning more about the lesbian world. I am going off the deep end. I am doing research for my life. Can't you just be happy for me?" Rachel asked him as she reached for her glass of water.

"Yes," Blaine answered for him.

The glare that Blain gave Kurt was enough to keep him quiet just long enough for them to order their meals. When the waitress left Kurt was about to say something more, but Blaine cut him off again. Rachel looked at her two friends and wondered what was going on between them.

"Leave her alone, Kurt. She doesn't know what she doing. She's exploring. She's looking to find herself. Just because you found yourself early, doesn't mean that everyone else has. She's doing this at her pace. And, maybe she does like this person, but that doesn't mean that anything is going to happen between them. Rachel is being smart. She's treading carefully and trying to decide what she likes, Kurt. Did you do that in high school?"

"Well, yeah," Kurt replied.

"Then let her make mistakes. Let her find her way. Let her be herself because that is the only way that she is going to be happy," Blaine told them both.

Rachel smiled at him. She didn't know how to say it better. She took another sip of water and waited to see if Kurt or Blaine was going to say anything more. She carefully sat her glass down. When it looked like Blaine was waiting for her to say something, she finally did.

"Did you bring the rest of the script with you, Blaine?" she asked hoping that they would just drop the whole awkward part of the conversation and move on.

"Yeah, I got it with me. I wanted to give it to you after dinner. Have you put more thought into it? I mean I know that you liked the first few pages and all," Blaine stated.

"I've thought about it and I want to read it. I know that I told you that I would do it and I will do the audition. I don't want the part just because they want to give it to me, Blaine. I want to earn it. But, I will admit that this is the first script that you've given me that I've falling in love with so quickly. I am sure that says something about it," Rachel told him.

"What is the name of it?" Kurt asked trying to get back into the conversation.

" _Paradise City,_ " Rachel answered.

"Well, that sounds promising," Kurt stated as their food came.

"I am sure that it is a working title. The studio still isn't sure which production company they want to produce it under. Everything is still in the air for the most part. I mean, they got the script and the power of the studio behind it. They are assembling an assemble cast and they've asked for Rachel to be the lead. I think that it will do really well. They are moving up everything as quickly as possible. But, the studio wants to see test shots and some of the film before they brand it. It is really an indie film right now," Blaine stated.

"An indie film, eh?"

"Yeah, sounds great, but did they say when they wanted to do the audition?" Rachel asked.

"Not yet, they are still waiting to hear from you. I let the casting director and the director that you wanted to read the entire script first. They are leaving it up to you, Rach. They want you that bad. I've only seen them do this for some A-lister that wants to do an indie film. Rachel, they really want you. Just take the script home and call me tomorrow. Let me know what you really think about the whole thing," Blaine told her.

"I will."

"If you have any other questions about it, just let me know. I know the director. She's awesome. I'm not sure what direction she's going yet because I haven't seen the story boards, but I know that the studio is giving her everything that she wants," Blaine stated.

"Is there anything else that I need to do in preparation?" Rachel questioned.

"Yes, if you don't already have a SAG membership, you'll need one," Kurt told her.

"I can do that, Kurt. That is the easy part. I have no problem doing that. I mean is there anything else that I need to know about the part? Do I need to sing or dance?"

"I doubt it," Blaine stated.

"Well, then, this should be prove to be very interesting," Kurt added.

"Why is that, Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"The one and only Broadway Star, Rachel Barbra Berry, doing a film without song and dance? What will your fans think? I mean, your name is synonymous with Broadway and New York, Rachel. This is going to be something completely different. Are you sure that you are ready for that?" Kurt inquired.

"I don't know, Kurt. I really don't. I know that that want to try something different. This is a new chance and a fresh start. If it goes well, it goes well. If it doesn't, I've had a new experience. This isn't going to hurt my career at all," Rachel replied.

"True, it will only help it if the movie does well," Kurt added.

"And, they may even let you do a song for the movie," Blaine stated.

"That would be awesome. Do they have a costume designer? I could lend a hand," Kurt said.

"I have no idea, Kurt. I'm not that involved in the production. I work for the studio and I give Rachel scripts. If they want me to help with the movie, I will, but other than that, I have no idea who or what they have in mind for the production," Blaine replied.

"Well, I do have one question for you about the production," Rachel stated.

"What's that?" Blaine asked in response.

"Am I going to need a lawyer for the movie?"

"Probably, for the contracts and stuff. Why? Need a recommendation? I am sure that studio will get you one or Tina will. She is your manager. She should have some on retainer for her clients. But, you need someone that you trust, someone that is going to have your interests in mind when it comes to your contracts for the movie."

"I'll call Tina in the morning. But, I'll ask Quinn if she knows anyone in New York. I'm sure that she has some connections or…" Rachel stated already planning her discussion with Quinn later that night.

Kurt and Blaine watched as her head started going a mile a minute. They both could tell that Rachel was starting to daydream. Blaine smiled. Kurt looked on in rapt fascination.

"I'm sure that she has someone in mind," Blaine answered.

"I could ask her now?" Rachel replied pulling out her cell phone.

Blaine saw her smile grow larger. Rachel opened the Hathor Pages app and logged in. She opened a chat window, but noticed that Quinn wasn't online at that time. She left her a message in her inbox and hoped that she would get back to her that night. She would call Tina in the morning and ask her for her advice about the movie and get everything moving like she had already accepted the role. She liked to be prepared. She didn't like surprises later.

Blaine was about to say something about what Rachel was doing when Kurt spoke up instead, "So, Quinn is in the business, too?"

"Sort of," Rachel replied as she typed out her message.

"Sort of? What is that supposed to mean? What does she do?"

"She's an entertainment lawyer and a writer," Rachel answered, finished her message and hit send.

Now all she had to do was wait for Quinn to answer. She hated waiting. She liked to have answers as soon as she had the question. She had always been like that. She liked her instant gratification. It was one of the reasons that she liked the Hathor Pages website. It gave her answers and people to talk to so she could get more answers.

"Of course she is."

"I have no reason to doubt her," Rachel told him.

"Oh, I know. She is just the perfect person for you. You meet her online. You know absolutely nothing about her but what she's told you and there is no way that we can find out if that is the truth. Do you even know her last name?" Kurt asked her.

"No, I don't. We never got that far in talking. She did say that her partner and she were lawyers in LA. She told me that they were both in entertainment law. I haven't asked what the name of the firm she worked for. I don't even know what she looks like. Neither of us have a photo up on our profiles. I don't for obvious reasons, but I never asked why she didn't."

"I am sure that it's okay," Blaine stated.

"Should I ask her for more about herself?"

"That is between you two. You've been the one talking with her. You know how she'll react to your questions. If she does give you more about herself, we can look into her and her firm."

"That's if she really is a lawyer," Kurt said under his breath.

Rachel and Blaine both snapped their heads to look at him. He looked up at them and shrugged his shoulders. He was cynical. They both knew that. Just like they all knew that Rachel was a hopeless romantic and optimist.

"Well, once I have more information, I will let you know so that you can look into her," Rachel told him as she reached for her wine glass to finish it.

"It would make me feel better if you would. I don't like you putting yourself out there without some confirmation of who you are meeting, sweetie. I am not trying to stop you from being happy. I just want you to be safe. I don't want you to get hurt," Kurt told her.

Blaine put his hand on Kurt knee. He realized that Kurt was hurt that Rachel hadn't confided in him about Quinn, but he understood why. She had been spending so much time with him because of the random scripts that he'd been feeding her. Plus, Blaine was more objective about certain things. Kurt knew that and understood it, even if he didn't believe the same things that Blaine did. He also knew that he and Kurt both took to looking after Rachel like she was a little sister. They didn't want anything to happen to their friend.

"I don't either, Kurt. I'll let you know whatever I find out. I appreciate the fact that you both want to be thorough and want to help me figure out what I want. But, I need to do the same for myself. I am just glad that I have friends like you with me on this journey," Rachel told them as she held out her wine glass in an impromptu toast.

"To friends," Blaine and Kurt both replied, raising their glasses as well.

They all drank their fill. The rest of their dinner went well. They talked and laughed. They went over the movie and the script. Rachel and Blaine looked excited about it. Kurt was happy for both of them.

"How are you getting along towards Fashion Week?" Rachel asked, trying to veer the conversation towards Kurt, knowing that his ego needed to be stroked just like hers.

"I've got my sketches ready. Now, I just need to get the mock ups made and work with my models to see who would wear what. It is all very boring and business until right before the actual shows. Then all Hell breaks loose and I love it," Kurt stated.

"And, then I won't see him for a week before because he'll be doing some great big changes before he allows any of his models to touch the runway."

"Everything has to be perfect. Do you think that it is easy to make people look good? Because it isn't. There are so many things that I have to factor in. And, trust me when I say that not everyone can wear what I design," Kurt added.

"I know," Rachel stated.

"Hey, I make you look good."

"Yeah, I know and I love you for it," Rachel replied.

Kurt and Blaine decided to drive Rachel back to her condo after dinner. They both walked her up. Blaine kissed her cheek as she went inside. She bid them farewell as she took the script from Blaine's hand.

She dropped her keys in the bowl on the table. She dropped the script on the table beside the bowl. She shrugged out of her jacket and draped it over a chair. She sighed and then walked towards her bedroom. On the way, she talked herself out of stopping at her laptop to see if Quinn was on. She needed sleep. She needed a relaxing bath. She needed to read that script.

She decided that she needed the bath first. She altered her course towards the bathroom. Once in bathroom, she started the water, lit some candles and dropped a bath bomb in the shallows of the water. She walked back to her room to undress and get something to sleep in. She dropped her stilettos by the closet door as she used the frame of the closet to balance herself. She unzipped her dress and dropped it in the dry cleaning hamper. She tossed her bra across the room, towards the hamper in the corner as she approached her chest o' drawers. She grabbed a tight wife beater tank top and some short black boy shorts. She sighed again.

She walked through her condo in her silky underwear. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of red wine. Sipping it slowly, she strolled by the table grabbing the script and her cell phone before heading back to the bathroom for her luxurious bath.

She sat her phone on the closed lid of toilet after she opened a music app and started playing music. She sat her glass of wine and the script beside her phone as she eased into the water. Once she was settled, she took a sip of wine, then replaced the glass. She grabbed the script, leaned back and started to read passed the scene she already had.

She laughed and cried at the passion between the two characters. She wondered what advice that Quinn would have for her. She felt herself relax deeper. She leaned up just enough to deposit the scrip back on the lid of the toilet before lying back completely in the tub.

She let the water surround her. It drowned out every sound and started to make her not think about anything for just a moment. She was brought out of her pure bliss as she heard her phone signal that she had a new message. When she glanced at the screen, she realized that it was from the Hathor Pages Messenger app. She sat up, grabbing her towel and pulling towards her. She dried her hand enough to unlock her phone and open the app.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Santana was sitting at her desk at the office when Quinn's email came in. She looked at the clock. It was late, later than she wanted it to be. She wasn't sure why Quinn was emailing her, but she was sure that Brittany was going to be angry with her for being at the office so late. She sighed as she opened the email.

It was purely Quinn. She was breaking and Santana knew it. She really thought that time away from LA would help. But, then again, she didn't count on Quinn getting drunk. A random hook up wouldn't have been so bad if there wasn't any alcohol involved. She knew that Quinn felt like shit. She knew that was the reason she'd call her so early in the morning. She knew Quinn better than anyone.

They were basically sisters. When Quinn's parents kicked her out when she told them that she was pregnant, Santana was there in a flash. She helped Quinn pack and brought her back to her house. She gave her a place to stay and the love of a family that Quinn had never known. They'd gone to school together. Santana's parents kept Beth while they were at school and they both went home every chance they could. Quinn was sixteen when she realized how a family was supposed to work and Santana never let her forget it.

She was the first one that Santana told about her love for Brittany. She'd helped her get through the issues with her _Abuela_ and her sexuality. And, when Quinn realized in college that maybe men weren't for her, Santana was there to help her pick up the pieces of her broken heart like she'd been there for Santana. Their friendship was more than a bond. They were family.

She wondered if her idle threat about coming to Hawai'i caused Quinn any grief. She doubted it. She skimmed through the email, knowing how much that Quinn was apologizing for putting her in that position. She knew that she'd want to tell Brittany, but Quinn begged her not to. They didn't keep many secrets and she knew that as soon as Brittany learned about the drunken night debacle that she would be angry with both of them.

But, then in the middle of the email, Quinn's tone changed. She went from apologizing profusely to being the girl she remembered in high school. She became her partner again. She wasn't quite the HBIC, but it was close enough that Santana could deal with it.

The wording was completely Quinn and she swore if she had to look up a word, she would hit Quinn for it later. She was basically calling Santana out, but not in a bad way. It sounded like she'd actually looked at the school calendar for once and realized that Beth was heading into Spring Break. Santana reread the sentence six times before she got what Quinn was saying. She was asking Santana to bring her out to Oahu. She wanted them all to come there. She needed them to come there. She smiled. She knew what Quinn was doing. She nodded and pulled up the Hawaiian Air flight times.

She grabbed her phone off the desk and called Brittany. She knew that she was going to be angry with her, but she it couldn't be helped. She'd take her ire until she explained that Quinn needed them. Then, she'd wait for the immediate question of "when are we leaving?" She knew it happen, but she knew that she would have word things carefully if she didn't want to stay on Brittany's bad side for being at the office so late.

"Hey, Babe, what's wrong?" Brittany asked her immediately.

Santana stared at her desk clock. Brittany wasn't mad. She assumed that something had happened at the office or with work and that had to be why she was still at work.

"Nothing happened."

"San…"

"Okay, well, nothing happened to me," Santana told her.

"So, what happened to Q? Did her date not go well? Do we need to do something for her when she gets home? What aren't you telling me? And, why is Lord Tubbington sitting on my suitcase? Are we going somewhere?" Brittany let out a series of questions.

"No, Britt-Britt, whoa calm down," Santana said.

"What aren't you saying, Santana Lopez-Pierce?!" Brittany inquired using her "mom" voice.

"Quinn went out on the date. I guess she had too much fun. She drank a lot and…"

"Oh, no, is she okay?"

"She's fine. She did the walk of shame, but managed to not pull another Puck. She was hung over and feeling bad about it. We both know how she is now that she stopped drinking. She is worried that she failed Beth somehow," Santana explained.

"Oh, poor Q."

"Yeah, she feels like shit. She called me to wake her up. She needed to know that we weren't going to leave her. She was very un-Quinn-like. I've never heard her like that, Britt. It scared me. I wasn't sure what she wanted me to do," Santana told her.

"We're going to Hawai'i, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are."

"When's the flight?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"I'll pack up Beth. Finish whatever you have to do at the office and I'll see you when you get home. If you come home early enough, then maybe you can get some sweet lady kisses."

"I'll be home soon, Babe," Santana stated and hung up the phone.

She looked at the paperwork on her desk, then the clock. It wasn't like she'd been super busy since Quinn took her trip. She really hadn't. She's just gotten lost in the paperwork on her desk. She knew that it happened sometimes, but usually Quinn was there to help her find her way back out. Just like she was there for Quinn, or would be shortly in the morning. She sighed. She grabbed the last of her papers and threw them in a file. They would keep until she got back, or at least, she hoped they would.

She grabbed the file and a few others that she knew that she could work on while on the plane. She put them in her briefcase. She looked around the office to see if they had received any new contracts or contacts that needed to be looked over. She didn't see anything in her inbox from her office staff. So, she got up and went in the office manager's area.

Of course when she looked at the fax machine, there was a stack of papers. She grabbed them. She knew she could sort through the later and decide what was immediate and what could wait. She grabbed a stack of folders from the supply room and put all the faxes in one of the folders. She dropped all of that into her briefcase and headed for the door.

The trip home wasn't that bad. I-5 had been remarkably clear, but then again that was because of the time of day it was. She made it home in thirty minutes, a feat not easily made in LA during normal business hours. She parked in the garage, locked the doors to her dark blue Mercedes and headed up the stairs past her surf board collection into the house.

Brittany was still in the kitchen when she came in. She walked up behind the unsuspecting blonde and grabbed her around the waist. Brittany spun in her arms with a wooden spoon and almost hit her before dropping the spoon and kissing Santana hard.

Santana returned the kiss. It was a little more passionately than rough and hard like Brittany has started it. Brittany quickly surrendered to the dominance of her mouth. She gave a quiet moan and San couldn't help herself. She picked Brittany up and dropped her on the counter, never breaking their kiss. When Brittany got settled on the countertop, Santana stepped up in between her legs and readjusted her hold on Brittany's dancer's waist.

"If that is the welcome home I get when I come home late, I might do it more often," Santana said quietly in her ear as she broke their kiss.

Brittany playfully slapped her arm. She tutted San and then pulled her back for another kiss. When Britt ended that one, she finally said something.

"Do that and you won't get welcomed home like that," Brittany threatened.

"I'm sorry, Babe. I really am. I didn't realize…"

"What time it was, I know. Quinn hasn't been here to make sure that you get home on time. I know that you work hard and you lose yourself in the paperwork sometimes. I think that you've forgotten that you have your own firm and you have underlings that can do that for you, now. But, I love you just the same," Brittany told her.

"What did I ever do to deserve you, Britt-Britt?"

"You loved me," Brittany told her.

Before she realized what she was doing, she was kissing Brittany again. She wanted her. She didn't care they were in the kitchen. She didn't care that Beth was upstairs in her bedroom at their house probably asleep. She didn't care that she should be packing because an eight thirty flight from LAX was going to mean an extremely early wake up.

"Baby…baby," Brittany managed to get out in between kisses and when Santana finally moved to assault her neck.

Santana pulled up and looked into her bright blue eyes. She saw the depth of love that they shared reflected there, but she also saw a reasoning that she was losing at the moment. She hung her head down. Brittany held her head knowing that San's libido and her head were at war. She lifted San's head to look into her eyes.

"If you get packed quick enough, you can take me to bed," Brittany assured her.

Santana leaned up, gave her a quick peck on the lips and then ran up the stairs. She heard Brittany laughing downstairs as she finished cleaning up the kitchen. She shook her head at her own enthusiasm.

She went over to their huge walk in closet. She knew that she wouldn't need much. She and Brittany had accumulated a collection of clothes in the house in Hawai'i just like the ones she had in LA. It made travelling there easier and lighter. She knew that Beth was going to have the most luggage between them.

She grabbed a small carry-on bag. She pulled out some underwear and threw it in. The next ones were her new swim suit and shortie for surfing. She grabbed some random Sperrys, a pair of sneaks, and a pair of stilettos, thinking to herself that she had to be prepared for anything.

She was zipping up her bag when Brittany came in with her briefcase. She sat it next to San's bag. It was then that Santana noticed the other two bags. She smiled at her wife.

She sat on the bed and motioned for Brittany to come to her. She did with a smile on her face. Brittany put herself between Santana's legs. She lifted her hands slowly and started to unbutton the silk blouse that she was wearing. She kept her eyes on San's watching them blow wider with each new button undone.

"San?"

"Y-y-yeah?"

"Are you tired, baby?" Brittany asked watching as Santana close her eyes longer than a blink.

"Yeah, but not that tired," San told her as she wrapped her hands around Brittany's waist.

Brittany smiled at her. They both looked at the clock and then back at each other. Santana fell back on to the bed. Brittany laid down beside her.

"What time do we have to get up to make it to airport in time for check in?"

"Well, when is the flight?"

"Eight thirty," Santana told her.

"We need to be there two hours early for security and stuff."

"Damn it."

"What?"

"We have to go to bed?"

"Yes, San, we do."

"When did we become responsible adults?"

"Some where her in LA around the time that you were helping Quinn be a best selling novelist," Brittany explained.

"Remind me to thank her for that," San said as she got up to change into something more comfortable to sleep in.

"You could always come to bed naked," Brittany told her as she shucked off her clothes.

"I love the way you think, woman," Santana replied as she did the same before crawling back into the bed and curled up around Brittany naked and lithe form.

Brittany raised her head and looked at the green light of the alarm clock. She kissed Santana's head. She snuggled closer, holding her tightly and letting Santana burrow into her chest.

"San, baby?"

" _Si_ ," Santana replied very sleepily.

"Go to sleep. We have to be up in like five hours. I'll hold you. We can talk later and get some more sleep on the plane," Brittany told her.

"Uh-huh…"

She looked at the green glow of the alarm clock radio beside the bed. It read just after four thirty. She knew that she needed to get up but she couldn't tell why she was so cold. She rolled over to find that Brittany was gone. Deciding that she needed a shower before their flight, she got up and started to walk to the in suite bathroom. As she passed the bedroom door, she noticed that the bags were gone. She smiled because she knew that Brittany must already be up and working on getting them ready to leave.

She took a quick shower and got dressed. She headed down the hall to Beth's room to wake her. The young blonde as groggy but she woke quickly, just like her mother. She smiled up at her Tia Tana and got out of the bed. After she was dressed, they both headed down into the kitchen to find Brittany plating bacon, eggs and pancakes for them.

"Breakfast?"

"I don't like airline food, you know that," Brittany told her with a smile.

Santana just nodded as she sat down at the table in their breakfast nook and started eating. Before she got good into her egg, Brittany was already handing her the hot sauce and salsa. Beth laughed, but added some to her own eggs. She couldn't help but smile at the domesticity between them all. She never thought that they would have this growing up and now, she would do anything to keep it.

"Baby, it'll be okay," Brittany told her as if she could read her thoughts. "Finish your breakfast. We need to be leaving soon."

Santana nodded. She finished her food and stood to go wash her plate. By the time she was done in the kitchen, Brittany and Beth were waiting on her at the back door. She nodded at them and they got in the Range Rover and headed for LAX.

She parked in long term, got her ticket, grabbed their few bags and headed for the Hawaiian Air kiosk. She got them checked in, tickets in hand and then they headed for their terminal with just over forty-five minutes to spare. So far, the morning had gone their way. She just hoped that they would arrive with good weather.

She sat at the terminal and texted Quinn. She didn't even really want to look at her briefcase that morning and had resided to the fact that she would look at in on the plane. She called her office manager and left a message telling her that she would be out of the area for about a week but she could be reached via her cell or email. She would Skype with her later to see what they had planned for the next week or so. It was all things that could wait. Quinn couldn't. She needed her friends and family and that was what was to Santana at the moment.

"Tia?"

" _Si,_ Beth?" Santana replied.

"Is Momma okay?"

"Yes, darling, she is. She just missed you and wanted us to come out to see her. She knew that Spring break was this week. I knew that you liked to surf, so…win-win, we all get what we want. Surf and sand on Tia and Tante's private beach and plenty of time with family."

"Can we ride bikes around the island? Tante said it was awesome. Can we?"

"I'll let you do that with her while your Momma and I do a little work. I promise I won't keep her long. Just a few contracts to go over, but no more than a few hours a day. Each morning you can spend with one of us exploring something on the island and then, we'll switch out. I promise that we won't run out of things to do."

"Can we go to one of those luau things like in _Lilo and Stitch_?"

"I'll find one as soon as we get there. Tante and I haven't really explored much of where we are, so it will be an adventure for all of us. You did pack your snorkel and surf gear, right?"

"Yeah, Tante made sure I had it, why?"

"Cause we don't have anything your size there. I'll take you to a local shop later and will get you a board to stay at the house there. I'm not shipping boards back and forth, got it?"

" _Si, Tia,"_ Beth replied with a huge grin on her face.

"You spoil her too much," Brittany said leaning over to whisper in Santana's ear.

"It's my job."

"She loves you anyway."

"I don't care. She is never going to want for anything as long as I'm around. Neither is Quinn. They've both been through so much, Britt. I can't even begin…"

"I know, baby, I know. But, what about your own family? Are you going to be so generous with them as well?"

"When the time comes, I will spoil all the little children, be they Lopezs, Pierces, or more Frabrays. She is my family. She's my sister, Brittany. I love her."

"I know you, baby. I do, too. I also know that any little Lopez-Pierce that comes along is going to have two wonderful mothers and one kick ass Aunt," Brittany stated.

"That they are," Santana told her before kissing her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chap** **ter 13**

"Are you sure that this is something that you want to do, Rachel?" Tina asked her as she looked over the script that Blaine had given her earlier that week.

"It's different from anything that I've ever done, Tina. I want to try it. Plus, it is a small studio film. Seriously what are the odds that it'll get picked up for major distribution?"

"Pretty good," Tina stated matter-of-factly as she sat back and steepled her fingers.

Rachel just nodded. She didn't know about movies. She deferred on most of them, but this one was sticking with her. She couldn't let it go. She was between shows. It was like divine intervention. The timing couldn't be more perfect.

"Well, do you think that it is a good script?"

"It has merit, Rachel. I'll give it that. You'll be giving the project talent, but I don't know if you have enough weight to carry this film by yourself. You have the clout and enough friends that split their time between Hollywood and Broadway, but it is an indie film and will be billed as such. It isn't going to get a lot of money to pay you. They are talking rights and points, which means you'll get a cut of the profits from the box office takes and movie sales. You'll get a small check for your part, but after that it will come from profits only."

"Is that normal?" Rachel asked.

"It can be for small films. Usually the stars that do those aren't worried about the pay check. You certainly won't be hurting from doing the film. It will give you some more exposure and I'm sure that they will put on the DVD case that you are a Tony award winning actress. Some movie goers actually like that stuff, but this isn't a playbill. This is something you do and then walk away from and ten months down the road you might get a hefty check for doing."

"I'm okay with that."

"Then, let's get you going."

"You're sure? Tina…I mean, if you think that this is bad idea… I just want to do it."

"Listen, Rachel. I'm your manager and agent. You want to do it, let's do it. I'll make all the appropriate calls. I've already re-upped your SAG card because that hospital show shot downtown wanted you back as a guest star. So, we are good on that front. I want to see the contract that the studio is going to lay out for you. We'll need to find a lawyer for you that isn't in New York, maybe someone in Hollywood. I'll call around and see who my friends recommend. I've already done some calls to the studio. They want you in LA by the end of the week if you can make it. They are still trying to iron out some details with the script."

"LA?" Rachel asked and tried to keep the blush from creeping up her neck.

"Yeah, do you want me to book a flight for you?"

"Not yet," Rachel answered. "I want to talk to Kurt again before I do anything. I'll let you know what to tell the studio. I know that Blaine has been running the most interference on this and I'm sorry for that. He just thought that I was…"

"Perfect for the role, too. I know. He's emailed me seven times this week to apologize for over stepping, but he's right, Rachel. This part was almost written for you. It's perfect and that's why I'm scared. I don't want you to get burned," Tina told her.

"I appreciate that, Tina. That is one of the reasons I pay you so well," Rachel said with a smile, but she frowned, remembering something that Tina said earlier. "Are they doing rewrites?"

"It's early in the game, yeah. And, it will continue to happen even through filming. This isn't a fixed script. Movies never are. They'll have you act out it and then change some of the wording or blocking until they get what they want from the scene. It shouldn't affect the story too much. I wouldn't worry about it," Tina told her.

"I guess I'll just have to go and find out. We both know that there is a chance that they won't want me after the audition. I mean I can't sing for them. This will be on my acting alone."

"You are such a little diva sometimes. Your acting is flawless and you know that. Your voice is amazing, that's true, but just because you aren't singing doesn't mean that they won't want you, Rachel. The producers at the studio knew that Blaine knew you. How else do you think that you got that script? They know that you aren't big into movies, but you've done enough small screen work that an indie film might strike your fancy. They just pounced at the right time. If I didn't know Blaine better, I would assume that he told them that you were looking for something else to do. Don't knock it, Rachel. Go do the audition and blow it out of the water. Make them want to give you ever penny that they can because you deserve it," Tina told her.

"You just want a high pay check because you get fifteen percent," Rachel teased her.

"I should ask for a raise then," Tina countered.

"I would gladly give it to you," Rachel conceded.

Tina shook her head. Rachel still had no idea what she was really worth. She just knew that Tina fought to get her whatever she could. She let Tina do the brokering of her voice and skills. And, Tina would fight. She knew that it wasn't about her commission. Tina fought for her because she knew that Tina was worth it. She knew that Tina would make them tons of money with their investments in her voice and acting. And, even if Rachel didn't know how many times Tina sent a contract back because they low balled her, she knew that she was one of the highest paid actress on the "Great White Way." According to Tina, she'd paid her dues and earned every cent that she was able to make. She brought the house down every night. She got a small percentage of any merchandise including CD sales. In New York, Rachel was a household name. Her Tonys made her even more famous than her voice could alone.

"I'll make some calls and see what more I can find out. Until then, go home and rest. Read the script some more and prepare for your audition. Call Kurt and Blaine. Relax and just chill. You deserve some time off. Take it while you can. We both know that Broadway will always be here and calling for its darling daughter back," Tina told her effectively dismissing her from the office.

Rachel entered her apartment. She'd texted Blaine and Kurt on the way home. She would make them dinner and they would talk.

She'd decided that regardless of the outcome that she would actually go do the audition. Flying out to LA seemed daunting to her, but she was wondering if Kurt would go with her. It was another reason that she was asking the fashion designer to come over tonight. She knew that he would love to go. He would network while they were there and she was sure that he would pick up a few more clients. He would see it as a win-win. He got to go to LA and he would make money out of it. For her it was a win-win, too. She got company that she was comfortable with and she would look good while she was there.

She went into the kitchen and thought about what to make. She shook her head. She really didn't feel like cooking even though she had all the time to do it. Plus, she needed to go grocery shopping. She didn't know what she wanted to make so that was going to make it harder. Sighing, she gave up and decided that she would order Thai instead.

She texted Blaine, got their orders, and called it in. It would be to her door around seven. It gave her just enough time to sit there and relax a little bit more like Tina ordered. She wondered why she was so tense, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she caused this grief upon herself.

It was nearing three when she heard her computer beep, signaling that she had a message. It was from Quinn. She seemed to be in good spirits and Rachel could only hope that meant that she'd talked to her family and friends to unburden herself of the guilt for her night out.

Rachel still wasn't sure how to take the news. She wanted to be upset, but she didn't believe that she had the right. They weren't together. They were just talking on the internet. They had no claim on each other and Rachel, who hadn't really been alone since Finn, hadn't had a serious relationship since Finn as well, wondered if she was actually ready for something serious. She knew that she'd talked a good game a few weeks ago, the last time that Kurt and Blaine were over, but now, she'd had time to think it over. Things were not that much different between women and women as it was between men and women. There were all still all the same relationship hang ups.

She sighed. She really didn't know what to say. But, she wanted to answer. She wanted to know how Quinn was doing. She knew that it might just be curiosity, but that is what got her here to begin with. Rachel sometimes was like a cat with a new toy. She wouldn't let it go until it was broken and destroyed and usually it was at her detriment. She sighed again.

She reminded herself that she needed to log out more often, so it didn't look like she was online all the time. She clicked on the chat window and undid the "out of the office" message. Her fingers hovered over the keyboard. For once, she was at a loss for words and it bothered her more than she wanted to admit.

She stared at the screen. Fingers still hovering, before she knew what she was doing, she typed out a simple "hello." She had to wait a few minutes for an answer, but she knew that Quinn would answer her quickly.

She'd reached out and hoped that Rachel wouldn't leave her. Quinn had seemed repentant enough in their conversation that she wanted to forgive, but she knew that she had nothing to forgive her for, honestly. Rachel knew this, but she was still happy that Quinn had asked for forgiveness for going out and getting blind drunk.

LW: Hello.

MB: Hello.

LW: How are you today?

MB: I am well and you?

LW: I am at the beach trying to write, but I am not finding the inspiration. I feel like I have lost the will to write today. It hurts more than I can say and I don't know what to do about it.

MB: Have you talked to your partner and your family?

LW: I have.

MB: And?

LW: They have forgiven me.

MB: Your daughter as well?

Rachel didn't know why that was so important to her, but it was. She needed to know that Quinn got the forgiveness that she needed to move on past the episode. She wanted Quinn to be happy. She honestly did. She wanted all her friends to have everything they want.

LW: I didn't tell her everything, but yes. It was good to hear her voice. She calms me sometimes in a way that no other can. I feel like I need to tell her more, but I am afraid that she doesn't…well, she won't understand.

MB: She might not, but you could explain it in a manner that she might. If she is anything like her mother, she is highly intelligent, I presume.

LW: She is.

MB: The talk to her straight about it. I am not telling you to tell her what you actually did, but maybe she needs to know that her mother make mistakes, too. It would make her understand why you are acting the way you are towards her. It would give her something to think about as she grows older. She'll grow up knowing that adults are fallible and that making mistakes really isn't the end of the world. She'll grow up knowing that it is okay for you to make mistakes as long as you learn from them.

LW: I haven't learned very well from my mistakes.

MB: But, you admit that you made them. That is half the battle sometimes. If we can admit that we've done wrong, then we have learned something from the mistake. We may be doomed to repeat it, but we understand the outcome. We learn not to expect certain things because we haven't earned them and we try harder.

LW: You are a wise sage. Are you sure that you are an actor? I am not sure that I can believe such things when you speak so well.

MB: You have to be part philosopher to be an actor. How else do you get into character? You have to find that part of yourself that identifies with the character and explore it. Sometimes it takes you to dark places. Others it makes you remember past loves and the feelings that they gave you. But, each and every experience that we have helps us act, whether it is on stage or in public. Mannerisms are something inherent and learned. So is the way we treat each other.

LW: Again, are you sure you're an actor? Sounds like you've studied a lot psychology in your day, Miss Brice. Should I make an appointment with you?

MB: Appointment…crap. I need to go. I have to get ready for this evening.

LW: Will you be on later?

MB: I don't know. It depends on how things go with my friends. And, this script that they gave me. I am heading out to LA soon for an audition.

LW: LA? Audition? For what?

MB: Some movie that from the studio that my friend works for. It is an indie film from what I'm told. I am not expecting big things from it. Just a change of pace, but evidently they are hailing it as some crazy new blockbuster. They haven't even started filming yet. And, today, I heard that they aren't settled on the script yet, either. I am not sure that I can work with that sort of chaos, but I've decided that I am going to give it a try.

LW: You've been trying to tell me about this, haven't you?

MB: Yes.

LW: I am an awful friend.

MB: You're not awful. You've have other things on your mind. I am not your priority.

LW: I don't know what to say to that.

MB: Say goodbye, dear. We'll talk later. I really have to go now.

LW: Goodbye, my sweet Maria, until we may speak again.

Rachel stared at the screen. There was no mistaking that. Quinn was actually flirting with her and it felt good. It didn't feel threatening or rushed. It was natural.

She smiled, but she knew that Kurt and Blaine would be there soon. She closed down her laptop, as to not be tempted while they were there. She didn't realize that she was actually happy until the Thai delivery showed up. The driver commented on her smile and that he was glad that it was back. She beamed. She didn't know that others had noticed her funk, but now that she did, she was more determined to make something of this movie and learn from her experiences. She was making changes in her life and she needed to be happy.

When Kurt and Blaine arrived at the apartment some twenty minutes later, she had the food dished out on plates and the table set. Kurt cocked an eyebrow at her, but didn't say anything because of the snafu he caused the other night at the restaurant. Blaine seemed thoroughly happy that she was happy and smiling again.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore. Why are you smiling? What happened?" Kurt asked.

"I talked to Tina this morning at her office," Rachel stated stirring clear of Quinn.

"And?" Blaine questioned expectantly.

"She's looking into when I need to go audition."

"Yes," Blaine said quietly pumping his arm in victory. "You'll be perfect for it, Rach. I promise. You do know that the auditions are in LA though, right?"

"I do."

"And, Tina is working on getting you a lawyer, right?"

"She is looking into it, yes. But, I thought you were as well. Do you have anyone in mind?"

"There are a few. I'll compare notes with Tina. But…I'm just so happy, Rachel. You'll get the part. You're perfect for it. Besides, they want you. Most of the lawyers I would suggest work for the studio, so they wouldn't be willing to help you because it would be their best interest not to, well unless, the studio was leasing you out to another studio and then they would demand to help you. But, I'm still looking. I'm calling some of my contacts in LA."

"I don't know why. I've never done film, really. And, before you say that I've done TV shows, it isn't same. That was like show up for a few days, walk around, hang with the cast, shoot a scene and call it a day. This will be so much bigger," Rachel stated.

"It will, but you'll be fine. Are you going to go alone? Or, is Tina going with you?"

"That's the problem. Tina can't go. She needs to be here for her other clients. I get that. I respect that. I can't expect her to be at my beck and call. If I get the part, I guess I'll hire an assistant or something. But, I was wondering…"

"Wondering what?" Blaine asked.

"If Kurt, you'll come with me to LA?" Rachel asked.

"You want _moi_?"

"I do."

"I'll have to check my calendar," Kurt started to say.

"He'll do it," Blaine finished for him.

"Thank you. I'll pay your way. I am sure that there are places that would love to carry Hummel Fashions. Maybe you can look into a boutique there or something," Rachel added hoping it would sweeten the deal for the Fashionista.

"Fine, I'll go," he said with a dramatic eye roll. "But, I am not saving you from any lesbians that want to take you home and do dirty things to you. You, my lovely, are on your own in that department. And, sir, better figure out how to join us once we get there."

"I am sure that I have some vacation time I can use," Blaine told them.

Rachel raised her glass and toasted, "To friends, films, and LA!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Quinn had just closed her chat window on her laptop. She was glad that she had invested in the portable Wi-Fi card. It let her roam and today she was on the beach again. She liked the solace that she got from watching the waves. She more she thought about that, the more she wondered why she was even in Hawai'i. She had the same view and the same sounds from her house in Malibu. Given she didn't have the lush green forests or the wild life, but she still had the ocean. She'd fallen in love with it in college and swore that she would never live without it in her life again. It helped her find the peace that she had so desperately been searching for since high school, since the birth of her daughter, and since she found herself on her own. It was the one constant companion besides Santana.

She kept her eyes on the waves and the water. She heard the familiar footsteps of the women that she loved behind her. She knew that she as dreaming, though. There was no way that they were there. She'd talked to Santana twice about it. She'd talked to Beth. Everything was fine. She'd learned her lesson. She realized that she fucked up, albeit again, but she was trying to make things right. Not just with Beth, Santana and Brittany, but also with Maria.

She looked back over at the waves. They were nice for this late in the day. She began to wonder if she should go change and get a board. She stood up after she decided that she needed to clear her head again and surfing was the perfect way to do it. She grabbed up her laptop and other gear only to turn back up towards the house and see Beth not twenty feet behind her. Her eyes flicked from Beth's brown eyes and shocking blond hair up over her daughter's head to see Santana and Brittany both standing just at the edge of the dunes watching them both.

Santana watched her. She knew that Quinn was completely surprised, but then again she wasn't. She knew that if Santana and Brittany were that worried about her that they would come. The look on Quinn's face was priceless though.

"Beth?"

"Hey, Mom!" she called as she ran the rest of the way down the beach to Quinn.

Brittany, who had her strappy sandals in her hand, used that hand to cover her mouth, trying to hide the smirk that was there at the sight of Quinn and Beth. She and Santana both knew that this was the only way that Quinn would actually forgive herself for her one night out and getting blitz drunk. Beth was the only balm that Quinn needed.

Santana just smiled. She loved the look that Quinn got on her face when she saw her daughter. It was the look that Santana wanted to keep on her face. It was payment enough for everything that they had all been through together. It made all the hardships seem worth it. They all knew that Beth was the only way they would see that smile. And, Santana was just manipulative enough to use Quinn's own daughter against her.

But, she hoped that she didn't have to do that. Not now. Not after she'd gone over all the paperwork three times on the plane. She knew that Quinn was going to be pissed, but legally there was nothing that they could do. She'd made calls back to the office as soon as they landed. She had the interns digging into it, but she doubted that Kitty or Marley would find anything. The contract was loophole free and that was going to give Quinn a reason to drink. She just hoped that having Beth there would make her think twice before picking up the bottle.

"Hey, Baby, what are you doing here?" Quinn asked her daughter.

"Tia and Tante said that you were really upset because of that mistake you made the other night. So, when I got up this morning, Tante asked if I wanted to see you. I told her yes and now we're here," Beth told her like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"I see."

She took Beth's hand and headed back up towards the house, laptop bag and beach gear in hand as well. She gave them both a look, trying to be HBIC, and failing because they were her friends, her sisters, her lifelines in the dark, the other two pieces to the Unholy Trinity.

"You came to see me?" Quinn asked Santana as she passed them.

"We did."

"Did I sound that bad?"

"Yes," Santana answered.

Quinn knew that she wasn't going to pull any punches and she was thankful for that. She needed that. She knew that if Santana was there that quickly that it was her fault. She'd made the mistake and now she was going to have to live with it.

They all went into the kitchen. Brittany began getting everyone a water. Beth ran around the house, taking in everything and not believing that her aunts owned the house on the beach. She came running back in the kitchen when she was called. She took the bottle of water from Brittany and took a healthy drink.

"Besides, Mom, it's Spring Break. We'd already been to Disneyland, but this is so much better. Can we go surfing? Those waves are perfect," Beth stated.

"I don't see why not, but I don't think that there is a board here for you."

"Taken care of," Santana told her.

"What?"

"Well, you and I have work to do," Santana told her.

"O-okay," Quinn replied.

"So, I thought that Britt could take her into town. I knew that we didn't have a board for her here, so they'll go buy one. Plus, the kid will need to take care of her room. Britt and Beth will go max out my Black card, while we go over some contracts."

Quinn knew what Santana was doing. She was getting them alone so they could talk. She didn't doubt that she had scared her friend. She'd scared herself. But, bringing Beth with her was a new low in manipulation for Santana. She didn't think that San would use Beth against her without reason, so she really began to wonder what this was really all about.

"What does she need that she didn't bring with her?"

"Surf gear, some clothes, towels, shades…you know the essentials," Santana told her.

"Right," Quinn replied before turning to Beth and pointing. "Go into the front bedroom there. Get my purse and bring it back to me."

As soon as Beth was out of ear shot, she turned back on Santana, "I don't know what this about but bringing her here like this, San. That's low, even for you. You're going to use my child against me. I told you everything on the phone. What the Hell is this shit?"

"I am not using her against you, well, yet. She is here to be a buffer. She missed you. You missed her. It's Spring Break for real. She isn't missing any school. I wouldn't have brought her if she would be. Plus, I would hope that you would know that I would have been her on the first plane out of LA from the first phone call if I was really that worried about you."

Quinn humphed, but didn't reply. Beth came back in the room with Quinn's purse in hand. She handed it to her mother, but she looked between Brittany, Santana and Quinn. She knew that something was off, but she didn't know what it was. Her mother and aunts were tense and she didn't like it.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"Nothing, baby. Nothing happened. Your Tia and I need to do a little work. You are going to take my card, well, Tante is. And, you have a limit, young lady. You can spend no more than a thousand and remember whatever you get is staying here. I am not paying to have it sent back to Malibu," Quinn told Beth before looking up at Santana and Brittany. "That limit includes her board, so don't get too happy. Got it?"

"Got it, Q," Brittany replied taken Quinn's card from her hand.

Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany. She then whispered something into Brittany's ear and handed her the keys to the rental they'd gotten at the airport. Brittany smirked and then beamed a smile at Quinn. She nodded at Santana and then looked over at Beth.

"Come on, Munchkin. Let's get our shop on. We'll bring back something for a late lunch."

Quinn nodded as they left. She had to admit that she was happy that Beth was there. She wouldn't tell Santana that, but somehow she knew that the Latina knew. She hated it, but she knew that her two friends were the only ones that could read her so well.

"So, you want to tell me what happened with you other night?"

"I already told you yesterday, Santana. What more do you want me to tell you? That I feel like shit for it. That I have no idea what I was doing. I went out to have fun and I did. I just had too much. I don't think that I realized what I was doing. I was too caught up in the moment."

"Quinn, don't get me wrong. That's pure bullshit. You knew enough of what you were doing to call me when you did your walk of shame. You knew enough to know that you fucked up, royally, but you can't tell me why. I don't buy it," Santana told her.

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"I want you to man up and tell me what the hell happened. Who the fuck was she? Why was she the one that got you to drink so much? God, Quinn, you know what alcohol does to your family. I want you to explain to me why you did it in the first place when you know what happens when you drink like that," Santana demanded. "And, I want you to make me believe it."

Quinn started pacing. This isn't how she wanted to spend her afternoon. She was actually looking forward to going over some of the contracts and work that Santana had supposedly brought with her. She was over this…mistake, and she was ready to move.

"I made a mistake. End of story. There is nothing else to add," Quinn told her.

"Nope, not going to work. Spill. I know that you are hiding something. What is it?"

Quinn just stared at her. She opened her mouth to answer and then closed it. San just sat at the bar staring at her, waiting for an answer, with her eyebrow cocked and her head slightly tilted.

"Q? What happened? What was it?"

"She smiled at me," Quinn stated.

"She smiled at you."

"She paid attention to me. She gave me attention. She sought me out. She wanted me."

"So that gave you the right to hit the bottle."

"I wasn't feeling it. I didn't…I wasn't… I lost count. I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me. I was lost in attention," Quinn stated as she sat down hard on the stool beside Santana.

She reached out and put an arm around her blond friend. She could hear the sobs and she knew that Quinn was lonely. She wouldn't admit it willingly. But, that made her realize what she was missing and what she would do to get it. Thankfully her sensibilities overcame the loneliness and she walked away, a little worse for wear, but still with some of her integrity.

"Q…"

"Don't, San. Just don't. I know I fucked up. I do. I know that have to put Beth first. I don't know what I was thinking. I know that I can't have more than three drinks. I know that I have to cut myself off. I am not my father and I am not my mother. I am not an alcoholic. I don't have to have it to live. I just can't…fuck."

"I know, Q. I know. You aren't your parents. You have overcome so much because of them and what we went through in school. Don't sell yourself short, Q," San told her.

"Am I that hard to love?" Quinn asked, tears in her eyes.

"No."

"Then, why did I? Fuck. I just wanted someone and I didn't care who it was. I just wanted someone to see me for me and prove that I was loveable enough to be with. Fuck, I am an idiot. I knew that she wanted me. It was obvious and still I let her buy me drinks. I knew better, but I kept saying to myself, 'one more won't hurt.' And, then I lost count."

"Q, it's okay. You realized what happened and you walked away as soon as you could. You did what you had to do to make sure that you were okay. You sobered up and got smart. Not many people could do that. I think you realized that wasn't what you wanted and you began to start your exit strategy, but ultimately fatigue won out."

"That doesn't make it any better. I still drank too much. I still found myself waking up in someone else's place and I didn't know how I got there. Santana, I was sure that I had done something stupid. I was sure that I had fucked her and I didn't remember it."

"But, you didn't."

"No, I didn't."

"Quinn, it was a mistake and you know that. You did the right thing. You called me. You asked for help. You realized that you fucked up and you started to pay for it. I am sure that you had one helluva hangover," Santana told her.

"I did."

"Then, you can let it go. You need to stop punishing yourself. You have a beautiful daughter that needs you. She needs you to be her mother. She needs to know that you love her. She doesn't ever need to know that she was born from a drunken mistake. She doesn't need to know that. She needs to know that her parents love her and that you will do anything for her now that Puck is gone. As much shit as I gave you in high school, Quinn, you made the right decision in keeping her. You've proven to everyone that you aren't going to let anything keep you down long. Beth isn't a burden. She is just an extension of you. She is a little piece of you and you get to do something that your parents never did for you," Santana explained.

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"You get to love her and let her be herself."

Quinn smiled at her friend. She knew that Santana was right. She did the opposite of everything that her parents did with her, within reason. She let Beth express herself, be it surfing, cheering, singing, writing. She didn't care. If Beth had wanted to do karate, she'd let her. She wasn't going to hold her back. She wasn't ever going to let feel like she wasn't wanted. She wasn't ever going to let Beth question her love for her.

"Now, that we've got that out of the way, ready for some work?"

Quinn laughed. She knew that Santana didn't do "feels." She also knew that if Santana was bringing up work while they were on "vacation," then it had to be something major. She could only smile at the ridiculousness of the face that Santana was making waiting on her answer.

"I didn't think you were going to give me a choice," she replied.

"Well, with one contract, I can't."

Quinn cocked her head in question. Santana stood up and went to where she'd stashed her briefcase when they'd arrived. She pulled out some of the files. She wasn't sure what Quinn was going to say, but she wanted to air it out now. She knew that they couldn't wait until they got back to LA at the end of the week. And, she knew that Quinn was about to blow a gasket, so it was better to do it while Beth was out of the house. It would give her enough time to get Quinn calm, collected and somewhat sociable again before they got home. She also knew that she told Brittany to wait for her text that it was safe. Santana may do some irrational things, but she always has a plan.

"Just give me the contract," Quinn demanded with her hand out.

Santana handed over the paper. Quinn looked it over. It was simple enough. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with that she could see at first glance. It was straight forward. It was an agreement of the selling of a script, but it gave the author the right to approve any and all rewrites during the filming process. She couldn't see anything wrong with it, but then again she was just scanning it.

"Looks fine to me," she told Santana.

"Read the date out loud," Santana told her.

"May seventh, two thousand and … Santana, what is this?"

"Read the names on the contract, Quinn and then ask me that again."

Quinn's eyes flew back to the paper. She saw her name as the writer. She saw Santana's name as her representation. Then she saw the name of the studio.

"Fuck me."

"No, I don't think I will."

"When did this come thru?" Quinn asked her.

"It was on the fax last night. The studio finally green lit a director. They want your input on the script, Quinn. They want to give you credit and I don't mean the normal 'based on a book' type credit. They want to add your name in the credits."

"They can't do this."

"They can and they will, with or without your consent."

"How can they do this? It's been three years. Surely there is some statute of limitations or something that we could sight. Please tell me that they aren't going to do this."

"I wish I could, Q, but I can't. I've already got Kitty and Marley looking into loopholes and trying to talk the studio out of it, but I don't see a way, Quinn. That contract is air tight. I should know, because I helped draw it up. You agreed to all those terms."

"Fuck!"

"I know that you don't want your books to become movies, Quinn, but you sold them the rights to make it. They've just been sitting on it. I am not sure why, but they are. I mean the story is good and it was your first best seller."

"What are they calling it?"

"Paradise City," Santana replied.

"At least they aren't using my title," Quinn replied.

"Q?"

"You're sure that we can't do anything."

"Not that I've found, but like I said. We're still making calls. I'll see what I can do."

"What am I supposed to do about Beth? She's gonna want to see it when it comes out. She isn't going to understand. I don't want her to find out this way. She can't see the film."

"Look, Q. I know that it is about your life and your coming out story, but we don't have to take Beth to see it. I am sure that it will have a high enough rating that she wouldn't be able to go, but that isn't going to stop her from finding out later. I agree that she isn't going to see it now, but maybe when she's older…"

"Santana…"

"Look, you aren't going to be able to hide it forever. If she ever gets curious and goes back to Lima, everyone is going to know who she is. She looks just like you, Q. And, we all know that no one there knows how to keep their mouths shut," Santana told her.

"I know that."

"Let's deal with this first."

"Fine."

"Look, I am doing everything that I can. I am still your lawyer and I'm trying to find a way to stop it from happening. I mean, it's been years and now they want it made yesterday. They have to ask you to review the script. They have to give your opportunity. You could delay your responses, but eventually they are going to come for it. We aren't going to be able to sit on it forever. They own it for filming purposes and they can do it without you."

"I've noticed. I've reread it. It's pretty standard. What were we thinking?"

"We were young, college graduates and broke. Your book was just starting to take off and they wanted to get ahead of the game. You know how the operate, but they never went forward with it. I wonder if they brought it out because your last book hit the best sellers list."

"Probably," Quinn answered as the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know. It isn't like I invited anyone over here. How the Hell am I supposed to know who it is?" Quinn asked her.

Santana only gave her a look as they both approached the door. Quinn didn't know why she felt so nervous, but she answered the door. Santana stayed a little ways back, waiting to see who was at the door and what Quinn would do with them.

"Hello," Quinn stated.

"Thought you might want to go surf, Goofy Foot," the woman at the door stated.

"Sorry, now isn't a good time."

"Sounds important. Maybe later, then. See you around, cousin," she said and left.

"Who was that?"

"A mistake…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Rachel was walking around MOMA and enjoying the galleries. It had been months since she'd been able to just act like a tourist around town. She loved art, in all forms, and she loved being able to go to MOMA and just see everything. It was relaxing and energizing at the same time.

She was staring at some of Matisse's works when her phone rang. She wasn't surprised. Her phone had been ringing since the early morning. First it was Kurt, and then it was Blaine. Tina called as well trying to gauge her reaction to the movie if they decided to do rewrites. Next it was her fathers.

She was grateful for what she had. She had friends that cared. She had people that were looking out for her and her career. She had everything that she ever set out to have except one thing. Someone to share it with, someone who could support her need to be on stage or in front of the camera, if that is how her career ended up going. She wanted someone who she could be herself with, someone she could be comfortable with, and someone who loved her for her and not her name, fame or money.

The longer she walked around the museum, the longer she wondered when someone would find her. As she was changing galleries, her phone rang again. It was Tina.

"Hey, Tina, what's up?"

"Where are you?"

"At MOMA, where are you?" Rachel quipped back.

"No, seriously, I am at MOMA. You told me that is where you were earlier. I am down in the lobby. So, what gallery are you in? I'll meet you there."

"I'll just come to you. I am done. We could go somewhere else if you'd like."

"Okay, that's fine. I'll just wait down here. Besides the guard is staring at me funny, so hurry," Tina told her.

Rachel made her way back thru the museum to the lobby. She saw Tina standing near the exit, phone attached to her ear and the guard across the way looking at her. Rachel shook her head. He was checking her out, not worried about her stealing something. She knew that Tina didn't look at anyone since she and Mike got married. Tina was a foreign beauty and sometimes too oblivious for her own good.

Rachel approached her with a smile on her face. She tapped her on the shoulder and got a finger in the face really quick until Tina realized it was her. She rushed her phone call and then turned to hug Rachel.

"How's my biggest star?"

"Wondering why you here looking for me?"

"Can we get lunch?" Tina asked her.

"Sure, where did you want to go?"

"Where was that vegan place you took me to last time?"

"Which last time?"

"When they were renegotiating your contract for the musical," Tina told her.

"Ah, yes, that was probably Green Symphony over on 43rd Street. They have a good buffet. Wanna go there?"

"Sounds perfect, let's go," Tina stated, grabbing her arm and leading her out the door.

"We gonna walk?"

"How far is it?" Tina asked.

"About a mile I think," Rachel told her.

"Sounds good. I need to get out more. I've been in the office too much today anyway."

"It's only about one o'clock," Rachel stated.

"I know. I haven't been out of the office really all week. I need to make sure that I get out more. I can't always be helping my talents stuck behind a desk. I need to network, too."

Rachel just smiled at her friend and manager as they made their way over to 43rd Street. They talked a little about the musicals and other plays that were interested in Rachel performing. Rachel didn't take the bite. She knew what Tina was doing. She was trying to tell her that Broadway still wanted her. She didn't care that Hollywood was calling. Tina would always consider Rachel one of Broadway's daughters.

"They'll still want me in a few weeks as well, Tina. This isn't going to change anything. I promise. I'll do this one movie and I'll come home. This isn't going to be permanent. I am going to come home back to New York, Tina," Rachel tried to assure her.

"I know that, Rachel, but we've seen what Hollywood does to its actors. I am afraid that they are going to chew you up and spit you out. You don't have the same attitude as Hollywood. You're a performer, an artist, not some body on a set," Tina told her.

"I know that."

"As long as you remember that," Tina replied.

"Have you found a lawyer for me that you like for the movie?"

"Plenty, but they are all in New York. Problem with that is the studio is in LA, not here. While I can get the contract written up under New York laws, the majority of the filming will be done in LA and I fear that the studio won't go for it no matter how badly they want you. I've made calls to LA and found two or three firms that might be perfect for you, but I am still waiting to hear back from my contact in LA," Tina explained.

"When are they supposed to be getting back to you?"

"Soon," Tina replied.

"Like how soon?"

"Today."

"I may have a contact," Rachel admitted.

"You do? Should I be worried? What aren't you telling me?"

"It's nothing. I just have been talking to an entertainment lawyer from LA. I just didn't say anything because I haven't asked her about the project. Honestly, I don't know if she would take me on as a case. It hasn't been something that I was planning on pursuing with her."

"Umm…excuse me. You've been talking to a lawyer that is in LA and you haven't told me this. Why might I ask? Why haven't you told me about her? What's her name? But, better yet, why are you talking to her anyway?" Tina asked her.

"That is kinda a long story," Rachel stated.

"I'll make the time," Tina told as she stopped walking and waited for Rachel to tell her that she was going to tell Tina the story about this lawyer from LA.

Rachel just looked at her as they neared the restaurant. She didn't know what to say to Tina. She knew that she had been telling that she wanted a change, but she never said anything to her about looking for a girlfriend since none of the guys were working out for her. She bit her tongue as they entered. Tina noticed her sudden quietness and wondered what it was that Rachel wasn't sharing. Rachel wasn't known to be quiet. She was known to be a loud, boisterous, high strung, semi-high maintenance, lovable, opinion-sharing diva. This was not what she was seeing now.

"Just tell me," Tina demanded.

"Fine. Let's get our food and then sit over there. It's a little more private for this conversation."

Tina looked at her. Rachel was embarrassed. Rachel didn't get embarrassed. She held her head high and took whatever anyone dished out. What was she hiding? It had to be something juicy and Tina couldn't wait to hear what it was because she'd known Rachel since grade school. This had to be something big and something very private for her to be acting like that.

They both got their food and went to the table that Rachel had pointed out before. Rachel took a long sip of her drink. She sat it down carefully in front of her and looked up at Tina. She was giving Rachel the time that she might need in order to gather herself before telling her what was going on. Rachel gave her a quick smile and took a deep breath, prepared herself and began to tell Tina her story.

"A week or so ago, I decided to broaden my thinking."

"Beyond Broadway?" Tina asked.

"No, in more personal matters."

"What does that mean?" Tina questioned.

"I was having dinner with Kurt and Blaine. I realized something earlier that day. The play was over. I didn't have many prospects yet for a new production and I wasn't actively looking either. I wanted a break. I need a break. But, I wanted something more, too, you know?" Rachel asked her.

Tina nodded "yes". She took a sip of her drink and then went back to eating. She was letting Rachel take her time and move at her pace because she knew that if she rushed her, she wouldn't get the full story. Tina gave her a nod again and Rachel knew that it meant for her to continue.

"I've been thinking about it for awhile, but it just hit me full force that night. I mean, I've never completely ruled it out, but I never pursued it either. No one really knew about it high school because I was always with someone, but I just couldn't stop thinking about it. So, I asked Blaine and Kurt what I should do. Blaine was very receptive at the time. Kurt was in mild shock, I am sure."

"About what?" Tina asked for clarification.

"I am bi."

"Okay, so what?"

"I want to try and date a woman."

"Oh...oh...really?" Tina probed.

"Yes, and I asked for their help in finding someone that wouldn't out me until I was ready. I know that the people of Broadway wouldn't care. How could we? We are so LGBTQ friendly that we wouldn't exist without it, but there is still the stigma that goes with the label. I didn't want to hurt my chances of getting roles. We talked about it a lot that night," Rachel explained.

"And what conclusion did you come to about it?" Tina asked.

"That I needed to wait it out some. I should go head first into the lesbian dating pool. Blaine suggested that I wade in and told me that he would ask around the office. We are planning on going to some club one night and see how the scene was for me," Rachel replied.

"Have you gone out?"

"No, we haven't."

"Why not?"

"Because of who I am. They wanted to make sure that I could get in somewhere with all the paparazzi hounding me, them, or the club. They've been wonderful in trying to help me."

"But?"

"I found a website the night that we talked."

"Uh-huh, and?" Tina probed.

"It's called the 'Hathor Pages,' and it's a lot like Facebook, but not. There are chat rooms and information pages. It is the perfect place for someone like me who is questioning to start looking. Blaine actually agreed with me on this when he found out that I set up an account."

"You did?"

"Yeah, but I didn't use my real name. Blaine's already proofed it. It is so much like me without being me that no one will really guess that it's me. He said that it was a good thing. He didn't want someone to out me before I wanted to be out if I decided that this was the way I wanted to go," Rachel explained.

"And, you've talked to some of these women?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, I've met some really cool women on the site. We talk about theatre, books, music, really anything. It is like any other chat room or site. You find people that you'll click with based on your interests and such. It has been very enlightening. I've learned a lot about myself and about the lesbian community."

"And, this has to do with the lawyer how?"

"I met her in a chat room," Rachel answered.

"And?"

"She's is very personable. She's smart and around our age. She is also a writer, so her partner is her lawyer. She knows a lot about the business and she's listened to me whine about this movie. She's been very gracious about it," Rachel told her.

"So why haven't you asked her about it?"

"She been on vacation and I didn't want to bother her. She doesn't know who I am really and I kinda like that right now. I like talking to people who like me for me without knowing my name or that I have money because I am on Broadway," Rachel said.

"Rachel, honey, that's bullshit. She's an entertainment lawyer in LA. She's got money. She has connections. You'd be a fool to let an opportunity like this pass you up. You need to ask her. Find out the name of her firm and let me know. If she's good, we'll go for her."

"Tina, I don't think that is a good idea," Rachel said taking a bite of her salad.

"Why not?"

Rachel gave her a pointed look, but didn't answer. Tina watched her squirm. Finally her eyes went wide and Tina's mouth dropped open.

"You like her!"

"Shh…be quiet. Do you want everyone on 43rd to hear you? Does that really matter now?"

"It does since you won't ask her to do it. Why not ask her what her partner's name is? We could still use the firm even if you don't want to use her," Tina added.

"I feel like that would be a betrayal."

"Why?" Tina asked, sipping her drink.

"I don't know. I just do. I can't explain it. I just don't want to mix work and pleasure. Bad things always happen when I do. Look at what happened when I decided to date Jesse St. James, Tina. Bad things, remember?" Rachel asked.

"I remember. I am not saying go out with her. I am asking you to ask her a question. It is that simple. Just ask her the name of her firm. I'll do the rest. She won't even have to know that it is you that I am inquiring for. It is that simple," Tina stated.

"Not really, it isn't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. It just isn't. Besides, I am not even sure that she would take my case if I asked."

"But, you haven't asked," Tina quipped.

"Fine, I'll ask her," Rachel stated with an exasperated sigh.

Rachel pulled out her cell. She opened the Hathor Pages app. She went to Quinn's profile. She noticed that she wasn't on at the moment. Her heart dropped for a second before she realized that she wouldn't have to give Tina an answer right away. Maybe it was a good thing that Quinn wasn't on at the moment. She could ask her now and then talk about it later, if she agreed. For Rachel, it seemed like an ideal way to handle things.

MB: Quinn, I have a question for you regarding your firm. What is the name? And, would you be willing to represent me if I took a role in LA? No pressure, but please let me know. Thanks, Maria.

"There. I sent her a message. She isn't on right now, but I am sure that she'll answer me soon. I'll let you know what I find out, but I don't like doing this. I am just telling you that," Rachel stated as she put her phone back into her purse.

"Okay, noted, you don't like the fact that you are using a contact that you made to help your career. You must be one of the few in the industry that wouldn't do that. I mean, serious, Rachel, who in their right mind wouldn't use the contacts that they've made. Hell, Blaine is giving you roles. That is using your contacts. Why is this person from the website so different? Just because you like her?" Tina asked.

"I don't want her to think that I am using her," Rachel stated.

"So, tell her that."

"Tina..."

"Has she been giving you entertainment advice?"

"In a way. She's just been listening to me rant about things. Mostly we talk about books and music. The other day she told me about her daughter. I...I...just don't know what to do with her. I don't even if what's she told me is real. And, that was something that Blaine was afraid of happening," Rachel stated.

"Catfishing, I know. Look. We find out who she works with or for or whatever, okay? I'll do some sleuthing on my end. If she's legit, she's legit. If she's not, then you find a way to break it off with her online. No harm, no foul. She never has to know that we found her for real."

"I am an actress, why else would I be looking for an entertainment lawyer in LA?" Rachel inquired.

"You said that you were possibly going to take the role. You're just being proactive. There is nothing wrong with that. She'll understand that, too, if she really is a lawyer. Do you have a name at least?"

"Just Quinn," Rachel replied.

"And, who does she think that you are?" Tina inquired.

"Maria Brice," Rachel said, looking at her friend intensely.

"See, she doesn't even know your real name. So, she won't know that I am calling about Rachel Berry and a possible role. You haven't told her about the movie yet, have you?"

"I have, but not the specifics."

"So, there really isn't anyway for her to know that you would be the one looking for her, then."

"I still don't know, Tina."

"Look, just get the name and I'll do the rest. That way you don't have to worry about it and you won't have to feel guilty. I'll take care of everything. You'll see," Tina told her.

"Okay. I just hope that this doesn't blow up in my face. You know I don't like personal drama."

"Oh, do I know how you don't. It'll be fine. Now, tell me more about her and why you like her so much," Tina told her.

Rachel just smiled. Tina returned it, knowing that her friend was smitten with a woman that she didn't really even know. This was going to amusing. She just hoped for Rachel's sake that she was legit. She would hate to find out that she wasn't. It would destroy Rachel and that was the one thing that Tina did not want to happen. She wanted Rachel happy. A happy Rachel was a productive Rachel and a productive Rachel meant that everyone else was happy, too.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Santana watched as the Hawaiian girl walked away from the house. She watched Quinn's whole body change as she walked back over to the table that Santana had set up as a desk in the room she'd made her office. She watched as Quinn paced the room for a few minutes. She didn't stop her when she picked up the contract and reread for probably the three hundredth time since Santana had given it to her that morning. Her eyes were fixated on the words, like she could find some deeper meaning from them.

Finally in a huff, she dropped the papers on the desk and took a seat facing the large picture window. San watched her as a slurry of emotions crossed her face. The sea wasn't raging outside those windows; it was raging in Quinn's eyes and mind. There was a storm brewing and thankfully, San thought, it wasn't doing the same outside.

She sighed and crossed the room to sit beside her best friend. She wasn't going to let her go this alone. She couldn't. She was a part of the story, too. There were things that she didn't want to get out about her and Brittney, but she was sure that Quinn could find a way to gloss over them if the studio actually managed to get the movie into production.

Her eyes were still following the waves and the clouds in the sky, when Quinn abruptly stood up again. She could feel the tension of everything getting to her. The fact that the "little Hawaiian that could" came by to check on her amused Santana, but she also knew that it annoyed Quinn. There were so many emotions flowing through her right now, that Santana was sure that Quinn might implode if she didn't find a way to help her expel it all. She'd seen her do this before and that was how Beth came into their lives. Sure Puck wasn't here to "console" her, but after Quinn's excursion the other night, Santana wasn't sure that she could be trusted on her own for a while. She needed to get Quinn laid, but by someone that wouldn't come calling back and making things difficult. If they were in LA, it would be easy. She could make some phone calls, but they weren't and she was sure that if she made some "discreet" inquiries that she could come up with something. The problem was that Quinn would kill her for trying.

Quinn sat back down at the desk with Santana. They were going over the contract trying to find something that would keep the script from being used. The more they stared at it, the more they realized that it was iron tight. It hadn't been one of Santana's first contracts. She'd learned from the best during her internships while in school. She'd made sure that both parties got what they wanted. Quinn kept her authorship and the rights to whatever script the studio decided to make and the studio got to make the movie they wanted out of her story.

"I just don't understand, why now?" Santana asked throwing the contract on the desk.

"I don't know, Santana. I don't know. We still to figure out how we are going to stop this. I know that we are good but we can't be that good. There has to be some sort of loophole for us to find. It can't be that ironclad," Quinn replied.

"I don't see where. The language is strong but I can't find fault in it. There simply isn't a way to stop it. You still have rights to the script. We can use that to your advantage."

"How, San? How? They are going to make a movie about my life and I can't do anything about it," Quinn stated. "Can we not buy it back? We have the money, right? We can just buy it back. Let's just buy it back."

"I don't think that the studio will go for it."

"Santana? Come on. Can't we just try?" Quinn asked.

"I'll make the calls, but don't hold your breath. They won't take kindly to us doing this and they will make us pay more than they did for it. I am sure we could make an offer, but I am telling you, they aren't going to take it," Santana stated.

"I know," Quinn replied dejectedly.

"We'll find a way to make this as painless as possible for you, Quinn. I swear to you on that. The studio wants to meet with you. So, we'll go to New York and see what they are willing to do. It is still your story. We can rework this to your advantage somehow."

"Like not telling this story?"

"Well, no, they are going to tell it with or without you. They have your signature on a script. If they don't make any changes, then they can use it. You can denounce the movie, but I don't think that it would do any good. Other authors have tried and it just made them look greedy and bad. We don't want that for you. Your books are still doing well. We want to keep your sales up and honestly, doing this movie will help. It might bring you an entirely new audience, which will mean more new readers and sales," Santana explained.

"I could care less about sales and readers right now, S. I really could. Fuck them all at this point. Gah…why was I so stupid!" Quinn stated as she threw down more papers and stood up forcefully from the desk.

She started pacing. Santana knew that she was going to take the news hard, but she was hoping that Beth would be enough of distraction for her. Now, she wasn't so sure. Quinn was angry and when Quinn was angry no one was immune to her ire. Santana watched her for a few minutes before pulling out her cell phone to warn Brittney.

"I can't let Beth see that film," Quinn muttered as she kept pacing.

"I know that."

"She can never see this film," Quinn stated.

"I know."

"You can't let her, no matter how many times she begs you. You can't let her see it. Brittney can't give in and let her see it. She can't know how horrible they were to me. She just can't. She won't understand. And, God, the way I portrayed Puck in that…She just can't."

"I got it. The munchkin can never see the story of her parents and the one woman that broke you completely. I wouldn't dare let her know about Russell and Judy. Albeit that your mother has tried to come around," Santana told her.

"Thankfully, your parents have only given her pictures of us. She had hounded them for an address, but they haven't given in. I need to call them," Quinn rambled as she paced.

"Yeah, you do. _Mami_ is worried about you. She is afraid that you aren't trying to be happy."

"I am fine, Santana."

"No you aren't. You haven't been fine in a while, Q. Don't try to convince me otherwise. I know you too well. Now, your daughter is here to spend some time with you. We are going to forget about this mess with the script for now. We are going to pack a picnic lunch and we are going to take our girls surfing when they get back. We are going to relax and we are going to find someone for you to get your mack on with," Santana told her.

"You did not just suggest that I have sex with someone in order to relax?" Quinn hissed at her, turning abruptly, eyes on fire and wild.

"Actually, I did, Q. You need meaningless sex. I am not talking about making love and finding the one. I am talking about getting laid, getting fucked and walking away, purely for recreational purposes. No one is telling you to make them the one."

"Because you are my friend and like a sister to me, I am going to forget that you even suggested that. I don't do meaningless sex. It is too intimate. I am not you, San. I can't just get my rocks off and move on. I need more of a connection in order to do that."

"Is that what happened with your surfer girl?" Santana asked, pushing her more.

The fire in Quinn's eyes turned into a blazing inferno. She turned on Santana so fast that she didn't see anything but the blonde coming at her. She had Santana up, out of the chair and pinned against the wall, before Santana realized what was happening. All she could do was laugh. She wasn't scared. She knew that Quinn wouldn't hurt her. She was pushing her for a reason. The more she got out of Quinn now, the more she would seek to self-destruct.

"That's right get mad at me. I am the one who can take it. Punish me, Q."

Quinn backed up a little but she didn't let her go. The fire was still raging and like every time before, Santana decided to throw a little more gasoline on the fire to see what would happen. She knew that Quinn wouldn't resort to violence. She never had and thankfully that was because Santana had always pushed her to the brink and held her there. She let her look at the destruction that her mind wrought without it actually happening. She was still afraid that she was her father's daughter and San knew that fear. She knew how to make Quinn see what was she was doing to herself and those around her without letting her completely fall.

"Good. Get angry. Get passionate. We'll use it," Santana told her.

Quinn was breathing hard, almost hissing through her teeth as she stared into the dark eyes of her friend. She knew, oh Lord, how she knew what Santana was doing. She'd done it many times before. But there was something different this time in her eyes. There wasn't a mirth behind the action. Santana wasn't getting some psychotic glee from this. She actually looked…dare Quinn think it…worried. And, that is what broke the spell.

"LUCY QUINN FABRAY!" Brittney screamed at her from the doorway.

Quinn backed up and then stepped completely across the room from Santana, trying to put as much space between them as she could. She couldn't look at either of them. She felt herself slipping and she knew that Santana was pushing her, but she couldn't stop the rage that was building. For too long, she hadn't faced the truth of her past.

She slid down the wall, breathing hard like she'd just finished the LA marathon. She pulled her knees up under her chin and circled her shins with her arms, dropping her chin on her knees. She looked so small and frail that Santana thought she might have actually broken her this time.

"Santana Maribel Lopez, what did you do to her?"

"I pushed her so she would get angry," Santana said.

"And, you thought that this was a good idea?"

"She needed to get it out."

"So you decided that you were the best target?" Brittney asked.

"Better me than you or Beth," Santana stated.

"I am not my father," Quinn chocked out around anguished sobs.

"I never said you were, Q. But, you do have a fire in you that burns so hot sometimes that you can't help what you do to those around you that love you. I've dealt with it for years. I am not going to let you do something insanely stupid again and hurt yourself. I would rather you hurt me first, at least then, I won't have to worry about you doing something stupid."

"Where were you that night?"

"What night?" Santana asked.

"You know what night. The night I ruined my life, right San? The night that fucked me up worse than anything. The night that I went running to the one person that ever showed me any kindness. Where were you that night?"

"That's not fair, Quinn and you know it. I was at home, in bed, asleep, the night you left your parents' house for Puck's bed. I would have gladly let you in if you'd come to me, but you didn't. You were afraid of what you were then and you are afraid of what you've become now. I can't help that. You called me the other morning, remember? You knew where I was and what time it was and you called. I answered the mother fucking phone didn't I? I've been worried sick about you for a while and this is how you thank me. You still need someone to blame for that night. Look in the mirror then. You made that decision, not me! I was a fucking phone call away and you ran to him. And, why? Because you felt fat that day and he made you feel better. Fuck off, Quinn. Fuck you," Santana stated, throwing her hands in the air in defeat. "Just remember who took care of you when they threw you out. Just remember who has been there for you all along. Just remember who dropped everything to fly out here to make sure that you were going down the rabbit hole again. Remember who got you out of the bottle in college. Yeah? Do you? Because it was me. It wasn't him. It wasn't your parents. I was me, you no good, sorry sack of…"

Brittney grabbed Santana and pulled her out of the room. She knew that Santana didn't mean all the words that she was saying, but she was angry. And when Santana was angry, she went for the jugular with her words. She didn't pull her punches if it got that far either. She knew that they needed time away from each other to cool. They were both too close to the situation to see that the tension between them was causing a deep rift. They both needed time to think about it and realize that they still needed each other. They were like sisters. And, as much as Santana wanted to pretend that she had a great family life growing up, she knew that her parents didn't care that much about her and money was their cure all. Taking Quinn in had just been something that they needed to do to make San happy. It was just added benefit that her father, Diego could rub it in Russell's face.

Once she got Santana out of the room, Brittney went back to Quinn. She was still against the wall wrapped around herself. It broke Brittney to see her this way, but she knew partially that San had been right. Quinn needed to break, even just a little, in order to move on. She'd been holding on too tightly to the past and letting it cloud her actions. She'd really hoped that being in Hawaii, alone, would have helped her become the person that Quinn could be.

"Quinn?" she asked as she neared her on the floor.

Quinn didn't answer. She just hugged her legs tighter. Brittney reached out for her, but when she met Quinn's eyes, she pulled her hand away.

"I sent Santana away."

"I know."

"She's in the kitchen with Beth. They are parking a picnic for us to take to the beach. You promised to go surfing with Beth later. I think know would be a good time. You need to get out of the house and just let loose for a while," Brittney told her.

"Why? What's the point? I am just going to fuck it all up again."

Brittney took a deep breath, held it and then let it out in sigh. This was what she was afraid of. Quinn was retreating like she had in college. Things weren't going her way and she was breaking due to the harsh upbringing of her parents.

"You aren't a failure," Brittney said knowing that it would cause Quinn to look at her.

"Yes, I am."

"No, you aren't and do you know why?" Brittney asked her.

Quinn shook her head. She didn't know why Brittney thought she wasn't a failure. She thought she was and she couldn't understand why no one else did.

"Because even though you got pregnant at sixteen, you graduated. Sure, your parents kicked you out of the house, but Santana took you in. You had a house and a family that cared for you in their own way. You kept Beth and gave Santana something that she'd been missing. She won't thank you for it, you know that, but she is grateful for you being there then."

"What did I give her?"

"Someone who loved her and was there for her. You supported her while she support you, even through all your cattiness. And, after Beth was born, when Maribel actually began to care what was going on with her daughter, you were there to help them along. You thought enough of her mother to watch Beth while we were in college. Sure we went home every chance we could and we all worked so you could fly home more often, but we came together as a family. We aren't going to let one little slip up break us apart," Brittney stated.

"But, I fucked up."

"So what? We all do it. But, the better point is that you know that you did. You have a daughter in there that loves you very much. And, even though she isn't mine or Santana's, she is like a daughter to us. We care for her just as much as we care for her mother. You aren't alone, Quinn. You haven't been for some time, but you need to ask for help when you get like this. You've got to stop the self-destruction. You aren't a failure. Forget all the ugly words that your father told you because they aren't true. You are beautiful. You are successful. You're rich, too. You have set out to do everything that your father told you couldn't and you've surpassed his limited expectations. You are so good at what you do that the studios come to your firm because of you and Santana. You've built an alliance that Hollywood can't break. Don't let one night break you. Get up. Learn from it and move on," Brittney told her.

Quinn moved slightly until she was on her knees. Brittney held out her hands, offering a hug, that she willingly took. Brittney held her as she sobbed, realizing that her friends, her "sisters" were right. She needed to move on past her father and her abusive past. She needed to live for the now. So, maybe doing the movie wasn't a bad idea. It could be cathartic and help her heal old wounds, again. Writing the book had helped. Maybe getting her story out in a different way would help her continue the healing process.

"Besides, I am going to kinda need you in a couple months," Brittney told her.

Quinn pulled back to look into her bright blue eyes, wondering what Brittney was trying to tell her. When Brittney didn't answer her, she gave her a questioning look. She cocked her head and just watched the happiness dancing in her clear blue eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're going to be an aunt in about seven months," Brittney told her.

"You're…you're…really?"

"Yep."

"When? How? Nevermind, don't answer that. Oh, my God…this is…"

"I know."

"Have you told San?"

"I was going to last night, but she was so worried about you…"

"She can't know that you told me first. Oh, my God. You have to go tell her now. You have to. Brittney, she needs to know…oh, my God. I'm…you're…."

"Come with me?"

"Of course," Quinn answered.

"I'm scared."

"Of San?"

"No."

"Then, what?" Quinn asked.

"Everything…."

"You'll be fine. Plus we both know that San is going to spoil the lot of you. I'll just have to make sure to send her home faster now. Oh, my God, you're going to have a baby… Santana is going to faint when you tell her. She's going to be so happy. Are you happy?"

"Extremely."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Tina took Rachel back to her office. They were waiting on Blaine to call to get the okay for the audition. Time seemed to be speeding a long, but going slow at the same time. She wasn't sure how she felt about asking Quinn to be her lawyer, but Tina told her not to worry about it. She would handle everything so it wouldn't seem like Rachel was asking her outright. But, Rachel still wasn't convinced. There was no reason for Quinn not to know that it was her, especially after the message that she'd sent her earlier.

"Okay, thanks, Blaine," Tina told him as she hung up her desk phone.

"So?"

"They've been given the green light from the studio to go ahead and hold auditions. They aren't too worried about rewrites and they figure that the screenwriters are really trying to hold out for more money because they heard they were looking a Broadway star to play one of the characters. Which reminds me, have you finished the script?" Tina asked her.

"To be honest, no, I haven't. I was so taken with that one scene that I didn't want to ruin my perception of the storyline. I know that if I get the part that I will have to deal with it, then, but I want to wait. I want to keep it how I see it in my head until then."

"Sounds reasonable. Okay, they are going to be holding auditions in LA at the studio next week. They want you to come on Tuesday and read for the part they're interested in you for. If everything goes well, they'll start screen tests with the other cast members on Friday. They are hoping to get it cast quickly. They are steamrolling this through preproduction."

"What about sets and stuff? That all takes time, to build, to locate, how are they going to handle that? And, what about read thrus?" Rachel asked.

"They are steamrolling preproduction. The casting director will be in LA for a week and needs to get it all done quickly. The director and the producers will be in out of LA during the week while they are getting the studio set for filming and find all the other 'on' locations that they might need. Blaine said that the director will be in LA with most of the production company and studio producers by Friday."

"What's the rush?" Rachel asked.

"It seems that they have been sitting on this for a few years and now that they have the green light and a possible celebrity to star in it, they want to go. Plus, Blaine may have told them that you were thinking about going back to stage. The director and some of the producers are fans and don't want to hold you up longer than they have to," Tina told her.

"I will not compromise a production because I may or may not be staring in another production on stage. They need to know that. If they sign for me this, they will have me for the duration."

"I am sure that Blaine informed them of that, but they aren't going to leave that to chance. Besides I've found out that one of the producers has been one of your major producers. He is backing a big part of the project and he wants you in the film. He even said something about holding a revival of some play for you, if you accept the film."

"He's gonna hold a revival for me?" Rachel asked confusedly.

"Yeah, he's in talks with a theatre for some major revival. He wants you for that, so he is going to wait to have it fully pitched until you are available. So, in essence, he is telling you that he is going to have a production for you back on Broadway when you come back," Tina stated.

"They want me that bad?"

"It seems that way. Blaine said that the producers and the directors almost fell over when he told them that you agreed to audition for the movie. They never thought that you would do it."

"Well, then I better give them something they like. They've gone through so much trouble to get me. The least I could do was give them something to work with, right?"

"Yeah," Tina replied.

"Then, tell Blaine to get me the scene they want me rehearse and any music I need to know. I only have a few days to learn it before LA. I would like to be flawless for it," Rachel told her as she stood. "But, for now, I am going to go home and watch Funny Girl. Good day, Tina."

"Goodbye, Rach. I'll get you that information as soon as I get it. Be good and careful on your way home. Hopefully, I'll see you tomorrow."

Rachel just nodded as she left the office. She couldn't believe it. They really wanted her to do this film. She wondered why and what it was about her that drew them to her. She wondered if it was her passion for acting and her characters. She wasn't sure, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from having her best audition ever.

Rachel went home. There was nothing new going on for the rest of the day. She was just supposed to be relaxing. She was just supposed to be getting ready for her audition in LA. She could do that. She grabbed the script and lay down on the couch.

She read over the lines for the three hundredth time. The words hadn't changed and it still stirred her heart. The emotions of the words were complex and surreal. They made Rachel feel things that only music had before. She sat the script down and grabbed her laptop.

She wanted a distraction. She needed a distraction. The script had stirred so much inside her. She knew that it wouldn't take her long to memorize the scene that the production stuff would want her to audition with. She had most of the script memorized already. It would only take moments for her to have it down completely. She could really do any part of the script. She hoped for the girlfriend of Chris, but she was sure that she could pull any of them off.

She opened the laptop in hopes that she could find something to distract her. She knew that if she went to the Hathor Pages that she would find something that would distract, but she wasn't sure what kind of distraction she really wanted. She sighed, sat the laptop down on her coffee table and stood up. She crossed the room and went to her stereo system. She grabbed her iPod and put it in the dock. Searching for a song and playlist, she scrolled through her amazing amounts of music, before she just chose shuffle. Once the music started playing over the speakers, she moved back to the couch and sat down. She reached over and grabbed her laptop, again not going straight to Hathor.

She stared at the screen for long moments. Nothing was coming to her. There were no roles for her to research for. There were no YouTube videos that she wanted to watch. There were no games that she wanted to play. She sighed and finally resigned that she wanted to see if Quinn had answered her.

She logged into her account. There was no answer yet. She smiled. She wondered if she could retract the sent message. It wasn't that she didn't want to know who Quinn worked for, it was the fact that she didn't want to seem desperate to know. She wondered if it seemed stalkerish to ask. Shaking her head, she left the message and decided to wait. It couldn't be helped. She knew that Tina would try to find out anyway. This way she could try some damage control before Tina did anything.

She looked down at the coffee table. She glanced at the script. Then she realized what she wanted to look up. She wanted to find out more about the writers. The first names on the script were Rodney Gila and Katherine D. Trane. That was really all it said, but Rachel knew that neither of those were the true author of the work. From discussions with both Tina and Blaine, she knew that they were both the screen writers. So she decided to find out who the author was.

She typed "Paradise City" into Google. She immediately got hits for the Guns 'n' Roses song, including various video links. There was nothing listed as a novel, play or short story that would lead her to the original author of the tale. She wondered if that was just a working title or if was actually the original story's name. So, she tried IMDB. She found that the movie was in pre-production, but nothing else. It was like this movie was the best kept secret unless you needed to know. There were no facts, no production company notes, nothing that would suggest that it was even going to be made but the title. Rachel found this odd, but it was Hollywood and it was known for keeping secrets.

She had half the mind to text Blaine to find out more. Then, she thought about updating the IMDB page, but talked herself out of it. She didn't even have the job yet. Why would she out herself to a project that she wasn't sure she'd actually be doing? Career suicide, maybe? She knew that she was just bored and was looking for something to do.

She resigned herself to going back to the Hathor pages. She knew that she could find something to keep her occupied. Rachel opened the web pages and started looking to see what clubs she and Kurt might visit while they were in LA. She found a locals page for LA. She looked at some of the club reviews and picked out some places that she might want to visit. She got up to get some paper to write the clubs' names down when the chat window bing went off. She looked back at her laptop.

She crossed back across the room. She sat down on the couch and stared at the screen. In front of her research window, there was Quinn's answer in an open chat window. She wasn't sure that she was ready for this conversation, but she knew that she should answer. She didn't want to leave Quinn waiting.

LW: You're asking about my firm?

MB: Yes.

LW: Got some plans in LA soon?

She knew that it was meant as joke or that Quinn was fishing for more information. She wasn't sure that wanted to tell her everything. Rachel knew that her name was already attached to the film. According to Blaine, she was already being hired and the audition was just a formality, but she wasn't so sure.

MB: I might.

LW: Did you want to visit me or did you a lawyer?

MB: Maybe a little of both.

Rachel answered. She knew that was flirting back. She knew that Quinn would probably be willing to meet with her, but she also need a Hollywood lawyer.

LW: I'll refer you to my partner.

MB: Why?

LW: I don't like mixing things.

Rachel could only smile at the screen. Quinn was flirting back. She was subtly asking for Rachel to make a move. She couldn't. She couldn't give in to her wants…not yet.

LW: Have I overstepped my bounds?

MB: No.

LW: I'm sorry that I've upset you.

MB: You haven't.

LW: Are you sure?

MB: Yes, I am just thinking about this movie that I've been thinking of doing.

LW: Wanna tell me about it?

MB: No.

LW: Did I make you uncomfortable?

MB: No, not at all, like I said, I've been thinking about this movie.

LW: But, you want my legal advice, too?

MB: It could be helpful, yes.

LW: I'll get my partner to call your agent, if you wish.

MB: I am not sure that I am ready for you to know who I am.

LW: Okay then, what should we do?

MB: Can I have my agent call her?

LW: If you wish, but I don't know if she would take you like that. We don't have a large client base, but we are very selective in who we take on. Are you sure that you're a Broadway star?

MB: You're funny. Yes, I am sure. I have two Tonys to prove it.

LW: And, you've never done film?

MB: Hard to believe I know, but I really haven't. I have done some small screen work, but I wasn't really that big of a deal. Just some extra work on some locally shot TV shows and such.

LW: Such as?

MB: Law and Order.

LW: Did you die?

MB: No.

LW: Were you a hooker?

MB: Once upon another life.

LW: I will figure you out, Maria.

MB: I know that you will try.

LW: Do you have your SAG card?

MB: Yes, I've had it for a while. And, before you ask, my agent made sure that it was still current. She's been making calls to find me a lawyer in LA. She's not sure that she trusts the lawyers in NYC to handle me filming in LA.

LW: So the movie has been green lit?

MB: As far as I know, yes. I've all but been told by the production company and the director officially that I have the part. My best friend works for the studio and got me the script. He seems to think and I quote: "That I have the hometown girl bit down." I am not sure what that means, but he swears that it has nothing to do with my looks. I am just a Jewish girl trying to make it in the entertainment biz.

LW: Well, you've got my vote.

MB: You don't even know me.

LW: I do...to a degree, but would it be wrong of me to say that I want to know you better?

MB: Not at all, but you like you said, I don't mix business.

LW: Should I be worried.

MB: About?

LW: LOL, I walked into that one, right? So, you need a lawyer for the film? I'll talk to my partner. If she agrees, she'll represent you. I, on the other hand, will be a sounding board and a friend. I would ask for your agent's information but that might narrow down who you are and since you are trying to stay a mystery, I'll refrain from asking.

MB: Thank you.

LW: Do you want me to give you our information?

MB: If you don't mind. I am sure that my agent and manager friend will want to look into your firm. She is very thorough. She doesn't like surprises, which is why she is a little flustered with me right now. I am sure that she has a publicist on stand by for me, just in case.

LW: That isn't necessarily a bad thing.

MB: I never said it was, but she can be overly thorough sometimes. She has been a friend since high school, so I trust her. She is just a little over the top sometimes, but I know that she says the same about me.

LW: She didn't take your soiree into lesbianism very well.

MB: No, she did. She was just surprised. For Broadway, it would be no problem.

LW: Hollywood is still judgmental, I get it.

MB: Yes.

LW: You know that no one in my firm would judge you, right?

MB: I would hope not if you are a partner in it. That would be a little ironic and self-loathing. I am sure that your partner wouldn't stand for it if she really is your best friend.

LW: She and her wife are my best friends, yes. She's had my back for years. I have hers.

MB: My manager has mine. My best friend however can get a little caddy, but his boyfriend balances him out. I love them all because we have been together for so long.

LW: But, you want something more?

MB: Don't you?

LW: I think that we are always looking for something more. It is part of our wiring. We need things to help us define ourselves and when we don't have someone to share that definition with, we strive to find it. We need something and someone that completes us and makes us feel whole. I think once we become a certain age we start looking for this and we spend the rest of our lives trying to find it. Sometimes we find a feeling and we want to hold on to it, even if it is toxic and bad for us, because of the euphoria that it gives us.

MB: I am sorry.

LW: For what?

MB: That you lost something that made you feel complete and you've been through toxic relationships in order to fulfill that void. I know what that's like. I think that is why I've chosen to be on stage. At least there, I can pretend that everything is okay.

LW: Well that's depressing.

MB: So is the constant search.

LW: Touché

MB: Okay, back to happier things. You still haven't given me the name of your firm. Are you withholding from me?

LW: That depends, what do I get for it?

Rachel would have spit had she had any drink. She didn't think about what she said sometimes and the naivety that she exuded got her into trouble more often than not. She shook her head. She had been flirting with her earlier, but now, she was trying to be business like. It wasn't working. She needed to work on her "typing" voice.

LW: Maria?

MB: I am still here.

LW: Would you like to meet?

Her jaw dropped. She didn't know what to say. Quinn was from LA, but what were the chances that they would actually run into each other?

MB: It isn't that I don't, but…

LW: You're scared?

MB: Terrified.

LW: Look. Look into our firm, F and L Entertainment Law, LA. Have your agent get references or whatever she wants. I'll be back in LA by the end of the week. If you want to meet me, I'll arrange a night out somewhere that I know that paps will leave you alone.

MB: Sounds good.

LW: I want to meet you.

Rachel's mouth dropped. There was something about Quinn's directness that was refreshing. It was also completely terrifying. She wanted to meet Quinn, but she was afraid.

MB: I'll be in LA next week sometime.

LW: We'll talk more about a night out. I won't say date because I know that you are scared. It will just be a night out a club. We'll come separately and leave the same way. No pressure.

MB: I can't wait.

LW: Well, we'll both have to. We are too far away to do anything together now. I'm sorry. I need to go. My partner, her wife and my daughter want to go surfing to make me forget about something. I'll tell you about that later. Good-day for now, Maria, my sweet Maria.

Rachel felt her heart flutter. Quinn was romantic and a mystery at the same time. She would say things that could make Rachel love her…wait, what?... and then she would retreat back as if she said too much. Rachel could only hope that after they met that there was a connection. She wanted to slap herself, because they already had a connection. She wanted sparks.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Quinn sat back in her office chair. She was glad to be back in LA, but she couldn't stop thinking about Maria. She needed to find a place that they could meet. There had to be a way that she could meet up with her while she was in LA at the end of the week.

They had been talking the past few days, getting to know each other more deeply. She couldn't help herself. There was an attraction to Maria even though she had no clue what she looked like, and for once, Quinn was okay with that. She didn't need to know exactly what she looked like. She knew that she was a beautiful person. Quinn also knew that Santana would give her shit about it, but she didn't care. Brittany would agree with her that Maria was a good person and that would be all that would matter. She was attracted to her personality, not her face.

There were plenty of things to do in LA, but she wanted it to be something special. She was staring at her laptop in her office when Santana came in. She was sorting through the parties and the clubs, checking on everything and anything, so she didn't notice her friend taking a seat in the chair across the desk. For her part, Santana didn't announce herself. She just watched Quinn wondering what she was doing.

"So, wanna talk about it?"

Quinn looked up at her in shock. She didn't know how to respond. Hell, she didn't what to actually tell Santana. She knew that San would rag her about it and more than likely Brittany would end up in giving her shit about it, too. She tried to compose herself but she knew that she was too late when she saw the questioning look on Santana's face.

"Talk," Santana told her.

"About what?" Quinn asked trying to buy some time.

"Don't even. Spill it. I let you get away with a lot of shit in Hawai'i, but we're back. So, you've been over the contracts for the film. We know that we can't get out of it. You've agreed to talk to the studio and work on it. So, what is it?"

"I am doing all that to make sure that they don't screw up my story. We've already discussed that on the plane ride home. It is the only way that I can have some control over my story."

"I understand all that, Quinn, but that isn't what you are working on now. If anything you are calm about the film and the screenplay, which worries me on another level, but that isn't it, Q. It is something else. I think that whatever it is, it had some bearing on why you freaked out so much in Hawai'i. Besides the obvious that is," Santana told her.

Quinn blanched. She didn't know how Santana could always read her so well, when no one else could. She shook her head. Pushing away from her desk just slightly, she stood up and looked out her office windows. When she finally felt a little more grounded, she turned to face her Latina friend.

"I've been talking to someone," Quinn finally admitted.

"And?"

"She seems perfect."

"But?"

"I don't know who she is really," Quinn replied.

"Meaning?"

"We've been talking online."

"Like Tinder or something?" Santana questioned.

"No, nothing like that."

"Then, what is it?" Santana asked.

"I've been talking to her on the Hathor Pages."

"The what?"

"It is a new LGBTQI site. It is a mix between Facebook, Twitter and the Gay Pages. You can meet people, talk to them, and find out what's going in your world and community. It is just a place to go and be free without any judgement. There are no bullies or craziness. It is…"

"It is just what?" Santana probed.

"I feel like I can be myself. I don't need to have a front or a mask. I have told her things that I've only told you or Brittany. I feel closer to her than I have any one else that I've tried to date since we left Ohio," Quinn told her.

"And, you're just now telling me this because…"

"She's going to be in LA at the end of the week," Quinn replied and waited for the fall out.

Santana whipped around, her hair flying over her shoulder as she huffed, as she stood up from the seat in front her friend's desk. There was a fire in her eyes, but Quinn expected it. She knew that Santana would be angry with her for not telling her about this sooner, but she'd had her reasons. One of which was the fact that she never really thought that she would ever meet Maria in person. She gave Q a pointed look.

"At the end of the week?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so what's the problem? You want to meet her, meet her. I don't understand why you are freaking out about it so much. If you've been talking to her for so long with her knowing who you are, what's the problem with seeing her? She obviously likes you for you, Quinn," Santana started and then looked into Quinn's emotional hazel eyes, "So, if you are happy talking to her, then meet her. Stressing about it isn't going to help anything. So, tell me what the real deal is? Why are you freaking out, Q? Don't lie to me. Really, what's going on?"

"She a Broadway star."

"Okay, and?"

"She's coming to LA for an audition," Quinn replied.

"And, so…"

"She's going to use our firm to represent her with the studios."

"Ah, there it is."

Quinn whipped back around to look out the windows. She tried to find a point to stare out at, but she couldn't find anything that would hold her gaze long enough. As much as she didn't want to turn around, she did it anyway. She knew that Santana wouldn't leave until she unburdened her soul. When their eyes met, hazel held brown-black. There was no war between them. Santana actually looked more worried than she did before, but she'd retaken her seat in front of the desk.

"Are you afraid of mixing business with pleasure?"

"Maybe a little."

"Then, I'll handle it all."

"It isn't that easy, San. You know that. She asked about us. I am sure that we already have some sort of contact from her agent or whatever. She needs someone from our world to help her navigate the studios, San. She doesn't know Hollywood like we do. She knows Broadway. She doesn't know LA. It is two different worlds. We know that. She knows that. Her agent knows that. I can't knowingly help her as her entertainment lawyer while possibly dating her. It wouldn't be ethical," Quinn explained.

"Then why do I represent you?" Santana asked pointedly.

"Because you are my best friend, like a sister to me and Brittany would kill you if didn't."

"Besides all the obvious reasons," Santana questioned.

"Yes," Quinn replied with a raising voice.

"Because you are a good author and you're my partner."

"Not helping, San."

"I don't see it as mixing business and pleasure. You don't pay me, Quinn. You get free legal representation while being a lawyer who writes. You do most of my work for me, Q. I sign the paperwork because legally you can't, at least when it comes to yourself. You do all the legal stuff that I need you to for me and B, too. It's a win-win for us. So, stop the shit and tell me exactly why you don't want to help this woman," Santana demanded.

"Because I think that I really like her," Quinn finally confessed.

"You've never met her?"

"No."

"And, if she looked horrible?"

"I wouldn't care. There is just something about her, San. I can't explain it."

"You feel like I do when I am with Britt-Britt," San stated more as fact than question.

"Yes."

"Then meet her."

"San?"

"NO…no buts, Q. Meet her. It is the only thing that is missing from your relationship. You talk to her, you've told her things I am sure, and you've listened to her. The next logical step is to meet. She's coming her. She's told you about it. She wants to meet you."

"But, she doesn't at the same time."

"Why?"

"She's on Broadway," Quinn replied like it answered everything.

"Okay, and?"

"She's not out like we are," Quinn answered.

"Half of Broadway is gay, she'll be fine."

"But, we both know they aren't as forgiving in Hollywood."

"That's what you're afraid of?"

"No."

"Then, what is it?"

"What if she isn't real?"

"What if she is?"

"San…"

"Look, if she is going to be using our firm, I'll look into it. What's this girl's name anyway? I can't do my thing if I don't have that information," Santana told her.

"Maria…Maria Brice."

"Weird," Santana stated as she started to get up.

"What?"

"How long ago did you say that she was going to use us for her counsel?"

"It's been a few days, but I am sure that someone, her agent, at least has made inquiries."

"Q, I've gotten a slew of inquiries from NYC and none had that name attached to it," San said.

Quinn's heart sank. She dropped her head as she sat back down at her desk. She looked over at her laptop. Her mind was racing and her heart was breaking. She knew that it was too good to be true because she was happy. She'd done too much in her life to be this happy and with someone that didn't act they would run away when it came to Beth. It was becoming too much to bear.

Santana couldn't stand to watch her friend go through this. Not like this and not again. She stood up and reached across the desk taking the laptop. She clicked on the link to the Hathor Pages and began searching. She clicked on the saved profile for "Maria Brice." Her eyes quickly flitted over the page, but she missed nothing.

In her head, she agreed with Quinn. This woman did seem to be too good, but there was an innocence about her that not even San could explain. When her profile didn't give Santana the information that she wanted, she clicked on the chat windows. She found the old conversations. She skimmed them, hoping that she was still giving Quinn some privacy in their friendship, but at the same time, hurt by the statements she said earlier. What could Quinn tell this woman that she couldn't tell her? San wondered, but she wasn't going to push it. She knew that Quinn was on the edge and pushing her now could make her break further.

Quinn just watched in rapt attention. She could stop Santana from what she was doing and she knew it. If she didn't let San look now, she would just get someone from IT to hack into her laptop until she got the information she wanted. It wasn't like Quinn didn't know that San had access to her files. She trusted her best friend and law partner. There was an unspoken agreement when it came to Quinn. She was given way more leeway than one else in the firm and she knew it. Which is why she wondered in the back of her mind why Santana didn't already know about Maria? She just watched as the Latina scanned the screen in front of her without saying a word. Quinn wanted to scream, but she didn't. She just waited.

"Oh…you idiot…" San mumbled before she met her friend's worried hazel eyes.

"Excuse me?!" Quinn replied in mixed terror and anger.

"She told you that it wasn't really her name in the beginning," Santana explained as she placed the laptop back on the desk facing Quinn.

She'd highlighted that part of the conversation. Maria had flat out told her that she wasn't using a real name because she was afraid of outing herself. Quinn, who was usually smart and found the loopholes, the woman who could remember basically anything she'd ever read, had missed that facto or chose to ignore it the more they talked.

Quinn reread the conversation. She stared at the screen and then looked up at Santana. The hope in her eyes was apparent and she couldn't quell the feeling her heart, either.

Santana sighed and rolled her eyes. She looked over at her blonde friend and smirked. Tons of thoughts ran through her head, but she had no idea what she was going to do to help her. Quinn needed to meet this woman and she needed to get her mack on. Santana vowed to help her do both.

"What?"

"You want to meet her?"

"I've already told you as much," Quinn quipped back at her.

"Then, we are going to set something up for you on Saturday night."

"Like what?"

"I don't know yet, but when I do, I'll let you know," Santana told her as she headed for Quinn's office door, stopping with her hand on the nickel commercial handle to turn and face Quinn one last time before leaving. "Don't worry about it, Romeo. I'll help you get your Juliet."

Quinn was still staring at the door after it closed. She couldn't believe what just happened. But, then again, she knew that she should have known San would help her. She had been trying to get Quinn laid for months to no avail. And, Maria was the first woman that Quinn actually seemed to like without any reservation. It was also a plus that she hadn't run when she found out about Beth. Quinn knew that for Santana that meant that Maria was a keeper. What Quinn didn't know was the lengths that Santana was willing to go to find out more about this woman and what she was willing to do to get Quinn with her, and that is what scared her the most.

She sat back and tried to collect herself. She stared at the laptop screen again. She blinked and let out a breath. She needed to find solace somewhere, so she turned to the only thing that seemed to be helping her nowadays.

She opened a new messenger window and began typing. She wasn't sure what Maria would respond with and she didn't know how comfortable she was with the gay scene either. She needed to get more information if she was going to meet with her. She knew that it would need to be on neutral ground and her law offices were that.

 **LW: Maria, I have some questions for you. If you are willing, and I promise they aren't bad. It is just that…I want to meet with you but I want to make sure that you are comfortable while you are in LA. Will you answer my questions?**

She stared at the screen and waited to see if Maria would answer her. She knew that it might be a long shot that she was on right now. She looked at the clock. It was nearing three o'clock her time, which meant that it was around six in New York. But, the more Quinn thought about it, the more she worried that Maria was already on her way to LA. She felt dumb.

 **MB: I am here, Quinn. Are you okay? Is something wrong?**

Quinn smiled at the laptop. In true Maria fashion, she was more worried about Quinn than answering any questions that she might pose. She let her smile turn into a grin as she leaned forward at the desk and began to type a reply.

 **LW: No, nothing is wrong. I just realized that you were coming to LA this week and I was trying to think about what you should do. I know that you want to use my law firm.**

 **MB: I do, because I trust you.**

 **LW: I can't represent you.**

 **MB: Oh…**

 **LW: That came out wrong, I am sorry. I won't personally be representing you. My partner will. Santana has agreed to help. I wouldn't feel right being your primary counsel. I've talked it over with her and she's told me that she probably already has your information. She'll work with the studio, but I'll help you look over the contracts. I will still give you advice, but she'll be the face that represents you. It is how we do most of our business. I just wanted you to know.**

 **MB: Can I ask why?**

 **LW: You may.**

 **MB: Then, why won't you personally represent me?**

Quinn sighed. She wasn't sure how to answer that. She did what she thought was the best. She gave her the full and honest truth.

 **LW: Because I like you.**

 **MB: You like me?**

Quinn looked at the screen in disbelief. She can't believe that she told Maria that she liked her, but then again, she could. She knew that they had flirted back and forth for weeks, but this was new. This was different. This was admitting to each other that their feelings were possibly more than platonic and they were going to meet to see how things went. Sure it could be difficult considering that they lived on two different coasts, but Quinn was willing to see what they could become if they tried.

 **LW: Yes, I like you. Possibly more than I should, but I can't deny it. I want to see you in person while you are town. I know that you don't want to tell me your name and I understand why. I do. But, will you go out with me while you're here in LA?**

 **MB: Yes.**

The answer was quick and it made Quinn smile. Maria was willing to go out with her. She wondered if she shared the trepidation that she had about this. She didn't want to ask, but then again, she did. She reread the answer several times. It said so much with so little. She couldn't complain and she didn't know what else to say. She just sat there with a doofy grin on her face.

She didn't even stop smiling when Santana came back in the office with a stack of papers and folders. She didn't even blink when she dropped them on the desk. It wasn't until Santana threw her Sparks foam promotional ball at her.

"What?" Quinn asked finally looking at her.

"She said yes, didn't she?"

"She did."

"Let's do this, then girlfriend. We're going to get your girl. Let's try to figure out which one of these hopefuls is her," Santana told her pushing the files across the sparse desk.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Rachel was at the airport. Kurt was off to find them so "decent" coffee, so she decided to bide her time on her laptop. She'd already scanned the Broadway rags that were all abuzz trying to figure out which show she would be staring in next. She couldn't believe all the hype that was surrounding her next bid. If they reporters and Broadway columnists only knew though…

"What?" he asked as he handed her a Starbucks coffee and sitting down.

"I am just in awe at the amount of speculation that goes into my life. Being a celebrity isn't that hard in New York, you know. There are paps and fans, but it is nothing like LA, Kurt. They tabs are already trying to figure out what I am going to do," she told him.

"Honey, that is a good thing. It's called press. And the more you got, the higher the price tag you can put on your work. Plus you are Broadway's darling. LA is just going to eat you up."

"I don't know, Kurt. It's harder there than New York and New York is hard enough. Sure, they have sun, sand and water to placate yourself with, but I do theatre not film. It isn't the same and I know that," she lamented.

"Hey, now, why are you down about this? I thought that this is what you wanted. The illustrious EGOT. Well, darling, you've already got the Tony. And, I am sure that when you drop your album, the Grammy will be next. By the way, I am not supposed to tell you this, but they are releasing an album from the show. I hear that the producers are hearing wild things about it from Grammy season, so…you may already have an award in the bag," Kurt told her.

"I am not sure that counts," she replied quickly.

Not to be undermined about it, he immediately fished out his phone and googled it. He read everything that he could find on the subject, but he couldn't come up with a true answer. He huffed, but resigned that she might be right.

"Then we should do something, so you could be up for a Grammy, Rachel."

"Like what?"

"What about your album prospects?"

"With?"

"I thought that Blaine said that the studio wanted you to do an album," Kurt replied.

"They wanted me to sing background vocals for a bunch of instrumental pieces for some war epics and such. It isn't like I would get some real credit for that. Besides, I would rather write what I want to sing. Then I have more possibilities of winning," Rachel told him.

"Then, let's get to writing. I am sure that there are plenty of studios that would love to produce you. We just need to get your name and face out there with your own music."

"Like doing an open mic night?" Rachel questioned.

"It couldn't hurt."

"I sing on Broadway, Kurt. You don't see that as an unfair advantage? I do. Plus, I am sure that enough people have heard my voice. No one is really interested in me doing a pop or rock album, Kurt. I am strangely okay with that," Rachel admitted.

"Well, you shouldn't be. You have a beautiful voice. You could do it and be good at it. But, then again, you would have to give up Broadway while you toured for your album."

"Exactly and what producer is going to do that? I can't just leave Broadway to tour. I wouldn't get a contract that way. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that it wasn't in the cards for me. It'll be okay. I am sure that I can find another way to be a Grammy winner."

"If you say so," Kurt replied realizing that she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Rachel just sat back. She drank her coffee quietly and tried to center herself. She caught herself looking up at the clock. It hadn't been more than ten minutes since the last time she checked. They still had around forty or so minutes before they would even think about boarding the plane. She sighed.

She was anxious and she knew it. She wasn't sure what she was more anxious about though, the flight or meeting Quinn face to face. She figured it was more of meeting Quinn. And, she knew that it had to do with the fact that she didn't know what Quinn was planning.

She pulled out her phone and logged into the Hathor Pages app. Quinn wasn't on and the last conversation they had was days ago. Quinn had been unusually quiet, but then again she didn't reach out to her either. The last time they talked they discussed her upcoming audition and the date it was going to be. She might have said that she would be flying out the day before, but other than that, nothing concrete was said between them.

Here she was now, sitting at the airport with Kurt. Her audition got moved to Monday and Quinn knew that. She was going to be in LA for almost a week. She didn't know if Quinn had plans for the weekend for them. Kurt had been looking into clubs to visit, besides trying to get his fashions in some local boutiques. He had a full itinerary for himself. Rachel sighed. Kurt was coming with her, but he was working too.

"What?" he asked.

"You are going to have to get your own car, aren't you?"

"That's what cabs are for, darling," he replied.

"Seriously?"

"Business expenses, they are business expenses," he stated.

She just looked at him. She couldn't believe his reasoning, but she knew that he was right. She shook her head and went back to her phone. She hoped that if she sent Quinn a message, she'd answer. She figured that she could talk to her until they boarded.

She looked over at Kurt. He was absorbed in his fashion magazine. He wasn't paying attention to what she was doing and she was glad for it. She looked down at the magazine and wanted to laugh. She would never understand his need to see what others were doing in the fashion world. He never was on the same plane as they were in fashion. He did his own thing. He always had, but she couldn't discount the fact that he made her look good.

She looked back at her phone. She still didn't have an answer, and she was starting to be mildly okay with that. She clicked on the tab that would take her to the events in LA. She knew that Quinn was trying to plan things for her to do during her off time there. She knew that Kurt would go clubbing with her, but she needed to find something that they would both agree on. She kept looking. She wondered if there was a good drag and dance club.

She was still reading reviews of the clubs when Kurt broke her concentration. She gave him a confused look and waited for him to tell her what he needed. She looked up at the gate desk and realized that it must be time to start boarding.

"They call us," he told her. "Ready?"

"Yeah, sure," she replied, turning off the app and setting her phone to airplane mode.

As they got in their seats, she could only hope that the movie was good. She wasn't overly tired so sleeping wasn't really going to happen. Plus, she was too excited anyways. She was going to LA for an audition for a movie. She, Rachel Berry, had the possibility of making a movie and a movie that she wanted to make.

Maybe Kurt was right. Maybe things were starting to change for her. She was still young. There were going to be plenty of opportunities for her. And, now, she'd be damned if she wouldn't take them just so she could say that she did. She knew that it would make her memoir that much more enjoyable when she finally decided to write and publish it.

She sat back in her seat and sighed. _Six hours,_ she kept thinking to herself. _Six hours and everything could possibly change for me. If I get the film, we'll we be filming in LA. No, Blaine said that they were still searching for somewhere. So they don't want to do sound stages. I wonder what the rest of the cast will be like. Just remember that the studio wants you, Rachel. They asked for you by name. This audition is just to prove that you are worthy._

It was a few hours later that Kurt woke her up. She looked around the plane like she was trying to gather her bearings. She didn't remember falling asleep, but she guessed that the excitement of the trip had finally gotten to her. Kurt eyed her for a minute before taking a swig from the complementary water bottle that he had gotten on the flight. She just smirked back at him.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked her.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she replied.

"Well, let's see. You were looking at that site while we were in the airport. Then, you fell asleep during RENT when it was showing during the flight. Even if you couldn't hear it, I know that you know the show by heart. So, what gives?"

"I fell asleep during RENT?"

"Yes, my dear, you did."

Rachel didn't know how to respond. She loved musicals. They were her favorite movies and RENT was one of her top ten. She could quote it. She could sing the entire score. She'd never, not matter how tired she was, falling asleep during one of her favorite musicals.

"You're joking with me," she finally stated.

"No, I am afraid I'm not. You fell asleep on the plane. It's okay though, love. You weren't the only one. But, you might want to check your phone when we land. It was going nuts there for a while. I guess whoever was trying to reach you gave up and finally left a message or something. If I was a nosier man, I would have looked to see who it was," he told her.

She immediately reached into her purse and grabbed her phone. There were two missed calls from Tina, not surprisingly and voicemails to go with them. What was the surprise was the amount of emails that she had received. She couldn't read them yet, but she knew that some of them were from Tina and the others, she wasn't so sure about. The ones from the Hathor Pages made her eyes widen. She knew that they meant that someone had replied to her queries or that Quinn had sent her a private message. She really wanted to be on the ground…now.

"How much longer until we land?" she asked him.

"We are about ten minutes out, I would say. They were doing their inflight preparations for descent just a second ago. I know how much you hate waking up on the tarmac. That is why I went ahead and woke you," he replied.

"Thanks."

She turned to look out the window and the world below. Everything looked so small. Everything looked surreal. Her thoughts went back to the last conversation that she had with Quinn. She could tell that the woman was beside herself trying to figure out who she really was. It hurt that she hadn't been able to tell Quinn who she really was, but she knew that it was for her own protection. She just hoped that Quinn was still so understanding when they met.

The descent and landing were uneventful. They moved through the airport to baggage claim. Once they were by the bag carousel, Rachel whipped out her phone again. She opened her email app and scrolled through all the emails. She knew that she would answer them all later once they got to the hotel room, but for now she wanted to see what the emails from Hathor Pages were about.

Kurt just watched her, a sly grin on his face. He knew that Rachel liked this Quinn person and he could only hope that she wouldn't hurt her. From what Blaine had told him about Quinn, she seemed perfect for Rachel. But, what he wasn't sure about was if Quinn was going to be an experiment or something that Rachel would want long term. The more he thought about it, the more he shook his head. Then he thought about what Blaine told him about the situation. Kurt needed to let her make her own mistakes. She wasn't a complete "newb" to the scene, but this was going to be first actual time that she was going into the club in order to possibly meet someone. She wasn't being a spectator anymore. She was actively participating.

"Ready?" she asked him after she grabbed her bags.

"Yeah," he stated as they walked towards the bright sunshine of LA.

As they neared the exit, Rachel saw a sign and a driver. It didn't bear her name, but Kurt's. She knew that this was Tina's doing. Tina had taken care of all the planning for the trip with Blaine's assistance for the studio. Kurt was going to be her escort and even though he was well known in New York circles, he would be the perfect "metro-sexual" beard for her. They could be seen together without it causing too much of a stir that Tina couldn't stop.

"Mr. Hummel?" the driver who was holding the sign asked.

"Yes?" Kurt replied.

"Um…excuse me, sir, but do you have a password for me?" Rachel asked, knowing that Tina was always so careful for her, especially when she wasn't going to be there for Rachel.

The driver looked at both Kurt and Rachel. He gave them a big smile. Rachel's hands found their way to her mace in her purse. She was at the ready to pull it on him, when he finally answered. She wasn't sure that was too impressed with Tina's selection this time.

"Sorry, Ms. Brice. You are right. Mrs. Chang told me that to let you know that Chicago really did have all that jazz and that you were expected to be ready for the Parisian Gala with Mr. Proctor from Salem Miller Productions. Oh, and Christine would have your ball gown ready for you at the Opera Design House."

Kurt wanted to laugh. She wondered how many other Broadway shows or references that could be added into the password. But, then he also knew that Tina put them in different orders and used different plays, characters and such each time. He was a little surprised that she was using the name Brice, since it was the same one that she was using for her online persona. He wondered if that was the point. While they were out and about in LA, she wasn't going to be Rachel Berry. She was going to be Maria Brice.

"If you'll follow me, Mr. Hummel, Ms. Brice, your car is waiting," he told them, tipping his hat and turning for the doors.

"Where did Tina find him?" Kurt asked.

"I have no idea, but I'm sure that he came recommended from the service or something. Let's just go. I want to get to the hotel and get settled."

"What you mean is that you want to get on your laptop and see what Quinn has sent you?"

"That may be part of it, but I really just want to get settled."

"Fine, we'll go to the hotel and chill for a while, but don't think that I am going to let you just lounge away in that room. I don't care how nice and big it is. We are going out tonight and I will drag you kicking and screaming if I have to, understand?"

"Perfectly."

When they pulled up the W Hollywood, Kurt smiled. Rachel just rolled her eyes at him. The driver, who still hadn't introduced himself, got their bags and followed them in the hotel as they went to check in. Rachel understood what was expected of her so she went to the counter first.

"Welcome to the W Hollywood. My name is Hope. Can I help you?" the clerk asked.

"Yes, Maria Brice and Kurt Hummel checking in," Rachel told her.

"Ah, yes, Ms. Brice and Mr. Hummel," she replied as she started typing away at her computer. "I have you both in on the third floor. Ms. Brice you will be in suite 301 and Mr. Hummel will be next door in room 303. Here are your keys and I hope you enjoy your stay with us here at the W Hollywood. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. Your assistant has already signed you up for our Whenever/Whatever service, Ms. Brice. Damien will be your on call assistant should you need anything."

Rachel took the keys. She handed Kurt his while Hope finished explaining things to her. She took the business card that she provided with Damien's information. Rachel turned to take her bag when the clerk called out for a bellhop.

"Justin will take you to your rooms and make sure that everything is to your liking. Again, if you need anything, call the desk. Just remember that my name is Hope and I want to make sure that you enjoy your stay with us," she said and then spoke to the bellhop.

"Here's my card," the driver told Rachel handing her his card. "My name is Will. I'm at your service twenty-four hours a day. If you lose my card, call Damien. He'll get me for you. Enjoy your stay and welcome to Hollywood, Ms. Brice."

Rachel took the card. She read over it. She looked up at the curly haired man. His name was Will Schuster. She grinned at the man.

"I think we are going to stay in for now. I'll call you if we decide to go out. Thank you," Rachel told him looking at the card, "Mr. Schuster."

He tipped his hat at her and left. Justin started towards the elevator with them in tow. Rachel tried to memorize everything about this experience. She knew that it would be amusing for her memoir whenever she finally wrote one, if she did.

They went into their rooms. Rachel had a suite that had an outdoor patio that over looked the LA landscape. It was amazing. Kurt came in the bed room where she was standing. She was staring at the Capitol Record building.

"You'll be in there one day, Rach."

"I don't know," she stated.

"Your voice is your weapon to the world, Miss Thing. You are going to conquer Hollywood just like you did Broadway. Then, you'll conquer the airwaves. You have New York in the palm of your hand, Rachel. You've got this. You'll have LA bowing at your feet in a few days. They won't even know what hit them," Kurt told her.

She turned to look at her oldest school friend and smiled. It was the first genuine smile that she had given him in days. Her smile got bigger as her phone beeped.

"Get it. You know you want to. I'll be in my room. Let me know when you're ready to go out," Kurt told her and then left.

She didn't even acknowledge him leaving. She walked over to the floor length windows and stood in the sunshine. She held her phone and wondered what she was going to say to Quinn.

 **LW: You are still coming to LA, right? I know that they moved the audition or something, but I haven't heard from you in a few days. I am getting worried.**

 **MB: There's nothing to worry about. I am fine. I was just trying to prepare for this audition and make sure that everything was lined up for me when I got to Hollywood.**

 **LW: Did your agent get in touch with my friend?**

 **MB: I am sure that she did. I believe I might have a meeting with her while I am in town. I have to consult my itinerary.**

 **LW: You still won't tell me your real name?**

 **MB: Be in the office when I come. We'll talk then. Until then, you know I can't.**

 **LW: But, if you have an appointment with Santana, you are technically my client. Anything you tell me would fall under lawyer/client privilege. You're protected.**

 **MB: I…I want to see you outside of work and it not cloud your judgement of me.**

 **LW: I feel like I already know you.**

 **MB: I know.**

 **LW: Will you still go out with me, Maria?**

 **MB: Yes.**

 **LW: When do you get here?**

Rachel opened her camera app and took a picture. She wasn't sure if Quinn would know the exactly location or even the view from the hotel that she was staying in, but she was willing to risk it. She took two shots, one of the Hollywood sign and another of Capitol Records. She sent them both to Quinn and waited for a reaction.

 **LW: YOU'RE HERE!**

 **MB: I am.**

 **LW: I want to see you.**

 **MB: Later. I am tired. My escort wants to go out tonight.**

 **LW: Where?**

 **MB: I don't know, but I'm probably sure that they will have a drag show.**

 **LW: Akbar.**

 **MB: Excuse me?**

 **LW: It's bar not far from you. Meet me there tonight. Find me. I'll be the blond at the bar that's all alone. Or, I could try to find you.**

 **MB: I'll find you. Don't disappoint me. See you there around…11?**

 **LW: It's a date.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Because you've all been so loving with the story, I couldn't help myself. But, don't expect them this fast in the future, but I'll try. And, don't worry, I've already started the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 20**

Quinn went running into Santana's house. She didn't even bother knocking. And, at that point, she didn't care that she might walk into something that she didn't want to see. She saw Beth sitting at the table working on some sort of homework or something. She looked up at Quinn and then just pointed towards the living room. Quinn nodded at her and walked a little more slowly into the living room where she found Santana and Brittney sitting on the couch talking softly to each other.

Santana saw her come breezing in. She must have seen the look in her face, because Santana's entire countenance changed. She tapped Brittney's hand and stood up from the couch. She started to walk towards Quinn.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked her.

"She's here."

"Who's here?" Brittney questioned from the couch.

"Maria!" Quinn stated.

Santana broke out into a grin. She knew that Quinn was nervous about meeting her current crush. Santana had done her best to figure out who the woman was, but she was just as stumped as Quinn was. They'd both scoured the newest crop of potentials that had come to their firm for representation, but nothing stood out. Neither of them could understand it. How could a New York Broadway Star make it through their investigation and still be hidden? It didn't make sense to Santana, but she kept looking anyway.

She knew that they had some New York based clients, but still none of them came to the forefront. She'd looked through them as well. If Maria was their client, she was good at hiding. Santana had to give her that. She also knew that it would help her with the LA paparazzi and if she was really that interested in Quinn, it would help Quinn stay out of the limelight. Santana could only hope that she was as wonderful as Quinn made her out to be.

"Okay, Q, okay, calm down," Santana told her.

Quinn just looked at her. She was freaking out. The one woman that actually piqued her interest for a long term relationship was actually in LA and had agreed to meet her. She had actually agreed to go out with Quinn after her audition as well, but this was going to be the first time that they would meet, that they would see each other, and actually talk to each other face to face. Her heart was racing and she couldn't think of a damn thing to wear.

"Alright, well, I see that isn't working. Come on. We'll go upstairs and find something for you to wear," Santana told her before she asked Britt, "You okay with Beth?"

"We'll be fine. Go help, Q. And, if you need to, go out with her tonight, babe. Just make sure that you are hot and maybe you'll get lucky when you get home," Brittney told her.

Santana walked over to the couch and kissed her wife. They shared a brief moment until they heard the clod-hopping Quinn running up the stairs and towards Santana's closet. She kissed Britt again and shook her head at her friend's antics as she went up the stairs after her.

She found Quinn standing in her spacious walk-in closet. Well, she was standing until San got there. As soon as San crossed the threshold into the closet, Quinn fell to the ground, sitting in the middle of the close with her legs crossed. The sight of her so flushed and out-of-sorts made Santana giggle.

"Who is this woman before me?" Santana teased her.

Quinn glared up at her before stating, "I came here because I need help."

"You need help? For a date? Who are you and what have you done with my BFF, business partner and former HBIC of McKinley High? You were a Cheerio for fuck's sake. Pull yourself together. Act like you got some sort of couth in there."

Quinn just stared at her. She didn't move. She waited. She knew that Santana was right. She needed to get her shit together before tonight. But, she was worried. What if she made a bad impression? What if Maria didn't like the real her?

"Stop thinking so loud. You're gonna give me a headache. She'll love you and I'll make sure she does. But, first, let's get some specifics as to what you have agreed to do tonight, shall we? I can't help you if I don't know what's going on," San explained.

"We're meeting at a bar."

"A bar?"

"A gay club, she brought her fashionista gay friend with her and he wants to go out," she said.

"O..kay, well, what club?"

"Akbar," Quinn stated.

"Okay, well, let's see what they are going to do tonight. Then we can plan an outfit. Jeeze, Quinn, you're acting like you don't know what the hell to do. Where is the woman that had men drooling over her in high school? Where is the woman who was my best woman at my wedding? I need you to calm down," Santana commanded.

"I'm trying. It is…it is…she's just so different from everyone else, San. I feel like she actually cares. She doesn't seem to want to be with me because of who I am. I've told her everything and she isn't scared of me, my fame, my money or my kid. She is almost too perfect."

"I know, Q. I know. And, we're going to make her see that you are perfect for her, too."

"She's scared of me, too, you know?"

"I've gathered that much. Now, sit there, while I go get the laptop. We need to check Akbar's site. And, don't touch my clothes. I'll be right back," San told as she walked across the hall to her home office to grab her Surface, realizing that it would easier to use.

She went back into the other room and saw Quinn still sitting in the closet, waiting. She smiled at her blond friend. She pulled up Akbar's website and began to comb over it, looking for the events of the evening. She found what she was looking for and gave Quinn a large smile.

"What is it?"

"They are having a drag show tonight. It seems that it is also just drag night. They are encouraging patrons to come dressed up in drag. It's perfect."

"How so?" Quinn asked her, wondering what Santana was thinking.

"Does she know what you look like?" San questioned her ignoring her question.

"I do have a profile picture uploaded on Hathor, so I would assume that she has seen it."

"Good. I know exactly what we are going to do. And, it's going to be perfect tonight."

"What?!" Quinn demanded to know.

Santana just laughed at her as she rummaged through her closet searching for a suit that she hadn't really worn since college, if she was telling the truth, but she knew where it was and she knew that it would fit. And, that was all that mattered at the moment. It would be perfect. And, since she had Britt's okay to go out with her. She would wear the same style.

"Damn it, Santana. What are you up to? Tell me," Quinn demanded.

"It's drag night."

"Okay, and?"

"We're going to go in zoot suits and get your girl," Santana told her pulling out the matching black and white suits.

"You're joking."

"Nope, but first, we need to figure out what to do with your hair."

"My hair?"

"Yeah…what picture do you have up?" Santana asked her handing her the tablet.

Quinn pulled up the site and logged into her profile. She was somewhat hoping that Maria had sent her some other form of correspondence, but she didn't get too upset when she didn't see any. Instead, she went to her profile page and pulled up the pictures she'd uploaded for Santana to see before handing her the table back.

Santana took the tablet and looked through the pictures. She smiled at each one. Quinn really had put herself out there. But, these were all pictures that one would expect to see on a profile. She knew that Quinn needed something that made Maria come to her like a moth to a flame. She logged into her Facebook page and pulled up a picture from high school.

"We need this Quinn back," Santana told her turning the tablet back around.

Quinn looked at the screen. She wasn't opposed to it, but she wasn't sure that she was ready for that drastic of a look. She glanced from the tablet up into the dancing eyes of Santana. She realized then that she didn't have a choice. Santana wasn't going to let her look bad. And, she was really helping her try to get the girl.

"Okay…"

"Let's go," Santana stated as she grabbed her and pulled out the house.

A few hours and two showers later, Quinn felt like she might actually be ready to do this. When Santana handed her the white with black pin strips zoot suit, she actually smiled at herself in the mirror. She got dressed in everything but jacket. She laughed at the contrast of the white suspenders against the black dress shirt she was wearing.

She looked up in the mirror and caught Santana's dark eyes. She smiled at Quinn. She had to admit that she looked good. With her shorter blonde hair, she looked almost rakish when she tried on the fedora.

"You rock that, _chica_ ," Santana told her.

"I don't know, San."

"Trust me, Q. If I wasn't with Britt-Britt, I'd be all over you right now. You look hot."

"Thanks."

"Now, let's get you finished."

"What?"

"Just sit down and let me work my magic," Santana commanded.

Quinn sat down on a chair in the bathroom as Santana rummaged through both her and Britt's make up. There were other things that were laid on the counter. Quinn knew that she should be scared, but she trusted San more than anyone else. She didn't believe that San would do anything that would make her look bad. No, Santana seemed hell-bent on making sure that she looked completely stud-ly and fuckable.

San grabbed a lighter and cork. She lit the end of the cork and rubbed it in some really light foundation. She did that a couple of time before rubbing the end of the cork on Quinn's face. She repeated the process a few times until she got the desired effect. Next she grabbed some eyeliner, because, well, Quinn was blond. She accentuated her eyes and lashes making sure that they would pop from across the room. When she was done, she spun Quinn around to look into the mirror.

If Quinn didn't know what Santana had done, she would think that she was staring at a younger brother in the mirror, a younger brother with chin length blond hair, a brother that her father wouldn't approve of either. She smiled. She approved of the look. The finishing touch was the "five o'clock" shadow that Santana had given her.

"I didn't think that you would actually go for facial hair," she said when she realized that Quinn liked the look that she gave her.

"Where did you learn to do this?"

"Let's just say that Britt-Britt like a _Papi_ every now and then," San told her with a smirk.

Quinn gagged. She stared at her friend unsure of whether or not she should believe her. The look on San's face told her more than she wanted to know.

"Wow…please don't tell me more," Quinn stated.

"Wasn't going to. Now, come on. Finish getting ready. I gots to get my face on," San stated and kicked her out of the bathroom to finish dressing up in the ensemble she had been given.

About a half an hour later, Santana finally emerged. Quinn's mouth dropped. Her five o'clock shadow looked perfect. Her hair was hidden up under her fedora and the slight mustache and soul patch really made San look…handsome. Quinn thought for a moment if she was straight, that would be what she wanted. She filled out the cut suit wonderfully. The white contrasting with her skin made her even more delectable.

"Damn," Quinn finally managed to breathe out.

"Damn, yourself," Santana replied.

"Are you sure that we should do this?"

"She'll find you, trust me. You've got this. Now, I need for you to be a little more HBIC tonight. You need to own that suit. You need to own the mob look. You got this, Q."

She looked at herself in the mirror. The cut zoot suit fit her well. Thankfully she was the same size as San for that, but the black made her skin seem lighter. She was sure that was the look that San was going for. She was trying to make her stand out. She wanted Maria to zoom in on her as soon as she entered the club tonight. The more that she looked into the mirror, the more she thought that Maria wouldn't be the only one zoning in on her.

San ushered her down the stairs. When they made their way into the kitchen, Britt made an appreciative noise. Beth looked up from her dinner and smiled at them both.

"They aren't going to know what hit them, baby," Brittney told them as she kissed Santana.

"Careful, babe, I don't want to have to redo."

Brittney leaned into Santana's ear. She whispered something there and by the look that Santana gave her in reply, Quinn was sure that she didn't want to know what was said. She circumvented the counter and went to the table where Beth was sitting. She sat down beside her.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Beth asked her.

"Nothing, baby. I am going out with Tia tonight. So, I want you to be good for Tante, okay?"

"Yeah, Mom, have fun," Beth answered.

"Thanks, honey," Quinn replied.

"And, Mom," Beth started.

"Yeah, baby girl?" Quinn inquired.

"You've got this," Beth told her.

Quinn smiled at her daughter. She was her light and her reason for her survival. She was happy when Beth was happy. And, lately, Beth was trying to make her happy.

"You'll be fine, Mom. She'll love you. You've got this. You look good," Beth said.

Santana and Brittney could help but laugh at the youngster's words. Beth was giving her permission to date an unknown woman. But, it was more than that. They'd talked about Maria. Even Beth agreed that she made Quinn happy, so how could she be bad?

"Go get her, Tiger," Britt told them as she shooed them out the door. "And, San, be home at a reasonable time. I'll wait up for you. But, not for you, Quinn. In fact, don't worry about coming home. We've got Beth, and she doesn't have school until Monday…so…"

"I am not hearing this right now," Quinn stated as they got into Santana's Range Rover.

Santana was still laughing at her blush as they got on the highway to make their way into Hollywood. Quinn wanted to be angry with her, but she couldn't. She turned to look at her friend one more time before they parked a few blocks away due to the limited parking. She was glad that the shoes that San gave her would allow her to walk without too much pain.

"Remember, we're here for Maria. When you find her, give me a sign and I'll catch a cab home. You can have the Rover for the night. Now, let's go get your girl."

They walked in the club. Immediately girls and a few guys were on them. Santana laughed them all off, telling more than a few that she and Quinn were together. When Quinn questioned her on this, she pointed at her watch.

"She isn't due to be here until eleven, right?"

"Yeah," Quinn replied.

"It's barely ten. Let's get some food and a few drinks. It'll help you calm down."

Quinn just nodded. They made their way around the club and found a table. Flagging down a waitress, San ordered them both burgers with fries and a beer. Quinn tried to control here breathing. She knew that San said it would be more authentic if she was bound, but it was making it a little hard to breathe.

"In and out, Q," San told her.

"Easy for you to say, you've done this before."

"You'll get used to it."

After they ate, San checked her watch again. It was ten till eleven. She nudged Quinn and they headed for the bar. From there, they would be able to scope the crowd while being on display. Quinn had a perfect sightline to the door. She wondered at every woman that came in bar with a male friend with her. She knew that the club wasn't exclusive, but it was mostly the LGBT community that came out.

"See her?" San asked ordering a couple pineapple vodkas.

"I don't know. I really don't know what she looks like. I just know how she types."

"Well, this could prove to be interesting," San replied handing her one of the drinks.

The MC announced that they were opening the floor up for some karaoke. Quinn wondered if this was her chance. She hoped that Maria would grace them all with her voice. But, then again, she didn't even know if that would allow her to know who she was.

"First up, we have Kurt. Come on up here and show us what you've got, kid. Wow, what are you wearing?" Quinn heard the MC ask.

She turned around to see a very stylish man dressed to kill. It all looked original and she hoped that this was the same Kurt that Maria had referred to as being her fashionista friend. If he was there and he was the one singing, then that meant that she was there, too. Her eyes scanned the room looking for anyone that seemed overly happy that he was singing in his high baritone and falsetto. It wasn't that his voice wasn't amazing. It was. He just wasn't what she was looking for. His song was over quickly and Quinn was sorry that she couldn't remember what it was just in case Maria asked her if she heard it.

"Next up we have a Barbra Berry," the MC announced.

There was some movement near the stage and a small brunette ascended the stairs. Quinn watched her. She didn't know why she was drawn to her, but she was. There was just something about the petite woman that called out to her.

"Damn girl, you are looking fierce tonight. Hmm…you're making me question my decision to go home with Brock later. But, anyway, what you gonna sing for us?"

"I was thinking about doing something more California since this is my first time here."

Quinn perked up. Her eyes met the chocolate brown of the smaller woman on stage. They held and then she gave Quinn a smirk that made her heart flutter uncontrollably. San was watching her and the woman on stage. She nudged Quinn and Quinn just nodded. She was sure that it was Maria. She was hoping that it was Maria. She wanted her to be Maria so bad.

"Okay, Barbra, whatcha got?"

"Katy Perry."

The crowd went nuts. Quinn even whistled from her barstool. San let out a whoop as the band started to play the music for "I Kissed A Girl."

"This was never the way I planned, not my intention.  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.  
I'm curious for you, caught my attention…"

Quinn was hooked. She wanted to know this woman. She couldn't help herself as she stepped away from the bar and towards the stage. Her eyes never left those of the woman on stage and at one point, she was sure that Barbra, if that was her real name, was Maria.

By the time the song was over, Quinn was at the stage. She was staring and she didn't care. She needed to know who this wonder was on stage that commanded the whole club with her mighty voice. When the song ended, she clapped along with the rest of the club, but she did something that she would normally not do. She stepped to the steps and offered her hand for the small dynamo to take, which to her amazement, she did.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Rachel was sitting on patio. She dressed in a sports bra and leggings. She'd finished unpacking a few hours ago and knew that she needed to calm down. So she changed and did one of her yoga routines. This is how Kurt found her three hours later. She was on a mat that the hotel had provided thanks to a quick phone call, in a complex position breathing out slowly and a bottle of water next to her. She ignored the huff from Kurt as she returned into Downward Facing Dog and finished her routine.

"I thought that you'd be ready by now," he told her as she stood up, grabbing her water bottle.

"I needed to relax. I can't be all…well, me, when we go out tonight. I need to keep things toned down. Besides she recommended a bar not far from here, but I am sure that we will need to drive there. I'll call Will and have him pick us up around...," she looked at her watch, then him, then her watch again and said, "Ten o'clock, so that should give us enough time to get ready and eat. It is only just after five now. Do you need more time?"

"Yes!"

"Why?" she asked him.

"Because, you have to tell me everything about her. I've only gotten second hand knowledge from Blaine and that blasted website. I want more. You need to let me read your conversations," Kurt insisted.

"Absolute not. Those are private and will remain that way. She has agreed to keep my identity secret and I've gone through great lengths to make sure that I am not outed as a celebrity while we are here," Rachel told him.

"You're afraid of coming out," he stated more than asked.

"No, I am not."

"Yes, you are. You are afraid of what will happen when the world finds out that its Broadway darling doesn't really like all her leading men. You know that it won't matter in New York."

"I am not worried about that, Kurt. I never was. My fathers are gay. I love them very much. I grew up in a liberal household that went to Pride every year and sometime multiples for family vacations. I could care less about coming out to the world, but I do like my privacy. I am not afforded much and I will take all I can. Plus, there is the issue of Quinn. I don't know how out she really is and I don't want to pressure her into anything."

"She asked you out tonight. I don't think that she has a problem with being out. She knows this town better than we do. And, I seriously doubt that she would do anything to hurt you by the way you've described her. But, let's be realistic here. We're in LA and the paps…well the paps thrive here. They camp out here looking for the newest piece of gossip. You aren't going to be able to get into this club with her and it not being known about."

"Yes, I will."

"And, why is that?" he asked her.

"Because, you will be going with me. We will enter together and then once inside we'll do our own thing. The paps, if I draw any attention to myself, will believe that we are together. Why do you think that Tina let you come along so easily? She already has statements worked up stating that we are old high school friends that decided to go out."

"She is one sneaky bitch, that Tina Cohen-Chang-Chang."

"It's just Tina Chang, now. And, no, she isn't sneaky. She's really good at her job. Why do you think that I've kept her on for so long?" Rachel asked.

"Well, she did get you out that debacle of a shammed wedding supposedly to Jesse St. James."

"Exactly! She earns her pay from me. I need to give her a raise though, another percentage point or so. She's done so much for me in the last few months," Rachel told him.

Kurt just looked at her. He knew that he was getting her riled up and he wanted her a little on edge. She did better in the public light when she was…edgy. He really hoped that he could keep her there because she wasn't going to like what he'd picked out for her to wear tonight.

"Okay, well, let's get this party started."

"Party?" she inquired.

"I've brought a few dresses that I thought you would like. It's going to be a warm night, so I was thinking short, sleeveless and lots of cleavage. You want her eating out of your hand, right? So, I have just the dress," he told her as he waltzed back into the living room area of her suite not waiting for any sort of confirmation on his question.

"Wait…what? No, Kurt, just no… I don't want to look like I am after something, because I am not. Well, not really, I want a relationship not a hook up."

"Oh, honey…"

"What?"

"Nothing, but trust me. Dress to kill and get the girl. This is what we want, right? You want the girl?" he asked her.

"Yes, I do."

"Then let's do this," he stated with his eyes lighting up with mirth.

Rachel sighed. She didn't know what she was about to get into, but she knew that she was going to look like she was going to some big shindig and not just a club. It had been a few hours since they landed and she was sure that Kurt hadn't been in his room. When she followed him back into the suite and saw the garments he had laid out on the bed, she knew that he had been out…shopping.

"What?" he asked turning to see her face as she eyed the dresses that he'd laid out on the bed.

"Am I supposed to be wearing one of those?"

"Well, I'm sure not, honey," he replied giving her a look.

Rachel walked further over to the bed. There were three dresses. She was surprised that he found something that he'd let her wear that he, himself, hadn't created. She knew that these weren't his creations, but he was still giving them his stamp of approval. She looked them over and tried to decide which one that she was more likely to actually wear.

They were all short, extremely short, and she wondered if he did that on purpose to show off her legs. He always seemed to be upset when he had to dress her for Winter events because he had to cover her legs, which meant her ass wasn't on display. She didn't understand his fascination with either part of her body, but none of her dates ever complained.

He picked up a bright red lacy number and held it up to her. She looked down at it and then back at him. The look she gave him told him that it wasn't going to be that one. He laid it back out on the bed and grabbed the next one. It was similar in length, but the white pleather halter wasn't going to be the one either.

"What's wrong with that one?" he asked. "It isn't even real leather. Like I would dress you in leather. It will make you glow, honey."

"I am not wearing that. I don't care how good I look in it. Kurt, why can't I just wear something simple? I don't need anything extravagant. We are just meeting."

"At a club."

"It isn't a date."

"You're meeting her at a fashionable club in LA. Honey, it's so a date. You've been talking to this girl for ages and now you are going to meet. So pick a dress, so I can order us some room service and then we can get you ready."

"It's only five o'clock," she told him looking at the eccentric clock on the wall.

"Honey, I get you ready for the award shows way before you have to be there. We are going to make you look fierce, so…pick a dress. Okay, so not the white one, but between the red and black one, I'm sure you can pick," he told her as he walked through the suite looking for something.

She watched him go. She didn't have the energy to argue with him because she knew that he was right. She was sort of going on a blind date with Quinn tonight. It was a blind date more so for Quinn than her because she at least knew what Quinn looked like. Quinn had no clue who she really was, let alone what she looked like. Plus, she told Quinn that she would find her amongst the crowd at the bar. How could she do that if she didn't look good? First impressions and all that, but she still wasn't sure that showing that much leg or skin for that matter was a good thing for a first date.

"Stop thinking so hard and pick a dress. I can hear your brain in here. You'll look fine, honey. Trust me. Blaine wouldn't let me dress you like a slut. So pick a dress and then come tell me what you want to eat, 'cause we are celebrating tonight."

She looked at the dresses again and chose the simple, skin tight, very short black dress. She picked it up by the hanger and draped it in front her body as she looked on in the mirror. It would have to do, because she knew that Kurt wasn't going to let her out of the hotel looking like trash or frumpy. She had to admit that it did make her feel a little sexier knowing that she was going to be all "dolled" up when they went out. Selecting the dress, she went into the living room of the suite to find him sprawled out on the couch with the room service menu.

"Oh, yes, simple, elegant, and classic. You'll be beautiful and understated. She'll fall all over herself for you," Kurt told her as he stood up to take the dress from her and hand it up.

"You picked the other two because of that one, didn't you?" Rachel asked him.

He just smirked at her. He knew her way too well. He knew that she wouldn't pick the other two, so he'd stacked the deck against her. He knew that she would go for the simple on. Her eyes narrowed as she sat down on the couch.

"What?"

"You are insufferable sometimes," she replied.

"But, you still love me, darling. As your assistant, slash stylist, I get to have some major leeway while we are in LA. You can't just show up in jeans and t-shirt, babe. She'd look right over you, and we both know it. Besides the fact that you don't own that many jeans, I also know that you didn't pack any," he stated.

She took the menu from him and looked through it. There were a lot options but not a lot of vegan options. She wasn't discouraged though. There was a salad that piqued her interest, but she knew that Kurt would tell her that she needed something a little more substantial, especially if they were going to be drinking at the club later.

"There's not much in the way of vegan options, Kurt," she told him handing him back the menu and going to the mini-fridge to grab another bottle of water.

"Then, we'll call your concierge. I am sure that they can get us something. What was his name again? Will or something?" Kurt asked.

"No, Will is our driver. Damien is the concierge. I'll go get his card."

Rachel wandered into the other room and grabbed the business card. She handed it to Kurt. She didn't stay to hear what he told them man, but she was sure that she would have too much food to eat when Damien brought it to the room. She grabbed her water bottle and went back onto the patio, soaking up the late afternoon sun.

"You like it out here, don't you?" Kurt asked her as he reclined on a chaise.

"I do."

"Why?"

"What's not to like? The sun, the sea…it is just so much brighter than New York. There is so much to do here. I feel like I won't get to see it all. Plus, there are places to hike and surf."

"Who knew you were the outdoorsy type?" Kurt quipped.

"Oh, hush," she stated playfully slapping him.

"Hey, go shower and get ready. I'll get you ready after. And, I am sure by the time that you're done the food will be here," Kurt told her ushering her back into the suite and towards the master bathroom.

He'd been right. The food had gotten there just as she finished her shower. It was amazing. She put a note in her phone to remind herself to tip Damien well for his job.

After they ate, Kurt put her in her dress, then put the robe back over it. He proceeded to do her hair and makeup without her being able to see it in the mirror. When he was done, he escorted her back into her living room, called the car service and finished dressing himself. She wanted to laugh at the ensemble that he was wearing because it reminded her of him in high school, but she didn't because she knew that he was making a statement and he didn't care.

They arrived at the club shortly after ten due to traffic. Kurt didn't seem upset by this. He wanted to go in and look around, plus he knew that a slightly high-strung Rachel made better impressions on her dates. Of course, he would never tell her that.

He escorted her to the bar and ordered them some drinks. He got her some fruity little cocktail just to help her take the edge off. He didn't want her overly drunk and he knew that she didn't favor beer. They stood off to the side people watching and sipping their drinks.

"Do you think she's here?" Rachel asked him.

"I am sure she is."

"How do you know?"

"Because she asked you to be here at eleven."

"And, just because of that, she's already here?" Rachel questioned.

"Wouldn't you?"

She turned to face him. He was smiling. He knew that she was nervous, but he didn't understand why she was so nervous. They have been talking for weeks online. And, of the conversations that he'd read, they talked easily. Meeting her shouldn't be a problem.

"You'll be fine, honey," he said and left her side.

She wasn't sure she agreed with him. She said in her little corner and watched the dance floor. She shouldn't have been surprised to find him there, cutting loose and having fun, but she was. He wasn't been obscene or anything, but she hadn't seen him like that without Blaine in a very long time. It was then that she decided that they would have fun and she would enjoy herself whether or not things went well with Quinn. She was in LA damn it and she was going to enjoy herself while she was in California even if it killed her.

That is when she noticed that Kurt was making his way over the DJ. They chatted briefing before the woman at the turntables pointed at man just off the small stage. Kurt nodded and headed towards him. She watched as he spoke with him for a few minutes. He was very animated about it and then he pointed at Rachel. She smiled at them, but looked puzzled. The man nodded and Kurt walked away.

When he got back to her, he had a Cheshire grin on his face and she wasn't sure she was going to like what was going to happen. He sat down on a bar stool next to her and waited for her to say something. She stared at him for a good five minutes before the suspense was killing her.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" he asked her, feigning innocence.

"With that guy at the edge of the stage, what was that?"

"Oh, him. He's just the MC for tonight. They are having karaoke until the queens are ready to perform. Seems like not a lot of people signed up to sing and he was a little down. I mean, they got a band to back you up and everything."

"I see that," she said smartly.

"And, they know show tunes."

"You didn't," she accused.

"Nope, I didn't. But, I did sign us both up to sing. And, don't worry, Miss Barbra Berry, they won't know what hit them."

She stared at him slack jawed. He merely reached over and closed her mouth just as the MC called his name. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't prepared to sing. Oh, who was she kidding, she was always ready to sing, but this wasn't New York. Show tunes weren't going to go over very well here. She racked her brain, realizing that she didn't have all the time in the world to pick something.

Her thoughts were broken up when she heard the MC thank Kurt for his song. She looked at him and the MC and just knew that she was next. She would throttle him later for this, but she'd finally come up with a song. She was in LA. She couldn't go wrong with Katy Perry. And, then the MC called her. She slowly made her way to the stage and was greeted by the dark Latino MC on the stage with a proffered hand.

"Damn girl, you are looking fierce tonight. Hmm…you're making me question my decision to go home with Brock later. But, anyway, what you gonna sing for us?"

"I was thinking about doing something more California since this is my first time here."

She looked out amongst the crowd and her eyes finally landed on a black zoot suit. She smiled and wondered if it was really Quinn. She couldn't really make out any details due to the stage lights and the person was wearing a fedora, but she could sort of see her face. Maybe she just wanted it to be Quinn, she mused.

"Okay, Barbra, whatcha got?" the MC asked.

"Katy Perry."

The crowd went nuts. The suite even whistled from their barstool. Another suit next to Rachel's suit let out a whoop as the band started to play the music for "I Kissed A Girl."

"This was never the way I planned, not my intention.  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.  
I'm curious for you, caught my attention…"

Rachel sang as the suit made their way across the dance floor and towards the stage. By the end of the song, Rachel was singing to the suit alone and losing herself in the beautiful hazel eyes that she could see shining beneath the fedora. She finished the song strong and soaked in the applause.

What she didn't expect was to find the blond standing at the stage steps offering a hand. Rachel took it tentatively. She looked out into the crowd and saw Kurt giving her a thumbs up. She giggled a little as the woman, she could tell now that they were close, pulled her onto the dance floor for a dance. Rachel found it easy to let her lead.

"Welcome to LA, Maria," she whispered.

"Thank you, Quinn," Rachel smiled as she let her twirl her around the floor.

They fell into an easy rhythm. And, the more they danced, the more relaxed they both got with each other. And, for a few blissful hours, Rachel decided that she would lose herself in the moment, the music and her beautiful hazel eyes as they danced the night away into morning.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Quinn held her tightly as they danced around her the floor. She couldn't believe that she was real and in her arms. She never let her eyes stray from hers. She was still in awe of the petite dynamo. She was sure that she was a dream. There was no way that Maria could be real.

"I can't believe that you are here."

"I can't believe that you are dressed like that," Rachel replied.

"Like what?"

"Like that," Rachel stated again.

"Don't like the suit?"

"Oh, no, I like the suit. I just was expecting it. When you said that you would meet me at the club, I didn't know that it meant that you would be dressing up for drag night."

"I didn't either," Quinn replied with a small laugh.

Rachel gave her a look of disbelief and question. Quinn laughed again. She was happy, insanely happy. The woman that she had been talking to for weeks was finally in front of her and she was dancing with her. Things couldn't be more perfect.

"I am sorry. I don't see what's funny about it. I almost didn't realize that it was you."

"But, you did."

"I did."

"How?" Quinn asked her.

"Your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Yes, your eyes. They are very expressive. I think it was my song choice that made you look at me, but it was when I looked into your eyes…they were the only things that I could see through the stage lighting. It kept me grounded and made me happy. Plus, I knew that they were your eyes or a brother's, because of the coloring."

"And, if I had been a man?" Quinn asked.

"I would have politely danced with you and made my adieu."

Quinn giggled at her frankness. She twirled her out and back again, pulling her tight against her as the song changed. She didn't care what the beat was. She had "Maria" in her arms and she wasn't going to let her go, at least not for the night.

"Well, if I told you that this was my alter ego, Charlie, would it scare you away?"

"Does it bother you that I wasn't Maria Brice?"

"You will always be my sweet Maria," Quinn told her as they danced closer.

"But, tonight, I am Barbra Berry."

"Doesn't matter," Quinn replied.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked, pulling back to look into her eyes.

"Yes, Maria, I am sure," Quinn said reassuring her.

Rachel stared into her eyes. She could get lost in them. She knew that, but she also knew that she needed to come clean about who she really was. Quinn needed to know.

"What if I told you my real name?"

"And, spoil being Maria for me?"

"Quinn…"

"I understand it, Maria. The need to be secretive. I'm not some stupid woman who doesn't care about you. I do. I really do. I've told you things that I would tell Santana, but tell her that. She's here," Quinn stated, and then turned her around so her front was to Rachel's back. "That's her, just there in the matching white zoot suit. Her wife, my other best friend, sent her out with me to make sure that I would be okay."

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked as she leaned her head back to Quinn's shoulder.

She was glad that Quinn wasn't too tall. She was quite surprised how well they fit together. She could smell the jessamine shampoo that Quinn used. She closed her eyes as they continued to move to the music. She was a surprised a few minutes later to find them in the same corner that she'd come out of to sing. Kurt was gone and they were alone.

"Will you sit and have a drink with me?" Quinn asked her, still holding on to one of her hands.

"Y-yes," Rachel stammered as Quinn helped her up on to the bar stool.

Her body was warm and she knew that it wasn't from dancing. The immediate feeling of cold overwhelmed her when she was no longer in Quinn's arms. She watched the blonde as she moved around beside her, snagging another empty bar stool and pulling it to be in front of Rachel. Their eyes met and held again for the umpteenth time that night.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked her.

"Yes."

"Where is your friend?"

"I don't know."

"Should I be worried about him?" Quinn questioned.

"Kurt…oh my, no, he is gay, too. He's my stylist and semi-assistant while we're here. He's a big New York fashion mogul. He's being trying to spread to the West Coast, so this was a perfect opportunity for him. Besides, he's married, faithful, and so not interested in anyone here. He likes to sing, so don't be surprised to see him on stage again," Rachel stated.

"That really was him?"

"Yes, it was."

"He has a nice voice."

"He does. It's a shame that he never decided to do Broadway with me. But, he never would have been my leading man anyway. His range is too high. Can't have him being Danny Zucco or the Phantom, but I am sure that there are other leading rolls that he could have done. It was never really his passion though. Now, if there was a musical about Stonewall, he'd be all over it in a heartbeat. And, I would have helped him get the part using my influence if need be."

"Sounds like a good friend," Quinn stated.

"He can be catty when he wants, trust me on that," Rachel said with a laugh.

"Maybe he is just protective of you," Quinn replied.

"He is that, too."

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, I am fine. I am just not sure what we are doing. We've only talked before."

"We are still just talking," Quinn stated.

"I know that, but this is different."

"Why? Just because you can see me? Or, is it because you can also actually hear me, too?"

"Well, there's that, as well. But, no, I've never done something like this before. Okay, so this isn't the way I thought we would meet. I am not upset by it. Sorry, I am not explaining myself well," Rachel said, sighed, looked up at Quinn's eyes, sighed again and then just stopped.

"It's okay, Maria. I understand. We've spent so much talking online that I feel like that I know you. But, I will say that it finally nice to put a face with the name," Quinn told her.

If she had still been holding Rachel in that instant, she would have felt her go rigid. Rachel still wasn't sure if Quinn knew who Rachel Berry was in real life. She knew that if she told Quinn that she would more than likely keep her secret, but she wasn't sure if now was the right time to tell her. Hell, she didn't know if there would be a right time. She knew that it was wrong to keep that information from her, but Quinn knew her as Maria Brice and that was who Rachel was for the moment. Even in LA, she couldn't escape her personas.

"Do you want another drink?" Quinn asked her as she raised her hand to flag down the bartender.

Rachel shook her head no and reached out to put a hand on Quinn's knee. When her hand landed, Quinn dropped her hand and turned to face her. She leaned closer to Rachel on her stool and putting her own hand on top of Rachel's.

"Can we dance some more?" Rachel asked her.

"Sure," Quinn replied, realizing that she was going to get to hold her again, closely.

They made their way to the dance floor. The music was slow but had a nice deep bass beat. Rachel couldn't help the gasp that she made when Quinn gathered her close, to hold her near, as they danced. Rachel had to admit to herself that she felt comfortable, warm, and safe in Quinn's arms. There was nothing nefarious about the way she was moving. It was almost as if she was letting Rachel lead, but she knew that she was just letting her set their pace.

She couldn't help herself when she laid her head on Quinn's lapelled shoulder. Quinn held her tighter as they swayed to the music. Once again, they lost themselves in the beat. So much so that when it changed, they didn't. After a while, Rachel realized that people were staring. It didn't matter that they didn't care, but public perception being something she needed to worry about, she decided to take action.

"Shall we have another drink?"

"Sure," Quinn answered leading them off the dance floor.

They sat at the bar, drinking and talking. Rachel started scanning the crowd to see if anyone had recognized who she was. When she was happy that no one had yet, she turned her attention back to Quinn. But, Quinn had been watching her. As soon as she turned back to face Quinn, Rachel saw the worry in her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Looking for your friend?" Quinn asked her.

"No."

"Looking for a way out?"

"Not really," Rachel answered.

Quinn gave her a puzzled look. Rachel sighed, took a sip of her cocktail and then put it back on the bar. She normally wasn't such a heavy drinker, and she knew that the drinks were starting to get to her. She also knew by the look in Quinn's face that she was becoming paranoid that Rachel either didn't like her or wasn't having a good time. After hitting it off so well, Rachel figured that she owed the blonde an explanation in her behavior.

"I am sorry. I am trying to see if anyone has figured out who I am. It's habit when I go out. I also have to know where the exits are in case I have to make a hasty escape due to fans. I know that I am not that famous in LA, but I sang on stage and this is a gay club."

"And, the gay community is general gaga for musicals and Broadway," Quinn added.

"Yes. I am sorry if I've made you uncomfortable. It was never my intention. I am thoroughly enjoying myself, though," Rachel told her.

Quinn looked at the smaller woman. She couldn't believe that she spoke with such vocabulary while slightly intoxicated. But, she had to admit that it added to her appeal. Maria was everything that she said she was online during their chats. She really hadn't held anything back and being in the entertainment industry, albeit it as a lawyer, she understood her need for some sort of normalcy and privacy. Two things that weren't easy to come by LA.

"It's fine. I wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking about myself and how all my dates have gone in the last few months. Which in case you were wondering was not well," Quinn said.

"Why is that? You're gorgeous, brilliant and easy to get along with. I don't get it. Maybe they were all addle-brained or something. I find talking with you stimulating. I found dancing with you very sensual and pleasurable. I have seen nothing in your demeanor that would require me to make an excusable escape. This is the most enjoyable outing that I have had in months. Why would I want to give that up?"

Quinn laughed. She took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Rachel sucked in a breath at the gesture and just smiled at her dopily. She could feel herself falling and she wasn't sure that she wanted it to stop.

"I have a daughter, remember?"

"Yes, a very lovely girl, I am sure, named Beth. I haven't forgotten. There is nothing wrong with having children, Quinn. Does it bother you that you are single mother?"

"Oh, no. I love my daughter, but a lot of the people I've dated or tried to date have run because of her. Not everyone is looking for a ready-made family," Quinn replied.

"I understand that. And, while I am not looking for a family at the moment, that doesn't mean that I won't be happy to spend time with you or your daughter. I get the fact that she is a part of your life and if we decide to take things further that I will have to include her in our outings and plans. I have no problems with that. I find that you have become a strong woman because of the hardships that you might have had to overcome being such a young mother and a single mother of that. But, for our discussions, I know that you have also had a great friendship base that has supported you. And, I must commend you for thinking of your daughter when you are trying to select potential mates," Rachel explained.

Quinn giggled. She leaned over and took her drink, setting it back on the bar. She nodded at the bartender who the empty glasses, but didn't refill them.

"I don't think that I've ever had someone explain it to me in that manner. You certainly do have a way with words, Maria. But, you're right. My life hasn't been easy and I do think about Beth, for the most part, in everything I do, but it is because it isn't just my life that I'm effecting. And, believe me, I understand that you may not want a family, yet, but I am glad that you are willing to try and see where things might go with us. You aren't running."

"I have never run from a challenge."

"Is that what you see me as?" Quinn asked her.

"No, you are not a challenge. You are a diversion that I am entertaining making a permanent part of my life. I am not saying that I am easy. I am diva. I know that, but there is something about you and your easiness that I cannot shake and I am not sure that I want to at this point."

Quinn smiled at her. She guess that was the closest thing to Maria telling her that she liked her, a lot, that she was going to get tonight. She was okay with that. The woman before her wanted her, baggage, kid and all. There were no stipulations or hang ups.

Suddenly Rachel turned her head as the band began to play. She whipped it so fast that some of her hair hit Quinn in the face and slightly knocked her fedora askew. Quinn reached up and corrected her hat while she was trying to see what had grabbed her attention so forcefully. That is when she noticed that Maria's friend Kurt was back on stage. The MC seemed to be nodding at him and the band was playing.

Quinn looked around the club. All the queens that were performing that night started to make their way to the stage, in full regalia. The crowd seemed to be vibrating and knew that they were about to get a show. Maria looked frightened, but highly amused at the same time.

And, then it started. The music got louder and Quinn could finally pick out the song. She looked around the club and could help but get lost in the beat and the meaning of the song just as Kurt opened his mouth. _He really did have the voice for this song_ , Quinn thought to herself.

 _"There ain't no reason you and me should be alone  
Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Tonight)  
I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong  
Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight…"_

Quinn took her hand as she pulled her closer to the stage. Kurt was on fire and he was eating up the energy that the crowd was giving him. The queens were all dancing around him on the stage, just adding to the rambunctious fun entertainment that he was providing them all.

Suddenly, above the noise, Quinn heard a voice that she recognized and it wasn't Maria. She turned to find Santana beside her. She pointed down at her pocket watch that was in her hand and leaned forward into Quinn's personal space. Quinn had to force herself to hear her.

"Brittney wants me to come home. Are you okay? Will you be okay?"

Rachel turned around and looked at the Latina. She knew that she was Quinn's friend, but she wasn't sure what she needed. She hoped that she wasn't trying to end their night so soon.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"This is my friend San. She needs to get home. Her wife is pregnant and wants her to come home," Quinn told her.

"Are you going?" Rachel questioned disappointment lacing her words.

"I can catch a cab if I need to. I don't want to leave. She's making sure that I'll be okay."

"You'll be fine. Tell her that I'll make sure you get home safely. I was hoping to dance some more, but I'll understand if you feel that you need to leave," Rachel told her.

Quinn smiled at her, surprised that she had been able to tune out Kurt's singing and focus on the brunette's words. She turned back to Santana. She leaned in close, so it looked like they were hugging and spoke directly into her ear. Rachel figured out what Quinn was telling her when Santana's eyes began boring into her. She smiled at the Latina sheepishly and nodded. The Latina gave her a knowing look and a strange smirk.

"We'll talk about this in the morning, Q," Santana told them both over the din of the club.

Quinn watched her leave, but turned around to smile back at Rachel. She pulled her into her and held her as they swayed to the music. Rachel melted into her, again, enjoying their closeness. She couldn't help herself. Quinn was easy to be with.

 _"I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you, with you)"_

"Come back with me?" she said looking into her eyes and falling further.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Kurt woke up in his room still pleasantly buzzed. He remembered most of the night before and was happy that Rachel had finally let her guard down. He remembered watching her dance with a particularly attractive blonde. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Rachel hadn't danced with anyone else. She hadn't given the opportunity. She stayed with blonde for the rest of the night after she sang. He could only wonder if she was the Quinn that she had been looking for. If not, she made that pinstriped cut zoot suit look good. Her partner in the matching suit left them just after midnight, but it didn't matter to Kurt as he continued to dance the night away while occasionally checking on Rachel's whereabouts.

When he'd left just after three, Rachel was gone. He knew that he should have called her, but he didn't want to interrupt her date, or whatever it was. If she'd gotten lucky, he certainly didn't want to be calling during that. Instead, he caught a cab back to the hotel and texted Blaine about their evening. He knew that he should have been upset that Blaine was awake at that ungodly hour, but he had explained that they were working on ideas for Rachel's film. Kurt just shrugged it off, glad that he wasn't there will Blaine was working so hard. In his mind, if Blaine got this done while he was in LA with Rachel, it meant that they could spend more time together when he got back to New York. And, that would always be a good thing.

He called down for room service. Wanting to maintain his slight buzz for a while so he could hydrate the drunk away, he ordered some Mimosas. He figured that he would go share with Rachel and get her to dish on her evening.

A smirk crossed his face. He decided that he needed to shower, so he did. By the time he was out of the shower, the Mimosas had made their way to his door. He tipped the bellhop and took the glasses. Taking a sip and admiring the quality of the drink, he decided that he needed to go check on Rachel. He quickly changed into a more subdued outfit, grabbed his pass key to her room and made his way to her door.

He briefly stood there and wondered if he should knock or not. It was the weekend and as much as Rachel didn't like to sleep in, a throwback from high school, he knew that she did stay in bed after nine if she could help it. Her work out routines were legendary on Broadway, but it was the only way that she could keep her body the way she wanted it, and the stage loved her for it. He knew he must have been there for a few minutes because he had drained his drink while thinking about knocking.

He went back to his room, glad that they had sent up not only the glasses of Mimosas but also the champagne and orange juice to make more. He poured himself another drink. He sipped at it for a minute. He decided that he would be a good friend and call Rachel first. Lord knows that he didn't want to walk in on her naked, no matter how good of a friend he was to her.

He thought about the times that he had almost seen her naked while he was trying to make one of his creations for her even more perfect. It wasn't that he was repulsed by her. He knew that she was beautiful and a lovely specimen when it came to being a woman. He just wasn't attracted to her in the slightest. And, he didn't want to make things any more uncomfortable between them as it was.

He ran back over to the desk and grabbed his cell phone. He saw that he had a missed call from Blaine. He looked at the clock. It was barely nine fifteen. He decided that he would call Blaine first and then he would make sure that the little Diva was okay and not too hung over.

"Hey, Baby," Blaine said as he answered the phone.

"Hello," Kurt replied.

"Are you still a little drunk?"

"Yes," Kurt answered.

"How's Rachel?"

"I don't know."

"You haven't checked on her yet?" Blaine asked a little worried.

"I am sure that she is fine, Blaine. She is a big girl and can take care of herself. I was about to go over to her room and check on her, but I saw that I missed a call from you."

"I love you, Kurt, but you are supposed to be watching over her. She is your best friend and you don't know if she is okay. Go see if she is. If she is, then call me back. If she isn't, then take care of her and then call me back," Blaine commanded.

"Sir, yes, sir," Kurt stated sarcastically.

"Kurt…"

"What?"

"As much as I love to hear your voice right now, Rachel needs you. She took you with her when she found out that Tina couldn't go, so be her friend and make sure that she is okay. Look, I know you both went out last night. I am sure that you both had a good time, but she went hoping to meet Quinn and by what you told earlier this morning, I am sure that they met and had a good time. But, this is the morning after. The drinks have worn off and you took a cab home from the club. You even told me when you left that Quinn and Rachel were nowhere to be seen. She took the limo. You called her and she said that she was fine. So, now, go over there and make sure that she did actually make back to the hotel in one piece and that she is actually fine. We both know how sensitive Rachel is. You are there to stroke her ego and make sure that she gets the part because of her audition. Then, you can galavant around and promote your fashion line. But she should be your number one priority, Kurt," Blaine stated.

"You're right."

"I know I am. Hell, she's paying for everything and for you to be there. Help her out."

"I am going. I am going. Sheesh, I love you."

"Love you, too, Kurt. Call me back and let me know how things went. Oh, and, Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?" Kurt replied.

"I love you," Blaine stated.

"I love you, too," Kurt told him before ringing off the phone.

He sighed. He knew that Blaine was right. This was exactly the reason that it should have been Tina or Blaine that came with her. He love Rachel, but he knew that if things didn't turn out the way she wanted last night that she was going to be a real pain to deal with.

He grabbed the drinks, again, the key card and headed back for her door. He paused for a second as he juggled everything to knock on the door. He waited. She didn't answer, so he knocked again. When she didn't answer the second time, he moved things around until he could get the key card into the lock. As the light turned green, he used his elbow to open the door and walked inside.

He set the drinks and bottles down on the table just inside the living room area of Rachel's suite. Kurt looked around the immediate area expecting to see her in the kitchenette or living room. Then he saw that the balcony doors were open, letting the warm LA morning into her suite. He wondered if she was back outside doing more yoga since she didn't have her elliptical there. He grabbed the OJ and the champagne heading towards the fridge in the kitchenette. As he walked into the room, he called out for her.

"Rachel?"

If she answered, she didn't do it loud enough for him to hear. He closed the fridge and headed towards her room. He figured that she was still sleeping. He opened the door. He found the bed in disarray, like she had one helluva a fitful sleep, but still no Rachel. The bathroom door was closed. He knocked on it, but got no answer. Huffing, he went back into the living room.

He looked around the living room again. Nothing was out of place. He turned towards the patio doors to the balcony. He hoped that she hadn't gone out there the night before to get some air and fallen asleep. If she had, she was going to have one helluva a hangover besides being slightly sunburnt. He sighed as he slowly started walking towards the doors calling her name in hopes that it would wake her if indeed she was outside asleep.

He didn't see her, but he was surprised to see a mess of clothes, towels, and blankets outside on the patio. He was starting to get worried. He checked the bedroom again. It was then that he noticed that the extra blankets from the closet were missing and they were more than likely the ones that he'd seen on the patio. He ran back to the patio.

"RACHEL!" he screamed at the heap of blankets and cloth.

Finally, there was some rustling and movement. He saw a shock of blond hair and had to hold in the gasp that wanted to escape. His thoughts were all over the place as blond hair gave way to beautiful alabaster skin. He couldn't hold back the grin that he gave her when the blonde's hazel eyes met his. The surprise and shock on her face said it all as she struggled to hold up the blankets around her torso.

"Hi there," he stated.

She just stared at him. She had no idea what to make of the man before her, let alone answer him. She gave him a nervous smile as she reached for her clothes that were laying on the chaise just out of her reach. His smirk turned into a knowing smile.

"I'm Quinn," she said reflexively.

"I know," he replied still smirking.

She wanted to slap the smirk off his face, but she didn't want to hurt one of Maria's friends. She quickly pulled the wife beater that she'd been wearing under the dress shirt to the zoot suit. She put it on like it was armor and tried to give him her best HBIC look. He just looked more amused. It was then that she realized that she must look a sight.

"I think you should go," she told him.

"Why is that?"

"Is this how you normally find Maria?" she asked him.

He looked at her like she had three heads. And, then the "ah ha" moment hit him, Maria was Rachel. She hadn't told Quinn what her real name was, yet. He could do it for her, but he wondered if she would kill him for it. She did hate violence and it did serve her right for bringing Quinn back to the hotel and doing God knows what with her until the early morning hours or later. His smirk got even larger and Quinn just cocked her eyebrow harder at him in annoyance, hoping he would get the clue and leave so she could make a tactful retreat.

"I'll leave you to get dressed. Sorry for disturbing you two. Tell Rachel that I expect to see her downstairs in an hour. I do have boutiques that we need to see before her audition," he told her with a wink knowing that Rachel would be in his room as soon as Quinn left and she knew that Kurt was the one that woke them.

Quinn just nodded at him. She was clueless as to whether Rachel was Maria or the other way around. She knew that Maria was just the name that she had given her online, but to hear him call her Rachel made her heart flutter in a way that it hadn't since high school. She watched him leave, still wanting to smack the smirk off his face.

Quinn rolled just enough to hit skin as she was trying to get up and finish getting dressed. Rachel, Maria, whatever her name was, rolled over and smiled up at the slowly moving blonde. It was then that she realized that Quinn was dressing and quickly.

"Going somewhere?"

"Home," Quinn stated quickly, grabbing the dress shirt and happy that she still had on her underwear as she stood.

She didn't see Rachel's face fall. She didn't need to. She heard it in the quick intake of breath that the other woman took. Quinn turned to face her as so many thoughts ran through her mind. She tried to calm her own heart as she looked into those expressive and hurt cocoa-colored eyes. She tried to steel herself against it, but she couldn't. This was a woman that she had borne her soul to, this was the woman that made her feel things that she had tried to bury long ago, and she was the same woman that made her feel alive and cared for. She shook her head as she leaned forwards and knelt down on the blankets beside her.

"I'm sorry."

"For?" Rachel asked her, cocking her head and looking so innocent that all Quinn could do was kiss her.

She didn't know what it was about her that made Quinn forget everything that she'd taught herself. She was without armor with her. She had wormed her way inside Quinn's defense so completely that Quinn was sure that she was falling completely and madly in love with her. She hung her after she broke the kiss.

She looked up into those questioning brown eyes and felt her own heart break. She reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled at her and hoped that her eyes didn't betray her emotions.

"I need to go."

"I understand."

"No, not like that. I had fun last night. I would love to see you again, but I need to get home."

"You want to see me again?"

"Yes, Rachel, I do," she said, trying her real name on her tongue, as she leaned forward to kiss her again, trying to convey her thoughts with her lips.

Rachel broke the kiss and just stared into her beautiful hazel eyes. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it might burst right out of her chest. Quinn had called her by her real name. The questions in her eyes must have shown, because Quinn kissed her again.

"Your friend must have been worried about you. He came here to check on you. I must say that it wasn't exactly the way that I wanted to be introduced to him. I am afraid that I might have given him the wrong impression and for that, I am sorry," Quinn told her.

"KURT WAS HERE!"

"Yes, the gentleman that sang at the bar was here," Quinn replied.

"Shit!"

"Is that bad?"

"I'm dead."

"No, I am pretty sure that you aren't."

"No, not like that. He isn't going to leave me alone about this. Oh my God, he is going to tease me about this for days. I am never going to live this down," Rachel mumbled as she fell back to the patio floor and hid under the blankets.

"I don't think that it will be that bad," Quinn tried to assure her.

"You don't know him," Rachel stated.

"True, I don't, but I know you. You aren't going to let him do that to you. You'll march over to his room in a few minutes and deal with this in a perfect diva storm. And, I'll be on my way back to Malibu hoping that my friends and daughter aren't going to question me too bad about my whereabouts last night," Quinn told her.

"Shit."

"What else?"

"Your daughter. I am sorry. I've kept you away from her on a weekend. You should go."

"Rachel, calm down. She's taken care of. Sure, I am going to go home and we will go to the beach or something. We'll probably go surfing later, but there is nothing for her to question me about. I didn't get too drunk and do anything stupid," Quinn replied.

Rachel stared at her just blinking. She wasn't sure what Quinn meant by that statement, but she was sure that they had done something a little more extracurricular than expected. There were things that happened that Rachel weren't too sure about. Sure, she'd woken up on her patio at the hotel with Quinn, mostly naked, but Quinn wasn't worried about what had transpired between them. She actually seemed okay with it and she had freaked out after going home with someone else while in Hawai'i. Rachel's mind was reeling and trying to figure out what she had missed between the bar and now.

"Rachel, we didn't do anything."

"What?" Rachel asked her.

"We didn't have sex, but it wasn't for lack of trying on either of our parts."

"We didn't?"

"No, both of us realized that it was too soon and we had possibly had a little too much to drink. You wanted to watch the sunrise. That's how we ended up out here. We spent most of the early hours of the morning making out like high schoolers and waiting for the sun to come up."

Rachel stared at her and blinked as she reached out blindly looking for her dress. When her fingers found purchase on it, she pulled it across the ground towards her. She just kept staring at Quinn and wondering what she was missing.

Quinn realized that Rachel was still in a daze and it was possibly because this was her first intimate moment with another woman. She wanted to laugh at the innocence and fear, but she knew that it would be off putting. Instead she leaned over and captured Rachel's phone. She unlocked it and put her number in it.

"Here," Quinn told her, handing her the phone back. "Call me later. We can go to the beach or something. I meant it when I said that I wanted to spend more time with you. But, I really need to go. Promise me that you'll call."

"I'll call," Rachel replied reflexively.

Quinn leaned back over to her and kissed her thoroughly. Rachel returned the kiss and found herself not caring that she was woman. Instead, she was pulling Quinn back into her and backwards as she started to lay back down on the blankets.

"Umm….Rachel…."

"Yes…"

"We can't…you need…oh, God," Quinn stated as she moved from kissing her to nibbling on her very sensitive neck.

"Hmm?"

"…Kurt…" Quinn managed to get out and hated herself for it.

"Fuck!"

Quinn giggled and kissed her nose. They shared a few quick kisses before Rachel started to push her away. Quinn looked at her, but saw the desire in her eyes.

"Go, before I don't let you," Rachel told her.

"Call me."

"I will."

Quinn kissed her again. Rachel watched as she quickly gathered the rest of the suit. She smiled as she put on the pants and lifted the suspenders into place. Forgoing the jacket and fedora, she still looked ravishing. Rachel gave her a coy smile as she started out of the door.

Once Quinn was gone, Rachel fell back onto the blankets. She couldn't help but smile. She'd spent the night with her and Quinn had remained gentlemanly. She had her number. And, they were both in LA. This might be the best week of her life, she mused.

Then, she thought of Kurt. She slapped her forehead as she gathered up the blankets and the remnants of her clothes running back into the bedroom. She quickly took a shower and put on some skinny jeans and a loose shirt.

On her way out of the door and to Kurt's room, she noticed the mimosa sitting on the kitchen counter. She grabbed it and drank it in one sip. Grabbing her purse, sunglasses, and key card, she went to face her best friend and his too soon inquisition.

She knocked. She knew that he would be waiting for her. When the door flew open, she wasn't surprised to see his smirking face. He caught her off guard as he forcefully pulled her into the room.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, spill!" he commanded as soon as she crossed the threshold.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Quinn walked into her house. The smile on her face hadn't disappeared since she woke. She figured that she would have been a little more upset considering what happened, but she couldn't find herself to be angry with herself for going home with her. She was happy. She met someone that was actually down to earth and didn't care what she could do for them in the entertainment industry. Maria, or Rachel, or whatever, already was in the entertainment industry. She had a career and she obviously didn't need Quinn to help her further it.

She went upstairs. When she passed the mirror to her boudoir, the smile still hadn't left her face. She took a quick shower. She knew that Santana or Brittany would be over soon to question her as soon as they realized that she was home. She sighed as she grabbed a pair of board shorts and a wife beater. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun and decided to face the "Spanish Inquisition" that Santana was inevitably going to give her.

She made her way out her back door and down the beach to San and Britt's. She wasn't surprised to the tall dancer outside doing yoga. She smiled at the blonde as she came into the walled courtyard just outside their deck.

"Hey, B," she stated.

Brittany stopped her movements and looked up at the other blonde. She dropped out of her pose. She went to the closet and grabbed another yoga mat. She unrolled it next to hers and then looked at Quinn expectantly. Quinn got the hint and moved to the mat. She followed Brittany into downward facing dog and then into other poses. She was already happy, but now she was more relaxed. She knew that it was Brittany's way of helping her face Santana and Beth, but she didn't care. She'd thank the blonde for her support later.

"How's everything with the jellybean?"

"Good."

"How far along are you now?" Quinn asked.

"Just over two months," Brittany replied.

"You're barely showing. Gosh, Britt, I am so happy for you and San. You're going to be great moms. Plus I can't wait to meet the little nugget," Quinn told her as they moved into another pose.

Brittany shook her head. She smiled back at her, and then turned to the patio door as Santana came out of it. She gave her wife a large smile that was reserved for only her. Santana walked over to her and kissed her on the top of her head. She sat down on a chair nearby and waited for her friend and wife to finish their routine before she would start the questioning. She'd give Q that much. She figured she deserved it.

"So what happened with you last night?" Santana asked her with a wicked grin.

"You were there," Quinn answered quickly.

"What about what happened after I left?" Santana inquired with a cocked eyebrow.

"Nothing much," Quinn replied.

"Don't give me that, Q. I know you went home with her or wherever, cause she sure as hell didn't come home until this morning. And, don't give me that look. You know I'm right. So, what happened with the Broadway Star last night?" San questioned.

"We danced."

"I saw that."

"We had some drinks."

"I saw that much too."

"We danced some more," Quinn stated.

"And, then?"

"We danced?"

"Quinn, for the love of … You've got to give me something. You did the walk of shame this morning. I know. I saw you come home in my suit. So, give it up. Did you or didn't you?"

"I did not."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because she means more to me than that," Quinn answered truthfully. "Besides, we all know my track record with one night stands. Or, have you forgotten Hawai'i, because I haven't."

"No, I haven't forgotten Hawai'i. But, this wasn't some random stranger. Okay, I'll amend that. This was the first time that you two have met in person, but Q, you've been talking about her for weeks. She agreed to meet you there. Hell, she even sang for you."

"She sang?" Brittany asked finally joining in.

"She didn't sing for me. She sang because she could and I think her friend signed her up for it. But, damn, doesn't she have a voice?"

"She does, Q, but that isn't the point."

"Then what is?" Quinn asked them.

"Is she hot?" Britt inquired.

"She's beautiful."

"Tell the truth, Cupcake. She made your panties wet as soon as you saw her. And, you creamed when she opened her mouth, didn't you?"

"Do you kiss your _Mami_ with that mouth?" Quinn countered.

"Hey, we both know that I was raised hood."

"Lima Heights isn't the hood, San. You're rich and cultured. Don't give me this shit about you being hood. You like to fight and be in charge and you did what you had to do in order to be on top. We all did. You just took it to another level because honestly you don't care what other people think of you," Quinn replied.

"I do care, but only if it is you two," San stated.

"Oh, S, you big teddy bear…"

"Not now, B, we're trying to find out about the mystery woman," San told her.

"Oh, right, sorry. So, does she dance well? I mean, she's on Broadway and all, but does she dance well. She should dance well. You can tell a lot about someone by how they dance."

Quinn wanted to laugh, but she knew that Brittany was right. If Rachel or Maria or whoever was on Broadway and big star, she must be able to dance. Sure, she was slow dancing with her last night, but that isn't the same.

"She is very…lithe."

"Lithe? You did not just say that. You spent, how long with her, and that is the best you've got. She's very lithe. Oh, my God, Q, just shoot me. Do you or do you not want her?"

"I do."

"Did you or did you not try to get anywhere with her?"

"We kissed."

"Fucking finally!"

"Did you like it?" Brittany asked.

"Yes."

"And?" Santana asked.

"And, what? We kissed. We danced. We went back to her hotel room."

"And, you didn't seal the deal? She took you to her hotel room! What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Did you at least talk once you were there?" Brittany asked as she laughed at Santana's face.

"Yes, we did. We talked most of the morning out on her patio. We…it was so awesome."

"And, there's my little Q ball."

"Oh, shut it, San. We talked. She dragged some blankets outside. We sat on this love seat thing and talked, wrapped up in the blankets and each other."

"Aww," Brittany stated.

"Wait…just wait a fucking minute. You slept with her on the patio at her hotel and you're telling me all you did was kiss? I don't fucking believe it. Nope, there was more going on."

"Well, we did get a little hands-y and a little striped down, but nothing happened. We didn't have sex, but I will admit it wasn't from lack of trying. I think that we were both a little too drunk and we both knew that we didn't want to go that far together so soon."

"That's actually sweet," Brittany stated.

"Yes, well, we'll see how things go."

"What does that mean?" San questioned.

"We were kinda awakened by her companion this morning"

"You mean the Fairy?"

"Be nice, San," Britt told her, slapping her knee.

"He's one of her best friends and a fashion designer. He designs her award show dresses. He seems like a nice fellow. He was worried about her because he hadn't heard from her that morning. He was actually very gracious considering the way he found us."

"Wait, what? How he found you? You said that he woke you up on the patio. How exactly did he find you?" Santana asked as her smirk returned.

"It was still a rather compromising position. We were wrapped in the blanket, but that was the only thing that really kept him from getting an eyeful. He was gracious about it. He left so I could wake her and leave politely. I am sure that he was afraid that I would sneak out after having been caught like that. To tell you the truth, the thought did cross my mind."

"But, you stayed, Q. You must really like her. Tell me what happened when you woke her up," Brittany demanded as she took Santana's hand and Quinn a reassuring smile.

Quinn just smiled. She wanted to keep them in the dark for a moment or two. Santana wasn't too amused. She wanted details. She wanted to be able to pick on Quinn and so far she didn't have anything to pick on her about except staying over and not getting anywhere.

"This isn't any fun," Santana told her.

"Oh, San, stop. Go on. Tell us what happened. It must have been something nice to make you smile that big. I haven't seen that smile in ages. It is nice to see it again," Brittany said.

"It is nice to smile again."

"So, Q, what happened?" San asked finally smiling with her friend.

"Well, after her friend Kurt left the hotel room. I woke her up. I started to get dressed and she was a little upset. She thought that I was just after sex with her. I kissed her. She was so adorable. I honestly didn't want to leave. She is so warm and comfortable."

"And?" Brittany urged.

"I could see myself waking up with her in the future, for a long time," Quinn told them.

"Gag me with a spoon."

"San!"

"Sorry, I am happy for you, Q. I am glad that you found someone that you want that with. But, was there anything else that you wanted to tell us about it?" Brittany asked.

Quinn swooned slightly as she leaned back on the yoga mat and stared at the bright blue sky. She ignored the pleading looks from her friends as she remembered how it felt to hold her in her arms. She smiled as she remembered looking into those beautiful but worried eyes as she calmed the young diva. But, then she was pleasantly surprised when Rachel brought up Beth and told Quinn that she had to get home to her daughter. She seemed upset that she was taking time away from her.

"Oh, God, I am going to gag."

"She told me that I needed to get home to Beth. She didn't want to keep me away from her too long. She understands that Beth is important to me. And, she made her a priority."

"You sure that she didn't just send you packing?" San asked her, hoping that she was wrong.

"No, she seemed genuinely concerned. She knew that I got someone to watch her last night, but we didn't mean to both end up at the hotel. I know that things got hot and heavy fast. I found it very endearing that she even thought of Beth. Most of the other women that I dated didn't care. She was an afterthought, but Rachel seems to want to keep her upfront."

"She cares about you," Brittany stated.

"You said that she introduced herself as Maria. Then last night, she was Barbara. This morning, she's Rachel. What is the little woman's name?"

"Rachel."

"I don't remember getting any contracts for a Rachel, but I'll go look again on Monday. This weekend is ours and I mean to keep it that way. No work. Just beach, sun, and us," San said.

"That sounds wonderful," Brittany stated as she stood up to go back into the house. "Did you at least get her number? You are planning on seeing her again?"

"Yes, and no."

"What does that mean?" San questioned as she followed Brittany into their big kitchen.

"Yes, I am going to see her again. And, no, I didn't get her number. I gave her mine. I'm leaving the ball in her court. Last night was my choice, the next one will be hers."

"That sounds perfect," Brittany said as Quinn followed them into the house.

"Breakfast?" San asked as she opened the fridge and gathering eggs, butter, milk, some thick sliced bread and bacon. "I was thinking French Toast. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect," Beth stated as she entered the expansive kitchen.

Quinn gathered her daughter into a fierce hug. She looked over the top of her blond head at Santana and just nodded. The Latina began making breakfast as they all silently agreed to drop the subject while Beth was in their presence. Brittany got the table set as San finished making the egg batter for the toast. Beth just looked at her aunts and then back up at her mother.

"What'd I miss?"

"Nothing, my dear," Quinn said.

"Wait, did you have fun last night on your date?"

"I did," Quinn replied.

"Is she nice?"

"She is."

"Does she know about me?"

"She does."

"Is she pretty?"

"I think so," Quinn stated.

"Then, she sounds perfect for you, Mom," Beth told her as she went into the living room to watch cartoons on Santana's obnoxiously large TV until she was called for breakfast.

"Well that solves that," San stated.

"Solves what?"

"She likes this Rachel and she's never met it. This girl has some _cahones._ She's good for you, Q. She seems smart. She's not bad to look at if last night was a preview of the little diva. She's worried about you and your family. She's good. So, find a way to get her here and keep her here. She's sounds perfect," Santana told her as she fried the bread.

"She really seems like she is, San. I can't explain it. She seems perfect, almost too perfect. And, we stayed up talking about nothing and everything. It was most amazing way to spend time, besides kissing her."

"She a good kisser?" Brittany asked as she pushed Santana away from the stove to season her mixture with more than vanilla and cinnamon.

Quinn didn't answer right away. She just watched as San made a face at the "destruction" of her batter. Then San shrugged as she mouthed, "Pregnancy cravings." Quinn just giggled.

"What?" Brittany questioned.

"Nothing, Brittany, absolutely nothing."

Santana gave her a look, but didn't say anything either. They plated up the food and made their way to the table. Brittany went and got Beth, ushering her to the table. They sat down at the table and ate breakfast like the big family that they were.

Quinn couldn't help but smile. She was happy. This was the family that she'd created and she loved. They had stood beside her through everything. And, now, they were supporting her in this new possible relationship with Rachel. She knew that Brittany would ask her endearing questions, Santana would rag her and ask her how the sex was, and then Beth would just want her to be make her Mom happy and spend time with the both of them.

"So, you gave her your number?"

"I did."

"And, you didn't think of getting hers?"

"I put my number in her phone. I didn't know her real name until this morning, San. I get it. She needs to keep her name out of the papers. We work with actors and actresses. We see it every day. I can't fault her from wanting to wait to come out, San."

"She better not hurt you, or I'll hurt her," San told her waving her fork at her.

"I doubt that she is going to hurt me, San. She seems to be worried about me. She's worried about Beth and what our relationship will mean to her. She doesn't want to upset anyone. She wants a relationship and she wants to find something that she's been missing. We've talked about this in length, San. She doesn't know exactly what she is. She doesn't believe in labels. And, I'm not going to push her into anything she doesn't want."

"Do you like her?" Beth asked point blank.

"Yes," Quinn said with a little waver in her voice because it was Beth.

"Then, see where things go, Mom. You've been alone long enough. She seems nice enough from the way you talk about her. And, she must really like you, if she came all the way here just to see you, right?" Beth questioned.

Quinn smirked at her daughter's logic. Oh, to be a child and innocent again, but not in her father's house, she would be a different person. But, she wouldn't have Beth, or she might, but she wouldn't have pushed herself so hard in college just make sure that she got everything that she ever thought she wanted. She got published and a law degree. She got her undergrad in English and Literature. She fought for everything she had and everything that Beth had now. She wasn't about to let that go. If Rachel fit into their life, perfect. If she didn't, she would be upset but hoped that they could remain friends.

Quinn was shaken out of her thoughts by her cellphone ringing. She pulled it out her pocket and stared at it. She didn't recognize the area code. She reached over and grabbed San's phone off the table. Quickly she searched the area code to see the location. It was New York. She tossed San back her phone as she answered her own.

"Hello."

San and Brittany watched as her face lit up. They knew before she ever said anything that it had to be Rachel on the other end of the line. Beth just watched them all. When her dark hazel eyes met those of her mother, Quinn jumped out of the seat and went into the living room. San quirked an eyebrow at the maneuver. Brittany just giggled. Beth leaned back in her chair to watch her mother pace and make wild gestures with her free hand.

When Beth and Santana's eyes met, the plans started to hatch in their minds. Too much alike for their own good, they both wanted Quinn to be happy and they would make sure that she was. If Rachel was going to be become part of their family, she would just have to learn to deal with the fiery Latina, the laid back yogi/dancer, and the feisty ten year old daughter.

"She wants to come over," Quinn said as she ran back into the kitchen, with her hand over the phone like she was somehow muting it.

"Is she bringing Lady Gay?" Santana asked loudly.

Quinn shot her a look and then gently asked if Rachel was going to bring Kurt with her. They talked for a few seconds before Quinn looked at them shaking her head "No." San's grin got bigger and the plots got more twisted in her head to test this tiny Broadway diva.

"Then, tell her to come over. Oh, and she'll need a swim suit. I want to get my surf on."

"Yes!" Beth exclaimed from the table as she pumped her fist in excitement.

Quinn walked away again and San could swear she heard her tell the tiny brunette that she could come back into the city and pick her up. Oh, yeah, this was going to be fun, because Quinn had fallen already and she'd fallen hard. Now all San had to do was make sure the little woman could live up to her expectation. Today, she was going to start to find out.

"Don't give me that look, San."

"What just because she couldn't stay away?" San replied with a wicked smirk.

"No, she said that she was tired of being shopped around with Kurt. He is trying to launch her fashion line here and she wants to go site seeing. She's never been to LA. She's never been surfing, but she wants to try."

"And, she'll have you to teach her," San stated, getting up from her chair with a laugh.

Oh, this was going to be a really amusing day for them all.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Rachel was sitting on Kurt's bed. He was giving her a look. She watched as he got her a bottled water from his mini-fridge. He handed it to her and watched her take a sip. She looked up into his blue-green eyes. She took another sip and then capped the water. She sat it on the table beside the bed.

"So, what happened last night?" Kurt asked her.

She grabbed the bottle of water and drank some more. She just looked at him. She wasn't sure where to begin. She took another sip and looked up into his eyes again.

She realized that if she tell him something soon, he'd call Blaine. And, once he got Blaine on the phone, he'd put it on speaker. Blaine would get her to talk and they both knew it. She shook her head as she saw him reaching for his phone. She sat the bottle back down and looked up into her blue-green eyes with her soulful brown eyes.

"Nothing really happened, Kurt. We danced. We drank. We came back here and talked."

"Rachel Barbra Berry, I know that more than that happened."

"I am sure that you think you do, Kurt, but it didn't," she replied.

"Rachel, I am sure that Quinn told you that I found you this morning on the patio."

"She did."

"In nothing but some blankets," Kurt added.

Rachel flushed at the memory of her skin next hers. She didn't mean to be so obvious, but she couldn't help it. Quinn made her feel things. She smiled, and it wasn't just a quirky smile. No, this was a Rachel Berry megawatt smile.

"And, that right there proves it," Kurt told her.

"Nothing happened."

"If you say so," Kurt told her moving around the room and gathering his portfolio and samples.

"Kurt…"

"What?"

"We may have kissed."

"May have?" he asked her with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Okay, we kissed. Things may have gotten a little heated, but that was it. All we did was talk and make out. I am sure that it wasn't from lack of trying on both our parts, but some reason we were both thinking that we shouldn't rush things and we should do it while drunk."

"Well, at least you both came to your senses," he stated.

"Yeah…" Rachel said, not sure that she wasn't the one that was pushing more than Quinn.

"So, when's the next date?"

"I don't know."

"Did you at least get her number?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah, she put it in my phone."

"So she's giving the power?"

"She did."

"And, what are you going to do?" Kurt ask as he grabbed the chair from the desk in his room.

"I don't know," she replied as she watched him drag it over and sit on it backwards.

"Do you want to see her?"

"Of course I do."

"Then call her."

"Kurt, she just left a few hours ago…"

"And, what?" he asked.

"You don't think that it's too soon."

"For who? You? Or her?"

"I just don't know. I am not good at these things. We both know how my relationships went in high school. And, NYADA wasn't much better. Hell, between you, my cast mates and my fathers…I don't think that I would have a social life outside of the theatre. I am not very good at dating. I tend to fall too easily and then I push them away. I don't want to do that with her."

"Then find out what she likes and doesn't like. See her in her element. You two are already friends because of that website and chats. And, last night, it didn't like it was so bad between you. I think she actually likes you. Call and find out what she's doing today," he suggested.

"But, Kurt…"

"Either you do it, or I will," he stated.

She looked at him. She knew that he would. He would tickle her until he got her phone and then he would call Quinn. She felt weird about calling her so soon, but maybe he was right. They hadn't done anything really the night before. Dancing, drinking and talking didn't get them past the point of no return, so Rachel had a better chance of sealing the deal with her on a personal level.

She pulled her phone out of her skirt pocket and scrolled through the contacts. She stopped when she found Quinn's. She wasn't surprised to find a non-New York number. But, seeing the 424-430-1986 in her phone made everything a little more real to her. She looked up at Kurt once more and then back at her phone. She clicked on the number and let her phone dial.

The phone rang a few times. She was silently wishing that it would go to voicemail and then she was wishing that it wouldn't either. She was just about to hang up and forget the whole thing when Quinn answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Quinn, it's me, Rachel."

"Hold on. Let me go into the other room. I can't hear you over them right now."

"Take your time," Rachel said quickly.

"So, what are you up to?"

"Nothing. Just sitting with Kurt as he gets ready to go peddle his wares with the local boutiques. I am afraid that I am going to be quite bored while he does that. Fashion is totally not my thing, but his," Rachel told her.

"Oh, well, I guess that doesn't sound very fun. I thought that maybe you would go around and do the touristy thing while in town. I know plenty of places that you might want to go see."

"That sounds lovely, but I am not sure that I want to do it alone. Kurt came out here to be my assistant, my friend, and also to be a businessman. I cannot let him not do what he needs to do in order to expand his business. That wouldn't be very friendly of me," Rachel said.

"I am sure."

"But, I digress. How did you fare after you got home? Well, I take it," Rachel said.

"Yeah, didn't get a full fledge interrogation, yet though. My daughter kinda broke into it. Things have been interesting though. I am sure that Santana will corner me later."

"What if I could help you with that?" Rachel offered.

"I'm sorry, what?" Quinn almost chocked on the question.

"What if I could help you with that?" Rachel asked again.

"What are you suggesting?"

"You could show me around," Rachel stated.

"I could, but not today."

"I've interrupted family time, haven't I? Oh, I am sorry. I'll just let you go. Forgive me for intruding on your time. I guess you should call me later," Rachel said.

"Rachel, wait. Yeah, you might have called me, but you didn't interrupt anything. I was going to say that you could come to us, if you would like. We are going surfing later. You should come. It'll be fun," Quinn stated.

"I've never been surfing."

"Then there is no better time to learn."

"Are you sure that I wouldn't be intruding?" Rachel inquired.

"No, you won't. Plus, you could help me deal with Santana and Beth. They are going to have lots of questions, especially about last night. It would be nice to have someone on my side for once. Will you come?"

"I…I…I don't have anything beach appropriate to wear," Rachel told her.

"Don't worry. I am sure that we can find something for you to wear. You are that much different that Santana or I. There are plenty of suits for you to choose from. Trust me."

"I can come over. I don't know where to go. I mean I have a car, well a driver, but I don't know where you live. That is, if you want me to come there," Rachel explained.

Quinn laughed slightly through the phone. Rachel smiled. Kurt gave her a nod and a wink, urging her on with conversation. She wasn't sure what he was exactly encouraging but she didn't care as long as she possibly got more time with Quinn.

"That sounds great. But, I doubt that you'll wanna take your car service. I could come get you or take a taxi. I'll pay for the taxi," Quinn offered.

"That would be too much."

"I insist. You would be coming to my home. You are in my city. I think that I should show you our hospitality. It wouldn't be too much. Will you let me do this?"

"Pay for my taxi?"

"Yes," Quinn answered.

"How long of a ride is it?"

"Oh, I don't know. About an hour, I would say. Don't worry about that."

"Are you sure? I am sure that it would be an expensive ride. You must let me pay for it. I assure you that I can pay for it. Or, at least let me take the service. It is what they are being paid for. Just give me the address and I'll be on my way, then," Rachel told her.

"I am not going to win this, am I?"

"No."

"No further explanation, just a no?" Quinn quipped playing with her.

"I find sometimes the most simple answers are often enough to get the point across."

"For someone who can be as loquacious as you?"

"Yes," Rachel answered.

"That's still a quick and simple answer," Quinn stated.

"It is. But, I still insist that you let me do this. I shouldn't put you out when you are so graciously inviting me into your home or to your beach. I am not really sure where I would be going because you are still being very vague with the location and address," Rachel said.

"I am not being vague. I just haven't told you yet. There is a difference," Quinn teased her.

Rachel sighed. She knew that Quinn was not only a writer but also a lawyer. She knew that she had a way with words and she was deliberately trying to push her. It hadn't worked.

"Fine."

"How about this?"

"What?" Rachel asked.

"A taxi would be expensive, right? And, you want to leave the car service for Kurt to use around town, I am assuming. So, let's go with a third option," Quinn suggested.

"And that would be?" Rachel questioned.

"Either I come get you with my car, because it really wouldn't be any trouble. And, I know where you are staying. Or, you get a rental and drive yourself out here."

"A rental?"

"You can drive, right?" Quinn asked when she remembered that Rachel was from New York City.

"I...well, I usually just take a taxi. I don't have my own car, but yes, I have a license and I know how to drive. It just isn't efficient to drive in the City. But, a rental?"

"I know a place. I call one in for you, something worthy of your talent and your beliefs, something that you won't mind driving. How does that sound? That way you can still pay for it and it will be cheaper than a taxi ride," Quinn stated.

"I think that will work."

"Good. Do you have a concierge at the hotel? Did they tell you who to call for VIP treatment?"

"Yes, they did."

"Give me their info and I'll take care of it."

"But what about paying for the rental?"

"I'll get it put on your room. The studio will end up paying it. If they want you that badly, they won't mind a small charge," Quinn said.

"If you're sure."

"Yes, I am."

Rachel gave her the information. Kurt was watching her and wondering what they were up, but he knew enough to wait until Rachel got off of the phone. She just gave him a big smile.

"Alright, I'll take care of it."

"Thank you."

"No worries. Now, go get yourself ready. Don't worry about anything. I am sure that they will call you when the car arrives. I'll have everything ready on my end. I'll see in a few hours."

"Okay," Rachel said.

"Okay?"

"Okay, I'll be here waiting," Rachel answered.

"See you soon," Quinn told her and hung up.

Rachel hung up her phone. She smiled at Kurt. He looked at her and waited.

"She's getting me a rental car. I'm going out to her house. She's taking me surfing."

"Surfing?"

"Yeah," Rachel answered.

"You don't know how to surf."

"I know. She's going to teach me. I need to get ready."

"Ready?"

"Well, yeah, I want to make sure that I have something to change into once we are finished. I am not sure when I'll be back. It will take about an hour to get there," Rachel told him.

"Uh huh," Kurt replied, giving her a look telling her he was still waiting for more information.

"What?"

"So, you're just going over there?"

"Yeah?"

"Rachel, you barely know her. Why would you think that it would be okay for you to go to her house? We don't even know where she lives. You don't know her like you think you do," Kurt stressed.

"I do. I've been talking to her for months, Kurt. She is the same person she is online. She was perfectly chivalrous last night and this morning. She took care of me when she already knew that I was too drunk. She stopped before we did anything that we would both regret. Besides, she isn't going to be alone," Rachel told him as she made her way back to the door with the bottle of water.

"What do you mean that she is going to be alone?" Kurt asked.

"Her daughter is going to be with her," Rachel said as she left him standing in the middle of his room with his mouth wide open in shock.

She knew that it was soon to be going to her house, but she figured it was because Quinn knew that she wanted a more intimate setting to be with her. She also figured that it was a test of sorts as well. She knew that Quinn had a string of people that ran from her as soon as Beth was mentioned. This was a way for Rachel to prove herself to Quinn, to let her see that Rachel wasn't afraid of her daughter and that she would help Quinn keep her family first if something more came out of their relationship.

She back into her room. She grabbed a small bag, more like an oversized purse and filled it with a navy with cream flowers sun dress. She grabbed her sunglasses and some suntan lotion. She couldn't be too careful with her skin and it didn't matter that she was naturally tan. She grabbed her brush and some light makeup and threw it into the bag, too. She figured she was ready when the phone rang to her room. She jumped a little startled by the noise.

"Ms. Brice," the lady on the other end of the line stated after Rachel said "Hello."

"Yes?"

"Ms. Fabray has arranged for a car for you. I will be there in twenty minutes to pick you up with car. She's given me the direction to her house in Malibu and they will be programed in the car's GPS. Will there be anything that you require?"

"Is it a hybrid?"

"Yes, ma'am," the lady answered.

"No, I think that Ms. Fabray told you what I needed and believe that you will get me what I need. Thank you. I will be in lobby in twenty minutes to meet you."

"Very well, Ms. Brice. Until then. Good day."

Rachel hung up her phone. It was then that the reality of what she was about to do hit her. She was about to drive to Quinn's house in Malibu. She was about to drive in California...on a Saturday...when she hadn't driven properly in years.

"Well, this is going to be fun," she told herself as she walked into her bedroom to another set of underwear the bag, because she reasoned that you could never be too prepared.

Twenty-three minutes later, Rachel was downstairs, bag in hand, sunglasses on her face, ready to go. A red haired woman approached her. Rachel would have normally been put off with her, but she saw that she bore the same logo on her blazer as Will, her driver had, on his jacket the other day.

"Ms. Brice?" she asked Rachel.

"Yes," she replied.

"I'm Emma. I have your car outside for you. If you'll follow me," Emma told her.

Rachel followed her out to the car, which happened to be royal blue Toyota Prius. She didn't care about the model or color. She was just happy that it was hybrid and it had a GPS panel built-in to aid her on her drive to Malibu. She saw that an address was already programmed into the GPS.

"Ms. Fabray gave us her address, which I've already programmed for you. The other address programmed for you is the address to the hotel for your drive back. Don't worry about parking. The valet will take care of that for you. Is there anything else that require right now, Ms. Brice?" Emma asked.

"No, not that I can think of. Thank you. You've been a big help."

"It was our pleasure, Ms. Brice. Have a nice day in Malibu and don't forget to call if you need anything else. Have fun," Emma told her and then walked back into the hotel.

Rachel started the vehicle and made her way onto the roadway. She was excited. She was driving. And, she couldn't wait to get to Quinn's.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Quinn stared out at the ocean. It had been almost an hour and she was starting to get nervous. Santana was beside her as Brittany and Beth were in the water surfing. She didn't realize that she was starting to fidget until Santana reached over and touched her knee.

"Stop. I'm sure that she is fine. Give her time to get here," Santana told her as they watched the blondes before them.

"I'm trying."

"Could they look more perfect?" Santana asked her trying to distract her.

"Who?"

"Our girls," Santana stated pointing at blondes.

"Oh, yeah, perfect."

"Geez, Tubbers, really. Come on. I need you to come back to me, because I can't handle this bullshit alone. I need you to buck up. Brittany is pregnant. You're going to be an aunt and a Godmother to my child. Don't wuss out on my now."

"I am not wussing out on you," Quinn said quickly and then looked at her watch.

She would give Rachel a few more minutes and then she would call the rental agency. She would figure out what car she was driving and then she would have it GPS located. She would then go get her, if need be. She hadn't wanted Rachel to drive out her alone. It was too much for someone that didn't drive all the time, but she didn't want her wasting her service. What Quinn had wanted was to go pick her up herself, but she didn't want to be too forward or presumptuous about it.

She was trying to take things slow, but her body had other ideas. She knew that they had been talking for weeks, almost months, but their first real outing had been at the club the night before. That didn't exactly give her leeway to sleep with her, but she had. It had been somewhat platonic. They had gotten almost naked and it had felt glorious to feel her skin against her own...

"HEY BLONDIE!" Santana yelled at her bringing her back to the beach.

"Y-yeah? Wha? What, Santana?" Quinn asked her as she turned in her beach chair to face her oldest friend.

"Oh my God, just go back up to the house and wait for her there. I can't take you like this. Go. But, if she isn't here in thirty minutes, call my cell and I'll make some calls. I don't need you out there, freaked out, waiting for her. Got me?"

"Gotcha," Quinn replied as she stood up and headed back up the beach to her house to wait for Rachel.

She worked her way across the sand and up to the house. She had to make herself slow down. She was working herself up too much and she knew that it was mostly nerves. She couldn't figure out why she was so nervous. They had already met. They knew what each other looked like. They knew how they sounded. They bonded over the internet and then in the wee hours of the morning back at Rachel's hotel suite. They were perfect for each other. So it didn't make sense that she was afraid for Rachel to be there, except for the fact that Rachel would be meeting Beth for the first time.

She didn't realize that she was pacing in the driveway, until she saw that shiny blue Prius pull up. She wasn't surprised to see Rachel behind the wheel. She waved as Rachel put it in park. She walked over to the car and opened the driver's door, extending her hand for Rachel to take, which she did.

"I see you found the place easily enough," Quinn stated.

"The GPS works and the car is nice. Thank you for getting it for me on such short notice, but I could have taken a cab. I assure you that I can afford it," Rachel stated.

"We've already been over this. There was no reason for you to waste it on something like this. Plus this way you have a vehicle more at your disposal when you go back tonight. You can go out whenever you want. You don't have to wait on a car or a cab. You might find this a little liberating," Quinn stated as she pulled Rachel closer to her.

"I am finding a lot about this trip liberating."

"I am sure you are."

"So, I hear that you are going to give me surf lessons."

"It had crossed my mind," Quinn told her as she took in what Rachel was wearing. "But, you can't surf in that. Come on. I'll take you inside and we'll find something a little more suitable for you to wear. That is if you want to learn to surf."

"Oh, yeah, surfing sounds like fun."

"Then I only have one question for you," Quinn said to her, cocking her eyebrow to get a bigger response.

"And that would be?" Rachel asked her, cocking her eyebrow back at Quinn.

"Do you want a wet suit or a bathing suit?"

Rachel swallowed. She knew that Quinn was trying to get a rise out of her and it was working tremendously well. Suddenly, she felt very powerful. She knew that Quinn wasn't expecting her to be forward or sexy. She had been somewhat playful in their chats online, but she had never been overt about anything. Now, standing before Quinn, Rachel knew that she could make the blonde melt.

"I think that it is warm enough for a bathing suit, don't you?" Rachel teased and accentuated it with the cocking of her left eyebrow and a small smirk.

Quinn smiled down at the petite brunette. She pulled her closer. The thoughts about kissing her quickly and erasing that smirk off her face were suddenly gone when Rachel kissed her first. She wasn't insistent with her kiss. She was just very…passionate, like the little woman was in life. Quinn could feel and it took a lot to make her to do that. She smiled into the kiss.

"Come on."

"I don't think we have time for that," Rachel giggled out as Quinn pulled her into the house.

"Me either. Santana will send a search party out soon if we don't get down to the beach. And, as amusing as that would be, I would prefer not to get on her bad side right now," Quinn said.

"And, why is that?"

"Because she can make my life a living hell."

"And, you'd let her?" Rachel asked her.

"It isn't a matter of letting her, Rachel. She just will. She'll appear wherever we might think about going out. She'll crash our alone time. She'll refuse to watch Beth if I need her to. Or, the big one, she'll refuse to represent me anymore. She's threatened them all before and she's made good on a few of them, too. So, yes, I don't want to piss her off because it will come back on me. So, let's get you a suit and get to the water," Quinn stated pulling her into her closet and going through her drawers to find something that might fit her.

After finding a few suits, she came out of the closet with them dangling on her fingertips. She walked over to Rachel and handed them to her. Rachel cocked her eyebrow in response and Quinn giggle again as she pointed to the bathroom. Rachel just nodded and headed inside to change. She shut the door and looked into the mirror. Staring at her reflection, she wondered how she really had gotten herself there. In the bed room, Quinn fell onto her bed and stared at the ceiling thinking the same thing. They were both happy, but they were both waiting for the other shoe to drop. It wasn't like they were wishing for it to happen, but with their luck…

"Rachel, you okay in there?" Quinn asked when she realized that it had been a few minutes.

"Yeah, just trying to decide which suit I like the best."

"Just remember that you want it to withstand the waves and surf," Quinn added.

"Right, something that will stay in place. I got it. I've been in theatre for years, Quinn. Costumes are something that I have to deal with almost daily. I can't have a wardrobe malfunction on stage. I've become quite adept at making sure that things stay where they are supposed to stay. Can't be exposing too much when I'm out in the public. And, as much as I am not known out here, that doesn't mean that I can just let it all hang loose," Rachel told her.

Quinn laughed. Leave it to Rachel to think about her career while choosing a bathing suit. She was holding her stomach and laughing quietly when Santana burst into the room hoping to catch them in the act. Quinn's head snapped up as she stopped laughing to stare at Santana in her door way. Of course, it was at that exact second that Rachel came out of the bathroom.

"Quinn, I am not sure that this is appropriate," she stated as she stepped back into the bedroom from the in-suite wearing a very form fitting black bikini.

"Quinn, if you and the –" Santana started.

"Wow…" Quinn stated as soon as her eyes took in Rachel.

"Wow indeed," Santana said. "Well, now that she's dressed, let's go. Britt-Britt is waiting to meet the woman that has you all gaga. And, Beth is wondering what's taking you so long. So, get a move on. I'll stall them for a few more minutes, but hurry it up."

Santana looked over at Rachel again. She gave her a lascivious grin and a wink. She then shook her head, murmured under breath, and looked over at Quinn. She shook her head again and shut the door.

"Umm…who was that?"

"That was Santana," Quinn answered.

"Is she always so…"

"Forward?"

"I was going to say suggestive or amatory," Rachel added.

Quinn smiled. She knew that Rachel had a very large vocabulary, just like she did, but she wasn't prepared for her to be so loquacious. She reached out for Rachel and she took her hand.

"Yes, she is. For Santana there are only two versions you'll truly ever meet, the bitch or the sex maniac. Honestly, I don't think that she has an in-between except with Brittany."

"And, Brittany is her wife?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. She is amazingly patient with Santana. She always has been. She is really like Santana's kryptonite. Anything Brittany wants, she gets. Santana just can't tell her, 'no'."

"So, I need to befriend Brittany is what you are subtly telling me," Rachel said.

"It wouldn't hurt," Quinn told her as she pulled her close.

Rachel could feel Quinn's warmth through her tank top. She gave her a sexy smirk as she pushed her hands under the hem and on the small of Quinn's back. She felt Quinn melt into her touch as much as she was melting into Quinn. She sighed and looked up into the slowly blowing hazel eyes. She looked down at Quinn's lips and found herself leaning forward to kiss her. Quinn gave her a quick kiss and then backed away.

"As much as I would love to do that some more, Santana is right. We need to get to the beach. Do you want something to put over that?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. A shirt? Some board shorts? A bathing dress?" Quinn asked her.

"You have more of those adorable board shorts?" Rachel questioned cocking an eyebrow at her.

"I have plenty, one of the perks of being a surfer and a California girl," Quinn said in her best Valley Girl accent. "I think I have a pair of black shorts and plenty of wife beaters that would fit you well. Do you need some suntan lotion, too?"

"No, I have my own, but the shorts and tank would be nice."

Quinn dug around in her closet again and came out with the offered shorts and tank. She gave them to Rachel and couldn't help but watch her put them on. Once Rachel was covered, she held out her hand and walked them out of the house and down to the little slice of beach that Santana was guarding.

"About time," Santana stated when they sat down in some of the beach chairs that were put up.

"Sorry that getting her ready for the beach stopped your Brittany ogling time," Quinn quipped.

"Bitch please. Nothing gets between me and Brittany oogling time. So, short stuff with a big mouth, ever been surfing?" Santana asked her.

Rachel was at first a little taken aback about Santana called her short, but she decided to take it in stride. She was going to be her lawyer for the film, so Rachel figured that since Quinn recommended her and she was one of the best that she would learn to deal with the jibes. It wasn't like she hadn't heard them before…in high school or on Broadway.

"No, Santana, I can't say that I have. There aren't exactly big waves in New York and the water is a lot cooler, I am sure. I have however been to the ocean many times."

"Wow, short-stack, been out of New York much?"

"No, actually, I haven't."

"Well, then, welcome to the West Coast, the coast with the most-est."

"Thank you," Rachel told her.

"Okay, I've got one of Beth's old training boards. It's shorter than mine, but it will be something for you to work with until we can get a board that fits you. You sure about this?"

"Yes, I love to learn new things. Surfing could be quite therapeutic and maybe make me want to take more vacations. There are other places that I would love to see," Rachel replied.

"Like?"

"I hear that Hawai'i is nice," Rachel said with a little bit of a grin.

Santana burst out into a barking laugh. She had to admit that she liked this girl the more she said. She was really perfect for Quinn. She smiled as she reached out with her hand. Rachel looked at the offered tan hand and then up into the dark eyes of Latina. She reached out slowly and took the hand.

"Santana Lopez, entertainment lawyer extraordinaire and keeper of sanity amongst our little family. I am sure that we will be getting to know each other a little more come Tuesday pending your audition. I still haven't gotten any information from the studio yet, but that doesn't really surprise me too much. Your agent however, Miss Chang has been very forth coming with what she will allow you to settle for with this contract," Santana told her.

"I am sure she has. She is a great friend and has been taken care of my career since high school. She also wouldn't have chosen your firm without reason. So, I would take that as a compliment and possibly the start of a beautiful working relationship," Rachel added.

"How's that, Half-pint?"

"Tina may have hinted before I left that if all goes well with my contract here, that she might send some clients your way. She's been looking for a good lawyer to partner with in LA. So, make her friend and Broadway star happy, and maybe you'll land some big New York talent when it comes this way for something," Rachel explained.

"Well, then Half-pint, if there is anything else I can help you with, let me know," Santana replied with a large smile.

Quinn just smiled at her friend. She knew what Santana was thinking. If they managed to land a Broadway star doing film, they could get bigger stars out of New York. Quinn was certain that Rachel would talk them up among movie star friends. More clients meant more money, and more money meant they could hire more lawyers. More lawyers meant more time off, and more time off meant more time with family. It was something that they were both looking for.

Quinn also knew that Santana was looking at some of the interns. They were learning quickly and starting to make a name for themselves amongst some of the studios. With a well-timed client, they could take them on permanently and keep their business growing. Rachel could actually make them bigger than they already were.

"Come on. The water isn't going to get much better today. Let's get you out there," Quinn said as she stepped around to where some boards were laying on the beach.

She grabbed at her shirt and pulled it off. Throwing it at a bag near the chair that she been sitting on a few minutes earlier, she waited for Rachel to follow suit. After she'd discarded her tank, Quinn began to look at the selection of boards they'd brought down to the beach earlier.

She selected one and pulled it up under her right arm. She reached out for Rachel with her left. When Rachel took her hand, she walked them down to the water and the surf. They went a little ways into the water before Quinn laid the board out on the water.

"Okay, so get on."

"Umm…we aren't going to practice first?" Rachel asked as she clambered up onto the board.

"Oh, you aren't going to surf yet, Missy. First you have to get a feel for the water. Just sit down and ride the water for a few minutes. I am not going to let go of the board."

Rachel sat on the board and watched Quinn as she moved around it. Just when she thought that she was used to feeling of sitting on the board, Quinn pulled them out deeper until the water was at Quinn's chest. Keeping one hand on the board at all times, Quinn circled the board until she got to back. She grabbed the keeper and put it up on the board. She walked around to Rachel's left side, still holding onto the board and stopped.

"Give me your foot," she said simply.

Rachel gave her a look, but pulled her left leg up onto the board so Quinn would have better access to it. She grabbed the keeper from behind Rachel and then Velcro'ed around her left ankle. When she was done, she slowly eased her foot back into the water.

"That is so you don't lose the board."

"Huh?"

"Once you start taking waves, you don't want to lose your board in the surf. Sometimes it can help you float back in, so you got that to keep the board close to you. If you lose it in the drink, all you got to do is follow the keeper line to your board. It's simple enough," Quinn told her.

"Maybe for you," Rachel replied.

"You can swim, right? I didn't even think about that. You do know how to swim?"

"Yes, Quinn, I can swim. I find it a pleasurable alternative to running in the winter. It helps me stay in shape," Rachel answered.

"It sure does," Quinn said under her breath.

Rachel smiled. She knew that she wasn't Hollywood glamourous like Quinn seemed to be, but she had been known to turn a few heads back in New York. She was glad that Quinn could appreciate what she did in order to maintain her physique. And, to top it off, it made Rachel feel good to know that someone thought she looked good, too.

"Okay, you got a feel for the water and the board?"

"I think so."

"Good. Now stand up. Let's try that out."

"You want me to stand on this?"

"Yes, Rachel, that is how you surf."

Rachel gave her a look and got on her knees. The board moved around a lot in water and she caught herself leaning forward to grasp it. When she moved her weight forward, the board dove nose first into the water and proceeded to take Rachel with it.

She came up sputtering water as Quinn grabbed her around the waist to steady her. She hadn't let go of the board until she had Rachel. And, she only did it then because she knew that the board was still tethered to Rachel. Once Rachel regained her feet, Quinn still didn't let go.

"Wanna try again?"

"Would you be mad if I said no?"

"Absolutely not, but you won't learn to surf if you don't get back on the board."

Rachel sighed. She knew that Quinn was right. She should get back on the board, but she wasn't sure that she was made to be a surfing girl. She was singer and not a beach bum.

"Okay," she mumbled as she pulled herself back up onto the board.

Quinn smiled. She could tell that Rachel wasn't too sure about the surfing thing, but she hoped that she would at least try again. If she fell again, she wouldn't make her try again. She wanted her to have fun and let loose. She didn't want her to think about it too much.

"You're thinking too much. I can hear it from here. Just relax. Sit on the board again and feel the water moving underneath it."

Rachel did as she was asked. She sat in the middle of the board and just closed her eyes. She felt the subtle bobbing of the board and her with it. It was a refreshing difference than just sitting on the beach or dancing her cares away. And, this was so much better than the random Glee camping trip that her choir director back in high school attempted in the Adirondacks.

"I can feel it."

"Okay, now, when you think you're ready pull your legs up onto the board."

Slowly, Rachel brought up her right leg. She felt the board move, but she understood what Quinn was doing. She moved with the board this time and not against, allowing her weight to shift so that she wouldn't fall off the board. Once she'd gotten her right leg up, she did the same with her left. When both legs were on the board, she opened her eyes and looked at a salaciously smiling Quinn.

"That's perfect."

"Thank you," Rachel replied.

"Now, for the hard part," Quinn started.

"Which is?"

"Working up onto your knees, then standing," Quinn replied.

"Oh…okay," Rachel stated.

"Do just like before. Feel it. When you're ready, move up on to your knees."

Rachel closed her eyes again. She waited until she felt the buoyancy of the board with her. Slowly and methodically, she moved her right leg underneath her butt. The board dipped and she reached out. She didn't go under that time and she managed to right the board before it would have tipped her off. She waited a few more minutes and then repeated the procedure with her other leg. When she had them both under her butt, she sat back on her haunches with her hands by her side. She rode the water like that for a while before she opened her eyes.

"That's awesome. Wanna try standing now. I'll hold the board for you," Quinn offered.

"Okay," Rachel replied automatically.

"Now, it's gonna feel weird once you get on your feet. 'Cause your brain is going to tell you that you that you shouldn't be standing up on water, but I promise you'll be okay. You just have to remember to move with the water and keep your balance. Got it?"

"Y-y-yeah, I got it," she stumbled out.

"Okay, give it go," Quinn told her.

Rachel reached out for the side of the board and shifted her weigh accordingly. She knew then why Quinn had gotten her on her knees. She looked out at the surf and watched as surfer after surfer popped up from their knees onto their feet. She knew that she was a long way from doing that, but she figured that if she could master standing on the board today, it would be a victory in her book. She rocked up onto her toes and slowly pushed up until her feet were flat against the board.

She looked up from the board to see Quinn's hazel eyes watching her intently. She wasn't pushing her and Rachel admired that about it. She was trying to teach her, but she was doing it at Rachel's pace. It only made Rachel like her more and then more she thought about it, the more that she wanted to see her with Beth. If she had this kind of patience with her, she could only imagine the patience that she had with her daughter. And, something close to love flickered in her mind as she began to stand on that board on the water.

Her eyes never left Quinn's. She could see Quinn's pride in her accomplishment shining through. She had never felt so…adored, but that wasn't it. She'd never felt so cared for by someone that she was seeing. It was so refreshing and so admirable that she lost focus on what she was doing. She could tell exactly when it happened, because she could see the worry in Quinn's eyes. And, then she was back in the water.

She came out of the water coughing and sputtering again. Quinn held her tightly against. She felt her reach up and brush her hair out of her face and she saw the rush panic on Quinn's face when she finally opened her eyes. This time, Quinn didn't let her go. She held her tightly and kept her close to her own body. Rachel could feel herself melting into her muscular frame.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Well, I think that's enough for now, don't you?"

"If you're sure," Rachel stated.

"I don't want you to hurt your voice with the salt water," Quinn said.

Rachel hadn't thought of that. But, then again, she had no reason, too. Salt water calmed her throat, so she hadn't been worried about it. But, seeing the fear that Quinn might have done something that would hurt her made her heart leap.

"I'm fine, Quinn. The water isn't going to hurt my voice. But, I am getting a little tired. Maybe we can try again later," she suggested as her hands snuck down under the water and into Quinn's board shorts hoping that her point was hitting home.

"Umm…we...well, yeah, we can try again later," Quinn stammered out.

"Good," Rachel replied before leaning forward and kissing her thoroughly.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Rachel sat at the table in the kitchen. She could tell that it wasn't the formal "kitchen table," but it seemed more like an informal gathering place. And, honestly, she wasn't sure who's house she was in at the moment.

The Latina woman that she's more crudely and formally met earlier was moving around the kitchen like she owned the place, but Rachel knew that Santana was not only Quinn's business partner and best friend, but also a chosen sister. The tall blonde that couldn't keep her hands off of Santana had to be Brittany, but Rachel still had to be introduced to her.

She smiled. They seemed happy and in their own little world. It reminded her of the friendship and easiness that she had with Kurt and Blaine. They were their own little family brought together by friendship and blended together by choice.

"So, Rachy, you're vegan?" Brittany asked as she looked over the center island and the gas cooktop that Santana was using.

"I am," Rachel answered and smiled her megawatt smile at the nickname that Brittany called her, wondering if she was truly accepted amongst them.

"So what does that actually mean?"

"I don't eat meat or diary."

"What?" Santana asked, dropping the spoon in her hand. "How do you not eat meat or diary? What the hell do you eat then?"

"It is a lifestyle choice and one that I've had since I was a child. There are plenty of substitutes to meat for protein, like tofu and nuts. Also, I eat vegetables and fruits. The diary thing is because I don't believe that we should take anything from an animal. That includes milk, but I enjoy soy milk and soy based products. They are becoming really well made and I am told that they taste the same in some instances," Rachel explained.

"Is that like eating turkey bacon instead of bacon bacon?" Brittany asked.

"Not exactly, those are both still mean and animal products," Rachel stated.

Brittany just looked at her and mumbled something to Santana. The Latina had returned to cooking, but she was still giving Rachel this look that she couldn't describe. It was almost as if the woman couldn't trust her now because she didn't eat meat.

"Q, get your lovely blonde ass in here!" Santana demanded.

Quinn came in from the other room, Beth in tow and dressed in something more than a bathing suit. She looked from Rachel to Santana and Brittany and back again. Rachel looked shocked at Santana's outburst and shrugged when Quinn gave them both a questioning eyebrow.

"Umm, Q-ball, when were you going to tell me that Short-stack was vegan?" Santana questioned her with a slight ire in her voice as she was forceful stirring something on the stove.

"I did, San. You just weren't paying attention. Besides, how was I supposed to know that you were going to go all domestic on me in my own home and cook?"

Well that answered one question for Rachel. They were in Quinn's house…Quinn's ridiculously large beach house that was actually on the beach in Malibu…and Santana was busy making them something that smelled delicious. However, she now realized, because she hadn't been paying attention to what Santana was doing at the cooktop while she had been day-dreaming about Quinn, waiting on her to come back into the kitchen, that she wouldn't be able to eat it. Her smile fell a little.

"Well, now this is a waste," Santana almost yelled as she pushed the pan across the stove and dropped the spoon on a spoon rest on the counter. "There is no sense in us eating it, if she can't. I mean, seriously Q, you knew that I was going to cook something once I raided the kitchen to see what I could cook."

"It isn't a big deal for me, Santana. I am used to being put out because of my diet. Don't fret on it too much. If you have the makings of a salad, I shall be able to make do. That way you will be able to have the meal that you are preparing. I don't want to you put you out in your own home," Rachel stated.

"Nonsense, you shouldn't have to settle for just a salad," Quinn stated. "I am sure that we could order something or go somewhere that you get something that is more for your pallet. We just need to figure out somewhere close by that we could go to. It isn't really a big deal. We can save what Santana has made and eat later. I am sure that it will keep."

"Are you kidding? I've been working on this and now you want to just put it away. Great. Why do I even try? What do you want to do with it, Quinn?" Santana asked.

Rachel stood up from the table. She could feel the tenseness between them. She touched Quinn on the arm as she walked over to the cooktop to see what Santana had been preparing. She looked over into the pan. She saw the beginnings of something that looked interesting.

"Is there any meat in this, yet?" Rachel asked her.

"No," Santana replied.

"Then we can make something," Rachel added.

Santana just watched her as she dipped the spoon into the pot. She pulled the spoon to her nose and sniffed. When she looked up and across the cooktop to a mesmerized Quinn, she took a quick taste of the concoction. She smiled.

"I can work with this, if you'll allow me?" Rachel asked Santana.

"Okay, Half-pint, let's see what you can do," Santana told her as she backed away from the countertop.

"Do you have any pasta?"

"Of course," Quinn stated, moving to her pantry and coming back with a few boxes.

"I'll still want a salad," Rachel told them.

"I can help with that," Brittany replied as she began to get bowls and items from the fridge.

Quinn just smiled as they all moved around each other. Santana finally realized that Rachel had a grasp on what she was trying to make and left the cooking to her. If she could dazzle the Latina with her meat-less concoction, then she would work on making sure that Rachel stayed with Quinn. No matter what happened this week, if Rachel got the part or not, Santana wanted to make sure that Quinn was still happy.

She watched them both. The quick glances, the knowing looks, she could tell that Rachel was close to loving her if she didn't already. Quinn was beyond smitten. Her smile grew at her friend finally finding someone that could handle her and handle the fame at the same time.

"She's special," Santana said under her breath.

"She is," Quinn replied.

Santana just nudged her with her shoulder. She cocked an eyebrow at Quinn, who couldn't help but laugh at Santana's antics. Brittany and Rachel just gave them a look.

"Beth?"

"Yeah, Tia?" the younger girl called out from the other room.

"How's that project going?"

"Project?" Quinn asked looking at Santana confused.

"I'm almost done," Beth stated as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Why don't you show your mother and me how it works?" Santana suggested as she offered the girl her hand and giving Quinn a look.

Quinn, still looking confused, turned to follow her friend and daughter into another room. She stopped in the doorway and smiled back at Rachel. As she looked up from the cooktop again at Quinn, she gave her a nod and then waved her on. They gave each other a quick smile and the Quinn completely left the room.

Brittany didn't waste any time. She moved next to Rachel and watched her as she stirred the pan. She was amazed at how easy Rachel took to her kitchen with it being her first time in it. It made Britt give her a really big smile.

"I need another pot," Rachel said as she moved away from the cooktop just long enough to find what she needed. "Ah, here they are. And, there are the spices. This is going to be wonderful. I wonder what Santana will say about it though."

"Are you going to put meat in it?" Brittany asked as Rachel filled the pot with water for the pasta and moved it to the range.

Brittany lit the eye and turned down the flame for her. She grabbed the spoon from Rachel and began to stir the sauce while Rachel looked through the cabinets. When she found a small bowl just big enough for her portion, she joined Brittany back at the range top.

"Yes, I'll put meat in it for you all. I am not going to make you eat something that you aren't used to. Being vegan is a choice. I will not force it on anyone unless you are eating at my house. Except for my fathers," Rachel explained.

"Fathers?"

"Yes, I have two fathers."

"What about your mom?" Brittany asked confused by her answer.

"I don't have a mother in the traditional sense, Brittany. My fathers are my parents. One of my fathers is my biological father, but they don't know which one. They didn't want to know, so they both adopted me. So to answer your question, I have a biological mother, but I've never met her. I can't find her anyway even if I wanted to," Rachel explained.

"Why not?"

"It was a closed adoption."

"But, have you tried?" Brittany questioned.

"No."

"Why not?"

"For lots of reasons, but I don't need to really know who she is. She gave me life and carried me for nine months and for that I am grateful, so don't get me wrong. But, I have two wonderful fathers that love me, raised me and pushed me to be what I wanted to be. They came to every performance, no matter how small. They are the ones that deserve my love and affection and they have it. They are my greatest supporters and my first loves," Rachel replied.

"I get that."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do. I just hope that Jellybean understands that when they are older. I know that Santana and Quinn like to spoil children because of how they grew up, but I didn't have that. My parents loved me and showered me with affection. I may not be as smart as they are, but I know enough to not let my children wonder if I love them," Brittany answered.

"That is always good. I think that we try to emulate our parents if they did a good job. If they didn't, I think that we strive to make sure that our children have everything that we didn't."

"I know that both Santana and Quinn spoil Beth. That girl wants for nothing, material, familial or emotional. Quinn…well, Quinn makes sure that she knows that she loves her no matter what," Brittany told her.

"That is an admirable trait in a parent," Rachel added as she tested the sauce again.

She found another pot and grabbed the meat out of the fridge that Santana was obviously going to use in her recipe. Brittany was in awe as she watched her brown it, before the smell got to her. Rachel watched Brittany move away from the cooktop as she held her hand over her mouth. She cocked her head at the blonde and thought about what they had just been discussing and then her eyes got wide in wonder.

"You're pregnant?" Rachel inquired with glee in her voice.

"Yes," Brittany answered.

"That's wonderful. If you don't mind me asking, how far along are you? You don't even look like you are showing," Rachel stated.

"I am not really. I'm a dancer and choreographer. I'm very active, but I'm about twelve weeks along. I can't wait to find out what it is," Brittany told her.

"How long until you find out?"

"I think we have a month or more," Brittany replied.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked absolutely fascinated by the women in the house.

"I don't care as long as they are healthy. San, I think wants a girl because she knows what to do with her and having helped raise Beth. But, Quinn, who will be not only their aunt but also their godmother, I think she wants a boy. I think she thinks that there are too many girls in our little built family," Brittany answered.

"Well, I hope you the best and that everyone is healthy and happy," Rachel stated.

"Thanks," Brittany replied. "Maybe you can give me some tips on some stuff to eat. I am really beginning to not want some meats, but I know that I need to get protein in my body. I am so active, too. I am scared that I am not eating the right things or enough."

"Don't worry. I'll write you up some things to get from the market. I can show you some easy snacks to make as well. I always make them. I generally take them with me to the theatre. It is hard for me to eat right and in a normal fashion when I am under contract for a show. So, I general pack a lot of snacks and other things that I can eat during my breaks or before the show. But, they are light enough that I don't feel stuffed or sluggish. I think that they would be perfect for you," Rachel told her enthusiastically.

"That would be awesome."

Rachel gave her one of her patented megawatt smiles. Brittany ran around the counter and gathered her into a fierce hug. She was ignoring the smell of the meat that Rachel was cooking, but it suddenly overtook her again. She ran to the sink and turned it out as she was ill.

"Are you okay?"

"It's the meat," Brittany told her.

"Do you want to try eating it without the meat?"

"That would be wonderful, thanks," Brittany said. "I am going to freshen up a little. If you need anything just yell, someone will come back in here to help you."

Rachel just nodded as she stirred the sauce to make sure that it didn't burn to the bottom of the pan. She grabbed two strainers, one for the pasta and the other for the meat. She turned down the sauce to let it simmer on low while she dealt with the pasta and meat. Once she had them draining in the sink, she went to find a bigger bowl to separate the sauce into for herself and Brittany. And, that is how Quinn found her, standing on her tip-toes trying to reach a bowl.

"Need help?" Quinn questioned and then realized that it had been the wrong move.

She ran across the room to catch Rachel before she fell and hurt herself. She realized a little too late that she had startled the woman. She held her in her arms, enjoying the warmth between them and getting lost in Rachel's eyes, a moment longer than necessary before she righted her.

"Quinn…"

"I am sorry. I should have told you that I was in the room. You did have your back to me and didn't know that I was there. Are you okay?" Quinn asked her.

"I am fine. Thank you for catching me though. I need to finish up this or we won't be eating."

Quinn nodded and moved out of her way. Rachel just smiled at her as she split the sauce. Quinn wasn't sure why she did it until Rachel added the meat to the remaining sauce and turned the heat back up a little.

"You didn't have to do this," Quinn stated.

"I didn't, no, but you shouldn't have to sacrifice food just for me. I am very capable of dealing with meat. I just don't eat it. And, I would have been perfectly fine with just a salad."

"Not in my house you wouldn't."

Rachel smiled up at her. She knew that Quinn wasn't saying that just to say it. She believed it and she knew that Quinn meant it. She wasn't going to let Rachel suffer just because she didn't eat meat or dairy.

"Thank you. I can't believe that you are so understanding about this. Most people just look at me weird and wondered how I am so healthy and fit."

"I do have to admit, that your stomach is very delicious," Quinn said with a smirk.

"Oh, stop. I am cooking and I don't have time to deal with your honeyed words. Now, the question is: should I mix the pasta in the sauce or let you sauce yourselves?"

"That is purely up to the cook. We eat it either way. How do you usually serve it?"

"On a plate," Rachel said with a glint in her eye.

She watched Quinn's eyes. They were so intoxicating and she was intensely staring back at her. The deep hazel was turning a dark green and her pupils dilating. She was next to Rachel before she had time to react. The look in Quinn's eyes turned that of a predator. She was hunting Rachel in her own kitchen and all Rachel could do was smile at her.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked quietly.

She didn't reply. She just got closer. She was so close that Rachel could feel her breath on her face. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Quinn's. She was quickly losing herself in them. And, before she knew it, Quinn was kissing her.

Her soft lips were urgent against Rachel's and she'd never felt anything more divine. Rachel didn't have the words to describe what it meant, how it felt, or why she wanted so much more so quickly with the blonde. She didn't realize that she moved her hands until she felt the warmth of Quinn's skin under her fingers as she slid her hands up Quinn's arms.

"Quinn…"

"Just kiss me," Quinn demanded pulling her closer.

Rachel surrendered into the kiss. Thoughts of lunch were long gone as she was losing herself in Quinn's touch and kiss. She couldn't help the small moan that escaped her throat.

"Way to go, Mom!" Beth called from the doorway.

Quinn and Rachel jumped apart. Quinn blushed and Rachel smirked, both unsure what to say. But, Rachel met the eyes of Santana, who looked thoroughly amused by their embarrassment.

"Good job, Half-pint. I haven't gotten her to blush in a while. I think that this is going to be a beautiful friendship. Now, let's eat," Santana stated taking over at the stove.


	28. Chapter 28

Rachel was in the kitchen watching Quinn as she washed the dishes from their lunch. She couldn't help herself from dreaming of seeing this more in the future. She hoped for it, and that scared her a little. She didn't know if it was the scene that she was admiring or the domestic side of Quinn. Her ass did look good in the jeans that she was wearing and Rachel was having a hard time pulling her eyes away. But, the more she thought about it, the more upset she got. She wanted to try with Quinn, but things weren't going to be easy. Quinn was West Coast. She was East.

"Hey, no frowns today," Quinn told her as she turned around to see the look on Rachel's face.

"Sorry," Rachel replied quickly as she tried to smile back at Quinn.

She knew that it wasn't one of her patent smiles. It didn't reach her eyes and she knew that Quinn knew it. She tried harder and eventually her smile broke out. Quinn was already across the kitchen though, looking into her eyes. Rachel didn't know what she was looking for, but she wasn't sure that she wanted her to find it either. She loved the way that Quinn just stared into her eyes, like she was losing herself in them.

"What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. This isn't my town. If we were in New York, I'd threaten you with the theater," Rachel replied.

"I don't know of any good plays running right now, or I would offer."

"Then, let's do something else," Rachel stated.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, Quinn. I am not from here. And, to be honest, this is my first time a beach with real waves, so I don't know what to do with myself. I am completely out of my element. I've never done any of things that I have done with you in the last two days with anyone else. I don't..."

Quinn grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. Rachel felt the air leave her body once she collided with Quinn. There was that look in Quinn's eyes. She'd seen it before back in her hotel room, but she'd dismissed it thinking it was the alcohol that they both had consumed. Then, she saw it in the ocean waves, but thought it was nothing more than worry on the blonde's part as she was teaching Rachel to surf. But, now, Rachel was sure that it was more and it shook her to the core.

"Are you cold?" Quinn asked her, pulling her in tighter.

"No," Rachel breathed out just in time as Quinn began to kiss her senseless.

Quinn broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. She saw Rachel's eyes dancing and then she knew. She knew what they needed to do and where they needed to go.

"Did you bring some comfortable shoes?"

"You saw what I had on when I got here."

"Okay, cool. I know what to do. Do you trust me? Will you trust me?"

"I am here, alone, with you, aren't I?" Rachel quipped back.

"How do you feel about history?" Quinn asked her with a cocked eyebrow and a quirky smile.

Rachel cocked her eyebrow back in response. She loved history in the way that it helped her study for a role and it fascinated her in the way that man has used it in order to write his story. It was something else that she actually loved besides music and theater.

"I have no problems with history. A lot of theatre is based on history. Why do you ask?"

"I think I know of something that you might like to do, then…" Quinn stated and left the room with no other additional information on the topic.

Rachel stood there. She was one for surprises but it was mostly because of how she was treated in high school. Things didn't always work out in her favor. So, now that Quinn was planning some sort of surprise for her, tonight, she was a little on edge. She would try not to show it, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to hide her apprehension about it.

Quinn came back into the room a few minutes later. She realized that Rachel hadn't followed her out of the kitchen. She gave Rachel a look and then crossed the room. She took Rachel's hand in her own and pulled her out the room.

"You don't have to stay in the kitchen all day," Quinn joked as she pulled her past the living room and into another room with a grand piano.

Rachel stood there dumbfounded as Quinn sat on the piano bench, a huge smirk on her face. Rachel could only wonder how she missed the beautiful instrument earlier as they walked through the house to change. She sauntered over to the piano and stood beside it in the crook as Quinn just watched her. She didn't know what to think. And, then she heard the first few notes of to "The Word of Your Body" from _Spring Awakening._

"You play?" Rachel asked not commenting on the fact that it was from a Broadway musical.

"A little," Quinn replied as she continued to play.

Rachel just leaned over the piano and listened to Quinn play. She resisted singing because she wanted to lose herself in the sound without overpowering Quinn's beautiful music. She gave her the trademarked megawatt smile as Quinn flowed from show tunes to Beethoven to modern rock ballads. It may have been only a few minutes, but it meant so much to Rachel.

Quinn just watched her as she lost herself into the music. Rachel's smile was infectious. Quinn couldn't help but smile back. Her eyes were dancing as she continued to play and they never left Rachel's mocha colored eyes. She couldn't help but be drawn in by the warmth she saw there. Rachel for her part was getting lost in Quinn's eyes.

"You're too good to be true," Rachel whispered, not realizing that she said it aloud.

"I am not really."

"Are you going to tell me what we are going to do later?"

"Not yet."

"A hint?"

"Do you get sea sick?" Quinn asked with a quirked mouth and cocked eyebrow.

The smile that she was giving Rachel was reflected in her eyes. She stopped playing as she waited for Rachel's answer. When Rachel didn't say anything quickly, she gave another look and waited a few more seconds.

"Well, do you?" Quinn questioned again.

"No, I don't. Was that a clue? Is that you asked?" Rachel inquired.

Quinn just smiled at her. She knew from their long talks in the middle of the night, especially after one of Rachel's trying nights, that Rachel didn't like not knowing what was going on with her life. It was one of the reasons they bonded so quickly on Hathor. They both wanted control of the one thing that they would never really have it over completely…their lives.

"Maybe," Quinn teased her as she eased up off the piano bench.

"You're really not going to tell me?"

"I didn't say that. I am just not giving you all the information right now. So, what do you want to do until around dinner time?" Quinn asked trying to take her mind off the night.

Rachel just smiled as Quinn continued to get close to her. The look in her eyes made Quinn shiver. Rachel moved a little away from the piano as Quinn continued to close the distance between them. As soon as she was close enough, she circled Rachel's waist and pulled her into her body, holding her close.

"So, you've got me for a while, what do you plan on doing with me?" Rachel husked out.

She felt Quinn's groan through her own body. She knew that she tempting Quinn and she didn't care. In the back of her mind, Rachel wasn't stressing over the fact that she'd never been with a woman. In her mind, it wasn't a problem. She would find a way to please her and she would enjoy herself going enjoy herself while she did it.

"You can't look at me like that unless you want me to take you upstairs," Quinn told her as her breath ghosted over Rachel's mouth.

"Maybe, I wouldn't be opposed to that," Rachel replied leaning forward into her ever so slightly, causing Quinn to almost lose her balance enough to lean away from her.

Rachel grasped her to hold her upright and close. Leaning in a little more, Rachel finally found her lips and gave Quinn a thorough kiss. To her delight, Quinn didn't fight it. Instead she moaned into it and even brushed her tongue slightly against Rachel's lips, silently asking for more. Neither of them were sure what they were doing or if they were going too fast. In that moment, it didn't matter. They needed each other and they needed the other to know it.

Quinn slid her arms down Rachel's back and held her close. It wasn't that she was unwilling to let the small diva go, she just didn't want to at the moment. She wanted to remember exactly what she tasted like. She wanted to know that the feelings that they had been conveying via the internet were real, that their time spent talking and making out the night before wasn't a fluke, and that maybe, just maybe, she could actually have a future with this woman.

Rachel ate every second up that she was in Quinn's arms. Now that she was sober everything was different. It was some drunken blurry haze. She could feel the warmth of Quinn's body beneath her fingers. She knew the gentle rise and fall of her chest with each stolen breath. Quinn was beautiful and she was kissing her. Rachel's brain didn't care about anything else at the moment. She was blissfully happy and she wanted to stay that way.

Quinn broke the kiss and looked into her dark eyes. She watched as Rachel's eyes fluttered open and her pupils were blown. She could see the want and Quinn wanted to give into it so badly that she took a step back to put some much needed distance between them. It was in that movement that Quinn realized that she was falling in love with the tiny brunette.

"We should stop," she finally said through several pants.

Rachel just looked at her, unsure of why Quinn stopped. She didn't mind the kissing. She enjoyed it very much, but she could see something in Quinn's eyes that made her want to question why they were stopping. She reached up and touched Quinn's face, holding her cheek. She felt Quinn lean into the gesture.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, Rachel. I am just as to blame of you are for that kiss. And, it wasn't like I didn't want it, I just think that we shouldn't be so…"

"So?" Rachel inquired as Quinn hesitated in her words.

"I think that we should find something for you to wear."

"To what?"

"Our little adventure this evening," Quinn replied.

"And, what I am wearing isn't enough?" Rachel countered.

"It isn't that it isn't enough, but I seriously doubt that the great Rachel Berry would like to go out on a date to a fancy restaurant in a pair of deliciously tight jeans and that shirt. This might not be New York, dear, but I pretty sure that they won't let us in with you dressed like that. So, I figured that we could head out towards the Pier and find something a little more fitting for tonight's activities and maybe, I'll find myself something to wear as well," Quinn told her.

"You want to go shopping?"

"Do you not like shopping?"

"It isn't that I don't like it. I do. It is just that I haven't really bought my own clothes since high school. When I got my first role on Broadway, Kurt was my assistant and my personal shopper. I think that he rather liked the job. I paid him enough that he open his first boutique. He still buys most of my casual clothes. The rest he designs and just gives to me. I think that I have some sort of contract with him or he is still paid monthly for making sure that I look good. Either way, it's been years since I've just gone shopping. Especially after I became famous."

"Well, then I guess, this really will be an adventure," Quinn quipped as she giggled a little.

"What about Beth?" Rachel suddenly asked all serious.

"I'll go talk with Santana. I believe that you promised Brittany some recipes. You can use my laptop if you need to. I'll be back in a few minutes. Can you handle that?"

"Absolutely."

Quinn gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She actually skipped out of the room, leaving Rachel at the piano. She stood there dumbfounded. When she realized that Quinn wasn't really coming right back, she walked around the piano and sat down.

She raised her hands and let her fingers walk across the keys. There was no sound coming from it. She was just letting her fingers lightly touch the keys. She wasn't sure that she should even play anything. It had been so long. She had spent so much of her life with music and dance that theatre had always been her goal. On the way, she found that she liked to play piano. She wasn't great, but she was relatively good. She watched her hands as they assumed their position like she was about to play a masterpiece.

Seconds later the soft strains of "Open Arms" by Journey began to float through the air. She played like no one was really listening and she lost herself in the music. She didn't realize that she played through the first verse twice before she let the words flow through her and out into the open air.

Quinn had made her way back to the room with her piano. She was leaning against the door frame just watching Rachel lose herself in the music. She could see the beauty in her eyes. She could see the beauty in the emotions that her voice and her face were betraying. She was in awe of the small woman. She knew that she was a dynamo, but this just cemented the divaness that she was allowed to have. Rachel Berry was the real deal and Quinn was determined that no one would ever be able to hurt her or take that from her.

"That was beautiful, Rachel," Quinn told her as soon as she stopped playing.

Rachel's fingers crashed into the keys making a horrible blend of notes. She looked up at Quinn in shock. Slowly the shock faded and she started to smile back at the blonde.

"You never said that you could play," Quinn stated.

"I don't really."

"I'm going to call bullshit on that," Quinn replied. "You were playing and very well. Music is in your blood. I think that your fathers were right. You were meant for the stage, screen and radio. You are going to kill them in your audition. They aren't going to know what hit them."

"We'll see."

"Did you not tell me that they selected you because of your time on Broadway?" Quinn asked.

"I did."

"Then, why? What this? Why are you so worried about it suddenly?"

"Because I want it so badly."

"And, that is a bad thing?" Quinn inquired.

"For me? Yes, it can be. Every time I want something this bad, it goes bad and I lose it. I fight so long to try again and then, I realize that it will be mine when the universe or whatever decides that I am ready for it. Usually it is after I've humbled myself greatly and learned some great life lesson, but I want this. I want this more than I want to say and that scares me."

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"Because I wanted Broadway and I got it. Then I lost it. Then I got it again, but I went back to school. Then I took it by storm. I fought for every roll I got. I trained long and hard to keep my body and my voice ready to do anything that a director could ask of me. I've failed in Hollywood once. I don't want to do that again."

"You just told me that you lose it only to get it when the time is right, yeah?"

"Yes, so," Rachel replied.

"Maybe the time is now. You said it yourself. You failed in Hollywood once. You failed on Broadway and fought your way back. You've become the darling of Broadway. I am sure that directors are begging you to perform. Hell, you've conquered the small screen with all your TV cameos. This is your time to shine, Rachel. You've earned this. Besides, from what Santana and I've heard from our many feelers out at the studios, you've got this. The only one holding you back this time is yourself," Quinn told her.

Rachel just nodded at her. Quinn took her in her arms as soon as Rachel stood up. She held her for a few minutes before she started to usher her towards the door. Rachel just gave her a quizzical look as she walked her to the rental instead of getting in her own car.

Once she had Rachel in the Prius, she ran around the car and got in the driver's seat. She buckled, backed out of her drive and started down the highway towards LA proper. As they drove along, Quinn took her hand and held it. She could only hope that Rachel would liven up later in the evening. She didn't want her to keep waiting for the other shoe to drop. She wanted her to live in the moment and have fun, because Quinn knew that worrying about it wouldn't do anything for her but make her anxious and fumble through her audition.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Quinn took her to the Boardwalk to find something nice to wear. They walked together, hand in hand. Rachel didn't care that they were in public. She'd come to the realization that in LA no one really knew her name, except the studio and Quinn and company. They were safe. There wasn't anyone to bother her or Quinn while they shopped. It was a freeing feeling and she enjoyed it.

She really had no clue where Quinn was going to take them later, so she didn't know how fancy to go. She liked a number of dresses that were in the little boutique they'd gone into.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I am just enjoying being a normal person right now."

"I see," Quinn replied with a grin. "Well, if you get the part in the movie, that won't last out here. It might take them a while, but they'll figure out who you are."

"I know," Rachel said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

Quinn squeezed her hand and pulled her along. She didn't want her getting down while they were out. She knew that this was the first time that Rachel had been out of New York for a long period of time. She wanted her to have fun. She wanted her to enjoy her trip to California and not just because she was out there for an audition.

They walked along and Quinn looked at her watch. She was trying to keep up with the time to make sure that they made it to their final destination for the night on time. Rachel caught the look and giggled a little. She could tell how much thought Quinn had put into it.

"You ready to go?" Quinn asked her.

"I don't know what I need to wear tonight."

"Something classy, but something that you can move around in easily. I would suggest a pants suit but, it is really up to you. I will tell you that it will be near water, does that help?"

"You like this don't you?" Rachel asked her.

"Like what?"

"Keeping me in suspense," Rachel replied.

"It is rather amusing for me. I know that you don't like surprises, but I assure you that you will like this. I've only done it once before, but I think that it will be more fun with someone that hasn't been on it before. Besides, I don't think that you have to be that dressy. Come on. It'll be fun," Quinn told her.

"It better be."

Rachel smiled at her. She was willing to allow Quinn more leeway than anyone else that she had been with because she of the relationship that they had built online. Quinn proved to be exactly who she said she was the first time that they met. They were still who they were online. They were both afraid of being lied to and the more time they spent together, the more that Rachel could actually see herself with Quinn.

She smiled at her Quinn again. She walked closer to her and took her hand. She was letting herself go and allowing Quinn to lead the night. Quinn could tell that this wasn't something that Rachel did regularly but she was determined not to disappoint her.

"I am glad that you agreed to come with me tonight," Quinn told her as she led her back to the car.

"Why?"

"Because, not only do I get to spend the day and the night with a beautiful woman, but she is smart and challenging, too," Quinn told her.

"I'm challenging?" Rachel asked as she got in the car.

"In a good way, Rachel, I promise. You make me think. You understand me. And, I know that you aren't after me for my connections or my money. You've made that obviously clear and I am thankful for that. I don't think that you would have even found out about our firm if I hadn't suggested it," Quinn said.

"I wouldn't have."

"See. I am glad that Santana agree to represent you. That way no one can say that you didn't get anything because you don't deserve it. I am not the face of the firm. No one really knows me, but the studio lawyers and they don't like to cross me. I hardly go to court and when it is needed, Santana does everything. I just supply her with questions, notes and such. So no one really knows me. I like it that way. I am more like a silent partner in the firm."

"I guess it helps that she represents you, too," Rachel added.

"It does," Quinn replied as they got onto the highway and headed to their next destination.

Quinn reached across the console and took Rachel's hand. She couldn't believe how good it felt there. It was like her hands were made to hold Rachel's. She had to stop herself from dramatically sighing, even though she could feel her libido spiking. She then wondered what Rachel would think about their night together and the fact that Quinn had booked them a hotel room. She hoped that it wasn't too forward, but she didn't want to be driving so late after their dinner and "show."

An hour later, she pulled into a local parking garage. She placed her parking ticket on the dash. She got out quickly, before Rachel could and she held the door for her.

Rachel had been looking around as they were driving in hopes that she might deduce where they were going, but she had no clue. There were all sorts of touristy attractions around where they were at. She couldn't pinpoint one as the one that Quinn would take them, too.

"Ready?" Quinn asked, holding her hand out for Rachel as she also held the door.

"Should I be worried?"

"Not at all. Let's get our bags and get settled a little bit before dinner," Quinn told her as Rachel met her around the hatch and seeing the look on Rachel's face. "I know that you thought that we were going back to the house, but I found something a little more entertaining for us. I hope you don't think me too forward with this."

Rachel watched as she retrieved the bags with their outfits for the evening. She didn't know what to think at this point. She was happy, but she could tell that Quinn was now nervous. She decided to wait to make a judgement on why until they got to where they were going.

A few minutes later, Quinn escorted them both onto the Queen Mary in harbor. Rachel eyed her as she checked in at the desk and received their room, singular, key. She took Rachel's hand and moved them through the decks to their cabin suite. She opened the door and invited Rachel in. Setting the bags on the bed, she let Rachel take it all in. It was opulent, but nowhere near the hotel that Rachel was staying in.

"Why the room?"

"I figured that you might want to change later," Quinn said.

"And afterwards?"

"That's up to you," Quinn added with a hopeful grin.

Rachel just nodded. She looked around the room. She saw the large King bed. She didn't know what Quinn had planned for the rest of the evening, but she could wonder if they would be sharing the bed later for more than just sleeping. She turned and gave Quinn a smile.

"This is the best dressing room I've ever had," Rachel joked.

"You're sure that you are creeped out by this?"

"Should I be?"

"Not yet," Quinn answered with a little bit of grin.

Rachel just looked at her unsure what to say to that answer. She stalked across the room, knowing that she could get Quinn off balance, and got in her face. Brown eyes met hazel, but there was no war, there was only compassion and dare Rachel believe: love. She was looking to see if Quinn meant to hurt her. She knew that wasn't.

"How long do we have?"

"Until?"

"We have to be somewhere?" Rachel asked.

"Dinner starts at seven, so we have a little time," Quinn answered as she looked at the clock on the wall and then back at Rachel.

Rachel turned to the clock and read it. They had a little over an hour before they had to be somewhere else on the ship for dinner. Rachel could only guess what they were going to eat. She was a little surprised by the room and the ship, but she knew that the dinner was going to be another surprise. She wondered if she could wait that long.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked her.

"I don't want to wait," Rachel told her.

"We could always change and then go get a drink before dinner," Quinn replied.

"A drink?"

"Yes, a drink. They have a nice bar on board. We could walk around and look at the ship if you would like. There is plenty that we could see. The night is ours after our dinner. We could take a stroll in the moonlight on top deck. Or, something else," Quinn suggested.

Rachel sauntered over to Quinn and gave a quick peck on the cheek. She moved over to the bed, where Quinn had laid out their selections for the evening and began to gather her clothes together. Quinn just watched her move in awe. She knew that Rachel was lithe and sexy, but to see her move about the cabin with such abandon and grace made her heart race. When she couldn't hold herself back anymore, she moved over to where Rachel was.

"Do you need help?"

"With?" Rachel asked her coyly.

"Dressing, or undressing," Quinn added with a definite husk in her voice.

"No, I think I can handle it."

Rachel didn't move away from her, though. Quinn figured that she would have at least moved away to get dressed. Instead, she reached to her hips and drew her shirt over her head. Standing before Quinn in just her bra and shorts, Quinn took a deep breath and willed herself to keep her hands to herself. She wanted to do nothing more than reach out and touch her, but she wasn't sure that they were ready for that. Besides, she needed to keep herself in check until tonight. They had all night to explore each other, if it got that far.

Before she could do anything, Rachel grabbed the blouse off the bed and began to put it on. Quinn knew then that she needed to get dressed as well. She wasn't sure if she would have enough room to change in the bathroom. She looked over at Rachel and realized that she didn't have a real reason to be shy about her body. She was used to changing in front of multiple people while on the stage. But, Quinn wasn't. She smiled as she began to change. She had only ever really changed in front of Santana and Brittany and possibly the other cheerleaders from high school.

After a few minutes, they were both changed and ready for their evening. Quinn reached out her hand and Rachel took it. She escorted them through the ship to the Observation Bar and Art Deco Lounge. She was glad with her choice as soon as she saw Rachel's face.

"This is awesome," she told Quinn.

"I'm glad you like it," Quinn stated as she escorted them into the lounge area.

They ordered a drink and chatted. Rachel continued to try to guess what the rest of their evening would entail, but true to her word, Quinn didn't give her any more hint than they would be on the boat. Rachel just sipped her drink and waited. After they finished their drink, Quinn managed to get her up to the dance floor to dance a few times to the jazz band before they had to leave.

Just before seven, Quinn pulled her out of the lounge and through the ship to Sir Winston's. Rachel was amazed at the atmosphere of the restaurant. She still didn't know why Quinn told her that they would need to be able to move freely, but she hoped that she would find out soon. She was getting antsy to see what was in store for her through the night.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the maître'd asked as they approached.

"Two for Fabray," Quinn told him quickly.

He looked down at the list and then back at them, smiling, before saying, "Ah, yes, right this way, Ms. Fabray."

"Are we near a window?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied as he held the seat for Rachel and then Quinn.

He handed them a specialized menu. Rachel looked it over and noticed that there were only two options for the dinner, a vegetarian and non-vegetarian. She wondered if Quinn had made sure that they would have something for her to eat before she made the reservation.

"Your waiter, Edward will be with you shortly. Once dinner is over, don't forget to head down to the fourth deck to begin the tour with the group. An announcement will be made prior to the finish of dinner. You will enjoy the tour, I'm sure. Make sure to tell all my old friends hello for me and that I'll keep a table ready for them," he stated, gave them a nod and left.

Rachel quirked her eyebrow at Quinn as she gave a little giggle. Now, she felt lost. Quinn knew what was going to happen and evidently so did the maître d'.

"Don't worry, Rachel. I am not going to let anything happen to you tonight," she told her with a slight grin as she tried to contain her laugh from the maître d's words and then she looked at the menu. "I hope this is acceptable. I know that it might not be exactly vegan, but I hope that it will work for you."

"I know that I told you I was vegan, but sometimes, I find that it isn't exactly easy to follow. Especially when I go out with people. So, I tend to stick with the vegetarian options when I have to. I am sure that it will be fine. I just make sure to be very good in the days after," Rachel replied.

Quinn's brows knitted. She wasn't sure what Rachel meant by that and she hoped that she wouldn't be that upset by the selections. She hoped that dinner didn't ruin their evening.

"It'll fine, Quinn. Stop worrying. This is fine. I'll just ask them to leave off the cheese on the salad and for the dressing on the side. I'll be fine. Stop worrying about it. I don't want this to ruin whatever it is that you've planned for us this evening. I am sure that everything will be fine for me. Let's just enjoy ourselves."

Dinner was elegant and easy. They talked some more, mostly about other times that they had a fancy dinner with someone. For Quinn, it had been for some award shows and a few dates. For Rachel, it had been before the Tonys, and other New York Theatre awards. Most of the dates that she had gone on had insisted on nothing less than a four star restaurant, but she was happy eating a someplace smaller or some hole in the wall that only locals knew about. This wasn't like anything they had been on together before. They were both enjoying the company, the atmosphere and the food. It was easy. There was no preface or need to pretend. They could be themselves and that was the most enjoyable thing about it.

They finished their meals and surprising enough for Rachel, she was able to stay mainly vegan throughout. Her waiter seemed to understand her wishes passed them on to the chef, who made sure that her dishes were completely to her tastes. She was glad, but besides the cheese on the salad, there wasn't much for them to do. She smiled at the appreciatively and thanked both the waiter and the chef for their quick and positive reactions to her dietary wants. She also made sure that Quinn left them a large tip, which she would reimburse her for later.

"Now, Ms. Fabray, you need to make your way down to deck four. The tour will start there. The guides will be expecting you. I hope you have a spectacular time," Edward told them as he cleared their table some and walked off.

Rachel just eyed her as Quinn extended her hand. She smiled at the gentlemanly gesture and took it. Quinn deftly moved them through the ship until they got to the fourth deck. She found the group of waiting for their tour. It wasn't until they joined the others and Quinn signed them in that Rachel found out what the tour was.

"Welcome to the Haunted Tour of the Queen Mary. I will be your tour guide tonight. My name is Roman and I promise you that we will go to some of the most haunted places on this ship. What I can't promise you is that you will experience anything. If you do, please feel free to share it with us. This isn't a haunted house, so nothing and no one should be jumping out at you. There are going to be tight places and spaces in some areas, so we ask that if you have mobility problem, you share that with me now. I can make arrangements for you. If there are any questions, please ask them now," he told the gathered group.

Quinn looked around. They were a little overdressed to some of the others on the tour, but she didn't mind. She took Rachel's hand as a few questions were asked.

"A historical haunted tour?"

"It's touristy," Quinn stated.

"That it is."

"You don't like it?" Quinn asked her.

"Ask me at the end," Rachel replied.

"Are you not going to be able to sleep on the ship?"

"I have no idea, but you've got the room…." Rachel said with a mischievous grin as they followed the tour guide into the belly of the ship and started their tour.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Quinn cocked her eyebrow at Rachel. She knew what she was saying but she didn't know if Rachel really meant it. Yes, they had the room, but it didn't necessarily mean that they had to do anything. Quinn hoped that she had expressed that well enough. She didn't want to pressure Rachel into anything. She knew that being in a relationship with another woman was new for her and she was being patient and caring with her. She knew what it was like for herself when she finally came out at the end of high school.

She watched her. Kissing was just a gesture. Yes, it was intimate, but it wasn't as intimate as sharing a bed for other activities. It could be a precursor, but it didn't have to mean too much more. If they did do anything tonight, it would be life altering for Rachel and she wanted to make sure that Rachel understood that.

She was glad that they had changed after dinner before the "Ghost Tour." Now, she was wondering if Rachel was really comfortable there. She didn't want to push. She wanted to do things at her pace.

She crossed the cabin and sat on the couch. She figured sitting there it would put the proverbial ball in Rachel's court. She wanted nothing more after their night together than to strip her down and take her to bed, loving her until the morning, and driving them back out to Malibu for a late lunch with Santana, Brittney and Beth. She had dreamed about it all through dinner and caught herself several times undressing Rachel with her eyes. By the time they were on the tour, she was more than ready to take Rachel to bed. Now, that they were back in the cabin, she found herself hesitating. But, the longer she thought about it, she didn't know if it was for her own sake or more for Rachel's.

She decided that it wouldn't be wrong to admire her in the skin tight jeans. They looked painted on and the embroidered designs in silver that graced her lovely ass only made Quinn want to stare at it more. The deep red blouse that she was wearing was just as tight. The scoop-neck giving just a hint of cleavage, but it still begged for more. She topped it all off with a thick banded black belt with a silver buckle and black Chuck Taylor's. It was the Chuck's that made Quinn smile more. Rachel was the perfect woman for her and she hoped that Rachel thought the same of her.

Rachel turned around to see Quinn sitting on the couch, studying her. She gave Quinn her stage smile and took two quick steps towards her. Her dark eyes never leaving Quinn's.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You," Quinn said quickly before she could stop herself and then she blushed when she realized what she said.

"Hmm...what are you thinking about me?" Rachel asked coyly.

"How good you look," Quinn answered, hoping that her blush didn't deepen too much.

"So, I look good in this?"

"Umm, yes, you do."

"And what about earlier in that dress?"

"Exquisite," Quinn stated, her pupils dilating.

"Uh huh, so I guess I just looked frumpy when we were swimming and surfing," Rachel joked as she moved into Quinn's personal space.

"No, you looked ravishing. It took everything I had not to take you in the water. And, no, I don't think that I've ever seen you look frumpy. But, then again, I've had limited access to you. Just this weekend and all," Quinn said rambling somewhat as Rachel knelt around her and leaned into her face.

Rachel realized that with Quinn's statement that she would have to lead things if they were going to get heated. She was sure that as soon as she got things going that Quinn would take over, but until such time as Rachel proved that she really was ready for any extracurricular activities. After that, she was sure that Quinn would have no issues or qualms initiating anything.

Her pupils were blown and she knew that Quinn couldn't make out the thin line of brown in her eyes because she could barely she the thin circle of hazel green. And, the only reason she could see it was because she knew it was there and Quinn's dark hunter green shirt brought out the color of her eyes. She stared in the fathoms of Quinn's eyes and found an abyss that she wouldn't mind getting lost in. She reached out and caressed her check, feeling Quinn lean into her touch. She relished the soft mew that escaped the blonde's mouth. Smiling, she leaned in more until they were nose to nose.

"Dance with me," Rachel stated quietly.

"There's no music."

"We don't need music," Rachel replied.

"We don't?"

"No."

"Okay," Quinn responded.

Neither of them moved. They were both to happy to be so close to each other. Rachel finally leaned back. She moved her hand slowly down Quinn's cheek to her shoulder. Quinn sighed at the warmth of Rachel's hand as it skimmed down her throat to her shoulder. She could feel the burning need growing between them just from Rachel's touch; that by the time her hand made it to Quinn's hand to help her up off the couch, Quinn was ready to explode.

Rachel essentially pulled her up off the couch and into her waiting arms. Circling around Quinn's waist, she held her as close as she dared, which was pretty damn close. She began to sway to the music in her head, pulling Quinn along with her. Quinn ran her hands through Rachel's arms and circled her waist. She let Rachel set the pace to their sway, content to allow her to lead.

When Rachel lay her head on Quinn's shoulder, it was almost heaven. She could smell her own shampoo in her hair, but it smelled wonderful to her. The smaller woman fit in her arms and by her side so well that Quinn didn't want to let her go. She was lost in her own thoughts when she felt Rachel begin to nuzzle her neck.

"Rachel?"

"Hmm?" she replied reflexively.

"What song are we dancing to?"

"I don't really know. I am just dancing with someone I like. Didn't know that I needed a song to dance, really? Would you like for me to sing one to you?" Rachel asked her.

"You don't have to," Quinn replied.

"Why are you the one that is so nervous?" Rachel asked her as she pulled away just enough to look into Quinn's burning hazel eyes.

Quinn thought about her question. She knew why she was nervous, but she wasn't sure that she should tell Rachel. The second ticked by with no answer and Rachel poked her in the arm to make sure that she was okay. Quinn looked down into her bottomless brown eyes and lost herself again. She knew that she could be truthful with Rachel. That wasn't the point. She was scared of herself. No one had truly wanted to be with her on a deeper level in a long time. She was scared.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked again as she tried to get Quinn to tell her what was wrong.

"I am not nervous because of you. I'm...I'm...I'm scared of falling for you completely. You are so perfect, and beautiful, and smart...and..."

"Shh, Quinn, I know what you mean," Rachel told her as she stopped Quinn's rambling with a kiss.

She didn't give Quinn time to think about what was happening. She understood what Quinn was saying. She felt it too. She was nervous about falling for her. But, in that moment, she didn't care about the logistics of their relationship, whatever it was. She knew that she could see herself with Quinn. They were perfect for each but they each had their own hang ups about relationships in general. It was obvious that Quinn had been hurt in the past because of Beth. Rachel didn't want that for her. She was proud of Quinn for everything that she had accomplished while be a young, single mother. She was still coming to grips with being in love with Quinn. She didn't see her as an experiment. She wanted to be with Quinn and tonight she wanted to prove it not only to herself, but to Quinn as well.

She deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms more tightly around Quinn, unwilling to let her go. Quinn finally got the point. Rachel wasn't going to run away from this. In fact, the deeper that Rachel kissed her, the more that she believed that Rachel was running towards it instead. Rachel was using her fear of the unknown to push passed the boundaries that she'd set up for herself when it came to relationships.

Quinn knew that she needed to take back control of the situation. She knew that nerves were going to eventually catch up with Rachel and then she might bolt. She didn't want that. She wanted to show her how sensual loving a woman could be, if that was something that she wanted.

She reached up and cupped Rachel's cheek. She pulled back just enough to lose herself in her eyes again. She slowly ran her thumb over Rachel's lips. They parted at the soft sensation. Rachel kissed her thumb and then flicked her tongue against it. Quinn's already blown eyes turned almost completely black at the feel of Rachel's tongue against her thumb. Quinn let out a breath quickly as Rachel once again turned the sensation back on her.

Quinn cocked her head to the side as she watched Rachel's tongue dance around her thumb. The sight was too much. She needed to taste her lips. She needed to have her. She didn't want to push her, but the more that they were together tonight, the more that she could tell that Rachel wasn't going to stop her. In fact, it seemed that Rachel was not only encouraging her, but she was coyly pushing Quinn further.

She moved her hands into Rachel's hair and buried her fingers in it. She slightly tugged back on it, moving Rachel's head slight back and exposing her throat just enough. She surged forward and kissed her thoroughly. She didn't wait to introduce her tongue into the mix. She wasn't surprised when Rachel answered back with her own. The need was growing between them both, but Quinn knew that she didn't want it to rough and fast. She wanted to take her time. She wanted to learn every inch of Rachel's body. She wanted to see what made her moan, what made her gasp and what made her shiver with pleasure. She wanted to give the most pleasure that she ever had. She wanted to erase ever bad relationship that they had and replace with a wonderful night of bliss and pleasure.

She ended the kiss and just stared into her eyes. She lost herself in the dancing pools of brown that had turned almost black. To Rachel it looked like she was searching for the meaning on life in her eyes, but she knew that she wasn't. Quinn wasn't searching for the meaning of anything. She was losing herself in the depths of emotion that she saw being reflected in Rachel's eyes.

She kissed her again. This time she was gentle and sweet. She didn't seek to dominate or own. She just leisurely kissed her, letting her feel the depth of emotion, and the fullness of her need. She didn't want to scare Rachel. She wanted to enjoy it.

She allowed her short nails to scrape softly at Rachel's scalp as she turned the kiss full bodied. She wanted Rachel to feel it from the tips of toes to the roots of her hair. She wanted it to be a kiss to end all kisses for her. She knew that it might be too much to ask, but she couldn't help but try. Hearing Rachel's soft moan, she knew that she wasn't far of the mark. She continued her sensual, soft kisses to her mouth. It was hard for her to keep her tongue in check, but she managed. She wanted to feel everything that she could with her.

She knew that this could possibly be a one time thing, even though she didn't want it to be. Quinn was reasonable. They lived on two different coasts. Rachel was Broadway and New York. Quinn was Hollywood and entertainment law. Plus, she had Beth to worry about. She didn't want to think about it too hard, but she couldn't help herself. Rachel wanted her. She could feel it, but was it enough to convince her to stay. That was the million dollar question for Quinn and she would gladly pay it.

Rachel could feel her starting to pull away a little. She couldn't tell why, but she could feel the kiss changing. It wasn't dominate, but it wasn't confident either. She didn't think that Quinn was losing interest. It was more like she was losing focus. Rachel reached up and brushed her fingers across Quinn's cheek, before sneaking them down and toying with the short hairs at the nape of her neck. As she played with them, she could tell the exact moment that Quinn came back to her.

A lot could be said in a kiss and Rachel was hearing Quinn loud and clear. She shared her fears, but she also shared her need and want. Somehow they had to figure out how to keep the fears at bay so that their want and need won out the night. And, with a slight press of her fingers against the base of Quinn's skull, Rachel brought her back into the kiss and deepened it. She felt Quinn's moan, rather than heard it, because it was so breathless. They both knew then what the night would entail for them both.

Quinn moved from her mouth to her cheek. She slowly kissed her, enjoying the feel of Rachel's skin beneath her lips. The more she kissed her, the more she was becoming addicted to her skin and taste. She knew that it would be bad if Rachel left and never came back, but Quinn didn't care in that moment. She wanted Rachel and that was all that mattered. She wasn't going to lose this opportunity and she hoped that it would be enough, the small time that they had together, to convince Rachel that they really were perfect for each other. There was nothing else that she could do.

Rachel gasped. She had never been so overwhelmed while someone was kissing her. She was losing herself in the sensation. She was having to constantly remind herself not to grip Quinn so tightly. She didn't want to bruise her, but she wanted her to know how she was feeling. She couldn't stop the small mews that were falling from her mouth, but she did manage to control the volume. She didn't want everyone on the floor or the boat to know what she was doing. She knew it was possible with her voice, too.

"Quinn..." she said, digging her fingers in hard into Quinn's neck.

"Yes," Quinn replied as she continued to nibble on the spot she was currently giving affection.

"Oh, dear...that feels wonderful, but...please...don't mark me...Quinn...Goodness...yesss, right there," Rachel stammered out in baited breaths.

Quinn pulled back and looked her in the eyes. She needed Rachel to see the truth in her eyes. She needed her to believe what she was about to tell her.

"I am not going to mark you, love, unless you want me to."

"And, if I did?" Rachel asked her.

"Then I would do it somewhere that it wouldn't be seen while you are in costume," Quinn replied with a hint of mischief in her voice and a cocked eyebrow at the prospect of marking Rachel as her own.

"Hmm..."

"Yes?"

"That sounds pleasant," Rachel added.

"So?"

"Not right now," Rachel started as Quinn went back to the spot just below her ear and began to kiss it again. "But, that feels so good. Oh, Quinn, please..."

Quinn kissed her a little harder, but made sure not to break the skin or mark her. She tightened her grip in Rachel's hair, unwilling to let her go. Part of Quinn was sure that this was all a dream and she was afraid that if she let Rachel go that she would disappear. The other part of her was just as sure that Rachel would go back to New York and never come back. It might be because she was afraid of Beth, but Quinn didn't believe that. And as she kissed Rachel, she thought about how good Rachel had been with Beth. She pushed that fear aside as she continued to move down Rachel's glorious throat.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

Rachel pulled her away from her neck and made her eyes focus on the burning and blown-out hazel-green before her. She watched as Quinn tried to sober up some, but she was failing. Rachel could see her eyes darting around Rachel's face, neck and shoulders, like she was planning her next kiss.

"Quinn, darling, I have to ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"You do know that I have had sex before, right?" Rachel questioned seriously like she was asking about a part in a play.

"Yes?"

"Then you realize that you don't have to go so slow or take your time, I am not going to run."

"Okay..."

"I've said something wrong haven't I?" Rachel asked at Quinn's answer.

"No, you haven't. I just know that you haven't been with a woman before. I wanted it to be nice for you. I wanted you to remember this, remember being with me. I wanted you to see that it didn't have to be rough and hard all the time. Was I wrong?"

"Oh, hell...no."

Quinn's eyes fell to the floor. She wondered if she has said to much. She didn't want to offend Rachel. She just wanted her to understand.

"Quinn," Rachel started, using her fingers to raise Quinn's chin until their eyes met again.

"That's sweet. No one has ever done that for me. Thank you, but could you do one thing for me?"

"What?" Quinn asked her, her voice laced with uncertainty.

"Just make love to me, Quinn."

"I can do that," Quinn replied as she kissed her, hard, on the mouth.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Quinn smiled at her sweetly. She raised her hands to Rachel's face and held it. She couldn't help herself. There was just something about the way that Rachel was looking at her in that moment that drew her in so completely that she couldn't think of anything else. Rachel smiled back at her with the same grace and emotion that she had for most of the night. Quinn ate up every second of it.

She reached down and took Rachel's hand, pulling her out of the living area of their cabin and to the sleeping/bedroom area of the cabin. She stopped them just in front of the bed. She pulled Rachel close. She was still waiting. She was still giving Rachel enough leeway to ask her to stop. She knew that Rachel told her she didn't want her to, but Quinn was going to be as careful as she could be with her. She looked into Rachel's eyes again and lost her breath. She saw such raw emotion reflected back at her that she wasn't sure she wouldn't explode the first time that she touch Rachel for real.

She reached up and slowly brushed the back of her hand across Rachel's cheek. She felt her lean into the gesture. It made Quinn happy to know that she could get such a response, but she wanted more. She knew that she wanted to go slowly. She didn't want to push her, but she knew that she wanted her...naked and writhing beneath her at some point that night. She couldn't help but smile and quirk her eyebrow at the lovely brunette.

She let her fingers graze against her cheek, again. Rachel reached up and held her hand against her cheek this time. She tried to let Quinn that she was relaxed and that she was more than ready. She realized that Quinn wasn't going to rush this because she wanted to make it memorable, but also because she didn't want to hurt Rachel in anyway.

Quinn could see the want in her eyes, but she was determined to go slow. She touched her face and held it as she leaned in to kiss her. The entire time she was reminding herself not to rush, not to push, and definitely not to scare Rachel. She touched Rachel's lips with her own. It was sweet and quick, but it was still enough to ignite the fires in their souls.

Rachel reached up and held her with hand on her neck and the other on her cheek. She kissed Quinn back, trying to deepen the kiss with each movement of her lips. Quinn denied her and Rachel moaned her protest. But, Quinn wasn't trying to make her suffer. She wanted her to feel everything. To reward her and to give her something else to focus on, Quinn moved from her lips to her cheek, moving her hands down to Rachel's shoulders.

She nipped and kissed her way to Rachel's ear. She found the spot just behind her ear. She laved it with her tongue as she held Rachel's hair with her hand, up and out of the way. She heard the mews that Rachel released as she loved on the spot more. She had to remind herself to be careful and not mark her. She didn't want to lay claim when she didn't have the right to yet.

"Quinn," Rachel moaned out as she started to descend her neck with kisses.

"Hmm..." Quinn replied as she made it to her pulse point.

"Oy..."

"Hmm?"

Rachel couldn't reply as Quinn lightly bit down on her neck. She moved her head away from Quinn just enough to give her more room. The sensation of Quinn's lips on her neck was making her warm. She wanted her to remove the shirt she was wearing, but she was slowly giving in to what Quinn wanted.

She'd honestly never been kissed the way that Quinn kissed her. It was heated, but it was sweet. There was something comforting in the way that Quinn held her. She could describe it, but was different and safe. There wasn't a feeling of danger or desperation in her movements. Everything was calculated and loving. Rachel had never felt more desired than she did in Quinn's arms.

She moaned again as Quinn's hands left her neck and shoulders for her lower back. She felt them, warm and soft, against her lower back. The heat was radiating between them. Her body melted into Quinn's and Quinn supported her easily.

"Quinn..."

"Hmm?" Quinn replied as she pulled away from her neck finally.

She could see the desire in Rachel's eyes. They were almost black. She smirked, proud that she could make her feel so much from just her kiss, but she wanted to show her, give her, and make her feel more. She kept her eyes on Rachel's as she pulled her hands around her back to her hips. She let her fingers play with the hem of the shirt that Rachel was wearing. She was waiting for her to stop her, still willing to stop if Rachel told her to. But, Rachel didn't. Instead, she reached down, her fingers skimming over Quinn's, and pulled her own shirt off.

Quinn sucked in a breath, hard. She tried not to stare at the lithe and toned body in front of her. Her hands gripped at Rachel's hips. She had to remind herself not to dig her fingers in and leave bruises. She was breathless of the sight of her and she was only half naked. Well not even really, Rachel still had a bra on. Quinn thought that she might short circuit when she finally got her completely undressed and on the bed.

Slowly she let her fingers wander. They moved from her hips upwards, but her eyes never left Rachel's. It was like she needed that connection or the spell between them would break. She could feel the raising of the goosebumps that were left in the wake of her fingers.

The heat from her touch burned Rachel's skin. She couldn't help but shiver. When she saw the unasked question in Quinn's eyes, she shook her head "no" and moved her own hands under Quinn's shirt to put her hands on the small of her back. She felt Quinn's body react immediately to her touch and it made her feel powerful in a way that she never had before.

Quinn shook her head slightly to make herself focus on the beauty in front of her, rather than what the beauty was doing to her. She put her hands back on Rachel's shoulders. She used it to ground herself in the moment, but also to make her focus on the gorgeous, naturally tanned skin beneath her white fingers. Her fingers dipped under the bra straps and played with the sensitive skin that she found there. Over and over she rubbed her fingers under the satin strapping until she eventually just pulled it down Rachel's shoulder to her upper arm.

Unable to stop herself, she leaned forward and kissed the area. She was compelled to and she continued kissing until she reached that satin strap. She slowly lifted her head and kissed Rachel fully. This time, she used her tongue, slowly brushing it over Rachel's bottom lip, asking for permission and getting it. She kissed her for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, before moving down the opposite side of throat and to the other bra strap.

It was similarly discarded down her arms. Sure, warm fingers brushed it away as trembling, soft lips kissed a fiery path down. Rachel thought that she would implode from all the sensations that she was feeling, but Quinn's hands hadn't stopped their random roaming kept her grounded and in Quinn's arms. She couldn't think of another place that she wanted to be at that moment.

"Quinn..." Rachel said in almost a plea.

"Shhh...I know," Quinn replied as she kept kissing every exposed inch of skin on Rachel's front that she could.

Her hands were holding Rachel solidly near her and in place. But, being on her hips, it still gave Rachel the freedom to bend away and towards her with each kiss and touch. Quinn mused that if she was this expressive while just kissing her, she couldn't wait to get her writhing in bed.

Finally hearing the catch in Rachel's breath, Quinn unsnapped her bra with one hand while pulling her closer with the other on her hip. Rachel silently obeyed. To her astonishment she watched as her bra went flying across the room, but Quinn hadn't stopped kissing her arms or upper chest.

Rachel kneaded her hands in Quinn's hair and scalp. She needed the connection to her because she thought she was floating away. She'd never felt so wanted, so desired, so loved by just being kissed. She knew what foreplay was, but this was on an entirely different level than what she was used to getting and she was enjoying every blessed minute of it.

Quinn slowly moved down, letting her lips drag across the soft and smooth darker skin. She heard each slight whimper and each catch in Rachel's breath as she found new areas on her chest to lave with her tongue and mouth. And each sight was given more attention just because Quinn wanted to make her moan. But, she continued her downward trek.

Her hands roughly gripping Rachel's hips slowly moved upwards towards the base of ribcage. She felt Rachel arch into her touch and it gave her the angle she was looking for. She leaned forward a little more and took one puckered nipple in her mouth. She gave it a quick kiss. Nothing much, just a taste and moved on. Rachel whimpered. She went back to it and sucked it deeply in her mouth and she finally got the deep moan that she'd been searching for.

"Ooooh..."

"Hmm?" Quinn asked between sucks and kisses.

Rachel's hands answered for her. They pulled Quinn further into her breast. She held Quinn to her as she scratched her scalp with her nails. Quinn continued to love on that breast for a few minutes. She felt Rachel bury her hands further and tighter into her hair. She moaned against her nipple before flicking her tongue rapidly against. Rachel moaned again. After a few minutes, she switched breasts so that they were both equally loved.

She pushed Rachel back towards the bed. Rachel got on it on her knees and turned to face her, barely talller, but clearly where Quinn had access to love her more. She kissed her way around the toned, but not too muscular torso.

Rachel slowly moved her hands down past Quinn's shoulders and to her chest area. She wrapped her fingers around the blonde's body and pulled her in towards the bed. Quinn took the hint and using her knees, climbed on the bed, too. As soon as she was facing Rachel, and towering over her a little, Rachel deftly removed her bra, unsnapping it with one hand. When she looked up into Quinn's eyes, she saw a quick smirk and sparkle of question at the urgency, skill, and ability that Rachel used.

"What?"

"Nothing," Quinn murmured as she moved back in for another kiss.

"Costume changes," Rachel breathed out.

"Mmm hmm," Quinn replied as she went back to tasting every inch of exposed skin that she could reach.

She couldn't believe how good Rachel felt. Rachel was mesmerized by Quinn's touch. She couldn't believe how soft Quinn's hands were. She was losing herself in the feelings. She couldn't believe that she had lost herself so much in the moment that she didn't feel Quinn move behind her.

Quinn put one knee between Rachel's legs. She settled up behind her, so that her breasts were in Rachel's back and her chin could rest easily on Rachel's shoulders. Her hands were around Rachel's front, touching, squeezing, pinching, softly and with such reverence that Rachel couldn't help but sigh with each touch. Rachel needed her, needed the touch, needed more, so she reached up and grabbed hold of Quinn's hands.

Quinn was surprised at the feeling of her warm hands on top of hers, but she didn't let it deter her. She kept moving all over Rachel's torso. She kept touching. She was relishing in the warmth of Rachel's skin under her hands and the slight shiver and ripple of her toned muscles.

Rachel, however realized that she would have to push Quinn further. Every time that Quinn neared the top of her jeans, she would pull away. It wasn't like she was testing the waters. She already had Rachel half naked, so she didn't understand what Quinn's continued hesitance was. She knew that she would have to give her the okay.

Turning her head, she captured Quinn's lips in a searing kiss. She wanted to know how much she wanted this. She could feel Quinn's desire in the kiss, so she moved their hands down her front. She felt Quinn's apprehension as they got closer to her jeans, but she didn't let that stop her. She pushed further and placed Quinn's hands just inside her waist band as she deftly undid her fly and the button before placing her hands back on Quinn's.

She heard the sharp intake of breath from Quinn in her ear. She smiled. She knew that Quinn wanted her, but to hear little things like that just made her desire grow more. She kissed her again as she slowly pushed her hands downward.

Quinn could feel the tale-tell warmth. She could even begin to smell Rachel and it was intoxicating. She didn't know if she would be able to let her go in the morning, or ever. But, it was the feeling of Rachel's hands on hers pushing her towards that warmth that was almost her undoing and caused her to give in to her more base desires.

The feral and carnal nature of her desire was starting to get the best of her, but still she held back. It wasn't until Rachel forced her hand lower that her body took over from her brain. It wasn't the feeling of the nicely trimmed hair or the smooth skin. It wasn't the just the warm wet that greeted her fingers; it was the fact that Rachel was holding her hand against it and kissing her deeply.

"Touch me," Rachel finally begged after a few moments of Quinn just keeping her hand there.

Quinn let her fingers play. She slowly moved back and forth in the warmth, making sure to coat her fingers and ever inch of Rachel at the same time. She teased and massaged her outer lips, making sure to coyly hit or touch her hardened and out-its-hood clit. Rachel gasped and moaned with each hit.

She teased her opening, dipping in, swirling around and then coming back out. Then, she would rub the entire length of her. Rachel was losing her mind. She needed more and she knew that Quinn wanted more. She was tire of the foreplay and she let Quinn know.

"For Barbara's sake, touch ME!"

Quinn smiled as she eased Rachel back onto the bed. Once she had her on her back, Quinn tore the jeans and underwear from her body, letting them fly behind her and not caring where they landed. When Quinn caught the full length of Rachel's body in her knowing eyes, she shivered.

"Beautiful..." she whispered.

She leaned down and gave Rachel a playful kiss. Then, slowly, methodically, she kissed her way back down Rachel's body, starting from her lips, through her breasts, teasing her navel and finally landing on her mound. Quinn looked up at Rachel, burning hazel met dazed mahogany. Rachel just nodded. It was all that she needed.

The need, the desire, the want had become too much for them both. Quinn licked up through her folds one time before she landed on her, taking her mouth and sucking hard. Rachel screamed out her pleasure. Quinn just smiled as she continued to love on her. She was quickly becoming addicted to Rachel's taste and smell. She lapped and lapped, sucked and teased. Rachel thrashed on the bed under her so much that she had to wrap her hands around her thighs to hold her still enough to keep pushing her towards oblivion.

Rachel was on the edge. She could feel her body coiling tight and preparing for the best orgasm of her life, but she needed something more. Looking down at Quinn between her legs, she felt herself twitch. She needed something to ground her, something to keep her in the moment so she could just let go completely. Reaching down, she grabbed Quinn's right hand. She intertwined their fingers.

Quinn knew what Rachel needed as soon as she felt her fingers lock with her own. She looked up over the tanned torso until she met her fiery eyes. Once she was locked in, she stiffened her tongue and began to flick it against her. Rachel bucked and moaned at the touch. But, it wasn't quite enough. When Quinn felt her pulling their joined hands upwards, she allowed it.

Rachel pulled their hands to her left breast. Squeezing Quinn's hand under hers, she gave her little direction as Quinn instantly understood what she needed. Closing her eyes and willing herself not to give in to her own pleasure, Quinn kneaded her breast while flicking her nipple to the same rhythm that she was licking her. Rachel let out a deep moan.

"Yes...yes...yes...oh...QUINN!" she called out as she came.

Quinn eased up with her tongue, but she felt cheated a little. She wanted to see Rachel when she came. Slowly, she worked herself back up Rachel's body. When their eyes met, she could see the fiery passion still burning in Rachel's dark eyes, but there was something more, something deeper. And, then she realized that Rachel was completely and utterly sated.

Her body was still thrumming and high, but she could tell that Quinn wanted more. Hell, she wanted more. She wanted so much more with Quinn that she wouldn't be able to walk in the morning. She wanted her all night long.

Sensing Quinn's desire and feeling her own needs, she grabbed her hand and pushed down her body again. Quinn fell to the side beside and looked down on her while holding herself up on her elbow. She brushed her hair out of her face, then Rachel's, and then found a comfortable position to be in when she realized what Rachel wanted.

Her hand met the warm wet again. She didn't tease this time. She entered her quickly and deeply, exploring her sex and soaking up every gasp, moan, and whimper that Rachel made. They held each other eyes, staring into their souls, as Quinn's fingers danced below. She found the spot of rigid flesh and began to stroke in earnest. Rachel writhed at the touch, but she didn't let her gaze wander from Quinn's eyes.

Quinn knew the exact moment that Rachel came again. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her body clamped down on her fingers, holding them tightly. Quinn smiled as she looked down on the smaller woman as she found her euphoria. She was so beautiful and Quinn could wait to make her cum again and again. Rachel's body shook with the force of her second orgasm in so many minutes.

Quinn pulled her hand out as soon as she could. She saw the look on Rachel's face. It was pained, but pleasured at the same time.

"Shh, love, rest. We have until around lunch time. We can make love again," Quinn told her as she shed her own jeans and underwear.

She wanted to feel Rachel against her. She could wait for her own pleasure. Tonight had been about Rachel and it had been.

She climbed back into the bed and next to Rachel's spent body. She spooned her from behind, wrapping her arms around her. Kissing her shoulder, she nuzzled her neck and took a deep breath, memorizing everything about her and getting lost in the smell that was uniquely Rachel.

"Sleep, Rach. I'm not going anywhere. I promise," she whispered in her ear as she kissed her shoulder again before following her into sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

The cool gray light of early morning shown through the porthole and awoke Rachel from her peaceful slumber. She stretched slightly and felt a warm body beside her. She smiled. She couldn't help the grin that crossed her face. She felt completely sated, and in a way that she hadn't in years. She wondered if being with Quinn was what she had been missing. She wasn't sure if it was Quinn herself or just the fact that she was a woman that knew how to please her completely.

She looked to her side and saw the gorgeous blonde asleep on her side. She took this time to look, really look at the beauty before her. She rolled onto her side, one hand under her head and the other on her hip. She had to stop herself from touching her even though it was all she wanted to do.

She couldn't believe how thoroughly Quinn had loved her. She still couldn't fathom the depths of emotions and the heights of orgasm that she had found the night before. She had never been pleasured before. Sure, she'd orgasmed with most of the male lovers she'd had, but it had never been like it was with Quinn. She had no doubt of the blonde's feelings for her. She had no doubt that she was going to cum. She knew that she would and possibly multiple times. Quinn had been so reverent but wild, soft but strong, and tender yet demanding. Rachel enjoyed every blessed second of her touch.

She sighed. She could already feel the dampness growing between her legs as she was remembering last night. And, then she frowned slightly. In all her exhilaration, she realized that she had fallen asleep in Quinn's arms before returning the favor. She was aghast with herself. She always considered herself a caring and equal lover, so that the fact that Quinn hadn't cum by her hand started to make Rachel yearn to touch her more.

She knew that she didn't have to feel that way, but she did. She knew that Quinn didn't expect anything back from her yet. That didn't mean that she didn't know what she liked and that she wasn't willing to try something with Quinn. She was willing and she wanted to try. She remembered everything that Quinn had done to her and she knew what she liked. She imagined that it would very similar to taking care of herself, but the reward would be so much better. She wanted to know what Quinn's eyes looked like when she found her pleasure. She wanted to be the one that took her over the edge.

Rachel had always been possessive in way that bordered on stalker-ish, but this was like a calling. She wanted things with Quinn that she hadn't wanted with other lovers. She felt closer to her. She wondered what it all meant, but she knew that she would have time to reflect on it all later. And, she knew that Kurt would question her relentlessly until they came to some sort of conclusion about her time in California.

Finally her thoughts drifted back to the wonder before her. The golden hair that seemed like it was spun from pure gold shone in the early morning sunlight. Her face was that of an angel and there was a small grin on her sleep-covered face. Her lips were slightly parted as she slept and Rachel wanted to kiss her.

Given into her desires, her lust, and her burning need to make Quinn come, Rachel began to move. She slowly pushed on Quinn until she fell over onto her back. She waited just a few seconds to make sure that the blonde hadn't awoken. When she was happy that she hadn't, Rachel moved closer. Their skin was already bare and then warmth between them just continued to grow.

She started at Quinn's throat. Her lips dragging slowly against then alabaster skin as she kissed from her ear to her shoulder. She heard a delicious whimper escape from Quinn's mouth, but she didn't stir any further. Rachel backed up and cocked an eyebrow at the fit woman beside her.

As much as she wanted Quinn, she wanted her to be an active participant. She looked at her with such wonder and awe and dare say...love, that Rachel moved harder on the bed hoping that it would wake her. When it didn't, she went with another ploy.

She reached out and brushed Quinn's hair out of her face. It was then that she knew what she had to do. She was already starting to get wet and she wondered if Quinn was, too. She didn't want to rush things, so she nimbly climbed on top of her. Once her hips were set, she moved back just enough so that her mound was on top of Quinn's. She could feel Quinn's heat merging with her own.

Quinn whimpered again. This time a little louder and gave a small shake of her head. Rachel took this as a sign that she was waking up and moved to strike. She leaned forward against her, so that their breasts rubbed against one another, and kissed her fully on the mouth. Quinn stirred a little more, but she didn't open her eyes. Rachel now took it as a competition. She wondered how far she could actually go before Quinn actually woke up and joined the party.

She went back to Quinn's neck. There was something about her smell and the feel of her throat under Rachel's lips that kept drawing her in. She kissed and laved at the beautiful skin, nipping and sucking, at parts that made Quinn moan. She let herself get lost in the feelings that she was getting by giving her love instead of taking it. It was a wonderful and highly addictive feeling for the singer. One that she could get very used to doing if given the chance.

Her hands had been beside Quinn's head on the bed. But, now as she was working her way down her throat to the junction between her neck and shoulders, she realized that she needed to change positions. She slowly moved her hands across the bed until she was more stable. This allowed her to continue to kiss her way down Quinn's slowly waking body. As she near her shoulder, she took a deeper bite and was rewarded with a louder moan followed by an intense growl. She wasn't sure if she should look up or keep moving. But, Quinn's body was her siren and she answered the call.

Her hands moved again. This time they were on Quinn's shoulders. They weren't bearing her weight. She'd shifted down enough for her knees to take the brunt of it. She was holding herself up over Quinn's body as she looked down on the flawless skin. She knew that Quinn would argue that her stretch marks from Beth's pregnancy marred her toned and flat stomach, but they didn't. Not in Rachel's eyes. In Rachel's eyes, they were marks of strength and determination. She would never see them as flaws. She wanted to worship that stomach, show it the love that it deserved and never let Quinn feel less than gorgeous just because she had a daughter. As she settled better above her, she finally caught sight of her breasts.

Now, not being a "card carrying" lesbian at the moment, Rachel was mesmerized by them. She felt like she should touch them, but she wanted to do so much more. She didn't know where her thoughts were coming from but she decided to follow their lead. After all, they hadn't led her astray with Quinn yet.

She bent over a little more until her lips were hovering over one decidedly pink nipple. She blew out slowly and watched as it puckered. Smiling, she couldn't contain herself. Finally her resolve broke. She drew the nipple between her lips and gave it a light kiss. The feeling was extraordinary for her and she needed to taste Quinn's body again. She drew the nipple between her lips again, this time pulling a little harder as she kissed it. Not only did it get harder with each new kiss, she could feel Quinn beginning to stir beneath her. At last, she sucked the nipple in her mouth and began to lave it with her tongue. With each swipe of her tongue against the rock hard, puckered flesh, Quinn moaned sexily.

"Rachel..." she breathed out.

This made Rachel feel high. She liked it and she wanted to hear more of it. She puckered her lips around her nipple again and lightly bit it. Pulling back just a little, she tugged. Quinn sighed. When she decided that she'd had enough fun with one side, she moved to the other. As soon as she pulled back just a little she felt Quinn's hands in her hair, lightly scratching her scalp and somewhat holding her in place.

"Hmmm, Rachel..."

She smiled around the flesh in her mouth. She couldn't help the low moan that flowed from her own lips. The sensation must have felt good against Quinn's skin, because she whimpered for more. Rachel never one to deny a lover, growled. Quinn's hand tightened in her hair and pushed her head down further onto breast.

At this, Rachel cast her eyes upwards. She was met by wondrous hazel eyes with her own. Their eyes held as Rachel continued to suckle at her breast. She turned her head slightly to see Quinn better and the movement cause Quinn to not only moan, but her eyes to flutter.

"Rachel..."

"Hmm?" she mouthed with breaking away.

"Mmm...baby, wait..."

Rachel pulled up abruptly. That wasn't the response that she was expecting. She looked down at Quinn with a mix of horror and worry. Quinn could see the devastation filling her eyes and reached out quickly to try to sooth her.

"No, Rachel, no..."

It was everything that she could do not to cry. Rachel's mind was racing and none of the situations she was thinking about made her feel good. She tried and tried to stop her racing heart and head, but she couldn't. Quinn seeing this, raised herself up and gathered Rachel in her arms. She kissed the side of her head as Rachel buried it in the crook of her neck.

"Ah, baby, I didn't mean that you hurt me or anything. I am fine. Actually, I am more than fine. I would love to wake up like that every morning, but..."

"But?" Rachel asked; the quiver in her voice evident.

"You don't have to...I mean...I don't expect you..."

"And, if I want to?" Rachel asked forcing herself to look into Quinn's eyes.

"Then, I wouldn't stop you?" Quinn replied in question, unsure of what to say.

"Lay back," Rachel suddenly demanded.

Quinn smiled at her as she slowly laid back down. Rachel re-situated herself across Quinn's hips and leaned forward as well. When their lips met this time, there was no question if Quinn was awake. Rachel could feel the want in her kiss. Quinn could feel Rachel's desire for her in the kiss as well. It was a moment for them to share and to appease both of their minds that this wasn't some fluke.

Quinn reached up and threaded her fingers in Rachel's long dark hair. She couldn't get enough of it. She needed to make Rachel feel like she belonged, she was wanted (and oh, how did Quinn want her), and desired as much as Rachel was making her feel. Her body was on fire. She didn't know if it was because it had been so long since she'd been with someone or if it was just the fact that Rachel made her feel things that she hadn't since high school. There was just something about the brunette that she had to have. Rachel was becoming her drug and one that she was willing to work for, willing to go out of her way for, and fight for. She didn't think that lightly either, because she knew that she had to worry about Beth back at home. But, that was something they would worry about later in the week. For now, she wanted Rachel for as long as she could have her. They would deal with the real world later. Right now, their bubble and each other were all that mattered.

Rachel broke their kiss to look down into her eyes. She could see the wheels turning in Quinn's mind, but she was smiling. Rachel took it as good sign. She kissed her quickly again and then leaned back to reposition herself slightly to allow her better access at the rest of Quinn's beautifully toned athletic body.

Quinn cocked her head as she watched her. Knowing that Rachel was still a little apprehensive because of earlier, she made it a point to touch her. It was a constant reminder that she wanted Rachel to love her and it was a constant connection with the singer. She needed that connection as much as Rachel did. She wasn't willing to let her go, just yet.

Rachel reached down and palmed her breasts. She smiled as soon as she felt Quinn's hands on top of hers, but she didn't want her guiding their encounter. She gave her a salacious grin as she pulled Quinn's down her own body and then to her hips. Once they were there, Rachel gave her another look and Quinn knew immediately to not move from that spot. She looked up into Rachel's eyes. She could tell that the brunette wasn't kidding.

She moved her hands back up Quinn's body to her breasts again. Rachel wouldn't consider herself a breast person, but the more she touched Quinn, the more she wanted to play with her breasts more. She leaned down again to kiss and suck them. As soon as she was in position, Quinn moved her hands back to Rachel's head. Rachel knew that it meant Quinn was enjoying her touch. She didn't even fuss at her. She just continued to worship Quinn's breasts, kissing and sucking.

After lightly nipping at them again, she started to move between them. She made her way down Quinn's stomach. She was trying to make her understand how beautiful she was to her with her lips. She didn't know if Quinn understood and at that point, she was so far gone in her lust for her that she didn't care.

She leaned up and looked into her eyes. She could see the desperation on her face. There was barely any green-gold hazel for her to find in her irises because her pupils were so blown with desire. Rachel gave her a smirk as she locked eyes with her again. Quinn cocked her head in question to the look. She held her smirk as her hand skidded down Quinn's body, leaving a trail of warmth and desire, until it founds its new home.

"Oh," Quinn gasped as she lifted off the bed slightly, "Rachel...wow...yes..."

Rachel smirk turned into her megawatt smile as she had confirmation that Quinn liked what she was doing. She wiggled her fingers inside her again and was rewarded with an airless groan. She rolled up onto her other arm so she could watch Quinn's face. Leaning on her head on her hand, she began to move in and out of warm wetness at Quinn's center. She went slow because she wanted it to build. She didn't want to rush this because she didn't know when she would be able to touch Quinn like this again. And, dear Moses, she wanted to do it as often as she could as long as Quinn kept making the little mewing whimpers she was. It was intoxicating to know that she was the one giving her such pleasure.

"Mmm, Rachel..."

"Yes?"

"Are you sure this is your first time?" Quinn asked as Rachel brushed her thumb over her clit.

"Yes," she replied simply.

"You're a natural," Quinn muttered in between sharp intakes of breath.

"I would hope so. I am a woman as well. I know what I like and how I want to be touched. I just figured that I would try that until you told me otherwise."

"Smart girl," Quinn stuttered.

"So, I've been told," Rachel said and leaned down to kiss her again.

"Hmmm...mmm...more, please."

"More what, Quinn?"

"You...I need more of you," Quinn replied.

"I haven't left you."

"Inside...baby...I need more."

"Oh!" Rachel exclaimed in sudden understanding.

She slowed her hand and ran through the wetness at Quinn's core. She let Quinn's natural lubrication coat her fingers. When she thought that they were coated enough and Quinn's hips told her to hurry up, she repositioned herself and entered her again. This time she did it with three fingers and buried them up to her knuckle. Quinn let out a salacious moan.

"Yes!"

"Do you want everyone on the deck to hear you?" Rachel asked her teasingly.

"I don't care," Quinn told her truthfully.

"Good, because I don't either," Rachel told her as she picked up speed.

Quinn had to force herself not to buck upwards. Rachel wasn't holding her down. She was just flowing with all of Quinn's movements. She allowed her to move, but she never stopped her hand or its movements. She quickened her pace slowly, wanting to draw out the pleasure. Her eyes never left Quinn's face. The smile on her face never waned as she felt Quinn's body begin to quiver around her fingers.

"Let go, Quinn. I've got you. Just let go," Rachel whispered in her ear as she kissed just below her earlobe.

And, Quinn did. It was the greatest sound that Rachel had ever heard, even if it was her own name. The sound of it rolling off of Quinn's tongue already gave her goosebumps and made her wet, but hearing it like that...she almost came herself.

When Quinn finally came back to Earth, she rolled up and faced Rachel. The look in her eye was predatory. All Rachel did was smile.

"Proud of yourself?"

"Always," Rachel answered.

"I meant about making me cum," Quinn stated.

"I'm not proud, no. I am honored that you allowed me to share that experience with you. And, I must admit that I've never had such a wonderful time with anyone before. I hope that I will be able to experience something similar with you, again," Rachel told her.

"You talk too much," Quinn told her as she rolled her over on to her back and began to kiss her. "But, we have a slight problem and I don't know how to fix it. Want to help me?"

"S-sure," Rachel answered.

"We need to be getting up and getting ready to head back to Malibu. I don't want to leave you so wanting, but we do need to get up. Shower with me and I'll pleasure you there."

"And, there is a problem with that?"

"Not unless you are against showering with me," Quinn stated.

Rachel shimmied out from under her and headed for the bathroom. She stopped in the doorway and turned back to face Quinn, who looked completely surprised by the movement. Still naked, Rachel winked and went to shut the bathroom door, destroying Quinn's hope for shower sex with the gorgeous brunette.

"Hurry up. I don't want to run out of warm water. I hate cold showers!" Rachel called from the bathroom.

Quinn didn't need to be told twice. She scrambled out of the bed and into the bathroom. She grabbed Rachel around the waist and spun her to face her. Kissing her soundly, she pulled her into the shower stall for their shared shower.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Quinn walked into her house. The smile plastered on her face hadn't left yet. She'd just seen Rachel off and she couldn't wait to see her again. They had made plans to get together before she had to go back to New York. Quinn even acquiesced to her asking if Santana, Brittany, Beth and Kurt could join them. She wanted it to be just them, but she understood that they would all need to meet if Rachel got the part.

She didn't realize that she humming until she turned and saw a very smug looking Santana in her kitchen. But, that wasn't even enough to bring her down. She was happy and she was going to stay that way.

When Beth peeked around Santana, Quinn's smile just got bigger. She was in love for the first time in years. Beth was happy. She was happy. And, Rachel wasn't adverse to putting Beth happy. It was all too much. It was perfect, and then Quinn's smile faded.

"Don't go there, Quinn," Santana stated as she moved into the kitchen more.

She knew exactly where Quinn's thoughts were going. Nothing had worked out in her love life in her favor since she had Beth. Now that she was happy, all she could do was wait for the other shoe to drop. It would. She knew it would, and she would be devastated.

"It's hard not to with my track record."

"Mom, you can't think that way. Rachel is different. I can see it in her eyes. She doesn't look at me like I'm a problem," Beth told her.

"When did you get so smart?"

"The day I was born," Beth replied cheekily.

Quinn reached over and rubbed Beth's head. The little girl ducked away and went upstairs to her room leaving the adults in the kitchen. Brittany sat down at the dinette table with a glass of water and waited for Quinn to start talking. It was like they all knew that Quinn would need to talk after her night with Rachel. And, Quinn was happy to have friends that were so close, both in location and friendship.

"Well?" Santana goaded as soon as the littlest ears were gone.

The look said it all. Quinn couldn't help the grin on her face. She ran her hands over her face and through her hair. She never answered Santana. She just went to her fridge and got a bottle of water to join Brittany at the table. As soon as she sat down, Santana did as well.

"Well? Are you going to tell me? Or, am I going to have to keep asking questions until I get the answers I want? Because we both know that I am relentless, so spill," Santana informed her before taking a sip of the bottle that Quinn handed her as she sat down.

She was still unsure of what to say. She had a lovely time with Rachel, but she was unsure of how much of a lovely time she should tell Santana about. Again, she couldn't help the grin that crossed her face. She took a health swallow of her water and set it back on the table. She looked from Santana to Brittany and back again. She thought over how to tell them without really telling them.

"Did you or did you not sleep with her?" Santana pushed.

"Define sleep," Quinn stated, egging her on.

"A period at which your body is at rest for an extended time, in which you may or may enter a REM state," Brittany replied.

Quinn and Santana both looked at her. They were amazed that she answered the question like that when they both knew what Santana meant. Quinn's cocked eyebrow and Santana's amazed look dropped as soon as they saw the crazy smile that Brittany was giving them.

"She meant sex, Q. Did you two have sex? That is what she wants to know," Brittany stated, smiling.

Quinn barked out a laugh. Santana smiled at her wife's joke. Brittany just gave Quinn a look that meant she was waiting for an answer as well. She wanted to know why Quinn was grinning so hard and big as well.

"Yes, okay...yes, we did," Quinn answered as she took another sip of her water.

"Good for you," Santana told her as she slapped her on the back. "I hope she was good and she made you scream her name several times. She did, didn't she?"

"Brittany..."

"What?" the blonde asked as she looked at her wife and friend.

"So, did she?" Santana asked.

"You are both so crude. How do I put up with you two? How? How have we stayed friends for so long?" Quinn asked exasperatedly but jokingly, too.

"Hey. You put up with us just fine, _puta_ , mostly because we put up with you, too. Come on, Quinn, give us something," Santana stated.

"We had a good evening."

"What did you do?" Brittany probed.

"We stayed on the Queen Mary."

"And?" Santana questioned almost on the point of begging.

"We ate lunch here. We talked. We shopped. We checked in. We changed. We ate dinner. We talked. We changed clothes again."

"Wait...you changed twice in a few hours?" Santana asked to clarify what she'd just heard.

"Well, yeah, we did."

"Why?"

"Because we had a five star dinner at Sir Winston's aboard the ship, so we went a bit formal. Then after dinner, we had a few minutes to spare. So, we changed into something a little more comfortable for the scheduled nocturnal activities that we were participating in," Quinn stated.

"Nocturnal activities? You mean you were having sex, so you changed out of your clothes. That doesn't warrant changing, Quinn...unless...is she kinky?"

"OH. MY. GOD. What is wrong with you?"

"Oh, so many things," Santana replied.

"No, you evil Latina, we didn't have sex. We changed into something more comfortable because we were doing the ghost tour aboard the ship. We both decided that it didn't make sense to be walking around the ship in skirts and cocktail dresses. SO...we opted for jeans and blouses, is that okay?"

"Fine, continue, then," Santana answered, waving her hand at Quinn dismissively.

"We did the tour, which was actually interesting."

"Did you see any ghosts?" Brittany asked.

"No, Britt, we didn't. We went back to our cabin. I gave her the option of the bed and I would sleep on the couch. I didn't want to presume that anything would happen. I was trying to be good. I was giving her an out if she wanted it. We'd just met the night before. I didn't want her to think that I only wanted to be with her for just sex," Quinn stated.

"And?" Santana and Brittany both asked.

"We shared the bed."

"That's it? That's all your going to tell me? You shared a bed?"

Quinn smiled at her friends. Santana looked nonplussed for having been waiting to hear about it and Brittany just giggled. They both realized that Quinn was still unsure about the relationship and she didn't want to jinx it by talking about it. Santana finally gave in and stood up.

"When you want share about your night with the hobbit, let me know. Until then, I'm going to check on the munchkin and make sure that she has what she needs for school tomorrow. You, however, need to start preparing yourself for the auditions for the movie. I'll pick up from the office as soon as I make sure that Beth is at school. That will give you sometime alone to collect yourself," Santana told her as she left the room.

"She loves you, you know?" Brittany stated more than asked the question.

"I do. Why do you think I antagonize her so much? We've done it for years," Quinn replied.

"She cares about you and Beth more than she tells you."

"I know, Brittany. She's the same with you and jellybean there. We're family and we both know that Santana will do anything, and yes, I do mean anything, to protect her family. She's worried about me. I get that. But, there is more there. Tomorrow is not going to be easy and it seems that there is nothing that I can do to get out of it. I wish I could stop the movie from being made, but I can't. All I can do is hope for the best outcome."

"Which would be?"

"For the producers to pull their money and the film get shelved," Quinn stated, knowing that the likelihood of that happening now was very slim.

"And, if not?" Brittany asked.

"Then, I do whatever I can to make it the best production I can. I made sure that I have some rights to it. From the script to the actors playing the parts, I have more control over the movie than more writers, but that doesn't mean that I'll get final say. That is up to the producers and the director. The problem is: I don't know either one them and I can't throw my influence around like I want. This movie is getting made with or without me."

"Is it going to hurt anyone?" Brittany asked, seeing the fear in Quinn's eyes.

"Besides myself? Only half of Lima, but I guess I shouldn't care about that. They never really cared about me, so..."

"Then let this be a healing process for you. Get it all out. Let your hatred go," Brittany told her.

"I already did that. Years of therapy remember? Writing that book was a balm for me. I just never thought that anyone would really want to make a movie out of it."

"No one has to know that it is mostly non-fiction, Quinn, unless you tell them."

Quinn hadn't thought of that. She knew that there had been speculation in the past about the content in the book, but Santana had made sure that it never got too public. Besides, she doubted that her parents would bother to try to get their fifteen minutes of fame by trying to go after her. She wasn't scared of them anymore. They couldn't hurt her, but the film could hurt them. And, now, after all this time, she wondered why she even cared about that.

"Because it isn't just your parents that you trashed in your novel, Quinn. A lot of people hurt you in high school, Santana and myself included. You still love us. But, the portraits of the people in the book aren't painted in the best light. I get it. I got it when I read it. You were letting your feelings out and making yourself be heard. But, I think that you could careless about your parents and I'd be right. It's your sister that you are worried about. You two have made up. She's come to see you and you're afraid of what she might think of this story...of your story and her part in it," Brittany explained watching her friend's hazel eyes go wide in shock.

"Frannie is going to kill me," Quinn muttered.

"No, she won't. Call her. Talk to her. Explain it to her. She'll get it. But, you have to talk to her for her to understand," Brittany replied.

Quinn just nodded her head. She was so high early because of everything with Rachel. But, like so many other times in her life, the real world would not leave her alone and her high faded. Her world wasn't crashing down around her...yet. She had time to do some damage control and that is what she was going to do.

"Go, Quinn. I'll make us something to eat. Go call, Frannie."

Quinn stood up and grabbed her cell phone off the bar. She unplugged the charger and worked her way into her downstairs office. She wanted privacy, but she didn't want to be too far away from her family. She wasn't sure how Frannie was going to react and she didn't know how she'd react to her reaction. She would be lying if she wasn't scared. She sighed as she looked at her desk. She sat down and turned on her laptop. She wasn't sure what she doing at that moment, but she opened Pandora and let the music wash over her. Once she felt somewhat relaxed, she reached over and grabbed her cell again. She dialed the number to her sister. While she put the phone to her ear with her left hand, she opened the Hathor pages app on her desktop.

Part of her was hoping that Frannie didn't answer. Part of her was hoping that Rachel was online to help her stay grounded. She wasn't sure what she she was going to say or what she was going to do, but she knew that she owed Frannie the truth. They had come a long way since Quinn had come to California. But, they both knew how their parents handled Quinn's pregnancy with Beth caused the rift between them to get bigger. Frannie had done some things in order to repair that rift and Quinn had taken the hand offered. Frannie hadn't totally been forgiven for taking her parents' side, but Quinn realized that Frannie was trying.

"Hello," the voice on the line stated.

"Hey, Frannie," Quinn replied.

"Quinn? Are you okay? Is Beth okay?" Frannie questioned in reply.

Quinn smiled. It meant a lot that her sister cared at all and the fact that she was worried about Beth meant even more. She just hoped that this call wouldn't destroy all the bridges between them. She had Santana and Brittany to hold her up if that happened, but she didn't want to lose her sister. She hoped that Frannie could understand that when she wrote the book, she was angry.

"Yeah, yeah, we're good. I'm great actually. Things are looking up for me."

"That's awesome, baby sister. So, what's causing you to call me on a Sunday? Did you go to church today or something?"

"Um...no. Do you remember the first thing you told me when Santana gave me the phone a few years ago?"

"Yeah, that I loved your writing."

"I hope that's still the case," Quinn told her.

"Why? What's wrong? Did something happen with one of your books, Quinnie?" Frannie asked her.

"No, nothing like that. It is something that I did a long time ago. It has to do with a contract that Santana and I dealt with just as I was getting out of college."

"So, what about it?"

"Have you ever read any of my earlier work?"

"Your books? Yeah, Quinn, I've read them all. I have a shelf at home dedicated for them. By the way, it is woefully waiting for the newest edition to be added."

"I know that. I've been slowly working on another one, but that isn't the point here. Frannie, I don't how to tell you this, but I have to," Quinn stated.

"Then, just tell me, Quinn."

"I wrote a book in college that got published. I was afraid of fame at the time, so I didn't publish it under my name. I was young and foolish. But, I needed the money. Santana was representing me. It seems that a young Hollywood producer liked it. He wanted to make it into a movie, so they approached me about making the film."

"That's awesome," Frannie interjected.

"It would be if it wasn't about Lima."

"So what? It's about home. You have every right to write about what you know, Quinn. I've never faulted you for that. You're writing is exquisite."

"Frannie, it isn't just about living in Lima."

There was a pause. And, Quinn felt her eyes starting to tear up. She waited. She just knew that Fran was about to yell at her. So, she waited.

"Well, I can't say that I am not surprised."

"Fran..."

"Let me guess, it doesn't paint any of the Fabray Family in a good light," Fran said.

"No, it really doesn't."

"Am I a character in it?"

"Maybe?" Quinn asked more than stated.

"It'll be okay, Quinn. I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

"It isn't very flattering, Frannie. I was still very angry. But, it talks about the time between me getting thrown out and going to college."

"Okay, Quinn, that's fine. We didn't talk a lot then. Why are so worried?"

"Because...well...it's when I found out I liked women," Quinn stated.

"I already knew that. It's nothing knew. I told you that you were a lesbian in high school and you joined the Cheerios to hide it."

"Okay, yeah, but...no...Fran, I honestly never thought that anyone would write a screen play for it. But, they have and it isn't about to go into production. I can't stop it from happening. I have managed to retain some rights to the story and the production thanks to the contract that Santana drafted years ago," Quinn told her.

"Why would you want to stop it?"

"Because I am not sure that I want my life on the big screen for everyone to see and analyze."

"You said that you wrote the book, right?"

"Yeah," Quinn answered.

"But, you didn't put it out under your name, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, it's simple. Just make sure that they use your pen name or use a pseudonym. Don't let them out you on it," Fran told her.

"Why are you being so nice about this?"

"Because you're my sister and I love you. I wasn't fully on board with them kicking you out. I tried to reach out to you several times, but Father had already cut you off. I didn't know that Santana's family took you in until I came home that summer. By then, you'd written every Fabray off. I can't say that I blame you."

"Fran, you're making this too easy for me," Quinn sighed.

"Quinn, I am sure that it was very cathartic for you. I can't fault you for this. I know you were angry. I don't blame you. I know that you are a very private person. So, I am sure that this story is very eye opening for all who know you and those that think they know you," Frannie told her.

"Thank you."

"Now, go be a star under a different name. And, next time you call me have some crazy news to tell me or that Beth s does something awesome that warrants the phone call. And, do me a favor," Fran told her.

"What's that?"

"Find someone who makes you happy and don't let them go, no matter what happens," Frannie stated before she hung up.

Quinn smiled as she set down her cell phone on the desk. She looked over at her laptop. Rachel hadn't gotten on yet. She sent her a quick message and hoped that she would get a reply soon. She missed Rachel, but she was happy. Things were definitely going in the right direction. And, just like her sister recommended, she was going to fight to keep it that way.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Rachel walked into her hotel room and sat down on the balcony. She had the doofiest grin on her face and she didn't care who saw it. No one there would ask because they didn't know who she was really. It was nice. She could be happy and didn't have to worry about the paparazzi too much. She knew that would all change if she got the part. She didn't care at the moment. She was worried about what Kurt would say as soon as he knew that she was back at the hotel.

She let that slide for the moment as she went back inside to get a bottle of water from the fridge. She opened it and started drinking it. She figured that she'd missed her normal workout routine for the morning, so she would do some yoga. It would not only help her relax, but she would be able to concentrate later when she did decide to read the script again.

She sighed as she grabbed the provided yoga mat. She didn't want to think too much about the part. She knew that the producers wanted her for it, but she didn't know why. She didn't want to think about it too much. She just wanted a change and this whole process was giving her that. She'd met Quinn and had a wonderful time. She had an audition for a new movie tomorrow. Life was looking up for Rachel. She could see herself being happy.

She was moving through the warrior poses when she finally heard Kurt come in. She knew that he couldn't wait to talk to her. She told him that she was on her way back a few hours ago because she knew that it would take a while to get back from Quinn's house. She was honestly surprised that he waited that long. She was still smiling as he came out and grabbed another yoga mat. She stretched for a few moments and watched her move through some more poses before she settled into the Lotus position. He did the same.

"You look happy," he said.

"I am."

"It looks good on you."

"Thank you. You look happy, too. Did you get some new boutiques to pick up your lines?" Rachel asked him, hoping that he would pry too much more on what happened the nights before.

"I did. They all liked them and realized that I am a small line. Being big in New York is one thing, but being big in LA is something entirely different. The few that I visited couldn't have been happier to get something from New York. They are trying to expand their brand as well, so picking up a new line helps them as well."

"That's awesome, Kurt. I am proud of you. When do they expect their first shipments?" Rachel questioned.

"I'm making a catalog to send them of what we have and what is coming. They will be able to pick from my designs to carry in store and still have the rest of the designs for custom orders. Some even asked if I would do one of a kind pieces for anyone that asked," Kurt stated.

"I am sure that you jumped all over that," Rachel said as she grabbed her bottle and drank some more.

"I did. How could I not? I mean, come on. This is LA."

"It is."

"But, enough about me, what happened to you this weekend? You didn't come back. What were you doing?" Kurt asked her.

Rachel laughed. She didn't know what else to do in that moment. She stood up, grabbing her bottle and headed back into the suite.

"Oh, no...you are not getting away with that, missy. You are not going to smile like that and not tell me what happened. So spill," Kurt demanded as he went into the kitchen area of the suite and found himself something to drink.

Rachel went into the kitchen and grabbed another bottle of water. She uncapped it and took a quick swig. Her smile grew as she sat the bottle down.

"You didn't!" Kurt screamed.

"I didn't what?"

"You did! O. M. G. You already got that?"

"I didn't hit anything, Kurt. I had a lovely time with Rachel and her friends. Who I must say are very striking and confusing, but they are nice people. Quinn is going to have a little bar-b-que for us before we head back to New York so you can meet them. I figured that it would be a good thing, especially if I get this part tomorrow."

"You are going to get the part, Rachel. They'll love you. How could they not? You are the darling of Broadway. Besides, it's a small Indie film and you're perfect for the part. You're artistic and searching for love. What could go wrong?"

"I could not get the part," Rachel stated quickly.

"Pish," Kurt said flailing his hand at her as he headed back across the main rooms of the suite to sit on the couch.

Rachel grabbed her bottle of water and followed him. She couldn't help but grin at her friend. He was always so absorbed in his life, but he loved to see Rachel happy. Kurt could be flamboyant and flippant, but he cared. He honestly cared once you got past all the craziness that made him Kurt. And, she loved him for it. It was another reason that she liked Blaine so much. He was the other half of Kurt. He completed him. She wondered if he would feel the same way about Quinn for her.

"Well?" he probed waiting for her to say something more.

"We went to the beach."

"I knew that you were going to the beach, hun. What happened at her house? I mean you did go over there, right? That is why you rented that little car."

She smiled as he dismissed her casual speaking. He wanted all the juicy detail. He was such a gossip. And, she knew that Blaine would know everything that happened between them before they ever got back to New York. And, if she wasn't careful, so would Tina. The more she thought about it, the more she wondered if that was such a bad thing.

"She taught me to surf?"

"So, you're a surfer now, hmm?"

"Well, no, not really. She was teaching me how to surf. I fell off and she go worried, so we stopped for a while. She wants to teach me though. She is incredibly kind."

"I see," Kurt said as he turned on his side and hugged a knee to his chest. "And, what else happened while you were at her house? I mean, I know she spent the night here the other day. So, what all did you do?"

"We spent time together doing normal things. It was amazing. There was no pressure. There was just time for us to be normal people. It was just very relaxing."

"I am sure it was, darling. But, don't think you are going to get out of telling the goods. So, besides surfing, what did you do?"

"I met her daughter," Rachel said sheepishly.

"And?" Kurt asked with a cock of the head and an eyebrow.

"She is a wonderful young lady. She is smart and sassy just like her mother. And, I also understand that she would come first in our relationship. I would hope that Quinn would put Beth first. She has an amazing support group surrounding her."

"You like her," Kurt stated.

"I do."

"SO?"

"Well, we ate lunch at her house. I helped cook with her friends. It was delicious. Then, we went shopping for something a little more evening wear appropriate."

"What? Wait a minute? You did what without consulting me?" Kurt questioned flabbergasted.

"Trust me. She wasn't going to have me looking bad while we were out. You should be happy. She got me in jeans," Rachel told him.

"Okay, so where are these clothes?"

"In my room, on my bed," she said and no sooner were the words out of her mouth before Kurt was up and running into the bedroom to look at the clothes that she'd bought.

She smiled as she slowly followed him. She was leaning against the doorjamb when he turned around with a big grin on his face. He was holding up the dress that she'd worn to their dinner on the Queen Mary. She couldn't help but smile when she saw it.

"What's that smile about?" he asked, eyes full of mirth.

"It was a good night, what else can I say?"

"Tell me everything, girlfriend," he told her as he sat on the edge of the bed.

She couldn't help but laugh. He was so funny when it came to fashion, but it was his passion so she understood. She picked up the dress and found a hanger. She hung it on the hanger and then hung it from the bathroom door frame so they could both admire it.

"She wanted to take me out, but my outfit wasn't exactly fitting for a five star restaurant. So, we went shopping. Then, she took us to our destination."

"Which was?"

"The Queen Mary," Rachel replied.

"The boat? In the harbor? The hotel boat?"

"The same," Rachel answered.

"And?"

"We went to dinner at Sir Winston's."

"Okay, tell me more," he demanded.

She was deliberately drawing it out. One reason was for fun and to see the look on Kurt's face. The other was because she wasn't sure how much she was actually going to tell him about what happened that night. She wasn't one really to kiss and tell, but she knew that she needed to talk to him. He was one of her best friends and he had never really steered her wrong. She smiled at him a little more coyly.

"Quit your playing and tell me, woman!" he commanded.

"We had dinner. It was amazing. She made sure that they had a vegetarian meal for me before we left. It wasn't completely vegan, but it was close enough that I could fudge a little without feeling too bad."

"Did you go dancing later in the ballroom or something?"

"No, nothing like that. That wasn't what we wanted to do. And, I didn't know it at the time, but she had signed us up for the ghost tour," Rachel told him.

"Ghost tour?"

"Yeah, they walk you around the ship and give you the history of it. In the known haunted areas, they stopped and we waited to see if we would be contacted. Nothing happened, but the atmosphere was electric. It was fun and I had liked learning about the history of the ship. Had I known that was what she was asking me about when she asked if I liked history, I am not sure how I would have answered."

"But, it was fun?"

"Oh, yeah. You'll have to take Blaine on it one night. You know, when you bring him out here," Rachel stated.

"Will see," he replied.

"But, anyway, that took up most of our night. She booked us a room to stay in that night. She wasn't presuming anything. She just wanted us to have a place to change."

"Uh huh, sure, she did," Kurt stated with his own coy smile.

She knew that he was ribbing her about it. And, to be honest, she wasn't sure what to expect when they had gotten to the ship and she'd seen the stateroom. She didn't honestly believe that Quinn was trying to pressure her into anything, but it was a little forward of her to rent the room.

"I did think it was a little forward, but she swore it was just to change. She never pressured me into anything. She even offered to sleep on the couch in our stateroom that night. It was really just a place for us to change, but she was worried that it would be too late for us to drive back after the tour. And, to be truthful, it was late. We had a nightcap of water and went to bed," Rachel explained.

"Water and then bed?" he asked, flabbergasted that there wasn't anything more juicy.

"Yes," she replied with a huge smile.

"Seriously, that's all you are going to tell me?"

"Yes, I think it is."

"You suck, you know that?"

"I thought that was Blaine's job," she retorted.

"Rachel!" he exclaimed at her comment. "I don't know who this Quinn really is, but she good for you. I like her already. She is making you saucy and snarky."

"I've always been a little saucy," she replied.

"Not like this. I like it. It makes me want to take you out and do something."

"Like?" she questioned, really afraid to ask him.

"I don't know. Shopping? Dinner? The movies?" he answered excitedly.

"Slow down, Kurt. I don't want to go out tonight. I just want to stay in. I want to read over the part again. I can't wait for my audition tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, that...but Quinn..."

"You aren't going to let this go are you?"

"Not. At. All."

Rachel laughed. She gave him a big smile. Kurt gave her a look and waved his hands at her.

"Fine, so we did the tour and went back to the room. She offered to sleep on the couch. I didn't think that it was right for her to do that. She tried to beg out of it. I asked if she would share the bed with me. She finally agreed. So we went to sleep," Rachel told him.

"That's it?"

"For the most part," Rachel said.

"Did you even kiss her?"

"Yes," Rachel stated.

"And?"

"It was nice."

Kurt cocked his eyebrow at her before he replied, "So, you like girls now?"

"I don't know about girls, but I do like Quinn."

"So is she everything that you hoped that she'd be?"

"She's great, Kurt. She sensitive. She kind and she thinks about me. She worries that she is going to do something that is going to upset me. She wants to me to get this part so that we can spend more time together. Her friend, who is also a lawyer, has been retained for me. It is like everything that is happening is happening for a reason. If I believed in fate, then everything is clicking into place," Rachel told him.

"So...I was reading the part, Rachel."

"It's good, right?"

Kurt's whole face changed. He didn't know how to tell her. Yeah, she was perfect for the part. He agreed with Blaine on that. It was an awesome story. It could be an awesome film and an Oscar contender if done correctly. Rachel would be getting a lot of praise for it, but he doubted that she caught all the subtext of the story line

"It is a good part. It is going to be a great film. But, Rachel honey, did you get the subject matter? This isn't an ordinary love story," Kurt started to warn her.

"I know that."

"It's a lesbian film, Rachel," he stated quickly.

"So?"

"Okay...that so wasn't what I was expecting, but okay."

"What's wrong with me doing a lesbian indie film?" Rachel asked him.

"Absolutely nothing, darling. More power to you for doing it. But, I want you to know that it going to change how people look at you in the industry. You aren't just going to be the darling of Broadway anymore. You'll also be known as that Indie Lesbian Film girl. Are you ready for that? I mean, you might get typecast or something," Kurt told her.

"I am not worried about it, Kurt. We both know that the stage is my home. Tina already has directors begging me to come back. She's getting parts and scripts daily in hopes that I'll give up my 'Hollywood' quest and come back. I make money and they know that. This might be the only movie that I actually ever do. I don't know. Right now, though, I need a change. And, this is a change...a huge change, but it is a change nonetheless."

"You aren't afraid, are you?" Kurt questioned actually surprised.

"No, I'm not. I must say that it took me a few time reading it before it all clicked for me, but I think that the story will tell itself. If people don't like it because they are bigoted, then that is their problem not mine. I plan on being the best actress I can be for the story, nothing more, nothing less," Rachel told him.

"I love you more since you've been out here. LA is good for you. Could you do theatre here?"

"Kurt!"

"What? It was a serious question. You could move here and be super happy," Kurt replied.

"I don't know, Kurt. I really don't. I am planning on getting an apartment while I'm here, if I get the part. I am not going to live in a hotel. I can fend for myself. I just don't know if I am going to stay here."

"Why not?"

"There is so much to think about."

"Like?" he pushed.

"My career for one. If I am going to stick with films, then yes, being here would be logical. But, I love the theatre. And, as big as LA is, it isn't New York or even Chicago. Plus, if for some reason I do decide to still do film or even a TV show, I can still live in New York. I can take time off from the stage to do film. I can't take time off of a film to do the stage. Then, there is Quinn to think about. I don't know what is going to become of us. I don't want to say that I am moving to LA just to be with her. I could. I am financially stable enough to do that, but I also don't want to be so far away from you guys and my fathers."

"I get that, I do. But, if you were out here, I would have a reason to actually tell Blaine that we could move. The studio wants to use him wherever they can. They would love it if he was LA," Kurt told her.

"Not helping, Kurt."

"Look, no pressure, Rachel. I get that you need time. You're exploring this whole other world while your out here. Just don't think that you can't stay if you're happier here."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

It had been a normal Monday for Quinn at the office. She couldn't remember when she had to get so frustrated with some of the studios to get her point across before. By lunchtime, she'd been wishing for her bed. She stuck it out though. She knew that she needed to put more time in at the office. She'd been slacking in that area lately and she felt bad about it. She was Santana's business partner, best friend and neighbor, but she felt like she had been using her so she could spend time with Rachel. She made a mental note to make it up to her friend. She'd buy her something pretty or get that furniture that Brittney wanted for the baby's room.

She grabbed her laptop and immediately went to the website that Brittney showed her. She found their registry and proceeded to buy stuff. The furniture would be at the house, delivered assembled, by the end of next week. She smiled. She felt better. Retail therapy had always worked for her in the past and this time was no different. She was glad that she could do something so extravagant for Santana and Brittney.

She looked over at her pictures on her desk. There were ones from their Cheerleading championships in high school, the night of graduation, her graduation from college and then their graduation from law school. The pictures of Beth and the Lopezs were there, too. She smiled as she looked from picture to picture, each with her smiling.

"What's that grin for?" Santana asked her as she plopped down in the chair in front of Quinn's desk.

"I was just remembering how rich I really am."

"You are considerably wealthy, my friend, thanks to me," Santana quipped.

"I don't mean money. I mean in life. I have a family. Sure it isn't all my blood, but they have been better to me than my own blood. I have the two bestest friends I could ask for, a daughter that is way to smart for her own good, and a sister that for some reason is very grounded considering who our parents are. I am very rich."

"You truly are," Santana replied.

She smiled again. She looked up at the Latina again. Santana was really more like a sister than a best friend and she was thankful for that.

"What?"

"Nothing. So, what's on the agenda for you and the rest of the day?" Quinn asked her.

"Just going over contracts and stuff. Still haven't gotten anything on your half-pint, yet. I wonder what the studio is waiting on. I mean they called her for the part, right?"

"From what I understand, yes, they did."

"And, they normally only do that on Indie films if they really want the actor, right?"

"You know that is true," Quinn stated.

"Then, what's the hold up?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should call the studio and see what's going on. They did postpone her audition from Friday until tomorrow, maybe something came up. Who knows how they do anything without someone constantly telling them that they need to be moving forward. That isn't my problem though, Santana. It's yours. You are the one representing her, remember? I just recommended you," Quinn told her with a smile and a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Oh, we both know that you could represent her. You just don't want to because in your mind it is some ethical thing. But that is bullshit. You work for her and not the studios remember, _chica_? Yeah, we work with some of the studios in order to help their lower level actors, but for the most part we represent the talent and not the money. We did that on purpose, remember? We chose to work for the entertainment and not the money behind it," Santana countered.

"I know that."

"Good. Don't forget that. I wouldn't want to have to smack you upside the head again."

Quinn laughed and it felt good. Santana smiled at her friend, happy to see that she was happy, completely happy, again. Life seemed to be good for them all. Santana only hoped that everything worked out for Quinn in the end. She had already been through so much in her life that she needed some happiness and she hoped that Rachel could be that for her. If not, then at least she could be a good friend. She was already proving to be that before they actually met. Now, she was more and Santana hoped that the "more" would continue to grow. She wasn't sure what that meant for Quinn or for Rachel. She wasn't stupid. She knew that it would be difficult for them considering their lives were on opposite coasts, but she hoped...no, she wished that things would work out for her best friend and adopted sister.

"You haven't hit upside the head since we lived in Lima," Quinn retorted.

"I see you've learned your lesson then," Santana quipped back just as fast.

Quinn shook her head. She knew that Santana was right. Things started looking up as soon as she moved in with her and her family. She could never repay them for that, but she was trying in her own special way. She was glad that Santana had asked her what her new book was about. She was sure that the Latina would tell her to burn it and that was way she wouldn't tell her until it was in production. It was a long time coming, but it would still be a good read. It was like her first novel about herself, but this time it was about Santana. The money that she would make from it would go into an account for Santana's parents and another for Brittany and Santana's baby girl. It was something small, but it was something that she could do. She knew that the book might not generate much, but it was the thought.

"What else do we have working right now?"

"Nothing but the usual. A few new jobs come our way thanks to director of that new space robot action crap that they are producing, but other than that, nothing honestly worth worrying about. Well that is...except your script and the movie that is going to be made from it."

"Ughh...don't remind me. I don't want to think about it. I keep hoping that if I don't read it, then I can't approve it. If I don't approve it, then they can't make it. So what's the problem?" Quinn replied.

"That they make it without your approval."

"How can that do that? It is my property. Can they do that?"

"How long ago did we publish it?" Santana asked as she mentally started doing the calculations.

"Not long enough for copyrights to expire," Quinn stated quickly.

"Then all they have to say is it based on your novel. They don't have to give you credit. Hell they could rewrite half of it and get away with it."

"SHIT!"

"Exactly. Read the script, Quinn. And, hurry. If they are starting auditions soon for the parts, they aren't going to wait for you. They are trying to circumvent things. And, they have enough legality to do it. They'll make the film and then you can sue before it hits theatres, but they are going to fight you in order to make their money back. If you are on their side, they make it worth it for you," Santana told her.

"Bring me a copy of the damn script. And, find me a copy of that damn contract. I want to know exactly how much authority I really have over this thing," Quinn said as she leaned back in her chair.

She didn't wait for Santana to leave. She needed to clear her head. She needed to plan a strategy and quickly.

She spun it around and looked out the bank of windows behind her. She couldn't quite see the ocean, but she could pretend. She sighed. Why did her life have to be so damn complicated? What had she done to cause all of this? Getting pregnant at sixteen did not equate this level of complexity in one's life. It couldn't.

She flipped open her laptop and began searching for copyright and entertain law precedents. She wanted to have as much ammo as she could if she was going to stop this. She knew that it might be a moot point, but there were some things that she just didn't want on the big screen and her novels were one of them. She was deep in her research when Santana came back in her office a few minutes later.

She didn't look up as she heard two thuds, both distinct, as something hit her desk. She wasn't sure what she was going to expect, but the contract was thinner than she remembered and the script was hefty. She grabbed the script first. She knew that she needed to read it. She might actually like it...but, she knew that she didn't want to like it going into it.

She looked up at her friend and waited. Her dark eyes were questioning but for once Santana didn't voice an opinion. She knew how much this meant to Quinn and she would help her fight it for as long as she wanted. It was one of the reasons that they had the contract drawn up. But, no matter what the contract said, the studio own the rights to the script, regardless of who wrote it for her book. Her being able to change it or deny it was purely just a luxury in writing. And, now she knew it.

Flipping through the script, she was amazed that they didn't change the characters' names. Of course, she had changed them from the real life names to something more fictional, but that didn't matter. The fact that Hunter and Christian were still the two main characters wasn't as amazing as the title.

"For real, they've gone with 'Paradise City'?" Quinn asked aloud.

"Huh?" Santana asked.

She had just been watching Quinn as she read. She saw the small smiles and then the hidden frowns. She wasn't sure if she was speed reading her own words as written by someone else or she was just glancing over it for the first reading.

"The title of the manuscript is 'Paradise City.' Who the hell takes a coming of age story set in the heartland of the US and names it 'Paradise City?' That is like a crazy LA nod to Guns'n'Roses, not my book. What the Hell were they thinking?"

"Obviously they weren't," Santana replied.

"Have you read this?"

"Define read," Santana quipped.

Quinn gave her a hard look. She knew in that instant that Santana had read the script. She wasn't sure if that bothered her or not. Santana was her best friend and her sister. They told each other everything, but that story was her life. She was Christian in all her glory.

"Look, the story isn't that bad, Q. You know it. I know it. The studio obviously knows it. And, whoever this guy was that wrote this manuscript knows it. The story is genius and that isn't just because it's coming from you."

"San..."

"Look, I know that you don't want mini-you watching it and we can handle that. But, this isn't a bad thing. Yeah, you've used some dramatic license in parts, but you're allowed to do that. Something that you tell me about all the time...what is it? Oh yeah...ARTISTIC LICENSE. No one has to know that you are Christian, Quinn, unless you tell them. That is something that you've managed to keep hidden all this time. Only those involved with the story would know that you are her. Besides, who from Lima is going to come forward and admit to anything in that story?"

"My parents just get their fifteen minutes and some money off of me," Quinn stated.

"I doubt that your mother would let your father do that. I'm pretty sure that she would find it embarrassing and would try to deny that she even knew who it was about. And, we both know that she would downplay anything that had your name attached to it. So, I wouldn't be worried about the old home front coming back to haunt you. So, what is it really that is bothering you about this whole thing?" Santana asked her as she dug in, preparing for the fight to come.

"That's my life and it isn't pretty. Do I think that people might learn from it? Yes. Do I want to see on the big screen? No. That is why I wrote the book. I never thought that they would go through with it. There has to be some legal recourse that we can follow to stop it," Quinn stated.

"Unfortunately there isn't. They can just write you out of it. The contract states that you get a percentage of the box office and points as well depending on how the film does. They can make it without you and just say that they had the rights. Which, by the contract, they do. We could fight it, but I doubt that we would win. They would bury us in enough paperwork and motions for years. They'll stall us, hoping that you'll eventually cave and give in. By then, they'll use the court costs to take your box office royalties and they'd win a court case if you sued for them. The best we can hope for is that you like the script, you give them your seal of approval and go help them make your movie. The contract gives you a lot, and I mean a substantial amount of directorial say in the film. That however, is unheard of."

"I know that. Why do you think that I had you put that in there? I figured if we ever made the movie that I would want to have a lot of say in it."

"And, you've got that, Q. You've got that in spades. You could rewrite the entire script if you wanted and they'd take it. They want you on board with this."

"You've talked with the studio?"

"I have. This morning. They called wanted to see what I would think you would do," Santana told her truthfully.

"And?"

"I told them that they would have to speak with you about it."

"Great."

"I know that you are pissed. I get it. I'm in that book, too, remember? I did some things back then that I am not proud of, but things got better. I got better. We got better and Beth is happy, healthy and adjusted. Don't let her breaking your heart and the aftermath color all that. I don't. I can't...because I love you, Brittany and Beth too much. So now you got to suck it up, Buttercup, because you don't have much time."

"Why not?"

"You've know about this for weeks. I told you in Hawai'i that this was going down and you still didn't pick up the script. Quinn, I love you, but sometimes you are the densest genius I know. How the Hell you are so book smart and shit, but you fail at common sense, destroys me sometimes. I've had the script since then. I put a copy of it on your desk with the legal reviews that I was doing about the Queen Quinn-land where no one exists for awhile. Then Beth smiles at you and everything is forgotten until someone brings it up or it's thrown back in your face. So, I need you to put your big girl panties on and read that shit!"

Quinn looked down at the script in her hands. Then, back up at Santana. She cracked her neck.

"I'm going to need coffee. Lots of coffee. And, a cheeseburger from that place on Sixth that we like so much. No one is to disturb me."

"I got it. And, by the way, your favorite red pen is in the top drawer of your desk. I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll tell Kitty to make sure that the coffee stays hot and that you are not in the building for any reason," Santana replied as she jumped up out of her seat and fled Quinn's office before she could change her mind.

Quinn looked over at her clock. It was barely noon and she promised Rachel that she would call her after work today to talk to her about the audition. Part of her was still worried that they hadn't heard from the studio yet, but the other part of her knew that Santana and Rachel's manager, Tina, were on top it. She wanted everything that Rachel wanted to happen. She wanted her to stay in LA, but she wanted Rachel to be happy most of all. She gave a lopsided grin and grabbed the script. It was time for business now.

The first thing she did was cross out the title. She'd be damned before she'd let them call it that. She understood the studio's want for using a different title , but she wasn't sure what was wrong with the title of her book. She put a big question mark down and reminded herself to ask about it. She just couldn't understand what was so wrong with Leaving Lima. Lima certainly hadn't been paradise.

She sat back in her chair, red pen in hand, and started flipping through pages. She'd set an alarm on her laptop to alert her to call Rachel, but until then, she was going to revisit a place that she wanted to forget and time that still haunted her. She could only hope that whoever this man was that wrote it, did her work justice. She sighed as she turned the page. It was going to be a long afternoon.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

She sat on the patio with the script. She couldn't help but read it over and over. She wasn't sure who they wanted her to read for, but she was hoping that it was Hunter. The more she read it the more she found the romance and the angst very believable. She was actually getting more and more nervous as time went on. She wasn't sure what the author wanted in Hunter and she wasn't sure what the director was looking for either. But, Blaine said that she was it. What was it that they were looking for? For all her parts on Broadway, she studied the plays. She'd seen them all before trying out. Or, the piece had been written with her in mind. This wasn't like that. This was completely different. She had nothing to base the character on but her friends' word.

She sat the script down on the patio table and picked up her bottle of water. She took a quick sip, recapped it and put it back on the table. She stood up. She paced for a minute. She was thinking, and thinking hard. She was trying to remember some of the issues that she had in high school, especially when it came to dating. She wasn't the most popular or the easiest to deal with. She wondered if Hunter was like that.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked as he came outside with a plate of hummus and chips, two glasses and an open bottle of red wine.

"I'm thinking about how I want to audition. I've read the script a few hundred times since Blaine gave it to me and more and more I keep coming back to wanting to be Hunter. I don't think that I could be Chris. It just seems too...vapid for me," Rachel told him.

"And, you, my dear, are anything but vapid. Clueless sometimes, but not vapid."

"Thanks," Rachel replied with sarcasm as she took the glass of wine from Kurt and sipped it.

"That's what I am here for. So, tell me more about this Hunter person. Who is she to you?" Kurt questioned knowing that this would help her calm down some.

Rachel gave him a look, but didn't stop moving. She walked around her little patio at the hotel and listened to the street below. It was busy and that was something that she could relate to being. She stopped in front of the little table again and sat down her wine glass, before she just started pacing in place.

"She's smart and kind, busy, but almost to a fault. It is like she has to prove something to everyone. She isn't a pariah, but she isn't popular either. She is under the click radar. She can mingle with everyone and she has no aspirations to be wildly popular. She knows what she wants and she goes after it. She is willing to risk her heart for love, but not hurt those she loves. She'd walk away first."

"Doesn't she walk away in the script?" Kurt asked.

"You've read it? I mean, you've actually read this? Sex scenes and all?"

"Yeah, I have. I know the book. It is awesome. The script does it justice, but...there are somethings that won't translate to from the written word to the script. You should know this. Besides, you should have read the novel, too. It was on the best sellers list for ages," Kurt told her.

"Seriously?" Rachel questioned.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter. You don't have time to read it. But, from what I've read of the script, they maintained the mood and direction of the book. And, you and I both know that some things just don't translate from written words to script, but that is where the director comes in. You're body language and facial expressions will tell just as much as what you say," Kurt explained.

"I know that."

"Then don't worry about the book."

"I just want to do this part justice and I don't feel like I am right now."

"Then do the audition the way that you think that Hunter would act."

"I don't know if I can. I am singer. I do Broadway."

"And, you were a guest star on Law and Order. Pull from that experience. You weren't a Broadway star that got raped. You were a vixen," Kurt told her.

"I know that."

"Then you should have no problem doing the audition. You're simply over thinking this. Besides, we both know that Blaine and Tina only let me come along with you because they knew that you would get the part. If they didn't, they wouldn't have let you come. So, that right there should tell you something," he added.

"But..."

"Now, be Hunter. It is as simple as that. Go change and come back out here as her."

Rachel looked at him. He actually raised her hands and shooed her away with a dismissing manner. She knew that he was doing it to help her, but she wasn't sure that she like it, either way. She shook her head but laughed at his antics. She nodded as she walked back into the hotel room.

She went into the bedroom in her suite. She opened the closet there and stared at her clothes. She didn't know what to wear. She looked at the jeans she had. She grabbed a pair and shirt that she would normally sleep in. She changed quickly and headed back out to the patio. She didn't know if she was comfortable enough in something so toned down and casual, but she knew that she could learn to like it. Especially, when she was out with Quinn.

"Be still my glittery, bedazzled heart."

"Stop," Rachel stated.

"Rachel in casual dress is a sight. What would New York say if they saw you in this? They wouldn't know what to do with themselves. They are so used to you be in dresses, skirts or work out clothes. But, honestly, this is refreshing. Welcome back to the human race, my dear. It is nice to you outside of your diva comfort zone," Kurt told her.

She smiled. She was glad that he approved, but she wondered if it was too much. She looked down at the dark skinny jeans and her bare feet.

"I don't know. Hunter seems a little better than this. I don't see her as a bum."

"And, she isn't. But, she isn't stuffy either. She is comfortable. That is something that you need to possess. She is comfortable no matter the situation. You have to own the world. Basically, pretend that you are the diva on stage, but the whole world is your stage. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind. She isn't afraid to go for what she wants. And, honestly, Hunter wanted Chris and Chris wanted Hunter," Kurt explained.

"I know all that, but I don't feel like I'm this big shot popular person."

"You shouldn't. Hunter wasn't that. She was popular in the fact that she wasn't part of the 'it' crowd. She could mingle with anyone. She didn't fall into a click and that made her more popular. She could have ruled the school and the 'mean girl' click knew it. I think they feared her because she could do that. But, she didn't want it. She was just friendly. She wasn't prom queen. She wasn't student body president. She was just her own person trying to get through school."

"But, she dies..." Rachel lamented.

"Alas, my dear, all good things have to come to an end," Kurt said in his best storyteller voice.

"But, that means that I'll die in the film."

"Okay, Desdemona, is that a problem?"

"Well, no, I guess not. But, dying in a story is hard. Not only for the reader or the audience, but the actors and those in the scene," Rachel stated.

"She dies in a car crash trying to stop Christian's sham of a justice of the peace wedding."

"I know that."

"I doubt that anyone else will be in that scene, Rachel. It is mentioned in the book, but it isn't graphic. I am sure that they'll have you film it, but you'll be alone and it would be a day dream or speculation shot. Chris wasn't there for the wreck. She just dealt with it in the aftermath of not getting married, burying her best friend and would have been lover, and finding out that she is pregnant," Kurt added.

"I don't know that I can do something this heavy," Rachel stated.

"Rachel, your life is heavy. This will be easy. This will be a fun adventure for you."

"What if they do a sex scene?"

"Have you had sex on stage?"

"Well, yeah," Rachel answered.

"Same thing, darling, just in multiple takes. Think of it as rehearsal for a scene, over and over and over again. It won't be sexy. It will be tedious and repetitive."

Rachel sat down beside him and took her glass of wine. She sipped it again. She leaned back in the seat and looked up at the blue sky.

"Eat some hummus, Rachel. I know you haven't had lunch yet and I had this made special for you. Just like that little deli down the way from your brownstone."

"Really?" she asked as she leaned forward and grabbed a chip.

She dipped it in the hummus, making sure to get a big glob of it on her pita chip, before eating it. She moaned in delight. She knew that it wouldn't be hard to be vegan in LA. There were plenty of places for her to go to get her fresh foods. And, the farmer's market was to die for, but she wondered if she could really make Sunny California home.

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" Kurt asked breaking her thoughts.

"No, not really."

"Still wondering about the West Coast thing?"

"Yes."

"I get it. It would be a big change. But, let's get through tomorrow before you decide to go find a condo or something. And, besides, I think you need to call Tina," Kurt said.

"Why is that?" Rachel asked between bites of hummus and pita chips.

"She's called my phone four times in the last hour. I've just ignored them, but then again, she isn't my manager. And, if I had anything to report, I would have called Blaine first. She knows that. And, since Blaine hasn't called me, I gather that it isn't life threatening."

"Oh, my goodness...I left my phone in the bed room," Rachel exclaimed as she ran back into the suite to get it.

Kurt just smiled. He knew that it wasn't important because Blaine hadn't called him. He knew that if Blaine had called that Rachel needed to call ASAP. He just smiled as she came back. He sipped his wine slowly.

"I've missed three calls."

"Any voicemail?"

"No," Rachel said with a little worry in her voice.

"See. I guess it wasn't that important. She was probably just trying to check in with you," Kurt suggested.

"You're probably right, but I'm going to call her back anyway. I just want to make sure. We both know how Tina gets when she doesn't know everything that is going on with my life. She can't spin it in my favor. She can also be impatient with my decision process."

"Do you think that it is about the film?" Kurt asked.

"If it was, I am sure that she would have left a message. But, I am not taking the chance. I am going to call her right now," Rachel stated.

She dialed Tina's number and waited. The phone rang a few times before Tina picked up. The first thing she heard was squealing and then a very happy and rapidly speaking Tina. She couldn't make out a word of what she said.

"Okay, whoa. Slow down, Tina. I can't understand you. What did you just say?" Rachel questioned as she made a hand gesture at Kurt, who laughed because he knew exactly what Rachel meant.

"I've spoken with the studios. They are holding your contract for a few days. They want to make sure that you actually get the part," Tina told her.

"Okay, that sounds reasonable and legit. So, why are you so worried about it? Have you heard something?" Rachel questioned.

"I've heard a lot of different things. But, none of them bothered me until today. I am not sure that they are actually going to get this film off the ground."

"Why is that?"

"Well, it seems that they don't have the approval of the writer to make it," Tina explained.

"The writer of what?"

"The book," Tina answered.

Rachel's mouth dropped. She didn't know what to think. How had the studio gotten this far without the writer's approval?

"Wait, what?"

"The author of the book hasn't given them total rights to the screenplay. Without it, they can't make the movie without being sued and losing. They changed the working title to 'Paradise City' in hopes that the author wouldn't fight the screenplay. I am not sure what they were trying, but it didn't work. The author of the book that the screenplay is based off of is pissed," Tina stated.

"I would imagine so. They would have every right to be and to go after the studio. What am I supposed to do, now?" Rachel asked.

"I would still go to the audition. I'll call Santana and see what she knows about this. Unfortunately, this is standard practice sometimes. Hopefully, she'll have more details and we can go from there," Tina explained.

"And, my contract?"

"You'll only get one if they do the movie."

"I understand that, but I am not sure that I want to do this if the author isn't on board with it," Rachel replied.

Kurt stopped what he was doing. He put down his drink and stared at the Diva. He waved at her to get her attention. He wasn't sure that he heard that right. It couldn't be true. The studio wouldn't have wasted their money to fly her out there and set her up for the audition if they weren't going to make the movie right? It didn't make sense. Why would they do that? What was their game? If they didn't have the author's permission to make the movie, then why did they have a screenplay? There were too many questions and Kurt wasn't getting enough answers.

"Put her on speaker phone," he whispered as he motioned to Rachel.

Rachel nodded. She pulled the phone away from her ear and sat it on the table. She pushed the button on the screen in order to put it in speaker phone mode.

"I've got you on speaker. Kurt is here with me. Now, are you sure that I should go do this audition?" Rachel asked again.

"I don't know what else to tell you. I don't have anymore information. I need to call Santana and find out what is going on with this. I just don't want you to freak out too much. You need to be calm and just do the audition. Let me do my job and you do yours. I call you back once I know more. Until then, breathe and just be ready for your audition. I expect you to be ready and on time," Tina told her.

"I'll be ready. I just don't like the idea of auditioning for something that may never see the light of day. I don't want to think that my time here was wasted."

"Don't worry about that. That is my job. You just do whatever you need to do in order to show up to that audition. Blaine is already heading over to my office so we can discuss this more. I just wanted you to be aware of what was going on."

"Well, thank you for that. Kurt and I were preparing for the audition. Just let me know as soon as you know anything. Especially if you get a copy of my contract tomorrow," Rachel said with a slight edge in her voice.

"You know I will."

"Until then, Tina," Rachel said as she rang off.

Kurt watched her as she dropped the phone on the table. She picked up her glass of wine and took a healthy drink of it before returning it to the table. Her dark eyes met his worried hazel, but she didn't seem to be fazed by the call. He was.

"What are you going to do?"

"Do the audition. That is why they brought me out here. I am going to go and do it. If the movie does get off the ground, then they will already have my audition."

"But, what about New York?"

"If nothing happens, we go home and I try to find another play. Or, I just continue to enjoy my time off. Maybe I'll go on a trip or something."

"Rachel..."

"Look, Kurt. I don't want to think about any of that right now. If I do, I'll bomb my audition. So, let's just drop it and get back to me being Hunter."

"Would Hunter be happy that I got in two boutiques here to carry my lines?" Kurt asked hoping that changing the topic would help.

"She would. Why did you tell me sooner? Are you happy about it?"

"Yes, extremely. One of them is just taking a few items with the possibility to expand to the full line later, but the other one is giving me a dedicated section in their store and having my full catalog available for any of their customers. I've made it in LA, Rachel. I truly am a bi-coastal fashion sensation," Kurt replied.

"And, you should be. Now, I am going to have to fight to get you to dress me. I mean, who else makes my ass look that good at the award shows," Rachel joked.

"Oh, honey, you'll never have to worry about that. I know that you will always have me on speed dial and I'll always come running with something for you to wear. Even if it is just to find something for you to wear in a low budget, indie film. Then, I can say that I was a movie costumer as well," Kurt hinted.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Want me to read some lines with you?" Kurt asked as he picked up the script.

"Yeah, that sounds great."

"You have this memorized don't you?"

"Um...well...yeah, I do."

He flipped through the script until he found a page. He skimmed it and smiled. When he looked up, he delivered the leading line and waited. Rachel just smiled as she went into the small monologue that Hunter gives Chris in the library, before storming away, accusing her of being afraid to take what she wants in life. She nailed the scene just like she always did, making Kurt smile as she "told Chris where to go and how to get there" very beautifully.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Quinn sat on her back deck watching the waves roll onto the shore. She had a glass of wine in one hand and a closed book in the other. She couldn't concentrate and she'd pushed her reading glasses up on top of her head. She felt lost in the sea. Things were going to get ugly back at home, but her sister was supportive. It meant a lot to her. The more she thought about the more she wasn't that upset about the movie. She knew that Santana was going over the contract and the legality of it all again and again, but now, she wasn't worried. She actually felt...liberated. She felt good.

"What's that smile for?" Santana asked as she walked up the stairs to the back deck and joined her.

Quinn didn't have time to answer her. Santana saw how relaxed she looked and decided to join her. She reached over and took the bottle of wine, grabbed a glass out the house, poured herself a glass, and sat down beside Quinn. She took a sip of the wine and sighed. It was the perfect seaside California night. She took another sip before she set the glass down on the table between them.

"I've got some news about the movie for you."

"Yeah?"

"You've retained the rights to the story and you will get a screenwriter's acknowledgement plus royalties from the movie. However, you cannot stop it from happening. You can speak out against it, but that is about it. It seems that you've got a big stake in the royalties though, so I wouldn't give it too much bad publicity."

"Is that all?" Quinn asked as she took another sip.

"Nope."

"What else?"

"I managed to get them to send me a script if you want to review it."

"You know I do," Quinn stated as she turned and gave Santana a look.

"I knew you would, which is why I got it."

Quinn held out her hand. Santana produced the script and handed it to her. She smiled at her blond friend. She wanted to giggle as they both reached for their wine and took sips. Their mannerisms were too much alike sometimes, Santana mused. Too much time together has caused it.

"So?"

"So, what?" Santana asked.

"I know you read it. You couldn't help yourself. I know you read the book, too. So, what did you think about the script?"

"It's good."

"That says a lot coming from you," Quinn quipped as she started flipping through it with one hand as she brought her glasses down and onto her face with the other.

Santana laughed. She was known for her sarcastic nature and quick wit, just like Quinn was. Her main defense was that she sent didn't sugar coat things. She told everyone what she thought about them as she thought it. And, sometimes her mouth had gotten in her trouble, but it was never something that she couldn't talk her way out of. Santana was oddly endearing when she needed to be, straight laced for the most part and frightening when she had to be. And, Quinn loved her for it.

Quinn reached for her wine. She noticed as she took a sip that Santana had refilled the glass. She flipped back to the beginning of the manuscript and started reading in earnest.

"I'll get the munchkin and keep her at out place until your done. Come find me when you're finished and we'll talk about it. You can still tweak it," Santana stated as she stood up.

Quinn gave her a nod and a non-committal grunt as she turned the page. San smiled. She grabbed her wine glass and took it back in the house, washed it and set it in the sink. She was glad that Quinn was actually giving it a chance. She could only wonder how long it would take before Quinn picked up a pen and started editing it. She left on that note with a smile on her face. She knew that her friend would be okay.

Quinn started reading the script. She had to admit that it was weird reading her words written by someone else. She wondered if this was what biography subjects felt when they read about themselves.

The dialogue flowed freely. That was good. It would make the conversations and the scenes seem more realistic and not forced. The only thing that could make it better was good actresses and actors that could actually play the parts without destroying the character. She'd seen that too much, a character decimated by an actor's performance.

She sighed as she flipped the pages. It was good. She could actually say that she was proud of it. She could actually be happy to put her name on the movie with this script. Of course, she would demand to be on set for rewrites and such. But, there were only a few areas that she wanted to tweak. She wanted to be mad about it, but she couldn't. It actually drew her in and kept her attention. Even if she didn't know the story or have written it, she would like the script. It pissed her off to no end because she wanted to hate so she could keep in rewrites to try to delay things, but she liked it.

She flipped back to the beginning and started reading it again. Each time she got to the part where Hunter and Chris met in the library she couldn't help but smile. It was excellently written and it followed her novel completely. It was almost as if she wrote it herself. She wanted to meet the man that wrote it, because he moved her. And, if he could do that with this novel, she wondered about the rest of her works. She shook her head at the thought. Could this one film make her sell out? Only time would really tell.

She grabbed the script, the now empty bottle of wine and her glass and headed back into the house. She dropped the bottle into the recycling bin as she made her way to the sink. She sat the script down on the bar as she washed out her glass. Then she grabbed San's from the sink and put them both in the dishwasher. She picked up the script and headed into her home office in the front of the house.

She dropped the script on the desk. She grabbed a red pen. It was once the bane of her existence, but now it would mark the changes that she wanted to add to the script. This time she was the one wielding the dreaded "Red Marking Pen." This wasn't an assignment. This was her life, in words about to be on the big, silver screen. She wanted it to be right. She wanted to still represent what the novel had for her so many years ago: closure and peace.

She opened her laptop. She went to Pandora and selected a station. Once the soft strains of music filled her office, she leaned back in her leather desk chair and put her feet up on her desk. Once she was comfortable, she grabbed the pen and the script and set to work. She knew that it would be much. She didn't want to make the pages "bleed." She just wanted to make things seem more like "her."

She was lost in the story when she heard a familiar ping from her computer. She lifted her glasses up some and looked at the laptop's screen. She couldn't help but smile. It was an instant message through the Hathor Pages from Rachel.

She dropped her feet and set the script down beside he laptop. The red pen holding her place as she turned her attention to the screen before her. She pulled the chair up as she prepared to answer.

MB: Are you actually there?

LW: Yes

MB: Good.

LW: What's up?

MB: I was reading lines with Kurt, but now, I am just relaxing.

LW: Don't worry about the audition. I am sure that you'll nail it. You're awesome.

MB: Thank you for saying that.

LW: I mean it. You can sing. I've looked up some of your performances online. YouTube is a wonderful thing.

MB: It can be. It can also be awful. It depends on the content.

LW: Well, I didn't see anything with you in it that was bad. That should at least count for something. By the way, I loved the dog park fundraiser concert.

MB: Are you serious? There are videos of that. I so do not google myself enough.

LW: You were cute and I am sure that you helped raise enough to get what you needed.

MB: We did, but...now, I am going to go look at those videos.

LW: Oh stop, you were fine. You looked great and sounded better. They couldn't have picked a better singer to help with that. What are you up to now?

MB: Enjoying a glass of wine and reading over my lines for the audition.

LW: Still?

MB: I never stop until the performance and even then, I keep a copy in my dressing room to refer to as needed.

LW: I doubt you need it.

MB: Usually, no, but I like having it there just in case.

LW: ...

MB: What?

LW: Sorry I was lost in thought about this script I'm reviewing.

MB: Script?

LW: From my book, they are making it into a movie.

MB: The one you don't want?

LW: Yeah.

MB: Is it bad?

LW: No.

MB: But?

LW: I actually like it and I don't want to.

MB: I guess that could be a bad thing. But, you like the writing and how they are presenting the story? Are you still going to be involved with the project?

LW: I really like the writing, which makes me mad, but whatever. I am currently sitting at my desk with my little red pen tweaking it like a teacher would grade papers. I am soooo glad I didn't decide to do that with my life. Don't get me wrong, I respect teachers, but I sooo could not do that job. I would have strangled a child by now. As for working on the project, the contract that I signed for the story says that I am allowed. I think I might. I think that this will be a good experience for me. A step in a new direction.

MB: Do you need that?

LW: I don't know. I am happy with my life for the most part. I just wish that I had someone to share it with.

MB: I know what you mean.

LW: I want you to stay here, but I know that you have life in New York. It would be fair for me to ask you to give that up just for me. I would want you to do that because you chose to do it.

MB: I know. I want to stay, but I don't know that I can. What if I don't get this part? What if I do? I don't know what I am going to do. Coming out here was something that I really just did on a whim. Don't think that I haven't enjoyed our time together, because I have...immensely, but I have to be realistic, too. Broadway is my home and my first love. I don't know if I could just run away from that and stay away. The stage is calling me even now. I already have offers for shows. Directors are calling Tina daily asking when I am coming home. They all think that I am just on vacation.

LW: You needed the break.

MB: I need a life outside the stage.

LW: But, you shine so bright.

MB: Even stars eventually burn out, Quinn.

LW: And, Hollywood is full of that. You don't need Hollywood or New York. You shine on your own. Sing. Make an album. Do something that you love for you and not the masses.

MB: I am.

LW: What?

MB: I met you.

Quinn stared at her screen for a minute. She wasn't really sure what Rachel meant by that statement. She hoped she knew what Rachel meant, but she didn't want push her into actually saying those words...at least not yet.

Rachel was right. They needed to be realistic. They needed to keep themselves slightly guarded until they actually knew what they were going to do. Was Rachel going to stay? Was Quinn? Could she move? Could she live on the East Coast? These were all questions that they would have to answer together and they needed time in order to answer them.

LW: I don't know what to say to that.

MB: You don't have to say anything. I was telling you the truth. I came out here because I wanted to. I chose to do this. I did it. I chose to meet you while I was here because I wanted to meet the person that I had been talking to online. I wanted to know what you were like in real person. And, I am glad that I did.

LW: So?

MB: So, what?

LW: Am I what you expected?

MB: That and more.

LW: Are you trying to make me blush, because it's working.

MB: No, but now I wish I could see it. I need to get to sleep. I want to be all bright eyed and bushy tailed at my audition tomorrow.

LW: Alright, goodnight, Rachel. Break a leg tomorrow. I'll be routing for you. I know you don't need it, but still.

MB: Thank you. Goodnight. I'll call you tomorrow after I am done to let you know how I thought it went.

LW: Sounds good. Can't wait to hear from you. Sweet dreams.

Quinn waited to see if Rachel would reply. Her fingers were hovering over the keyboard on her laptop until she saw that Rachel had logged off. It was only then that she closed the Hathor Pages instant messenger program. She pushed her laptop away from her as she grabbed the script and her red pen. She leaned back in her desk chair and propped her feet back on her desk. She went back to the spot where she'd stopped. Looking down at the clock on her laptop, she gave herself a few more minutes before she would call it night. She hadn't realized how late it had gotten.

It was night's like this that she was glad that Santana and Brittany lived so close. They really were the bestest of best friends. There were days that she wasn't sure what she would have done without them. She was glad that Beth had such positive role models in her life. She knew how important that was. Hell, she needed to get Brittany something expensive and pretty soon for taking care of both Santana and her. She was the greatest.

"Thinking about how much Britt-Britt loves us?" Santana asked breaking her thoughts.

Quinn looked up to see Santana standing in her office. She cocked her head and wondered how she got in the house without her knowing. As if Santana could read her mind, she shook her head and sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"She's sleeping in her room. I brought her back a few hours ago. You were reading and didn't hear me use my key," Santana told her as she dropped her keys on the desk. "The music is a nice touch for the destruction of the manuscript."

"I am not destroying it."

"Tweaking?"

"Yes. They've stayed true to my work as much as possible. It is actually amazing."

"How many times have you read it?"

"Tonight?"

"Well, duh, because I gave it to you today," Santana quipped.

"A few."

"Like?"

"About ten," Quinn finally admitted.

"Good."

"Why?"

Santana smiled at her. She looked like she was the cat that caught the canary. And, Quinn knew that meant one thing: trouble.

"What did you do?" Quinn asked when Santana didn't answer the first question.

"Nothing that your contract said that I couldn't do," Santana replied.

"Which is?"

"I called the studio. They are start auditions tomorrow. You and I are going to be there. You get a say in who is in the movie. Of course it isn't the be all, end all say, but it is something. So, I've given you enough time to play with the script. It is time for you to go to bed. We have an early day tomorrow and I want you ready for it."

"Does that mean coffee in the morning?" Quinn asked sarcastically.

"I will have a big mug of coffee waiting on you, Superstar. Come on. Up to bed with you. I have a lonely pregnant wife at home that I want to snuggle up with."

"What time will you be back for me in the morning?"

"Seven."

"Damn, so early?"

"Hollywood, dear. They wait for no one. So, be ready. By the way, I've already set your alarm by the bed. Now scoot."

Quinn laughed at her friend. She watched as Santana waved through the large glass doors on the back of the house. She waited until she couldn't see her on the beach to cut the outdoor lights off and head upstairs to bed. She knew that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

On her way upstairs, she stopped into Beth's room. Her daughter was fast asleep. She looked so peaceful. She was happy as long as Beth was happy. She knew that she would have to talk to Beth about the movie. She knew that her friends would say something about it when if finally came out. She wanted to get in front of that and that critics. But, she was also glad that Beth would never know the horrors and hardships that she had been through as a child and teenager. She walked across the room and kissed her head gently.

"Never lose your light, my Beth. I love you, Baby girl. Sweetest dreams," she whispered to the slumbering form.

She softly left the room and headed to hers. She changed and got ready for bed. She lay in her big California King and stared at the ceiling. As she started falling asleep, she thought about Rachel and them having a life together. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Rachel woke up alone. This itself wasn't unusual but she felt like she was missing something. She didn't know what it was, but she felt like it had something to do with Quinn. She missed her. She knew that much, but it was deeper than that. There was more to this ache inside her. Then she thought about their conversation last night just before they both went to bed.

Quinn wanted her to be happy. She wanted Quinn to be happy. They made each other happy, but she wasn't sure that she was ready to leave New York. She was tired and wanted something new. A movie would give her that, but she wasn't sure that she would stay when she was done. The call of the stage might take her back. She knew that she had been obsessing over it, but Quinn had given her another idea. It was an idea that she'd been toying with for years, but never really acted on it. An album...she could record an album. She could do that anywhere, LA, New York, Atlanta... The possibilities were endless.

She rolled out of the bed and looked at her clock. Her audition wasn't until just before lunch, but she wanted to be ready. The studio called Tina the night before and made sure that she was good with the time. Tina texted her the updates and she was ready. She was told that she didn't have to be at the studio until around 10:30 to check in. It was just after eight.

When she got out of the shower about thirty minutes later, Kurt was lying on her bed reading on her tablet. He looked like he didn't care that she was wrapped only in towel. She went into the closet and began to select something to wear for her audition. She didn't want to be overdressed or underdressed, but she wanted to reflect her ability to be the character. She looked back over at Kurt.

"What should I wear?" Rachel asked as she dropped her towel and put on her matching set of underwear.

"Well, Hunter is a ridiculously feminine woman, but she doesn't do dresses. How about a part of dark jeans and a nice t-shirt. Nothing to extravagant, but enough to make sure that they know that you have curves. You should do your hair, too," Kurt stated as he sat up on the bed to face her more fully now.

She pulled up the dark pair of jeans that she bought on her night out with Quinn. She liked the way they made her feel and she had to admit that they made her ass look good. When she turned around, Kurt gave her a wide smile and a thumbs up. He jumped off the bed and started going through the closet looking for just the right shirt. He pulled out several tank style shirts before he landed on a white one with lettering on it. It said "Paris, Milan, London, Los, Angeles." It was perfect.

"This one. Wear this one," he said as he handed it to her and began to look at her shoes. "I'll find your shoes for you, too. By the way have you eaten? You should eat before we get there."

Rachel just nodded as she finished getting dressed. When she was finished, Kurt handed her a pair of black Chucks. She finished getting dressed and then they left the hotel. They took the car that Rachel was renting. After stopping at a diner for a quick breakfast, they made their way to the studio.

The guard at the gate gave then directions across the lot to the building where the auditions were being held. It was when Rachel saw the building that her nerves finally hit her. She started getting nervous and Kurt could see it. He reached across the car and took her hand.

"You've got this, remember? They want you. They need you for this part. They called you in to read for it. So go in there and give them Rachel Berry and don't hold back," Kurt told her as they neared the small office building on the lot that the auditions were being held in.

They walked up the two flights of stairs to work off some of her energy to get to the floor where the auditions were being held. She knew that it would probably be a large open room with the producers, director and writers in it. They would give her a piece of the script and then have her read with someone else or one of the producers. What they didn't know was that Rachel had memorized the script. All they would have to do was give her a line and she would begin her audition.

She took a seat in the chairs outside the room where they were doing the auditions. Kurt sat beside her. They both surveyed the others there. No one else really fit the description of Hunter, but that really didn't mean anything. Rachel knew how make up and wardrobe could help make a part. It was just weird to her because they were all blond or sandy blond. There wasn't a brunette in sight.

Kurt leaned over, "I told you that you got this."

Rachel just smiled. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to hope for the part, because she wasn't sure that she would get it. She never wanted to be overly confident going into an audition. She would be afterwards, but never before. This was no different. She sighed as she smiled at the other women waiting to audition as well.

A girl about her age looked up from whatever she was reading and smiled at Rachel. Her blond hair wasn't that dark, but it was more natural than a bottle job. Her green eyes were soft and she had a pleasant look to her. Her smile was soft and endearing.

"You trying out for the movie?" she asked Rachel.

"Yes," Rachel replied.

"I'm assuming that you are going out for Chris," the girl stated.

"No, I am here to read for Hunter."

"Oh, that's cool. They seem to be an interesting person from what I've read so far. I don't think that I've seen anyone here today that's come to read for Hunter," the girl told her.

"Oh...well, how long have you been here?" Rachel asked her.

The girl looked down at her watch and then back up at Rachel. She gave her a weak smile. Just then the door opened to the room where the auditions were happening, a blond came walking out with her head down. She looked on the verge of tears.

"Have they all been like that?" Rachel asked her.

"Yes, at least the last few hours. I've been here since seven thirty. The first few weren't so bad, but they have gotten progressively worse," the girl told her.

"Well, I hope that things get better. I think that the producers and such are tired. I don't think that they could have all been that bad. Do you?" Rachel questioned.

"I don't know. Some of them seemed a little... I don't know flaky. I am not sure what brought them here to read for Chris. They just didn't give me the vibe that I think the character needs, you know?"

"I do."

"And, you do?" Kurt asked her.

"I can be a bitch when I need to, so yeah. Chris is complex. She's afraid, but she isn't. She is trying to maintain her popularity while fighting for what she wants. I know what that's like. I know the pressures of being on the head bitch on campus. I know what it is like to be 'super popular.' I also know what it is like to want something that you can't have because of who you are supposed to be," the girl replied.

"What's your name, dear?" Rachel asked.

"Kitty Wilde," she replied.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kitty," Rachel told her before she was cut off by one of the people from the audition room.

"KITTY WILDE!" the runner called out.

"Well, that's me."

"Break a leg, Kitty," Rachel told her as she stood up to go in.

"Thanks," Kitty replied as she headed towards the audition room.

Kurt waited until she was in the audition room to say anything else. He wasn't sure what Rachel was thinking, but he was sure that Kitty wouldn't be something that Rachel wanted to work with. She might be good for the part, but she seemed just a little over the top and harsh for the part. She was also shorter than he thought that Chris should be.

"Are you serious right now?" Kurt asked her.

"About what?"

"What was that?" he questioned.

"What was what?"

"You actually wished her luck," Kurt accused.

"Why shouldn't I? I might have to work with her on the film. We should start out on the right foot so we don't end up hating each other. Trust me, working with someone so intimately, like in a play or on a film, day in and day out, makes for hard work, long days, and really bad tensions between everyone. I would like not to have that. I've done that before with a play," Rachel explained.

"That sounds fair," Kurt replied.

"Besides, she might be perfect for the part. We don't know what they are looking for really. All we know if that they really want me to be Hunter. I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing, but right now..."

"Right now, it isn't theatre and you're happy that someone wants you to perform?"

"Exactly," Rachel said.

They sat in silence for a moment. They kept looking at the door and waiting to see if Kitty would come out like the rest of the potentials had. After a while, they gave up wondering and went back to looking around at the other potential candidates. They whispered among themselves about who they thought looked the best or by their demeanor would be a good Chris. Rachel was surprised that no one really stuck out to her. They all seemed too young or too nice. She felt bad for that assumption, but no one was really giving her a good enough vibe. And, when she heard about the other before Kitty leaving crying or with tears in her eyes, the more she shook her head at the rest of the ones waiting.

"They don't really have potential, do they?" Kurt asked.

"Not really and I hate to say that, but none of them strike me as Chris."

"I know. She isn't petty or cruel, but she is a bitch and none of this women strike me as a bitch. But, I know much looks can be deceiving. They have to be believable and they have to make the audience believe that they are the character. If they can't do that, then they can't do the part. If they can't convince the producers, how are they going to convince the audience?" Rachel asked.

"True," Kurt answered, "But, do you think that Kitty has what it takes?"

"That's not up to me. That's up to the producers and the director. If they like her, then great. If not, they will find someone."

More time passed and no one else was called. Rachel smiled. She wondered if that meant that they liked Kitty and they wanted to see how she would act with her. She knew that she was basically coming in for a reading, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't be basically auditioning as well.

The same assistant that called Kitty before came out again. She looked around the waiting area at the other hopefuls and then at Rachel. Her smile was beguiling to Rachel. She didn't know if she liked it or not. She couldn't tell if it was genuine or if there was malice behind it.

"We've found our Chris. The producers want to thank you all for coming out. Please leave your info with Mr. Peabody as you leave," she told them as a man came in from another room, waving at them. "If we need you for anything else or if something happens, we'll call. Again, thank you for your time."

Rachel looked at Kurt. The smile she gave him was telling him "I told you so." She wanted to laugh, but she didn't. They both watched as the assistant went back into the room. They still hadn't seen Kitty come out.

"I wonder if they want you to read with her?" Kurt asked.

"I know. She hasn't come out. And, I doubt that they sent her out a different way since all the other auditions came back out that door," Rachel mused.

They only had to wait for a few more minutes before the assistant came back out. She scanned the room and immediately her eyes landed on Kurt and Rachel. Rachel turned to face her more fully.

"Rachel Berry?" she asked loudly.

"Yes?"

"They are ready for you now," she said before turning around and going back into the room without waiting for Rachel to follow her.

"Go get 'em tiger," Kurt told her.

"Why am I nervous?" Rachel asked as she stood up.

"Because you want this."

"I do."

"Then go in there and become Hunter for them. You've got this, Rachel. Break a leg," Kurt told her.

"Thank you," she replied as she walked through the waiting area to the door.

She paused at the door. She took a deep breath and reached for the handle. She mentally psyched herself up and opened it. She walked in the room confidently and waited for the producers to address her.

She stood there for a minute or two before anyone looked up at her. She looked around the room trying to see if anyone looked familiar, but she didn't recognize anyone. Kitty wasn't in there either.

"Miss Berry?" a tall blond woman addressed.

"Yes, I am Rachel Berry."

"You're shorter than I thought you'd be, but that doesn't matter. I'm glad that you could make it and thank you for rearranging your schedule to be with us. We know how hard it can be for hard working actresses like yourself to come to auditions."

"It was no trouble," Rachel told her.

"My name is Sue Sylvester and I am the director and main producer of this movie. To be honest, I wasn't sure that you would be a good Hunter until the other producers and some of the executives in New York told me that they wanted you. I had them send me some footage of you on stage."

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"I did. You are definitely a powerhouse with your voice and presence on stage. I want to be honest with you though," Sue told her.

"Please," Rachel said.

Sue stood up. She walked around the table. She stopped in front of Rachel. She looked down at her, but Rachel didn't budge. If anything, the little diva puffed up a little.

"I like you. You've got spunk and you don't let yourself get bullied. I'm a little upset, but not much, that you won't be singing in my film. However, I might get you to work with the music department for the soundtrack," Sue stated.

"So, what does that mean for me?" Rachel questioned.

"I would like to formally welcome you to the film."

"Thank you," Rachel said shaking the extended hand offered to her.

"So, while you're still here. Do you think that you could stay for a few hours? We want to do some screen tests with the actresses and actors for the film. It will also help us get ahead with the costume department," Sue explained.

"Absolutely."

"Don't worry about filming yet. We are still securing locations and studio time. Once all that is clear, we'll get with your agent to get you the dates. Sound good?"

"Amazing," Rachel said.

"Now, go get your friend and let's go have some fun."

Rachel just nodded and headed back for the door. It was too easy, she thought to herself, but she didn't want to jinx things. She'd gotten plays with a lot less. But, she knew that the screen tests would help them with chemistry between the actors and the characters. She just hoped that she had enough between herself and the other actors that they had selected for the film.

She opened the door and waved at Kurt to follow her. He looked at her stunned for a moment, before jumping up and down and running at the door. He could tell that she got the part and he was happy for her. He didn't know what was going on now, but he knew that he would take notes, not only for herself but also for Tina. He was being Tina's eyes and ears while he was playing at being Rachel's assistant.

They walked through a set of double doors into another room. It was more open and had more windows. She saw a few cameras set up at different angles in front of the tables in there. At each seat at the table sat the director, the producers and the writers. It was then that she saw her. Rachel's heart dropped.

Quinn was sitting at seat. She was behind a camera so she didn't see Rachel come in, but Santana did. Santana pulled herself from the corner she was in to get Quinn's attention. At the same time, Kurt took Rachel's hand.

"That's Quinn," Rachel whispered to him.

"I know."

"Why is here?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, but I think that is her friend Santana with her. She looked surprised to see you here. Is this her movie? Her script?" Kurt asked her.

"I don't know," Rachel told him.

She didn't know what to do. She knew that Quinn didn't want this film made if it was hers. But, there she was in the screen test room, and Rachel had already accepted the part. What was she going to do now?

"If everyone will get settled, we'll get started. We've selected our Chris and our Hunter for the film. We have a working title, but that's about it. We've been given the green light. So, let's make some preliminary magic today folks," Sue bellowed as she moved to take her seat.

"Kurt, I can't do this."

"Yes, you can."

"She doesn't want to make this movie, Kurt. It's personal for her. I can't do this to her," Rachel told him.

Then she saw the surprise on Quinn's face. Santana had finally gotten her attention. Her green eyes bore into Rachel. She stood up and moved around her chair. Santana moved to allow Quinn more room. She crossed the room in easy strides and stopped in front of Rachel. Rachel bowed her head. She didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes. She couldn't meet them.

Quinn reached out with her hand and tipped Rachel's head back to look up at her. The gesture wasn't missed by anyone in the room. Kurt moved away from them to give them a little privacy.

"Rachel, don't be upset," Quinn told her.

"But, I didn't know."

"I didn't either."

"I won't do it if you don't want me to," Rachel told her.

"I can't think of anyone else that I would want to play Hunter. You'll give a softer side then I could with me words. Stay. Please," Quinn replied.

Rachel just nodded.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Santana and Quinn sat in the boardroom and waited. They had been there since around nine fifteen but time seemed to be dragging on. As soon as they got there, Santana snagged them two seats on the writers side of the room. It was a small table to the back. If was enough to keep them out of sight of the actors or wannabes but close enough that they could hear and see what they wanted. She knew that Quinn was still apprehensive about the whole movie deal, but she was getting more and more comfortable with it as time went by. She wasn't sure what Franny told her, but it was enough to allow Quinn to do into making the movie without guilt. And, that was good enough for San to help her deal with all her shit.

"Why is this taking so long?" Quinn muttered.

One of the other writers must have heard her. He leaned back and took her in. He then realized that he didn't know who she was and why she was there.

"I've been with this project since the beginning. Who are you? And, why are you here?" he asked them.

"The name's Quinn Fabray and I'm the writer of this thing. That is Santana Lopez-Pierce. She's my legal counsel and friend. Got a problem with that?"

The guy had enough decency to looked shock. Quinn just gave him her best HBIC smile. He smiled back at her weakly.

"Nice to finally meet you, Quinn. My name is Frank Gibson. I am the head screenwriter for the script."

"I have a feeling that we are going to be working together...a lot," Quinn stated.

"I am sure that we will," he replied. "But, to answer your question, the reason we are waiting is that the producers and the director haven't found who they are looking for yet. They are auditioning the part of Chris this morning. From what I understand, they already have a Hunter picked out, but they are being quiet about it. She is supposed to be here later. They want her to read with the actress that they pick out to be Chris. So, I'd get comfortable. They've been at it since seven and haven't even made once cut to further review."

"Meaning?"

"They are culling the heard so thin, they might not find someone they want. If it comes to that, they may get money from the studio to head hunt someone with some major Hollywood clout. If they go that way, I think we're going to lose the backing of the studio. They aren't going to want to fund a big name to help carry the movie. So, I'd get comfortable, we'll probably be here for a while."

Quinn shifted in her chair. Santana got up to get them some water and scope out the snacks that were there. Quinn just laughed at her. She knew that Santana was waiting to yell to at someone because they had been there so long. But, she was being good because Quinn hadn't lost it yet.

Frank went back to his table and began to shift some paperwork around. Quinn found him odd. He was in a pair of jeans and a polo. He seemed more over dressed than the rest of the room, but he fit. There was something about him that Quinn couldn't shake. It was like she should know him. Then it finally clicked, she'd heard his name before. He was a big writer for the studio. He had hits...lots of hits. And, he didn't take jobs that he didn't think would make money. If he was Quinn's script, then he liked the story. He liked the story enough to back it, to work with it, and to help it see it to fruition. He was someone that she needed to get close to during filming. He would be an ally.

"Frank?"

He turned around and looked at her. It was then that she really looked at him. He looked like he had kind blue eyes and graying dark-ish hair. She smiled at him as he rolled his chair towards her. It seemed that he wasn't as afraid of her as he originally appeared. He waited for her to say something to him.

"So, you're kinda a big deal in screenwriting, right?"

"I guess. Why? What's up with you?" Frank asked her.

"Your the one that I am going to be working with the most."

"How is that?"

"I have legal rights to the screenplay and the movie. It was part of my contract. Which means that I can alter whatever you think that is going to be used for a script. It was a byline in my contract and I did make sure that I had a way to make sure that if my book was made into a movie that I have say in it. Consider this me enacting my legal rights over the script," Quinn stated with a quirk of a smile and a cock of the eyebrow.

He laughed. He actually chuckled. He knew who Quinn was, but he'd never met her. Now that she was in front of him, he wasn't sure what he was going to do. She was bigger than he imagined. Her ego fit the part of Chris. He could see it. He could also see how much this book, this script meant to her, but also how much it worried her that it was getting made. He would be too, if it was about his life.

"I have no problem working with you, Quinn, but I still have final say on the script," Frank told her.

"We'll see about that, but yes, we will be working together. I've already made some changes. I'll get it couriered over to you as soon as I get back to my office. I wasn't sure if I was going to need it with me today, so I didn't bring it. But, I'm sure that you will want to see my thoughts. I'll have Santana get with your people to arrange time for us to meet before we start filming. I don't want any issues, Frank. I just want to make sure that my original vision is maintained as much as it can be."

"This isn't a novel, Quinn. This is a movie. The vision of the film is up to the director."

"Then, you need to help make sure that it still comes across with me."

"I'll get your number after this. I have a feeling I'm going to like you, kid. But, just remember that this will be interpretation. Don't take it too hard."

"I'll try not to," Quinn told him.

Santana came back to their table and sat down. She had a plate of cookies, two bottles of water and a small bowl of pretzels. Quinn smiled at her as she pushed the plate towards and then handed her a bottle of water. Quinn opened it and took a quick drink.

"So?"

"What?"

"Making friends?" Santana asked her.

"Trying to, but we'll see how it goes during filming," Quinn replied.

"Am I going to need to be on set?"

"Doubt it. I think I have a handle on Frank. It will be the rest of the writers that I am going to possibly have a problem with. But, then again, it might not even be a problem because Frank is the head writer and should be on set every day."

"Are you going to be on set everyday, too?" Santana inquired.

"I might be, but then again, it depends. I don't want to have too much to do with, but I do at the same time. I want to have some control over the script because this is my life. They don't understand that like you do. You know that story, because you were part of it, the same way that I was. To have someone else use my words to make this movie is hard for me. Not because I'm afraid that they'll butcher the words or the story. I mean this is Hollywood, that's a given. They are only go to do what sells. I am afraid that they are going to miss my vision."

"Which is?" Santana asked as she sat back, crossed her arms slightly and ate a cookie.

"It's my coming out story, San. It's about how things get better. It's about how I had friends that took me in and made me whole again. It's about how family doesn't always have to be blood. It's my coming of age story," Quinn replied.

"Good, just wanted to make sure that we were still on same page with that. I would hate to have to beat a bitch. Besides, I think you glossed over a lot in the book," San said as she finished her cookie.

"Like what?"

"Me," Santana told her with a huge smile.

Quinn couldn't help but laugh. She knew that Santana was trying to make light of everything in order for her to not stress out so hard about the film. San knew her too well.

They fell into an easy conversation about Brittany and the coming baby. Quinn was happy for her friends and she was proud to be Aunt Quinn to the little _niña_. She reminded herself, silently, to go through her attic for items for them to use.

As they were talking, she noticed San take a really hard swallow of water. Just as she was about to reach over to pat her back, San leaned into her. She was mumbling something but Quinn just couldn't make it out. Finally realizing that she had Quinn's full attention, she reached for Quinn's hand. Santana pulled her closer as soon as she realized that Quinn couldn't see Rachel for the cameras that were in the room.

"Come here."

"What?"

"Isn't that Rachel and her friend?" Santana asked her as she pointed across the room.

Quinn looked for Rachel and found her worried eyes. She'd tuned out everything else that was going on in the room as soon she found Rachel. She gave her a quizzical look before standing and crossing the room. It was like their was a magnet between the two and she couldn't stay away. On her way, she could tell that Rachel was upset. She was pulled quickly to her side. She reached out and tipped Rachel's head back to look into her eyes.

They both heard the murmurs around them. They knew that rumors would start but in that moment Quinn couldn't care. She was worried about Rachel. She'd come to peace with the script for the most part. But, she could tell that Rachel didn't know that she was auditioning for this movie as much as she didn't. It was also very obvious that Rachel was upset because she knew how much Quinn hadn't wanted the movie to be made.

She didn't know what Rachel and Kurt had been talking about just before she got to Rachel, but she was grateful that he gave them some space to talk alone. She gave him a quick nod, which he returned in understanding. She knew that she had to be quick and tell Rachel that it was okay, but she didn't know if she'd believe her, especially after everything that Quinn had said about the movie.

"Rachel, don't be upset," Quinn told her.

"But, I didn't know."

"I didn't either."

"I won't do it if you don't want me to," Rachel told her.

"I can't think of anyone else that I would want to play Hunter. You'll give a softer side then I could with me words. Stay. Please," Quinn replied.

Rachel just nodded.

Quinn smiled. She tipped her head back again and looked into her dark eyes. They were swimming with emotions.

"Keep this feeling, Rachel. You're going to need it for filming. Hunter was a complex character to write. I assume that she is going to be complex to act, too."

Rachel looked at her quizzically. She could see the worry in Quinn's eyes and Quinn knew it. She reached out and took Rachel by the shoulders.

"You didn't know. I didn't know. That confusion will be helpful for you in some of the scenes. Trust me on that. But, please don't leave."

"You don't mind that I am going to be Hunter?"

Quinn smiled. She thought about everything that she'd said about the film and now that she'd seen Rachel in action and in some Youtube videos, she couldn't be happier. And, she knew that she needed to let Rachel know that. She knew that it would something between them if she didn't.

"Listen. No, I didn't want them to make this movie, but they are staying close to the novel. Really close actually. I am going to be here too because I am going to be listed as a screenwriter. It will be under my pen name and not as Quinn. I know that it might come out that I am the one that actually wrote it, later, but I'll deal with it then. I've already started making plans for that. And, we both have Santana in our corner. She isn't going to let anyone destroy what we make together, including this movie. Now, I want you to go over to Kurt and collect yourself. I want you to become Hunter and we'll see how this other person can be at being Chris. And, if you need more practice, I'll be here for you," Quinn told her with a wink.

Rachel actually laughed. Quinn gave a bigger smile. They were holding hands and the rest of the room disappeared for them.

"I want to stay and do the movie, Quinn. I want to help you get the movie you want. I want to make sure that Hunter is what you want her to be," Rachel said.

"She will be with you. I have no doubts about that. And, I am sure that we will get the movie we want and we deserve. Now, calm down for me. I know that us seeing each other here today was a big surprise, but I am not going to let that deter me from seeing you."

"You're sure?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, Rachel, I am sure."

They leaned towards each other and kissed. Sue started to say something but Santana tapped her on the shoulder and shook her head. Sue, who usually, didn't take being told "no" gave the Latina a strange look and then turned around to look at Quinn and Rachel again. Suddenly, she had an idea.

She leaned back towards Santana. She was dressed in a power suit that screamed lawyer. Sue knew that she either worked for the studio or someone in the room that was attached to the movie.

"So, what am I supposed to do then, Miss?"

"Santana Lopez-Pierce," San finished for her. "I am the author's lawyer and your lead actress' too. So, you'll see me a lot, I'm sure."

"Are they together?" Sue asked her.

"That is between them, don'tcha think? Besides, I will squash any publicity that I don't like for either of them. She is still the darling of Broadway and she is going to remain that way until she decides that she doesn't want to be. Got it? As for Quinn, get used to it. That girl can write and get her point across and without her, you wouldn't have this movie. So, if they need a minute, you give it to them, okay?"

"We'll see. But, it is interesting that the author and the actress are together. That might help during the press junkets, but we'll cross that bridge later," Sue told her as she looked around the room. "Okay, people, let's do this!"

Quinn broke their kiss and smiled down at Rachel. She held her chin again and then kissed her nose. She started to take a step back and then stopped.

"You've got this, Rachel. Now, own it. You've dressed for the part. Now be her," Quinn told her with a wink.

Rachel just nodded. She shook herself off and turned to go find Kurt. Quinn knew that she would need a minute, so she crossed the room and stood in front of Sue.

She didn't let Sue's height bother her. In fact, she kinda laughed about it. She looked Sue up and down. The track suit was a little too much for her, but Quinn thought that she made it work. But, it reminded her so much of her cheerleading coach back in high school.

"Problem?"

"No, there's no problem. But, give her a minute. There was something that we needed to discuss. And trust me, if you want her to be Hunter, you'll give her that minute," Quinn told her.

"And, who are you?"

"I'm the author of the novel and I'm one of the writers. So, get used to seeing me," Quinn gave her a big smile. "And, if Rachel will have me, I'll be her girlfriend, but we haven't gotten that far yet. So, don't worry about me. Worry about her and the movie, got it?"

Sue gave her a crooked smile. She nodded in acceptance and watched as Quinn went back to table that she was sharing with Santana. She gave a quick shake of her head. She didn't believe the studio when they said that they'd landed Rachel Berry. But, she also couldn't believe that the author was one of her writers. This wasn't a normal movie for Sue to make, but it could be her best. Now, she just had to make sure that it was.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Rachel sat in her apartment and stared out the window looking down at Broadway below her. She loved New York and always had, but now it just seemed so empty to her. Tina and Kurt tried to get her out of the apartment, but she didn't want to leave. She leaned against her window and watched the "City that never sleeps" pass her by. The days had been running together and the melancholy that she found herself in was excruciating. She didn't want to be in New York, but she didn't have any where to be at the moment.

The movie was moving forward. Time lines were being made and plans were being approved by the studio. Rachel wouldn't be need until the studio had the studios to film in and locations arranged. Producers were working hard and quickly. Tina had already been sent the contract for the movie and she was working with Santana to make sure that it was the best contract that she could for Rachel. Things were falling into place, but Rachel was still in New York.

She knew that she would be heading back to LA as soon as she could. She and Kurt had discussed her getting an apartment near the studio. She had also talked about getting a car. She'd like the Prius that she'd driven while she was there and looked into getting one customized how she wanted it. But, she wanted to be there now. She didn't want to wait. She felt the call of Broadway, but she felt the ache for Quinn more. She wasn't sure what it meant, but she knew that she needed to figure it out before the movie started. She didn't want to be trying to deal with a personal question while she was busy filming the movie.

She was moping and she knew it. New York was now gray and drab to her. She knew that sunshine and rainbows could be found LA. For once, New York wasn't making her happy. She'd always been happy with New York. She was a Broadway darling and City Princess, but now, she found herself craving the West Coast. She didn't know if she wanted to be there permanently, but she knew that she wanted to be with Quinn and that was all that mattered to her right now.

Kurt and Blaine had enough. They were tired of her hiding out inside her condo and not going out into the world. So, they did what they had to do. They got some vegan Tai food, dug out their emergency key to Rachel's place and deemed this an emergency. They let themselves in and began to set up in the dining area for their dinner. While Blaine was doing that, Kurt went hunting Rachel.

"Oh, honey," he stated when he found her in bed. "Come on. Get up. Let's go. You need a shower and some friends. Good thing that Blaine and I are here and we have food, too."

"Kurt?"

"Yes, honey. Come on. I'll help you up," he told her as he helped her sit up in her bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, we were tired of your moping, so Blaine and I came over with food to check on you and it seems that we didn't come soon enough."

"I miss her, Kurt. I want to go back. They are going to start shooting soon and I'm still here," Rachel lamented.

"That is true. They are going to be shooting the movie soon and you'll need to be in LA, but you don't have to be there today. Besides, would you want her to see you like this? I don't think so. So, let's get cleaned up and work on eating and then we'll make a plan to go back to LA to find you somewhere to stay during filming. How does that sound?"

"You'll go back with me?"

"Try and stop me," Kurt told her.

Rachel nodded and got out of bed. She headed for her closet and grabbed some clothes. Kurt was surprised to see that they were jeans and a t-shirt, but he was glad that she was leaning more towards comfort than style at the moment. He ushered her into the bathroom and went back to the kitchen.

Blaine had already turned the oven on low and set the food inside to keep it warm. He gave Kurt a warm smile when he came into the kitchen. He saw the worry on Kurt's face and cocked his head.

"She okay?"

"It's worse than we thought," Kurt told him.

"She's pining that bad?"

"It's worse than when Finn died, Blaine. I think we need to call Tina. She needs to get out of New York. She needs a vacation or something before they start filming."

"LA wasn't too much for her, was it?" Blaine asked.

"No, it was fine. She was fine. She had a good time. She met Quinn. I think she just needs some time to evaluate everything and she can't do that here with the call of Broadway in her face daily. She needs something more...a real vacation with only distractions and no work or thoughts about work."

"Like?"

"I don't know. I just came up with the idea. Hell, I'd take her to Province Town, but I doubt that she would be left alone there. You can't take a Broadway star there without her being noticed. LA was nice because no one really knew who she was. We need something like that."

"I'll call Tina. I know that she wanted to go out to LA to meet with Santana in person. Maybe, they can come up with something and she could spend some time with Quinn as well. It would be a win-win for us all. We can make it a family trip," Blaine suggested.

"Do you think that Mike will be able to go?"

"I'll have to call Tina to find out. But, it couldn't hurt to ask, right? Go check on her and I'll call Tina."

Kurt nodded and made his way back into Rachel's bedroom. He sat on the end of the bed and waited for her. He pulled out his phone and began to email the boutiques in LA to see how his designs were selling. He'd already seen the orders coming into his shops in New York and to the warehouse. He was doing well, but he wanted to visit them too. He wanted to make sure that they were doing all they could to make sure that they were getting the business they all wanted.

"Kurt, you didn't have to wait on me," Rachel said as she came out of the bathroom, dressed and a towel on her head.

"I wanted to make sure that you were alright. I'm worried about you, Rachel. I love you and I don't like seeing you like this. It hurts me," Kurt replied.

"I didn't mean to make you worry," Rachel told him.

"It's okay, Rachel. Let's just go eat. I think that Blaine has come up with a plan. He's calling Tina and talking to her about the contract and the film. We want to make sure that you are ready as soon as you need to be. And, we both know that if you are going to be filming in LA for an extended period, we are going to have to find you a gym, yoga studio, places to go and all that," Kurt told her.

"You're going to go back with me?" Rachel asked him.

"We all are, darling. We've got to make sure that you are going to be taken care of while we aren't there. I am not going to let you go without knowing that you are going to be okay," Kurt stated.

She leaned over and gave him a hug. She stood back up and took the towel off her head. She fingered her hair for a few minutes and then started out of the room and towards the kitchen.

"Come on, Kurt. I'm actually hungry. Let's eat," she said over her shoulder with a smile.

Kurt stood up and followed her into the kitchen. When Blaine heard them coming, he began pulling the food out of the oven and started to set it on Rachel's table. He gave them both a smile as she and Kurt sat down. Blaine finished putting things on the table and setting them up to serve. He made his plate quickly and then handing the spoon to Rachel to serve herself next. She made her plate and then handed the spoon to Kurt. Once they were all plated up and seated, Blaine decided to tell them what they found out from Tina.

"So, I called Tina earlier," Blaine told them.

"And?" Rachel asked.

"They are securing the spots for filming and getting everything ready. They are going to want you there and ready by the end of the month, she thinks. She wants to go to LA and meet with Santana so they can make sure that everything is on track for the movie. Plus, there is some other jobs that she wants help with from Santana. So, she was thinking of going to LA around the same time that we do to get you set up," Blaine said.

"Really? Like what? I didn't know that Tina was still worried about the contract. I thought that it was finalized," Rachel stated.

"It is. Your contract is fine and actually very generous from what Santana has told us, but Tina has some other contacts in LA now. She wants to make sure that her relationship with Santana is going to hold and that you are treated well while you are out there without her. She may have mentioned something about getting you an assistant while your there to help you out. Plus, I think she wants to get a feel for somethings in Hollywood. She's had a few clients out there, but most of them worked with local agents and managers. She just wants to make sure that you are cared for to the highest abilities. I think it is because she isn't going to be there to smooth things over for you as quickly as she would here in New York. I also think that Santana and she are working on some sort of bigger entertainment deal. I didn't ask, because honestly it doesn't matter to me. Sorry," Blaine told her truthfully.

"I get that."

"And, we were hoping that we could house shopping with you," Kurt added.

"I don't know that I will be getting a house. And, renting doesn't seem like a good option for me. I don't know that I'll be there longer than six months or so."

"Do you want to get a house there?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. I guess it would be nice. I would somewhere to go when I wanted a vacation and to get away from New York. And, depending on how things work with studio, I might have more work. So, it would make sorta sense to have a house there already, but I am not sure that I want to make that kind of investment yet."

Kurt and Blaine watched her. They could see all the emotions that she was trying to hide from her face in her eyes. She wanted to go to LA and soon. She wanted to be with Quinn. She had fun and she realized that she could make her life out there. Sure, there wasn't much theater, but there were films and she would be a good fit for a lot of the newer films that were going to be in going into production. If she could just make this film and get her name and face going in LA, then she could have a very good film career if she wanted. But, there was always the draw of Broadway. She could always come back. But, they understood her not wanting two residences without a reason.

"So you rent," Blaine said.

"Yeah, but I am not sure that I want a condo or something, you know," Rachel started.

"So we look and see what they got. We'll get your laptop and start hunting after dinner. This way we have a game plan when we get there. You'll already be ready to go house hunting, shopping or whatever you want to call it and we'll make sure that it is near enough to the studio and other locations so that you won't have to drive that far to get there. Or, do you want us to make sure that they have a car service for you?" Blaine asked.

"I would go for the car service," Kurt added in between bites.

"No, I don't want a car service. I am perfectly capable of driving myself. I think I proved that the last time that we were there, right Kurt? I don't need a chauffeur. So, I want to be near enough to the studios and the locations as well as close to Quinn, if possible," Rachel answered.

"Oh, yeah, you did," Kurt replied.

"I should call Quinn and let her know that we are coming," Rachel said.

"Well, let's get a game plan together before we start telling anyone that we are coming. Like I said, let's get a list of things that you want in a place to stay and start looking online to see what might be available for us to look at. We can plot them on a map to see relative relations to both the studio and Quinn. Also, I think we should wait to hear back from Tina before we start getting ahead of ourselves."

"I don't need Tina to find a place, do I?"

"No, but it might be good to have her with us when we go. She is your manager and she missed the last trip. She wants to go out there and meet everyone involved with the film from Quinn as the writer of the novel it is based on to the Sue Sylvester the director. And, she might have gotten some New York investors to help produce it because they want to see you go places. Rachel, this is a big deal and isn't just you anymore," Blaine said.

"Meaning?"

"You won't be the only one out there during filming," Blaine answered.

"What?" Kurt questioned suddenly very interested in what Blaine was saying.

"Because I have been a big promoter of the film since we got the green light on it and I got Rachel on board with it, the studio has asked me if I wanted to go to LA to help with the filming process. I would basically be an assistant to the director and producers, but I would report back to the studio. I am being listed a low level producer. If I do well with this, I'll start getting bigger projects. And, bigger projects means more money and responsibilities, both of which I want," Blaine replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked at the same time that Rachel asked, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Blaine smiled, but it was a little coyly. He seemed taken aback by their questions, but he also seemed to understand their sudden need to know. Rachel was a good friend and they were technically helping each other out with this film project. Kurt was his lover, love, boyfriend, mate, and business partner among other things. They both deserved to know.

"Honestly, I didn't know I was going to get the position until today. They had been talking it over and hadn't really let me know about it. I think they were trying to figure out how invested I am into making this film. I mean they were shocked that I said that Rachel would be a good fit for Hunter. But, they were even more shocked when she agreed to read for it. Getting you lined up helped them get the green light, honestly, in LA completely. The studio wasn't really sure that they were going to get the backing and the draw that they wanted for the film in the beginning," Blaine told them.

"But that still doesn't answer the question completely," Rachel mused.

"No, it doesn't," Kurt added, still a little hurt at the news.

"Well, I told them that I would have to talk to you. I was thinking that we could possibly room together or something while we were there. That way you wouldn't have to worry about anything permanent. And, if I did a good job, then I could look into getting my own space for when I would need to be in LA. Of course, I would make sure that this was something that we both wanted after movie, Kurt. I am not just up and moving to LA because the studio asks me to. They know I have a life here and that I like it. It is just an option that is open for me. And, I would like to have it," Blaine answered them both truthfully.

Rachel was up and around the table hugging Blaine before he knew what happened. She was happy for him. She knew what this film meant to everyone making it. She'd seen in Quinn's eyes. She'd felt it under Sue's gaze. She heard about it from Blaine's dreams. It was going to be an epic film. It might even when an Oscar, but Rachel didn't want to get ahead of herself. It would be nice to win won, but that wasn't the reason that she agreed to do the film and she knew that Blaine knew that.

"I would love for you to come with me!" Rachel exclaimed as they did a strange happy dance in her kitchen.

"This calls for a celebration," Kurt added as he raided Rachel's wine fridge.

"To friends and film," they saluted and drank.

"I'll go get my laptop."

"For?" Kurt asked.

"So we can start looking at places in LA," Rachel said as she left the room.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kurt inquired.

"I do. And, this way, I know that you and Tina won't be worried sick about her while she's out there because I'll be out there with her. Plus, we both know that since you got in with those boutiques that you'll be coming to visit to make sure that they are getting what they need. Who knows, maybe you'll find some more places to carry Hummel originals while your there?" Blaine teased him a little before kissing him.

"Your damn lucky I love you. And, of course, I'll want to come visit. Wouldn't want you to get lonely and start thinking about all those gorgeous surfer boys."

"As if they had anything that I wanted," Blaine stated.

"Hey, Rachel, where are you thinking of locating while you're there?" Kurt called out in questioned.

"Somewhere near Malibu, I hope!" Rachel yelled back.

"Quinn," Blaine and Kurt both said together as Rachel came back into the room with her laptop.

"Anything else, dear?"

"Water. I want to be near the water or on it. I want to be able to go swimming in the early morning if I am not needed for filming."

"Again, Quinn," Kurt said under his breath as Blaine swatted him to be quiet.

"I know what I'll do," Rachel started.

"What, honey?" Kurt asked.

"I'll call Quinn and see if she has any recommendations for us," Rachel said as she handed them the laptop and sauntered off back to her bedroom.

"Quinn," they both replied with an exasperated sigh and shaking of their heads.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Quinn was relaxing on her back deck watching the waves when the phone rang. It wasn't especially late, but it was early evening and she wasn't expecting any calls. San had taking Beth off to help her baby proof the house even though they still had a few months before the baby would be here. San was a planner and it made Quinn laugh. Brittany and the baby were the only things that she knew would really fluster Santana so bad, so she would let her have her time now before the baby was here. She grabbed the phone and looked at the caller ID. She wasn't but then again she was surprised to see that it was Rachel calling. It had to be nearing ten o'clock her time.

"Can't sleep?" Quinn answered the phone.

"Nope."

"What can I do for you?"

"I need you to help me find something," Rachel told her.

"Something? What kinda something? Should I be worried?"

"I don't think so. I would think that you would be happy. It would mean that I was closer to you."

"Whoa, wait a second. What are you talking about? What would mean that you are closer to me?" Quinn asked her.

"I am going to buy a house in Malibu."

"You're going to what, now? I am sorry. It sounded like you were going to buy a house in Malibu. I couldn't have heard you right when you said that. I didn't, right?" Quinn inquired.

"No, you heard right."

"You're going to buy a house? Why not rent something? Houses out here are stupidly expensive. I am sure that I can find you something that you would like to rent that would be more reasonable for you while you're filming. You should drop that much money on a house unless you are actually planning on staying here, Rach. I am not trying to tell you what to do, but it seems extravagant, even for you," Quinn stated.

"Really?" Rachel replied with almost a pout and then Quinn could hear her shushing someone in the background.

"Are Blaine and Kurt with you?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Put me on speaker, sweetie," Quinn told her.

"Okay," Rachel replied and Quinn heard the beep before Rachel confirmed that she was on speaker now.

"Hello, boys," Quinn greeted them.

"Heya, Quinn," Blaine replied.

"So, what's this about Rachel buying a house in Malibu?" Quinn questioned.

"She's decided that she wants to live in Malibu while she's filming. Seems she fell in love with it and its inhabitants...ouch...while she was out there and ... I will not be quiet. She asked. Anyway. She wants to be there and have a house. She mentioned something about us not worrying about her too much if we knew that she was taken care of while she was out there filming and we were with her," Blaine replied.

"She even used it against me and my fashion line," Kurt added.

Quinn laughed. She could actually picture Rachel and Kurt fighting about this. She didn't know Blaine yet, but she knew she would. She could only wonder what he looked like in real life. Then it dawned on her. They could Skype each other and still be able to talk and research at the same time.

"How so?"

"She may have mentioned that I would be allowed to stay with her to check on my local endeavors and I would be able to use it to help my line get in more places," Kurt replied.

"That was genius on her part, evil, but genius. And, you both acquiesced to her buying the house, didn't you? I thought we had an agreement Kurt. Didn't even try to stop her, did you?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah," came the faint reply from both of them. "You know how she gets," Kurt added.

Quinn shook her head, but smiled. She saw how resolute Rachel could be first hand when she was trying to teach her how to surf. She could only imagine how she was with her friends back home in New York. She knew that it had to be worse, but cute at the same time. It worked for Rachel so much, so why would she change tactics now? She sighed.

"Get your laptop and Skype me. Give me a minute to get inside to mine. Call me back and we'll talk when I can see you all. Then, we will discuss the house thing a little more logically. Five minutes, got it?"

"Five minutes," Rachel replied.

Quinn ended the call and walked into the house. She knew that Rachel already had her laptop open and was counting the seconds until she could hit the call button next to Quinn's icon on Skype. She sighed again as she sat at her desk in the office. She booted up her laptop and shifted it to get her better with the built in webcam. She opened Skype and called Rachel before she could call her.

The window opened and she could see all three of them gathered on what she assumed was Rachel's couch. She realized that the tall, dark and handsome man on Rachel's right must be Blaine. They had never really met except through conversation on the phone. He didn't exactly look like she thought, but close enough. He wasn't a flamboyant as Kurt was, but she could see that he wasn't exactly...well he was very metro. He could pass if he wanted, but she doubted that he did. He seemed to be very proud to be gay and she couldn't argue with that.

"Hey," Rachel said first a little more lovey-dovey than Quinn would have, but she understood. Rachel missed her. She missed Rachel and Skype wasn't the same as being with the person. But, at least this way, they could see each other.

"Hello. So, a house? Are you sure?"

"You don't want me there?" Rachel asked in shock.

"I never said that, Rachel. Don't get a head of yourself. What I am saying is that I don't think that you should buy a house here until you know that working in Hollywood is something that you want to do. You have a condo in New York. Are you going to sell it and move here permanently?"

"Well, no..."

"Then, rent a place. That way if you decide to go back to Broadway, you can without any issues. You know that I want you to stay, but I don't want you to waste your money. This isn't something that you do on a whim, Rachel. There is a lot of planning and time into buying a house. Use it," Quinn suggested.

She saw the look on Rachel's face before she said anything. She was obviously upset. She wasn't trying to be mean. She was being realistic. She wanted Rachel with her, but she didn't want her doing anything rash.

"Rachel..." Quinn started and then looked at Kurt. "Guys, can we have the room? I want to talk to Rachel."

Kurt nodded and stood up. Blaine followed suit. They said their goodbyes to Rachel and then left her loft. Rachel turned and looked back at the screen. Quinn could see the hurt, but she didn't know if she could make her happy enough. She wanted Rachel to come stay with her in LA. Hell, she'd be happy if she moved in with her, but she didn't want to put that kind of pressure on Rachel so early in their relationship. She didn't even really know where they stood as far as relationship status. It was something else that they needed to talk about and they needed to do it privately. She heard Rachel's loft door shut and then saw the expectant look on Rachel's face.

"Rachel...It isn't that I don't want you to come here. I do. I would be happy with you living with us. I know that Santana would give me flak for it, but Beth and Brittany would love for you to be here, too. I would have no problem making room for you here, but I don't want you feel pressured about it. If you want to get a place of your own, I am all for it. But, I think that you should rent it," Quinn told her.

"Why?"

"Well, for one...in case you don't stay, you aren't stuck with a house that you are trying to sell. It doesn't take long to film a movie, Rachel. A few weeks to a few months, the rest of the time is post-production and you really won't have anything to do with that. Another reason that you should rent is to see if you like the location and the house. But, I think that the biggest reason that I want you to rent is because I don't want you to be saddled with a house if you decide to stay and stay with me. What would we do with two?"

Rachel's frown turned into a huge grin. It was then that she realized that Rachel hadn't completely thought it all through. She was glad that she called. She was glad that she could help.

"Those are all logical reasons. I will take them all into consideration as I explore properties online. Thank you for explaining why you were worried about me buying the house," Rachel told her.

"Listen, Rachel. We really didn't define anything after you left. I don't know if we are dating or not. I would like to think that we are. And, I know that we will both be on set for the production, but I am not sure that we won't both want to strangle each other at the end of the day. Having two places might be a good thing then. I want you to stay with me. I really do. I would love for you to move in with me, Rachel, but I don't know if that is what you want," Quinn explained.

"I miss you."

"I miss you, too. I miss having you beside me. I don't know why I feel so connected to you, but I do. I want you to be here with me, but I also know that I am West Coast while you are East. I would never want you to do something for me just because I want it. I want you to want it, too," Quinn stated.

"I want you," Rachel said with a mock pout.

"I want you, Rach, but we have to be realistic. I have a daughter. She isn't going anywhere for ten years at least. I have a successful career here with my best friends. Sure I could be a lawyer and writer anywhere, but saying that also lends to the fact that you could be an actress anywhere. But, that is something that I would never say to you. I want you to be able to make the decision based on what you want, Rachel, not what I want. I hope that makes sense," Quinn said.

"Perfect," Rachel said. "I do miss you and I want to be with you as well. I would love to stay with you, but I think that you might be right. I need to rent somewhere and we need to figure out what we are to each other before I move in or buy a place of my own."

"Good. Now, go find somethings online. I'll talk to San about it in the morning. Email me your selections and we'll go look at them. I'll send you more information. Does that sound good?" Quinn asked.

"Sounds great, but I don't guess that you would send me something else besides information, would you?"

"Like?" Quinn questioned in response, coyly and with a cocked eyebrow at Rachel's possible innuendo.

"Well, you on my doorstep would be good, but I don't know that you could do that," Rachel replied.

"I don't think so. At least not without some major planning, but I'll tell you what I can do. I will talk to you. I will send you pics and I will continue to Skype with you until you come back out here."

"What kinda pics?" Rachel inquired with great enthusiasm.

Quinn cocked her eyebrow at her again and gave her a smirk before answering, "I guess that depends on how good of a girl you are."

"I am always good," Rachel replied.

"You forget that I have Kurt's number, too," Quinn stated.

"You wouldn't?" Rachel exclaimed in mock terror.

"Wouldn't I? I am a lawyer. I always make sure to cover all my bases, Miss Berry. I wouldn't be as good as I am if I didn't. Nor would I have the clientele that I have either. But, some of that is because Santana is a bulldog in court and won't leave anything alone until she gets what she wants. I am afraid that our reputation isn't always good with the studios, but they respect us. After all, they have to if they want all the players in the making of their productions," Quinn stated.

"But, don't you also represent some of the studios?"

"We do."

"Isn't that a conflict of interest?"

"Normally, I guess it could be, but the way we work, generally, no. We make sure that we get every party what they want from a production. For the studio, it is an actor that is willing to work. For the actor, it is enough pay and decent working conditions. Usually, we can come to agreement and the contracts are drawn up and signed fairly quickly. We try to make it as seamless as we can," Quinn told her.

"I should go. I am sure that Blaine and Tina will be over tomorrow. Blaine has been running lines with me this week. It is like he is afraid that I am going to be too nervous or something once we start filming."

"Don't worry about it. He is working on the production and he's worried about you. You're his friend. He has the right. It also might have been something that Santana did on my behalf," Quinn told her.

"Which was?"

"She knew that you would want someone here with you. Blaine was an obvious choice and he works for the studio. I may have mentioned that Kurt would probably come along to work on his fashion lines, so..."

"Santana took it upon herself to make sure that Kurt had Blaine with him?"

"Something like that. She's talked with Blaine before on the phone. They get along as much as San gets along with anyone. It worked out for everyone benefit, I guess," Quinn said.

"It did. I'm going to go now. I'll talk at you later. Sweet dreams, Quinn."

"Sweet dreams, Rachel."

Quinn turned off the computer. She was smiling but she was worried at the same time. Rachel was determined to come to LA and be there with her, but she wasn't sure if Rachel was doing it for Rachel or for her. She knew that it would bother her until she knew for sure. She knew that she might never know the truth, but she had to try. She didn't want her heart to completely break...again. Because she knew that if it did, she would leave Hollywood and not look back. And, she loved being in LA.

She grabbed her cell and texted Santana. She needed her. She needed to talk and she couldn't talk to Rachel. And, Santana knew her too well. Before she'd had the chance to get fully out of her office and into the kitchen to get a drink she knew that she'd need, Santana was already there with a bottle of something and two glass. San just pointed at the couch as she walked over to it.

"Munchkin upstairs?"

"Yeah," Quinn answered.

"What did the Hobbit do?" San asked, getting right to the point.

"She wants to move here," Quinn replied.

"Okay, that doesn't sound so bad."

"Like she wants to move here, buy a house, and live here," Quinn stated.

"She's moving here?" Santana asked with a little more doubt in her voice.

"Exactly," Quinn replied.

"Wait, I thought you'd be happy about that. I thought that you wanted her here with you. What's changed?"

"What if she doesn't want to stay, Santana?"

"What if she does?"

"I have to worry about Beth. I can't just jump into this and decide that we are going to be together. I like her a lot, San, but I am not going to risk my heart like that," Quinn told her.

"Too late," San muttered.

"What?"

"I said: 'too late.' You already have and don't tell me that you haven't. You've fallen for her. You were protective of her at the auditions. You spent the night with her on the Queen Mary. You've fallen hard and can't get back up," Santana told her.

Quinn gave her an indignant look, but she knew that she was right. She had fallen for Rachel and she couldn't help it. They had been talking for so long before they met; it was like they knew each forever when they finally did. Maybe that was it. They had been talking to each without reservation for so long that Quinn didn't feel threatened or worried by Rachel. She was more down to earth than most of the women that she'd tried to date in the LA area. Rachel was far more superior as well. She was beautiful and smart. Plus, it helped that she could handle her own with Santana and Brittany.

"Come back to Malibu, Q," San teased her.

"What if she doesn't want to stay when the movie's over?"

"What if she does?"

"San..."

"Q, look. I get it. You're worried. You have every right to be. But, I can't believe I am going to say this, but give the Hobbit a chance. She's good for you. She makes you happy. And, happy looks good on you. I want you to be happy, Quinn and if she makes you happy, go for it. Don't let your past hold you back. And, don't use Beth as a crutch."

"I am not."

"So, she wants to buy a place?"

"I talked her into renting," Quinn answered.

"You want her to move in while she's here, don't you?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to it," Quinn replied.

"She's looking online and sending us a list, isn't she?"

"Yup."

"Oh, goody. We're going house hunting for the Hobbit. Are we going to the Shire?"

"No, here in Malibu. She wants to be close to me. And, it has to be big enough for Blaine and Kurt, too."

"They're coming?"

"Blaine is coming for the production. Kurt, I don't know. But, Blaine is the one that you got put on the movie for Rachel's sake. That way she'd have a friend here," Quinn explained.

"I know. I just like watching you squirm. Now, let's go to bed and get up early to surf. I'm sure that the Hobbit will keep us busy looking for places soon enough. When is she coming out here?"

"Not soon enough," Quinn stated as she followed Santana into her kitchen to deal with their glasses before heading upstairs to her bedroom, alone and at ease with their situation.

"Text her goodnight, Q" San yelled as she went out the back door.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Blaine had been holding Rachel's hand for most of the flight. She was anxious to get to LA, to Malibu, and to Quinn. Filming was set to start in two weeks. That gave them enough time to pick one of the rental houses that Rachel had selected online and Santana and Quinn approved of. They wanted Rachel to make the final choice with her own walk thru. Santana and Brittany had already told him that they were preparing to take Rachel shopping as soon as she selected a house. Quinn would do her "lawyer thing" and work out the lease for her.

He looked at his friend. He was proud of her. She'd done what she set out to do after high school. She went to NYADA. She graduated. She took Broadway by storm. But, even he could see that she was burned out a little bit. He hoped that doing this film would help her. He also knew that it would make her a bigger star. He knew that it wasn't what she necessarily wanted, but she seemed happier. The times that she guest stared or cameo'd on TV shows were welcome breaks for her. She looked more relaxed than she had in months. He knew that part of that was because of Quinn.

He thought about the blonde. Quinn was cautious and kind. She was helpful and caring. She was perfect for Rachel. She was upfront with everything. And, amazingly when they all found out that the movie was based on the book that Quinn had written about her childhood, she didn't run. She stood her ground and asked Rachel to take the part of Hunter. She even volunteered to run lines with her once she was in Malibu. He was glad that she fought for her right to be on set. He wasn't sure if it was for Rachel's sake or for the script's sake, but either way he was happy about it.

Kurt had stayed behind with Tina. They were going to bringing Rachel's wardrobe and other "essentials" with them. He laughed about the few days that they were all in Rachel's loft packing up her stuff. She brought several suitcases of clothes and shoes. But, there were her books and other items that she just needed to have with her to be sane. He understood and Kurt was going to take care of them all until he got to Malibu.

She was asleep. And, he knew that he had to wake her just before they landed. He grabbed his book and started to read it, again. He was just passing the time on the plane. He had a case full of possible scripts. He wasn't sure if they were scripts that he would help develop into films or not. He knew that he was using Rachel to get further, but he hopes that from his own merits that he'll be able to help produce films that he wants to do. He honestly wasn't sure that she would take the film when he gave it to her. She hadn't any of the other times. But, maybe this was the right film at the right time for them both.

He woke her up as they were approaching LAX. She smiled at him as she stretched in her seat. She took out her earbuds and put her mp3 player away.

"Broadway tunes?" he asked her.

"Actually it was some music that Quinn sent me."

"Oh?"

"Some indie groups from LA. They are really good, but they aren't too famous. There is this one song that I like."

"What is it?"

"I really don't know the name of it. It's just called 'Love Song 4.' Quinn said that it isn't the name. It was just something that she named it after recording it at a show. Santana has been trying to get them a deal, but no one really seems to want to take them on. They think the band is too 'local'."

"What's the name of the band?" Blaine asked her.

"You'll laugh," Rachel stated.

"What is it?"

"Well they call themselves 'Malibu Barbie'."

"Well, I am not sure that is legal, but if Santana is looking into it. I am not that worried. Can I hear the song?"

"I'll play it for you in the car once we're on the road."

"Okay," Blaine answered.

They landed safely and without incident. Blaine helped her gather her many bags. He had one that had several days with clothes in it. She had several. Needless to say it was good that they were flying together, because she used some of his baggage tickets without having to pay too much more. They headed for the rental counter and then to the car that was already waiting. It was another Prius. She programmed Quinn's address and they were off. Before they got out of the airport and onto the highway, she plugged her iPod into the dock and played the song for Blaine.

"They are good," he said sounding very astonished. "No one has picked them up yet? I wonder if it's the name thing?"

"I don't know. Quinn has been to their shows a few times and they have some cds and stuff. One time they even had preloaded thumbdrives. After Santana heard them on Quinn's mp3 player, she looked them up. No management, no lawyers, no agent, they were doing it all on their own. San's been trying to get them in an actual recording studio to make an album for months, but no producer wants to back them. If they can't get a demo with a producer, they won't ever get a deal."

"Hmm..."

"What?"

"Nothing, just some thinking that I am doing about the film. Can you play the song again? And, are there more from them?" Blaine asked as Rachel drove them through LA and towards Malibu and Quinn's house.

"Yes."

"Cool. I want to hear them all. I'll see if Quinn won't make me a copy as well. Thank you for sharing them with me, Rachel," he told her as he leaned back and listened to the words of the song.

He knew that the trip from LAX to Malibu would take a while, and that was on a good day. He wasn't sure if he should take in the sights or if he should lose himself in the music. He opted to just enjoy the ride. He didn't know how much of this trip would be him working for the studio, making Rachel happy or dealing with Kurt and his issues once he got to LA later in the week. He smiled because he knew that he'd been doing all three and he actually didn't mind. He loved both Kurt and Rachel.

About an hour later, Rachel pulled into Quinn's drive way. She parked out of the way. Before they got out of the car, both Quinn and Beth were standing outside the garage waiting on them. Rachel smiled. Beth ran away from her mother and hugged Rachel fiercely. Rachel hugged her back and then broke the embrace.

"Quinn, Beth, I would like you to meet my friend, Blaine. He is going to work on the movie with me. Do you think that you can show him what room he'll be in until we find a place to stay?" Rachel asked the youngster.

"Sure, com'on," she said as she grabbed his hand enthusiastically and pulled him into the garage and then the house.

Quinn took two steps toward Rachel. Rachel smiled and opened her arms. They hugged as well.

"I've missed you."

"I missed you," Quinn replied and then she kissed Rachel.

"Am I staying with you for now?"

"Well, I thought since you wanted to rent a place that I would give you your own room, but you are more than welcome to share my bed if you want," Quinn told her suggestively and wiggled her eyebrows at Rachel.

Rachel shook her head as she let Quinn lead her into the house. Quinn took her upstairs and to the room just across the hall from hers. She helped Rachel with some of the bags by setting them on the bed. She then sat on the end of the bed and waited for Rachel.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing. I'm just waiting for you to tell me that you are ready to go see this place. It's down the road a bit, but Brittany can't wait to take you shopping. Besides, she's already gotten you some house warming things," Quinn told her.

"She didn't have to do that," Rachel said as she unpacked just a little.

"She did. It's Britt and Santana can't say no to Britt. Besides, she got you some nice cookware and stuff for the kitchen. And, she may have mentioned that you owe us a big vegan dinner as a welcome to LA thing. But, this is Britt, so don't feel obligated if you don't want to," Quinn replied.

"Oh, no, I'll cook. I just don't know if you and Santana would like it. Blaine and Kurt are used to my vegan cooking. We have dinners together in New York all the time. They know on those nights that they won't be getting any meat, so they eat a lot before coming over. Actually, I don't think Kurt cares anymore. Blaine told me that he just has a big burger the next day for lunch if he's craving. But, they are both really good about it. If we go out, they find somewhere I can eat more than just a salad," Rachel stated.

"I've made a list of places that you might want to try. I think that we have more vegan restaurants than New York out here. Plus, I found some good markets that you might want to shop at as well. The Farmer's Market being one of them, I located all the organic booths for you. I marked them on a map because the market is pretty big and I figured that it would be easier for you," Quinn told her.

"You didn't have to do that," Rachel said as she moved around the room putting some of her clothes away in the drawers that Quinn offered.

"I know I didn't have to do it, Rachel. I wanted to do it. I want you to be as comfortable as you can while you're here."

"Is that why I have my own room?"

"Yes. I didn't want to be presumptive. We aren't ready to honestly live together, Rachel and you know it. This is your first relationship with a woman, and while they sometimes do have the tendency to move faster, I am not going to push you into anything you're not ready to do. Living with me and Beth is one of those things. You need to focus on you, right now. You are making a big transition in your life. You're doing movies and you've moved to LA. You need to be comfortable here before adding any more complications in your life," Quinn explained.

"And, what if I want the complications because they make me feel comfortable?" Rachel quipped as she stopped unpacking and moved in front of Quinn.

"I want you to be sure, Rachel. It isn't just me that I'm worried about. It's Beth, too."

"I know that."

"Well, then understand that I don't want her thinking that you are going to stay after the movie unless you really are."

And, there is was. Out in the open again. The doubt that they both shared. Would Rachel actually stay once the movie was over?

"But, that also doesn't meant that I am not going to try and woo you either," Quinn added breaking their silence.

Rachel smiled and leaned down to kiss her. The kiss quickly deepened because they were behind closed doors, but they broke apart as soon as they heard Santana's voice from downstairs. Decided that they better answer her, they broke apart and started to make their way down stairs.

"Hey, bitches," they were greeted as they came down the stairs.

"Hello, Santana," Rachel replied.

Brittany barely let her get the words out of her mouth before she was engulfed in a hug.

"Hello to you as well, Brittany," Rachel said as she was put back down.

"Hey, Rach. I am glad that you are back. Q has been a little out of it this week."

"She has?" Rachel asked and looked at the other blonde with questions in her eyes.

"Yep, but it's okay. You're here now. We need to go look at the houses soon to see which one you really want. 'Cause San got us reservations tonight."

"She did?" Quinn asked looking at her Latina friend.

"What? I didn't want to cook," San replied. "Besides, the Hobbit here is going to need to try some of these places some time, right? Why not tonight?"

"That sounds sweet, Santana. Thank you. So, where would we be going?"

"Crossroads," San replied.

"Is it all Vegan?"

"Yes, it is. Besides, I thought I'd give it a try. Don't get me wrong, short fry. I love my burgers, but Britt said that some of this stuff was better for the baby. So, if it's good for my baby, it's good for me, too. Don't over think it too much," Santana told them.

"I won't," Rachel said with huge smile.

"So, how about we go look at those houses? I've got the realtor already waiting at the first one. She is just waiting on us to get there. Besides, I think this is the one that you are going to like the most, Rach," Britt told her as she took her by the hand and led her out the door and into the garage.

"Why is that, Brittany?"

"Because it is the closet to the water and to Quinn."

Brittany and Quinn waited as they all got into the Prius. Rachel looked at them when they didn't get in. Quinn just smiled at the confused look on her face.

"San is really good with realty. She'll going with you. We're going to stay here, Britt and I. I don't want to influence you too much and Britt is still looking for the right stores to take you shopping in later for housewares. Once you select the house, San will work her magic. Then Britt will help you while she works hers. I'll be along for the ride with that one. Blaine and Kurt will get their own version once Kurt gets here, so they can get their own stuff for their area of the house."

"But, you're not coming, too?" Rachel asked.

"No, I am going to stay here with Beth and Brittany. Besides, I have some stuff to work on. You'll be fine with San. I told her to behave and she knows that if she doesn't that she'll have to deal with a pouting Britt-Britt and she doesn't like it when Brittany is upset. So, she'll be good."

Blaine laughed. They were exactly as Rachel had described them. Quinn, Santana and Brittany were very protective of each other. They acted like a little a family and after talking with Quinn just a little through email. He found that he liked them. They would be good for Rachel and they would protect her on set and with the studio. He wasn't sure that he was going to be able to do that while he was working on the film. He gave Quinn and big smile and reached up to touch Rachel on the shoulder.

"We'll be fine, Rachel. We need to find a place to rent and soon. Tina and Kurt will be here Friday. I know that it takes some time to get every thing moving and we both know how Kurt gets if things aren't ready for him. So, let's go pick a place to rent and then we'll be back. We'll go to dinner and then I'm sure that you and Quinn can have some private time. I'll look after Beth tonight," Blaine told them.

And, with that they were gone. Quinn waved as they drove away. Brittany followed her back into the house.

"What's wrong, Q?" Britt asked her.

"Nothing," Quinn answered.

"Don't lie to me, Q. I can see it on your face. You're worried about something. What is it?"

"I am afraid that she isn't going to want to stay. I know that I said that I didn't think that it would be good for us if she stayed her, but I find that I don't want her to leave. I want her to stay with me, but I don't want to pressure her, Britt. This is her first lesbian relationship."

"Does she seem like she doesn't want to be with you?" Brittany asked her.

"No, she doesn't. But, this is a huge change in her life. She's leaving her home town. She's working on movies and not doing Broadway. And, then she's searching for companionship with a woman, something that she's never done before. That is a lot of stress on her. Plus, the fact that she is doing the movie that I wrote and she is portraying the girl that broke my heart back in Lima. I am just not sure how open I am for this as well."

"Do you care about her?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you really care about her?"

"Yes."

"Does she care that you have Beth?"

"No."

"Does she understand that Beth comes with the package?"

"Yes."

"Does she understand that Beth is going to come first a lot of the time."

"Absolutely, she pushes for it, too."

"Then, I don't understand what the problem is," Brittany stated.

"I'm afraid."

"Of what, Q?"

"That she isn't going to stay when the movie is over and this is all just some big experiment for her," Quinn answered.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Rachel was walking around the house with Blaine. Santana and the realtor that she hired for Rachel, Marley Rose, were standing near the doorway and looking around the spacious living room. They had been talking lowly amongst themselves as Rachel and Blaine surveyed the rest of the house. Santana thought the house was perfect. It was in the same neighborhood, but it also afforded Rachel some privacy if she wanted it. The fact that the owners were willing to rent-to-own helped it monumentally as well. Marley also thought that it was a good fit for the petite diva, but they both knew that it was all up to Rachel.

Santana was worried about Quinn, but she thought that this was a good idea. Living together so early in their relationship would be an "U-Haul" situation and she knew that neither of them would truly survive it, if they did. They needed time to muddle through things a little. It might not be that long, but it needed to be done. But, Santana and Blaine both agreed that Rachel having the house there meant that Tina, Kurt and Blaine had somewhere to stay when they came, too. It was better than living in a motel while they were filming.

Blaine stood on the landing, looking out at the ocean view from the second floor. He was admiring the view when he caught movement from the corner of his eye. He turned to see Rachel coming out of a bedroom and heading towards him. She stopped right next to him and put her hands on the rail as she looked out the large picture windows facing the water.

"So?"

"It's perfect," Rachel answered.

"But?"

"I feel like I am so far away from everything," Rachel replied.

"Like?"

"New York, Broadway, my family..."

"Is that all?" Blaine questioned with a small grin.

"Quinn..."

"Ah, there it is," he replied.

"I just feel like I am abandoning her by doing this."

"Rachel, listen to me on this, okay? She cares for you. We both know that. She might even love you already, but it is really too soon for y'all to be living together permanently. Trust me, she wants you with her, but she understands that you both need to work to that. It isn't going to happen overnight, but I think that if you both work at and want it bad enough, it'll happen. Don't push things with her. Just let it flow. I know that you two got to know each other before you actually met, but living together is something totally different. You need time to be around each other. Plus, you might want somewhere to go after filming where you can be just by yourself. This house would be perfect for it. Also, it is a place where Kurt and I can stay while you're here. Tina could stay here, too. And, on the off chance, you convince your fathers to come out here to visit, they could stay here, too. This could be your own little oasis and hotel away from everything, Rach," he told her.

Rachel looks out at the ocean, again. She sighs. She knows that Blaine is right. But, she wonders if she is so worried because the house is so big. She'll be by herself for most of the shoot there. But, for now, she'll have Kurt and Blaine, and even Tina, soon to share it with. A small smile creeps across her face. She'll take the house. It really would be the best option for her, and not only because it is so close to Quinn and Santana's, too.

"I think this is the place then."

"Just remember that it has a great rent-to-own option. You can rent it for the duration of the film and if you decide you want to keep it, you can buy it. Even if you don't stay here in LA after everything, you would still have a vacation home on the West Coast," Blaine reiterated.

"I am already sold, Blaine. Let's go tell Santana and the realtor. Then we can go get some furniture."

"Can I go with you?" Blaine asked.

"Why?"

"So, I can get something that is a little more subdued before Kurt gets here and gets us something flamboyant. I know that it will be your house and all, but we both know that he'll decorate 'our' room to represent him. If it's already decorated, then he can't do too much to it," Blaine stated.

"Okay, that sounds good," Rachel replied with the a slight giggle.

They headed back downstairs. Santana gave her an expectant look, but Rachel just walked past her and into the kitchen. Blaine stopped and stood with them. He gave Santana an easy smile.

"She'll take it. Renting for now, with the option to buy later," Blaine told them. "We'll need to go get furnishings soon as well. We can't stay at Quinn's forever. Well, I can't. Rachel might."

Santana and Blaine shared a knowing smile. She pulled out her cell phone and made some calls. Blaine knew it meant shopping with Brittany.

"She can stay as long as she wants," Marley replied. "The owner is glad to have someone interested. Santana, I'll draw everything up and have it faxed to you later."

"Sounds good. I'll get Rachel to get the payment arrangements settled before tomorrow. That way we can get the furniture and stuff in here before the weekend and by the time that Kurt and Tina show up. Thank you for helping us do this so quickly, Marley," Santana stated.

"It was nothing. Besides, the owner wants someone to buy the house that loves it, which is why he agreed to the rent to own option. It'll be good for the both of them. He's off doing some sort of business and isn't in LA that much anymore. He didn't want to sell the house outright in the beginning. He's trying to downsize. Doesn't want to give up LA as his hometown, but he knows that he doesn't need this much house, either," Marley told them.

"You're his realtor?" Blaine asked.

"Something like that," Marley answered before smiling and walking outside to her car to call the office to begin the paperwork.

"Who's house is this?" Blaine inquired.

"I believe it is Wade Adams' house, why?"

"She just seemed so...secretive at the end. I wasn't sure what was going on. Do you know anything more about him?" Blaine asked as Rachel came back to join them.

"He is some sort of local performer, but he travels around a lot. I think he's sick or something. Marley mentioned that he was selling the house to get a procedure done, but I didn't ask what it was. Normally, I would, but I was more interested in the house at the time," Santana told them.

"A procedure? For what? Who?"

"The guy that owns the house," Blaine replied.

"Well, I hope everything is okay. When do I sign the agreement? Today?" Rachel asked.

"Hopefully. Marley is going back to her office draw up the paperwork. She'll send it over to me. We'll have to work on the payment arrangements today as well. But, from what I understand Mr. Adams likes you and that is why he agreed to the rental option," Santana replied as she looked at her cell. "And, Brittany is waiting for us to go shopping. And, I don't want to disappoint her. Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Rachel stated and they all walked out of the house.

Marley was on the phone in her car. Santana walked over her to her and handed her back the keys. She mimicked a phone with her hand and mouthed to Marley to call her later. Marley nodded and they all climbed back into Santana's car for the short drive back to her house.

* * *

Brittany was standing at the register with a smile on her face. She was laughing at Santana and Rachel who were arguing over a set of sheets for one of the guest rooms in Rachel's new place. Blaine couldn't help but join into Brittany's laughter.

They had already been to the furniture store. It would all be delivered and set up by the end of the week. Rachel had been lucky, as had Blaine, that all their selections were in stock or at the local warehouse. Rachel and Blaine had quickly agreed on a dark bedroom suit for his room. He knew that it might be a little tame for Kurt, but it was enough for him and he knew that Rachel would be able to accent it well once the filming was over and the house was actually hers to keep if she wanted. If not, then it could be shipped back to New York or sold for a decent amount. Rachel wanted to pay for it all, but Blaine insisted on paying for half. She reluctantly agreed because she knew that Kurt might need the money to help out his fashion line. She made a mental note to have Kurt make her some everyday clothes as soon as he got to LA.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?" he replied as Rachel and Santana finally made their way to the register at the Malibu Sheets and Things.

"Do they have a costumer for the film yet?" Rachel asked him.

He cocked an eyebrow and wondered where she was going with this. It was obvious to Santana that she didn't know what Rachel was talking about either. They had been arguing over sheets and linens, not what Rachel was going to wear in the movie. Brittany looked at the petite brunette and smiled. She had an idea what Rachel was planning, but she wasn't entirely sure that she was right. So, she decided to wait and see.

"I don't know. That isn't something that I have to deal with. But, I can find out for you," Blaine told her.

"Would you do that? I have an idea for Hunter's wardrobe, but I don't want to step on anyone's toes. I am not sure how these things go. On Broadway, I got it. Especially if it was an iconic show, I knew how much leeway I would be given. I am just not sure what to do in this case," Rachel stated.

"I'll talk to Sue and see what she thinks. That is all I can do, but I'll let you know. Depending on your idea, since you are going to be the only 'star' in the movie, she might actually listen to you. But, don't get your hopes up. Sue is a hard director. She's good and no one really questions her too much at the studio because she makes great films. They win awards. She makes them money, gets them lots of accolades and helps land stars for films that might not have gotten them just because she is the one directing. She's the big time, Rachel and I'm surprised that they got her to do the film," Blaine replied.

"I'm not," Santana added.

"Why not?" Rachel inquired as they gathered up their stuff and headed back for the car.

Once everything was stowed in the back, they climbed in and Santana made her way back to her house. Traffic wasn't actually that bad and she hoped that Marley already had the paperwork faxed over. They could close on the rental agreement for the house this afternoon and Rachel could start moving in tomorrow. She knew that meant decorating and such because they'd have to wait on the furniture, but it was quick. It meant that Rachel would have her space and Quinn could have hers back. It wasn't that Santana didn't trust Rachel. She was beginning to, but she didn't know if Rachel was actually going to stay. It worried them all, actually.

"Sue Sylvester is one of the biggest directors in Hollywood right now. She has it all. The fire. The desire. And, the winning attitude. She can make gold out of straw, and she has. I don't know what it is about her approach to a story, but if she likes it and she wants to make it, it works. She is know for her attitude on set, so don't push her, Rachel. She's good and if she has her way, you are about to be the next big star in Hollywood. So, let me handle this, okay?" Blaine asked.

"Okay," Rachel answered.

They made it back to Santana's house and could smell the grill at Quinn's going strong. Rachel could smell the meat, and did her best to hide the grimace. Brittany took her hand as she led them down the way and across the beach to Quinn's back patio. She held her close and held her hand as they walked. Silently giving the little diva strength to make it through dinner, but she didn't know why.

"Rach, there is no need to worry. I went shopping with Quinn. There are going to be a lot of vegetables and even some bean burgers for you."

"Thanks, Britt."

"No problem. We want you to be happy. We know that you don't like meat, so we're trying. San, however, wanted steak, so she'll get it. Trust me on this, though. Quinn is a grill master. I don't know who taught her how, but she is an absolutely, amazing, chef on an open flame. It's very primal."

Rachel cocked her eyebrow at the blonde, but didn't speculate on the comment. She knew that Quinn, Santana and Brittany had been friends for years. They'd lived together. Cried together. And, raised Beth together. They were a family unit, a modern family unit, and one that Rachel felt lucky to be a part of so quickly. She knew that Santana was wary of her and she understood it. Quinn was falling more and more everyday and was glad that Rachel fit into their dynamic so easily. Beth thought that the little diva was very nice and she like how she made Quinn very happy. Brittany was glad that she treated her like an equal and was willing to explain things to her over and over, even going so far as to showing her as well. It also helped that the little dancer growing inside of Britt like vegetarian and vegan dishes, too. It was something that they could bond over, making Rachel's insertion into the fold more complete. Even for Santana, because they all knew...whatever Brittany wanted, Brittany got. And, right now, she wanted Rachel to be their friend...and soon, be her sister, if Quinn could get the balls to ask her to stay.

"Trust Quinn, Rach. She isn't going to do wrong by you. She cares about you and she loves the fact that you care about Beth. It's been a big relief for all of us."

"She's a good kid."

"And, she actually likes you. That is saying a lot considering some the bitches that Quinn has brought home to meet her. If they didn't run away from her after meeting Beth, they tried to be Beth's parent. Needless to say that didn't go over very well...with anyone," Brittany told her.

"I would never do that. I know what it is like to be an odd duck, and while Beth has the love of a mother, she also has the love of her two aunts. I would never try to compete with that. I want her to see me as a friend, not a mother. I don't have that right and even if I did, I would have to ask both Beth and Quinn for the right."

"You are too sweet. Come on. I'm hungry," Brittany told her as she pulled her along and sat at the table waiting for the feast to begin.

Quinn saw her and saw the worry in her eyes. She didn't know what Brittany said, but it was obvious that it had bothered Rachel on some level. She pulled the last of steaks off the grill and plated them. She sat the plate on the table and waited for Blaine and Santana to join them. She walked to the patio door and called for Beth to join them. Beth came out with a stereo playing some music. It took them all a second to realize that Beth had found soundtracks that Rachel had sung on.

Rachel looked at her amazed and blushed. Quinn just smiled. It was another way that Beth was welcoming her into their fold. After a few minutes, the songs changed. This time it was Quinn's turn to blush.

"Who is this?" Rachel asked as she looked at Beth and then her other hosts.

Santana stood at the edge of the table with a grin on her face. Brittany just smiled at her across the table. Quinn went back into the house to get more food. Blaine sat down and listened to the words. He could hear who it was, but he was in shock. He eyes met Quinn's as she came back out to the table.

"When was this recorded?" he asked her as Rachel stared on in amazement.

"Sometime during high school. I forgot that Santana kept the recordings. She used it to help Beth sleep when she was really little, especially if I was out on a book tour or something," Quinn answered.

"Mom's voice has always been able to calm me," Beth offered.

"Your voice is sublime. Why didn't you tell me that you could sing? Are you ashamed by it?" Rachel asked as she moved closer to where Quinn was.

"No, I am not ashamed. I knew that I would never be famous for my voice. It isn't that great and well, it isn't like yours. I was and am a writer. Becoming a lawyer was just something to do and it helped take care of things. It made things easier for us all. Brittany was dancing. San and I were taking over as the newest entertainment lawyers. I wanted Beth to be proud and not want for anything. I wasn't sure that my writing was going to keep us afloat. I knew that my voice never would. I haven't really thought about it, honestly, in years."

"Will you sing with me?" Rachel asked her.

Everyone turned and looked at Quinn. She could see the love and the want in Rachel's eyes, but she wasn't sure that she could do it. She hadn't really sung anything in years, unless you counted her singing along in the car on the way to and from work. She glanced down and then up at San, who gave her a questioning look. She sighed. She didn't feel pressured, but she did at the same time. She sighed again and then drew in a breath.

"And now, the end is near  
And so I face the final curtain  
My friend, I'll say it clear  
I'll state my case, of which I'm certain

I've lived a life that's full  
I've traveled each and every highway  
But more, much more than this  
I did it my way..."


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Filming was just getting ready to start. Sue had finally gotten some local locations that they all agreed on would work for the little town of Lima, Ohio. Sets were still being built for some of the internal shots, but they had a local high school for those shots. Exteriors for the house were being shot as needed and because they didn't need the actors for them. Any exterior shots that required the actors would be dealt with later. For now, they would start with the table reads before actually shooting a scene.

Rachel wasn't sure if it was for her benefit or if they did for every film. The few table reads that she'd down for shows filmed in NYC were always done the morning of the shoot. They'd read for a few hours and then go shoot. Time was always driving factor. With the film, she figured they would still have a time table, but they would have more time per scene. It wasn't like they would have a week to film a twenty to forty plus minute show. She was working on something that would be closer to two hours. Filming was scheduled for two months total and then two extra weeks if reshoots were needed. The another two weeks after some of the editing was done, for even more reshoots if necessary.

She was happy that she was in LA. Things were different. Everyone moved at a different pace. It wasn't exactly slow, but it was slower than New York. It was different, but it was nice. She got to see more of what went on in the production this way. And, it was more complicated than Broadway. Sure that was difficult, but it was all staged and it stayed the same once the run began. There weren't fifteen takes today, only to come in tomorrow, reblock, rework, and reshoot the entire scene because the dailies just seemed "off."

Sue was a task master and she kept them moving. The table reads went quickly enough and within two days they were on set getting ready to shoot their first scene. It was outside the local high school that they were using for exteriors. As Rachel surveyed the area, she noticed that they were making sure to keep the actual name of the high school out of all the shots.

"Does this even look like your high school?" Rachel questioned Quinn as she was watching Kitty and some of the other actors prepare for their scene.

"They all look the same to me," Quinn answered.

"Really?"

"Well, no, but it is just the exterior walls. The stages will be the interiors. And, they are making sure to use some close up shots of the area while hiding the fact that this is in California and not Ohio," Quinn stated.

"Would that be so bad?"

"To be in Ohio?" Quinn asked in response.

"Yes."

"It could be," Quinn answered.

Rachel just looked at her. Quinn seemed to be jumpy about this scene and it was only the first one. She was beginning to wonder if it was such a good idea for her to be on set. Sure it was her book, her script, her baby, but it was also her story. It was painful and liberating. But, Rachel wasn't sure that Quinn wanted to watch it be played out before her, especially since she was the one that was playing the girl that broke Quinn's heart back then.

"Quinn?"

"What?" she asked as she turned to face Rachel more fully.

"What's wrong, Quinn? You've been snippy since we got here today. What is it?" Rachel asked her.

"I just don't like this scene, okay? Too many bad memories, you know? I thought that I would be okay with it, but I am not."

"Then why don't you go back to my trailer and wait. I don't want you to be uncomfortable while we film, sweetie. I am sure that we can find a way to make the bad memories go away later," Rachel told her.

Quinn just looked at her and cocked her eyebrow. She wondered if Rachel was proposing what she thought that she was proposing. She didn't really have a chance to ask her as Kitty and Santana walked up to them.

"You ready for this?" San asked them both.

Quinn just gave her a look. San knew without the words being said that Quinn was having second thoughts about being on set, especially today. This was her life that was about to be acted out in front of her. Kitty might have been a little shorter than Quinn, but she had the attitude to be just as large in life as Quinn had been as HBIC back in high school. It was a good casting. And, Rachel being Hunter was amazing. The brunette really didn't know how fucked up this was going to be for Quinn. San did. Which is why she made sure that she was on set for them both during the filming. She looked at Rachel again and back to Quinn. She took Quinn's hand and led her away from where the main part of the scene was being filmed.

San got her behind all the cameras. She could see Sue pacing as Rachel and Kitty talked over their lines again. They were working on their blocking and how they wanted to play the scene for the first take. San turned back and looked at Quinn as she watched them.

"What is it about this scene, Q?"

"This is the day where I told her that I was pregnant...that I'd fucked up...that I didn't deserve her," Quinn started.

"And, she forgave you, stayed by your side and was there when Beth was born. So, what is it about this scene, Q? There's more to it then that. You've been antsy all day. I could feel it as soon as you looked at the filming schedule. You were doing your best to not come today, but you didn't want Rachel to think that you were abandoning her. So, give it up. What's up?"

"I just..."

"Love her?"

"Yes."

"And, you loved Drew, too. There is nothing wrong with that. She died, Q. She didn't leave you. She died. There was nothing that you could have done to help her. The crash...was bad."

"I know that."

"But, watching Kitty getting to have Rachel hurts?"

"I guess," Quinn replied.

"You aren't trying to compare Rachel to Drew are you?"

"No, but they are very similar. It's hard not to. I think I love her, S. I love her so much. I don't want her to leave, but I am not going to make her stay here. I won't do that to her. It's just that..."

"You're afraid to actually love her?"

"Yes," Quinn said with a self-depreciating laugh.

"I get it. Short stack is special, Quinn. She is. She wouldn't be here if she wasn't. And, look, they wanted her for Hunter because they knew that she could do the character justice. You did, too, as soon as you knew that was who she was reading for. You were like drooling over her," Santana started.

"I didn't drool," Q countered.

"Sure, you didn't. But, that doesn't matter. That little diva wants to be with you. I think that the only reason she agreed to rent that house was so Kurt and Blaine had somewhere to stay. Tina likes the house, but she could have stayed in a hotel. Rachel knew that. Hell, she'd have put her up when they came out, but she rented a house...a house down the street from ours. She wanted to be close to you without crowding you. That little spitfire loves you, Q. Now, do us all a favor and don't fuck this up, okay?"

Quinn cocked her eyebrow at her best friend and business partner. San pulled her into a hug and then over to some chairs. She grabbed a monitor from an intern as they passed by. She handed it to Q and left her there to ponder what she was feeling. Quinn looked down at the tablet and realized that it was a live feed of what they filming. She dug out her iPod out of her pocket and removed her ear buds. She plugged them into the tablet and could finally hear what they were saying as they were filming. She could even hear Sue in the background giving them pointers between takes.

* * *

"Okay, so this is like a big scene in the film, so we are going to need to do this right. This scene is going to set the town for the relationship between Hunter and Chris. If we can't get this right, we can't make a film," Sue told them matter-of-factly.

Rachel and Kitty went to their places. Kitty was dressed in a bright red, white and black cheerleader outfit. It fit really tight and it gave Rachel pause. She turned to look for Quinn, but didn't see her. Instead she saw Santana. Cocking an eyebrow in question, she got a thumbs up and a shoulder shrug back in response from the fiery Latina. Shaking her head and taking a deep breath, she moved to the edge of the shot. She smoothed down her dark, skintight jeans. The baby doll T that she was wearing was striped yellow and white. It wasn't something that she'd have worn in high school, but it fit her character from what she read.

Hunter was a mix of popular and pariah. She wore it well. She followed her own drum beat and she loved Quinn. Rachel knew that Hunter was based on someone else and she wanted to give her justice. She knew that Quinn would respect that. Rachel could connect with Hunter as well.

She looked down at the black Chuck's and smiled. These were at least familiar to her. She watched as Kitty got herself ready. This was going to be an emotional scene. She knew that. She tried to think about what she would do if some one told her that they were pregnant. This was the scene that Hunter and Chris started building their relationship from. Hunter wasn't willing to give her up even though Chris had made a mistake.

"Places!" Sue called from her chair.

Rachel watched as Kitty turned around and faced the brick wall of the school. She saw her shoulders slump and her body break a little. She wanted to run over to her and hug her, make it better, but she knew that it was just a scene. Kitty was okay. This was just her getting into character.

"Action!" Sue yelled out.

Kitty turned back around. Tears were silently leaking from her eyes. She looked out at the supposed football field and looked longingly. She shuttered and sighed, giving Sue everything that she wanted and needed for the shot. Rachel waited until Kitty looked damn near inconsolable before she got her cue to walk into the shot. She strolled right through like she had somewhere to be, but she sound of Kitty sobbing made her stop to see if she was okay.

"Chris?" Rachel asked.

"I'm fine," Kitty replied.

"I see that."

"Just leave me alone, Hunter," Kitty told her as she wiped at her eyes.

Rachel shifted the backpack on her back. She reached into a pocket and pulled out an actual cloth hankie and handed it to the crying girl. She waited until Kitty took it before she pushed her bag back around onto her back.

"Keep it," Rachel told her.

"Wait..."

"What?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well, in my world when a woman is crying it is usually some guys fault. So, how hurt you? And, do you want me to take care of them?" Rachel asked them.

Kitty actually laughed for a second, before the tears started again. She wiped her face with the hankie and then blew her nose. She rang her hands in front of her, making sure to ball up the hankie good. Her hazel eyes danced as she watched Rachel.

Stepping towards her, Rachel looked her up and down before asking, "So, you wanna talk about it, or stand here and cry?"

Kitty looked horrified by the suggestion. She tried to collect herself, again, and failed. _She was good,_ Rachel thought to herself as Kitty started crying again.

As the cheerleader fell into the brick wall and started to slide down it, Rachel moved closer again. Reaching out with her hands, she tried to steady Kitty as she descended down the wall. Kneeling in front of her, she waited. Kitty turned her head back up to look into her dark eyes.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I want to," Rachel stated.

"But, I'm mean to you."

"I don't care about that," Rachel answered.

"Why not? I am a horrible person. I'm mean to everyone. I don't deserve your sympathy, Hunter. What angle are you playing?"

"I am not playing at any angle. Forgive me for not being one of your Cheerio friends that would drop you at the first sign of trouble. I am not like that. I don't do angle and I don't like seeing girls cry. So you gonna tell me what's wrong? Or, do I have to guess?"

Kitty looked her over again. The camera was just to their right. She looked away from it and then back at Rachel. It was like Rachel could see the question and breaking in her eyes. She gave Kitty a small smile.

"Come on. Let's go get some coffee or something at the Lima Bean. You can tell me what's wrong and I'll try to make you smile," Rachel told her as she reached out to the smaller woman with her left hand.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I need to get to practice," Kitty replied.

"No offense, Chris, but you look like shit. I doubt that coach is going to let you on the field to practice. You're just going to have bug off tomorrow with her. You need this and I want some coffee. So come on before I change my mind and I leave you here in your own misery," Rachel told her.

"I...I..."

"Whoa, stutter much. Calm down, Chris and tell me what's wrong. If you don't want to go get coffee, I'll just take you home or something. Okay?"

"It's just that I can't have coffee," Kitty stated.

"You can't have coffee? Why not? Are you allergic or something? Because that is serious fucked up," Rachel stated with a slight wince.

She knew that Hunter was a little more...free than she had been, but her language was atrocious. She didn't know why someone so brash would interest Quinn in the first place. But, she wasn't questioning it as soon as Kitty turned on the emotion and faced her again. She looked like someone had just take her lolly pop and kicked her dog. _Damn, she's really good,_ Rachel thought to herself as she instinctively reached out to steady the other girl.

"I can't have coffee for a while."

"That's just weird."

"I guess so, but it is the truth."

Rachel looked her over and then her head snapped back in recognition. Her hand took Kitty's in it and helped her stand up. She pulled the other girl into her and held her in an embrace. It wasn't just a hug, but it was at the same time.

"It'll be okay, Chris. It'll be okay. You aren't alone in this, okay?"

Kitty pushed away from her and looked hard into her eyes again. If Rachel didn't know that she was acting, she would have thought that Kitty was about to actually break down and tell her that she was pregnant. The blonde shook her head and took steps back until her back hit the brick wall again.

"Chris?"

"I can't..."

"Can't, what? Tell me? Admit it? What? What can't you do?"

"I can't have this baby, Hunter. I can't. My parents are going to kill me," Kitty muttered.

"Shh..." Rachel said as she gathered her into her arms again. Holding her close, she asked, "Does he know?"

"Yeah."

"Does he want it?"

"No."

"Do you?" Rachel asked she pulled back just enough to look in Kitty's eyes.

"I don't know."

"Well, we've got a little time, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Look. You need to discuss this with him. And, then you need to tell your parents. Yeah, they might be mad, but I doubt that they are going to do anything horrible to you, Christine. You are their daughter," Rachel told her.

"You don't know them."

"Come on, I'll take you home. And, if you want, I'll stay around just in case. I'll give you my cell number. You can call me if you need me, okay?"

"Hunter..."

"Look. You don't need to be alone right now. I get it. I understand that you don't want to be with me. But please understand one thing, Chris. I don't care. I'm not going to judge you either way. This is going to get harder before it gets better and I'll be damned if I am going to let you do it alone. So many others can't wait for you to fall and fail. I don't. I want you to get everything and anything that you ever wanted and you can't do that alone. We all need someone and if you'll let me, I'll be your someone when no one else will," Rachel explained to her.

Kitty's face actually changed a little. A smirk of smile began to cross her lips. It didn't reach her eyes. It wasn't supposed to. She was just supposed to look like she was actually considering Hunter's proposing and friendship. It was the first step in their relationship together. It was the first step for many from Quinn and Rachel was acting it out.

"ANNNNNNDDDD...CUTTTT!" Sue called from off camera.

Kitty immediately straightened and rubbed her face. She looked at Rachel who looked lost in the moment. She reached out and touched her cheek, giving her a worried look.

"You okay there, Berry?"

Shaking her head, "Yeah...yeah, I am good."

Sue walked up to them at that moment. She looked pleasantly pleased with herself. She clapped them both on the shoulder.

"That was great. I could feel it behind the camera. Nice waterworks, kid. That was a good tone to start with."

"Thanks?" Rachel replied.

"Now, I want to try it from another angle or two. Think you can handle it? Good. Kitty, get your make up touched up. I want to get this done before the light changes. Good job. Now, let's set up for another take."

She left them as she started barking at the crew. Make up was at their sides and touching it up. And, all Rachel wanted to do was find Quinn. Looking though the throngs of people working on the film, she finally found her in a director's chairs way back. She was almost in the parking lot, but she had something in her hand. Rachel tried to squint to see what it was when Quinn just held it up for her to see. She looked her quizzically until Quinn pointed at the camera's facing her. Then Rachel got it. Quinn was watching while they filmed. She didn't want to leave Rachel alone, but she couldn't be there either.

Looking into the camera, and making sure that Quinn saw her, she mouthed, "I love you and it'll be okay, I promise." Quinn just smiled down at the tablet and tried to not get lost in the memories that became the building of her adult life. This was the scene where she became an adult in minutes, leaving her childhood behind because she'd made a mistake. Closing her eyes, she smiled because she realized that even though Beth changed her life completely, she wouldn't change it for anything. She loved Beth and she loved Rachel. She was glad that she could share this with Rachel. It was going to be hard, but it would be worth it. This would bring them closer together.

Santana sat down next to Quinn and took the tablet. She rewound the dailies and watched the first take of the scene. She looked up at Rachel and Kitty who were discussing movements and touches again.

"Gotta say that the diva has some chops on her," San said.

"She does."

"And, she's going to break your heart as Hunter."

"I know."

"Rachel isn't her," San told her.

"I know."

"Good," San replied as she handed her back the tablet.

"What's Britt making for dinner?"

"Tacos."

"Nice."

"Yeah, pipsqueak's with her. They are making them vegan and beefy. Gots to say, though. The midget is good for us all."

"Secret's safe with me."

"Better be," San replied.

"Or?"

"I'll tell her how much she really reminds you of Drew the more she becomes Hunter," San stated.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

"Rachel?"

"Yeah?" she replied as she looked up from where she was working in the kitchen.

Quinn could tell that she was concentrating hard on whatever it was she was making, but she was worried about the tone in her voice. Rachel could tell that she'd been on edge since filming began and Quinn kept blowing it off. She knew that Quinn was upset, but she didn't know if it was because the movie was actually being made or because she was playing the part of Hunter.

"Can we go upstairs?"

Rachel looked over at Santana and Brittany who were cooking beside her. Santana gave her a knowing look and Brittany simply nodded with a smile. She dropped the towel she had draped across her shoulder on the counter top and nodded to Quinn. She quickly washed her hands in the sink and the came around to where Quinn was standing. The blonde reached out with her hand and took Rachel's. She led them away from the kitchen, through the house, and into her study instead of going upstairs. Part of her did it so that she was still close to Brittany and Santana if they were needed, and the other part was because she didn't want to get too overly emotional. She quickly slid the door closed and locked it. Rachel gave her a quizzical look, but didn't say anything. She knew that why ever they were there; it was important for Quinn to do this.

Rachel leaned up against the desk while Quinn was leaning against the closed study door. Her eyes looked wild and frightened. But, Rachel knew that this must be something that Quinn needed to do. She'd seen how out of it she'd been on set the last few days. Santana had stayed close, too. She knew that they were thick as thieves and had even gotten a "hurt her, I hurt you," speech from the Latina several times since moving in down the street from them in Malibu. But, this was different. Santana's body language was even on guard, more so than Quinn's and it felt like they were trying to protect each other. She could only wonder why.

"You know the story...the script is about my life. I've told you that much..." Quinn started.

"Yeah, I do. That's why I told you that I wouldn't do the film if you didn't want me to. You told me it was fine. Has something changed?" Rachel questioned.

"I have to tell you a little more about it."

"Like?" Rachel asked as she sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk as Quinn took the other chair.

"Hunter is based off of the girl I fell in love with back in high school. She was my everything, Rachel. And, seeing you acting it out was a little much for me today. I didn't think that it would affect me as much as it did. If Santana hadn't pulled me away today..."

"What would have happened?"

"I don't know. I just felt myself getting angry again. I know that this isn't your fault or something that you've signed on for Rachel, but you've become a very powerful player in my life, both literally and figuratively."

"I understand."

"Do you?"

"I get that you are going to have bad days, Quinn. I do. If it's going to be hard for you to see certain scenes, I won't hold it against you if you can't be on set those days. I'll understand. I've read the script, remember? I know the story. It's very...moving and beautiful and I feel honored that I get to help you tell it, even if you didn't really mean for it to happen this way," Rachel told her as she reached out for her hands to hold them in her own.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I remember that day so vividly. I remember how the sun felt and how she looked leaning up against the building. It was just too much for me."

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?" she asked in reply.

"Do I look a lot like Drew?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, not really. I purposefully changed how she looked in the book. I didn't want it to be so close that everyone would know know that it was purely autobiographical, you know? I wanted her to have peace. I wanted her family to have peace. They didn't need to have everyone coming down on them. My own family, I could careless about but Drew's family was kind and very loving. They didn't deserve to know what we went through at school, in public and at the hands of my family just because I was dating their daughter. They deserved to know that their daughter was loved and I strived to make them know that."

"Tell me what she looked like," Rachel stated.

"She was a little taller than you, but not much. Her hair was a dark auburn and her eyes were almost the color of caramel. I've never seen such light brown eyes before. She had this aura around her that just drew you into her," Quinn told her.

"Do I act like her?"

"Sometimes, yes, you do. I know you think that I've been comparing you, but I haven't. Not consciously anyway. You remind me of her, yes, but I know that you aren't her. She was my first love and I know that I will always have a spot for her in my heart, but that doesn't mean that I love you any less than I loved her. You are both very charismatic. You're a little more dramatic, though. Honestly, I think that you personify the person that I turned Hunter into and not Drew. You share some of the same personality traits and I think that is why I was attracted to you," Quinn explained.

"I know that this is hard for you. I understand that I might remind you of her. And, thank you for being honest about it. I can see why Santana was on edge today. I get it. But, please tell me when it is hard for you. I don't want to be worried about this while we're filming."

"I know, but like I said, you are more Hunter than you are Drew. Today just caught me off guard. I thought I was prepared for this, but actually seeing you standing there...it hit me hard."

"Look as much as I hate to say this, do you need me to leave? Do you need to work through this on your own? Because if you do, I get it. I lost someone really close to me and I found myself comparing everyone to him, too. I won't hold it against you. If anything, I understand it better than most," Rachel told her.

"No, please don't go. It's enough to know that you are willing to give me time and space. You are too kind sometimes, Rachel, but I think that you know that. I love you. I know who I'm with and I know that you aren't Drew," Quinn replied. "I just want to spend time with you. Maybe when you have a break in filming you and I can take a day and just do something together. I just need to spend more time with you outside of filming so that my memories don't get tainted, if that makes sense?"

"It does and we can. I'll talk with Sue and see when my next break is. But, do me a favor and I know that you want to be there, but please do me one favor," Rachel said.

"What's that?"

"The days that we are filming where Hunter dies...I don't want you on set. Send Santana if you have to have someone there that can make sure that we stay true to the story. I know that she'll do you justice, but I don't think that you need to relive that. I don't want you to break down even though it will all be Hollywood movie magic. It will be too much. Will you do that for me?" Rachel questioned.

"I'll do my best, Rach..."

"No, don't come those days. I'll tell Brittany if I have to and we both know that you won't disappoint her. Plus, in doing so, you'd end up crossing Santana which seems to be a very bad thing, right?"

"You play dirty, Berry," Quinn declared.

"I do what I have to do to make sure that you are happy," Rachel replied.

"That you do."

"So, we ready to go back in there and let them know that everything is okay. You might not have noticed it, but I did. Santana's been on edge all day. Plus I don't want her to burn the food," Rachel added.

"I'll tell you said that. She should have been a chef, but she went into law. I think it was because she could intimidate more people," Quinn said as they stood up and headed for the office door.

"No, she did it to make sure that you were cared for and taken care of legally, that and Beth. She wanted to make sure that no one could take her from you and she wanted to make sure that no one took advantage of you when it came to your books. And, look...it's worked. Plus, I think you like having her on your side. Sure beats being a single mother when you have good friends and partners," Rachel stated.

"That it does," Quinn answered.

They walked back into the kitchen, hand in hand. Santana was bent over at the oven pulling something out. Brittany was seated at the table and she was the first one to see them.

"Everything okay?" Brittany asked as she smiled at them and rubbed her very pregnant belly.

"Yes," Rachel answered as she went over to Santana's side to help her finish up making dinner.

Quinn just nodded as she sat down at the table. She watched as Santana and Rachel moved around each other. She couldn't help but smile because they worked well together in the kitchen, like they had been for years instead of weeks. It was something else that made Quinn happy about her relationship with Rachel. She got along with Santana and that meant a lot because of how close she was with the Latina.

"Thinking about Drew today?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah."

"Did you tell her?"

"Yeah."

"She understand?"

"Yeah."

"You okay?" Brittany inquired.

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I am. She's lost someone, too. She asked me to do two things, though," Quinn replied.

"Which are?"

"Tell her when it gets to be too much and stay away on days that they have to do Hunter's death scenes."

"Sounds like a good idea," Brittany answered.

"What does?" Santana asked as she set down some dishes on the table.

Quinn and Brittany looked at her and then at Rachel. Rachel gave them both a inquisitive look, but just nodded, hoping it was the right thing to do. Brittany reached out for Quinn's hand to give her the support she needed from them all at that moment. Quinn knew then, that she could tell them. She needed to tell them and she knew that Santana would stand up for her.

"Uh, Q? You okay? Wanna tell me what she's talking about?" Santana asked as she moved back into the cooking area of the kitchen.

Rachel was behind her. They got the last of the food, a bottle of wine, a bottle of juice and the glasses. As they were sitting down, Quinn looked up at them and took a deep breath. She didn't need it, but she did. These people were her family. They'd been there through everything and they were still by her side. Rachel was even earning her place among them.

"Rachel and I talked about Drew," Quinn started.

"Yeah?" Santana questioned, hoping it would elicit a longer response.

"While telling her about why I was so upset, I told her more about Drew. She said something to me that made sense. Well, actually, she asked me to do something for her while they were filming," Quinn started.

Santana turned to the smaller brunette and waited for an explanation. Quinn and Brittany knew that Santana was very close to saying something to Rachel before Brittany reached out for her. Shaking her head, she sat down and held her tongue. Hoping that someone would hopefully tell her what they were talking about before she went crazy.

"I asked that she not come to the set on the days that we filmed Hunter's death because it would be too much for her to have see it and relive it all again, over and over again, as we filmed it," Rachel told her.

Santana's whole countenance changed. She deflated. She sat back and waited for Quinn or Rachel to continue. She knew that Rachel only meant well, but she wanted to know how Quinn felt about it. Then, she would react accordingly. But, at the same time, she was a little ashamed of herself for not thinking about asking Quinn to do the same thing.

"I agreed with her."

"Good," Santana replied as she sat back forward. "We should eat. You know before it gets too cold."

And just like that, everything was okay again. Quinn knew that Santana would watch her a little more on days that they were on set and she actually expected it. She was glad that her girlfriend and her friends were looking out for her. She was a little disappointed with herself by not being able to handle being on set some times, but she couldn't fault their thinking and want to help her get through it.

It had been over ten years since Drew died, but some times it felt like it was yesterday. She turned and looked at Rachel. She watched her as she, Brittany, and Santana joked over their food. She was happy with Rachel. She was, but that didn't mean that she'd forgotten everything with Drew.

She took a forkful of food from her plate without really looking. She took the bite and then looked down at her plate. She looked over at the dishes and then back at her plate.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked her.

"Did I get the vegan or carnivore portion?" Quinn asked.

"Vegan," Rachel answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's all vegan, Q," Santana told her and then took a big bite. "What can I say? It's growing on me and Britt-Britt likes it for the baby. But, I swear if Rach hadn't been the one teaching us how to cook it, buy it and what combos were good, I doubt we'd be doing it. She's a keeper, Q-ball."

Quinn burst out laughing. She never thought that she would see the day that Santana would give up meat completely. And, maybe she hadn't, but she knew that it was a start. If Brittany wanted it, she'd get it in the end. Quinn could give up everything but bacon. She'd tried Rachel's Fakon. It wasn't the same and it never would be. She'd let Rachel cook with it, but she would still need her bacon. Hell, she wouldn't mind if it had to have its own skillet to be cooked in. She'd deal with it and she'd cook it all herself.

"Laugh it up, Q-ball, but don't think that I didn't notice that lovely pack of Fakon in the fridge."

"If you'd dug deeper, you'd've seen the bacon, too. I might be able to sub out some things, but I refuse to give up my bacon. You should know that," Quinn quipped back.

Santana just laughed. She knew how much Quinn loved her bacon and she also knew enough not to get in her way when she wanted it, too. Brittany just laughed.

"Really, you'll give up everything but bacon?" Rachel asked.

"That is where I draw the line."

"Fine, but you have to cook it yourself."

"No problem."

"And, you'll clean up after yourself when you do."

"Already do that, so that isn't a problem."

"And, you won't try to get me to try it...ever."

"Not unless you ask for a piece," Quinn replied.

"Then, we'll be fine. I won't like it and the smell might make me sick, but I would never force you to become vegan. It has to be a choice and most people have a problem going from being a ominvore to a complete vegan. It takes time, want, and discipline," Rachel told them.

"Are you saying that I'm not disciplined enough to do it?" Quinn asked.

It was like Rachel had thrown down the proverbial guantlet. A hush came over the table at Quinn's question. Santana really wanted to know the answer, and then she wanted to know if Rachel meant more than when it came to eating meat.

"I never said that."

"But, you implied that I would never be able to be vegan," Quinn stated.

"Because you wouldn't be able to give up bacon."

"Or, cheese...God, a good BLT with a side of cheese puffs and a glass of milk..." Quinn murmured to herself.

"None of which could I eat or drink," Rachel replied.

"How do you stay healthy? You need diary. Food groups and all that, what do you do?"

"Substitute, vitamins, and plant based foods."

"Like a soy cheese?"

"Exactly," Rachel replied.

"That's just...no. It can't taste good. Oils and soy and no milk, it just isn't right. I think I would hate it," Quinn said.

"Well, you've been eatiing it this entire time," Santana told her and wished that she had her camera to take a picture of Quinn's face.

"Not fair, San, not fair at all."

"Oh, stop and enjoy it," Rachel told her.

"Hurry up so we can go catch some waves before the sun sets. Little Bit should be back soon. If I was you, I'd be scared."

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"Because she's been alone with Kurt all day and you didn't give him a limit. She's going to come home with so many clothes and accessories that she isn't going to have room for them all. What possessed you to allow them to go out together?" Rachel asked her.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you all."

"Well have fun with a sugar highed ten year old with too many clothes who needs to go to school tomorrow on your own," Santana told her.

"I'm going to take a nap after this," Brittany added.

"So, we should make her surf her little heart out so she'll sleep tonight, right?" Quinn asked.

"We can try," Santana added.

Just then, Beth and Kurt came in the back down. They were both loaded down with bags and were wearing huge smiles. Quinn hung her head.

"Go get changed for surfing, Beth," Santana told her.

"Going to give me lessons, too?" Kurt asked.

"Got a board?"

"I'm sure that I can find one in the JEEP," Kurt said with a large smile.

"Then, yes, we'll teach you," Santana said. "Go change, Porcelain. Daylight's burning."


End file.
